Sentou yaro
by flordesombra
Summary: En una visita a la Arena, Shikamaru se encuentra con que celebran un torneo. Cuál será su sorpesa al ver que el premio para el ganador es ni más ni menos que Temari. ShikaTem, NejiHinata, NaruGaara, InoChouji, quizá algo de TentenKankuro
1. Prólogo

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Prólogo**

_Caminó hasta la tienda de dango con una bandada entera de pájaros molestos en el estómago. No podía dejar de abrir y cerrar las manos, notando con irritación como le sudaban las palmas. Todas esas endorfinas circulando por su cuerpo eran sencillamente ridículas, casi tanto como los nervios. _

_Buscó entre las pocas personas, y todo el cúmulo de sensaciones se le cayó encima, pegajoso y helado como barro fresco. Respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros. _

_-No merecía la pena, después de todo._

_**Siete años después.**_

El mercado de la Arena era impresionante. Toda su algarabía de colores y sonidos bastaba para hechizar a los visitantes. Si le sumabas la miríada de aromas en el aire y la belleza dorada y sonriente de las mujeres, estabas perdido. Corrías el peligro de caer en una telaraña de voluptuosidad sensorial, espesa y dulce.

Demasiado espesa y demasiado dulce, según la opinión de Nara Shikamaru.

-Chôji, se te cae la baba, por Dios –dijo, con fastidio. Su amigo le miró con la vista un poco empañada.

-Debes ser de piedra si no pierdes el juicio por esa montaña de comida – le dijo, acercándose al puesto para comprar unos dulces escarchados.

Akimichi Chôji no era el único que estaba sobreexcitado por el ambiente del mercado. Ino no había dejado de lanzar exclamaciones ahogadas al ver las delicadas telas y los hermosos adornos para el pelo, Tenten miraba soñadora las amatistas y los azabaches, y Naruto... Naruto miraba a toda fémina viviente.

-¿Has visto a esa, Shikamaru? Cuando se lo cuente al Ero-sennin se va a morir de envidia.

-Naruto, me estas salpicando –dijo Shikamaru, deseando no haber aceptado nunca ser el organizador de ese viaje.

_**Una semana antes. Konoha.**_

-¿Vacaciones en la Arena?

Tsunade miró con una ceja alzada al chico del chico de los Nara. Tenía la fastidiosa manía de repetir las frases que acababa de decir.

-Sí, creo que necesitáis unas vacaciones. La Arena tiene mucho que ofrecer, y, como son nuestros aliados, no estaría mal que le presentases tus respetos en nombre de la aldea a su Kazekage.

-_Mendokusai_...

-No seas gruñón. Podréis pasar allí un mes, disfrutando de... de... Bueno, de lo que sea que tengan.

-¿Arena? ¿Un calor de cincuenta grados a la sombra?

-No seas sarcástico... En una semana os largáis. Avisa a tus compañeros de equipo, a Tenten y a Naruto. Rápido.

-¿Qué pasa con Neji, Lee, Sakura y Sai? –preguntó él. No es que le importara una mierda, pero había que ser amable con las mujeres. Sobre todo con las que podía arrancarte la cabeza de un soplido.

-Están ocupados.

Shikamaru detectaba cierta preferencia por Naruto y Tenten. Tal vez el que Naruto hubiera estado con la Godaime cuando Orochimaru intentó que le curara los brazos, y que Tenten fuera pregonando por ahí que "quería ser una kunoichi legendaria, como Tsunade-sama" fueran razones de peso para justificar esas vacaciones.

Pero Shikamaru no iba ni a pensarlo delante de la Godaime. Bastantes problemas tenía ya.

**_En la Arena._ **

Gaara se paseaba por su despacho, con las manos a la espalda. Le habían llegado una serie de rumores que no le gustaban en absoluto. Rumores que mermaban la reputación de su hermana. Escuchó los pasos ligeros pero seguros de la kunoichi subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Me has llamado, Gaara? –dijo ella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Sí, pasa.

Ella tomó asiento, cruzando las piernas y mirando a Gaara con interés.

-Se dicen cosas sobre ti en la aldea –empezó.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que no es normal que la hermana del Kazekage siga soltera. A mí me da igual, pero... no sé. No me parece bueno que la gente se detenga sobre esos detalles. Tal vez deberías hacer algo.

-¿Es que quieres organizarme un _omiai(1)_? –preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-No, nada de eso. Estaba pensando en que te relacionaras más con los habitantes de la aldea. Hablan tanto de estas banalidades porque te ven como a alguien inaccesible y misterioso. Eso hace que necesiten actos llamativos, como una boda, para poder sentirse más... unidos a ti.

Temari asintió en silencio, rumiando un pensamiento.

-Sé que es una tontería – dijo él – Además, no sé si me he expresado bien.

-Perfectamente. Creo que les daré el gusto.

Gaara la miró fijamente.

-Piénsatelo, no hagas nada precipitado.

-No, en serio. Llevo un tiempo pensando en el tema. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que siente la cabeza.

-Sólo tienes veintitrés años, Temari –dijo Gaara, sonriendo un poco – Me parece un poco pronto.

-Y me lo dice alguien que llegó a ser Kazekage con quince años... No hay más que hablar. Organizaremos un concurso.

-Ahora sí que creo que estás loca. No pienso entregar a mi hermana como premio a nadie –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todavía no has escuchado lo que tengo planeado...

El Kazekage alzó la mirada, con creciente interés.

00000000000000000000

Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos con otro fic. Tenía unas ganas locas de escribirlo, espero que se me dé bien. Sé que este prólogo puede resultar confuso, pero las cosas se irán aclarando. De todas maneras, creo que será más fácil si habéis leído al menos hasta el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de Naruto, cuando los personajes crecen y eso. De todas formas, para cualquier duda ¡review!

00000000000000

Aclaraciones

(1) Omiai –ceremonia en la que un chico y una chica se conocen, tiene una cita delante de sus padres, y deciden si se llevan bien y no. Es como una cita a ciegas, pero más organizada.


	2. Cap 1: Ese insoportable calor

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

Capítulo uno: Ese insoportable calor.

Nara Shikamaru caminaba arrastrando los pies por una calle recóndita de la Arena. Buscaba los caminos más tortuosos, estrechos y abandonados, bastante más frescos que las amplias y bulliciosas avenidas del Mercado.

Se apoyó en una pared desconchada y respiró hondo, notando el aire pesado y ardiente oprimiéndole los pulmones. Necesitaba agua. Pero por esas malditas callejuelas no había ni un solo bar.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo, decidido a regresar a la posada que les habían ofrecido. Tal vez allí pudiera tomar un té frío bien amargo, y con suerte habría un ventilador que removiera algo ese ambiente caldoso.

En su deambular, escuchó los ruidos típicos de una taberna. Apartó la sucia cortina que cubría la puerta y que pretendía cerrar el paso a las moscas, desgraciadamente, sin mucho éxito.

-_Irasshai_ (1) -dijo el tabernero, pero parecía estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos darle la bienvenida. Su tono era más bien el de quien se entrega con pasión a un tomo enciclopédico de torturas internacionales.

-Por favor, algo frío –dijo Shikamaru, dejándose caer en una de las sillas más limpias. El camarero sacó una enorme botella que todavía tenida pegados trozos de sucio hielo gris.

-Lo único frío que tengo es eso. Lo destilo yo mismo.

Llegado a ese punto, a Shikamaru le daba más miedo decepcionarle rechazando su bebida que los posibles efectos que pudiera tener ese misterioso líquido negruzco. Asintió y miró con duda el enclenque vaso de cerámica en el que le sirvieron el licor, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en derretirse. Decidió beber deprisa, antes de llegar a averiguarlo.

-Es extraño... –musitó, dejando el vaso con cuidado en la barra – Sabe como... a dátiles. No es tan fuerte como esperaba.

Su alivio se esfumó al escuchar la risita del tabernero. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la tasca fue el sonido sordo de su cabeza al caer a plomo sobre la barra de madera.

00000

Temari se secó el sudor de la frente con irritación. Debía haberse puesto la banda, pero había prescindido de ella, pensando que no haría tanto calor.

Miró con aprobación los carteles que había pegados en los muros de toda la Aldea, cada uno de ellos sólo a cinco metros del anterior. Cuanta más gente viera los posters, mejor. Más donde escoger.

Se adentró en una de las calles con peor reputación de la Arena, allí donde antes había estado la vieja tenería. Todavía se podía notar el ácido olor del cuero trabajándose, a pesar de que hacía años que el negocio se había trasladado a otra zona.

"-La verdad es que esto es sórdido con ganas. Hasta hay vagabundos tirados en las calles" –pensó, viendo el cuerpo yaciendo en la calzada.

No pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que era Nara Shikamaru, nada más y nada menos.

-_Oé_ –dijo, meneándole un poco - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Él pareció reaccionar. La miró bizqueando e intentó erguirse.

-¿Temari? –dijo, con la voz rasposa - ¿Qué hago...? Hace un momento estaba tomando ese líquido raro, y ahora...

Ella miró el establecimiento, y sintió la carcajada burbujeándole en el estómago al reconocerlo.

-¿Has probado al licor de dátiles? –él asintió con suavidad para no empeorar el retumbar que empezaba a sentir en las sienes.

-Es increíble... –dijo, mientras ella le ayudaba a ponerse en pie – En un momento me encontraba bien, y al siguiente...

-Tienes suerte de no haberte quedado ciego –la risa de ella le resonó en la cabeza, enviando punzadas de dolor.

Un rectángulo brillante en una pared cercana llamó su atención por un momento, pero no pudo seguir fijando la vista en él. El dolor de cabeza se convirtió en un palpitar tan intenso que permaneció semi inconsciente el resto del camino.

00000

Si el día anterior le había parecido duro, la mañana siguiente fue un verdadero infierno. Más calor, mal sabor de boca, el estómago revuelto. Y un dolor de cabeza que le daba ganas de arrancarse las pelotas, sólo para abstraerse de ese dolor punzante que le martilleaba sin piedad.

-_Mendo_... –no pudo decir más. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Shikamaru, ¿cuándo piensas ir a hablar con el Kazekage? –Chôji entró con un plato lleno de pan de pita con diversos rellenos. –Toma, desayuna algo... o quizá no –añadió, viendo como su amigo se ponía verde.

-Me había olvidado de lo de visitar a Gaara... Joder, pues ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento –musitó, mientras cogía unos pantalones limpios y una camisa algo más fresca que llevaba puesta.

Se despidió de Chôji a toda velocidad, intentando que el especiado aroma de la comida no le alcanzara.

El sol empeoró la jaqueca. Pensó en lo apetecibles que le resultaban ahora las gafas de Shino. Por suerte, el dome del Kazekage no estaba demasiado lejos, y las grandes estancias de mármol eran frías y oscuras.

Una chica bastante joven le preguntó la causa de su visita, y le hizo esperar en una sala cercana.

-¿Querría algo para beber mientras espera? –preguntó la chica.

-Algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor –dijo él. Apuró la bebida en cuando se la trajeron, y comenzó a notar, agradecido, que el estómago se le calmaba y que la tenue luz de la sala ya no le hacía entrecerrar los ojos hinchados.

En ese momento lo vio. El cartel de colores brillantes. No tuvo que volver a leerlo, porque su memoria fotográfica se encargó de recordarle, palabra por palabra, el mensaje de aquel anuncio.

"**¡¡Gran Oportunidad!! La honorable Temari-sama, **

**hermana de nuestro Kazekage, ofrecerá su mano al **

**ganador del Torneo que se celebrará en el Aniversario**

**de la Alianza. La participación es absolutamente libre. **

**No pierdan una oportunidad única."**

La chica de antes se acercó para decirle que el Kazekage estaba demasiado ocupado, pero que le recibiría al día siguiente. Shikamaru la miró atónito, señalando el cartel.

-Esto...

-Ah, ¿va a presentarse al Torneo? –dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa – Es una oportunidad única.

-Eso dicen... –dijo él, antes de abandonar la estancia.

00000

Akimichi Chôji se lo estaba pasando en grande. Acababa de pasar la tarde con Ino y Naruto, comprando souvenirs, y ahora le esperaba un relajante baño seguido de un masaje completo en el hotel. Pasó a la sala de aguas termales, y vio a Shikamaru en el baño frío. Parecía absorto.

-¿Has visto al Kazekage? –le preguntó Chôji, sentándose cerca del borde y enjabonándose. Shikamaru no le contestó - ¿Me has oído?

-Mmm... –dijo – Chôji, ¿tú qué piensas de Suna no Temari?

Chôji sonrió con malicia, echándose un barreño de agua por encima.

-Es la chica que te gustaba –se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta – Oye, que era broma. Pero erais amigos, ¿no? Os empezasteis a llevar bien durante esa convocatoria de los exámenes de _chunnin_ de hace siete años.

Shikamaru asintió, sin dejar de mirar absorto al vacío.

-Me acuerdo de ese día... cuando llegó Naruto después de su entrenamiento, ese mismo año. ¿No me dijiste que habías quedado con ella en la tienda de _dango_, después de trabajar todo el día con los exámenes?

-No se presentó –dijo Shikamaru – Llegué a la tienda, pero no estaba.

-Vaya... No me lo dijiste.

-No le di importancia –contestó el otro.

-Pues deberías. Creo que fue la primera chica que te pidió salir, aunque todavía no sé por qué –dijo Chôji, riendo bajito. Esta vez Shikamaru sonrió también.

Sin embargo, su amigo había dado en un punto clave. Temari era la **_única_** chica que se había interesado en él lo suficiente como para pasar por alto su actitud cínica y pedirle salir. Intentó recordar la conversación.

"-Estoy deseando terminar estos exámenes..."

"-Es lo único que has dicho desde que empezaste"

"-Bueno, es verdad. _Mendokusai_"

"-Oye, genio, si tan cansado estás, podríamos ir a tomar un té a ese bar donde sirven el famoso _dango_ de Konoha"

"-Vale... Total, no tengo nada que hacer"

Volvió a sonreír mientras las frases resonaban en su cabeza. En el momento había disimulado el shock profundo que provocó la sugerencia de ella. Pero los nervios le habían amarrado el estómago a medida que la hora de la cita se acercaba.

-Tantos nervios para nada... –murmuró. Su voz rebotó en las paredes húmedas del baño, sonando demasiado alta.

Miró a ver si Chôji le había oído, pero estaba sumergido en la bañera de agua templada. Suspiró y le dio la vuelta a la toalla que tenía en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera intentó fingir que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Era demasiado listo como para auto engañarse. Temari era la única chica que había traspasado la barrera entre él y el resto del mundo. La única lo suficientemente interesante como para no parecer molesta. La. Única. Chica.

Además, no se había tratado de algo unilateral. Ella también parecía interesada, aunque le hubiera dado plantón. Aunque Ino le intentara molestar diciéndole que era un ermitaño y que no encontraría nunca a una chica que pudiera aguantarle, él podía permanecer seguro, porque sabía que, al menos, una mujer se había interesado en él.

Y ahora veía que, en realidad, no había importado nada. Ella se había limitado a poner sus carteles, esperando que llegara el caballero andante que ganara ese torneo. No tenía tiempo que perder esperando que Shikamaru apareciera.

Y él lo entendía. Era comprensible. Él ni si había molestado en contactar con ella después de todo lo de los exámenes de _chunnin_.

Entonces, si no había pasado nada, ¿por qué se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo?

00000

Temari suspiró, abanicándose con pereza, mirando algún punto vagamente localizado en la pared de enfrente. Dio un sorbo distraído al té helado con limón que le habían traído, pero podría haber bebido salsa de soja caliente, que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Nara Shikamaru... Cuanto tiempo. Recordaba con claridad el día en que fue derrotada por él, cuando tenía catorce años. No importaba que él se hubiera rendido, todo el mundo pensó que él era el auténtico ganador.

Habían tenido sus momentos cuando eran unos adolescentes. Era insultante la facilidad con que estaba recordando todo. A pesar de haber salido con bastantes chicos, nunca había olvidado a Shikamaru. Y ahora que lo había visto, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Qué molesto.

Por un momento pensó que la presencia de Shikamaru cambiaba todo, pero tuvo que obligarse a recuperar la calma.

-¿Por qué cambia las cosas que ese genio de pacotilla esté en la ciudad? – se preguntó – ¿Sólo porque solía tener una absurda fascinación con él cuando era más joven? Eso no es razón suficiente. Ya he prometido a mi aldea lo que quería, ahora no puedo echarme atrás.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –dijo su hermano mayor, apareciendo de repente y haciéndola dar un respingo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? –preguntó, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-Desde "ahora ya no puedo echarme atrás" –contestó Kankurô – Venía para decirte que Gaara tiene visita, ese chico de la Arena, el genio. Pero su secretaria está ocupada, y no podemos dejarle solo. Así que te toca hacerle compañía un rato.

-Podrías acompañarle tú, no veo por qué la compañía tiene que ser necesariamente femenina... –masculló ella, abanicándose con furia.

-Tengo cosas urgentes que hacer, en serio. Venga, solíais llevaros bien ese tío y tú, ¿no? –dijo, pero de repente su expresión sonriente se oscureció – Aunque no sé si quiero que os llevéis demasiado bien...

-Vale ya, vete de una vez –dijo Temari, intentando disimular el sonrojo calzándose los geta de andar por casa.

Bajó las escaleras preguntándose cómo reaccionar. Se llamó estúpida mil veces, pero eso no deshizo los nudos de su estómago.

Shikamaru la observó al bajar las escaleras. No se levantó, tan sólo dejó que sus ojos vagaran por ese magnífico ejemplo de mujer, intentando verla como una obra de arte y fracasando estrepitosamente.

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa al verle. El escrutinio tranquilo al que la sometía hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo oscuro.

-Bienvenido, te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermano – comenzó a decir, pero él se puso en pie, interrumpiéndola.

-Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por el estado lamentable en que me encontraste ayer. Gracias por llevarme a mi habitación.

-No, yo sólo te dejé en el recibidor, no fue nada –dijo ella, empezando a relajarse – Ven conmigo a la sala de al lado, podremos tomar un té y hacer tiempo hasta que mi hermano te pueda atender.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que un criado les dejó puesto el servicio de té.

-Parece que te ha ido bien estos años, Shikamaru –dijo ella. Él sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-Bueno, lo mismo se puede decir de ti. Ahora eres la respetable hermana del Kazekage, tienes un estatus.

-Antes era la respetable hija del Kazekage, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Supongo que ahora eres más femenina... –dijo él, reclinándose un poco, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el delicado tatami.

Ella no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada por la línea de la clavícula masculina a través de la camiseta de red. Su piel parecía más clara en contraste con la camisa negra. ¿Cómo era posible que la visión de su cuello, de la curva de su nuez de Adán, le provocara esa sequedad de boca?

-Nunca enteré esa tendencia que tienen los hombres de considerar a todas las chicas que son más fuertes que ellos poco femeninas. Es una manera muy cobarde de referirte a una mujer, genio.

-Empezaba a echar de menos ese nombre –dijo él, sonriendo de nuevo – Sólo tú me llamas así.

"-Que no se ponga dulce, por favor, es lo último que necesito" –pensó ella.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, que Shikamaru aprovechó para sacar el tema que tanto había rumiado.

-He oído por ahí que vas a casarte – ella se sintió tentada de negarlo, pero era inútil, además de patético -¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Todavía no se sabe –dijo ella – Será un matrimonio arreglado.

Algo en su manera de decirlo irritó al ninja de la Hoja. Parecía que realmente no le importaba quién fuera su marido. Shikamaru podía entender la afirmación o la negación, pero no la indiferencia.

-Imagino que esto no lo has organizado tú –dijo, sacándose del bolsillo uno de los carteles. Ella lo miró, arqueando las cejas.

-Claro que lo he montado yo. ¿Quién si no?

-Yo te tenía por una persona inteligente, Temari-san –dijo él.

-¿Crees que me equivoco? Ya sé que lo del Torneo parece frívolo, pero la hermana del Kazekage debe casarse con un hombre fuerte. Y así todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de presentarse como candidato.

No le gustaba la expresión del ninja. No se sentía cómoda con su ceño fruncido y la manera que tenía de dirigirse a ella. Tras la formalidad se vislumbraba una creciente irritación.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en la vida. Te estás vendiendo, y toda tu maldita aldea parece estar frotándose las manos. Es repugnante pensar que puedes acabar en manos de cualquiera.

Temari dejó su taza con cierta violencia sobre la mesa.

-¿Es esa tu opinión?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que hablar. Yo veo esto como un acto de responsabilidad para con mi pueblo. Si no puedes comprenderlo, no vale la pena discutir sobre ello.

-A tu pueblo le es indiferente que estés casada. Las cosechas no van a ser más productivas sólo porque cambies los colores de tus kimonos(2).

-Creo que deberías irte –él se levantó, pero no para dirigirse a la puerta. Avanzó hacia ella y se dejó caer en sus rodillas, encarándola. Aún tenía ese profundo ceño fruncido, y la miraba con una especie de desprecio desilusionado desde sus ojos oscuros.

Temari sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que ocurriera. Pero no hizo nada por apartar las manos del ninja cuando apretaron sus hombros cubiertos de seda, ni tampoco intentó girar la cara cuando la de él se aproximó.

El beso fue duro y suave, seco y húmedo. En principio no debía haber tenido esa dualidad, pero cuando Shikamaru apretó su boca contra la de la mujer, su cuerpo decidió que estaría mejor si no lo hacía con la violencia que pretendía. Y también se hizo a sí mismo la sugerencia de introducir algo más de humedad, y no el seco contacto que había pensado en principio.

Temari notó un tirón en sus entrañas cuando frotó la lengua con la de él, y dejó que sus manos se movieran solas hasta entrelazar los dedos tras la nuca de Shikamaru.

El ninja consiguió separarse de ella unos minutos después, algo tembloroso.

Ella le miró, con los ojos verdes un poco empañados.

-¿Qué pretendías con eso, convencerme para que no me case o darme un regalo de despedida de soltera?

Shikamaru se ruborizó.

-Sólo quería demostrarte cómo será tu vida si sigues adelante. Tendrás que dejar que un tipo que te importa una mierda te toque.

Ella le vio cierto humor a la situación. Shikamaru no era el más adecuado para darle ese tipo de lección. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que se percatara de ello.

-Creo que sabré apañármelas, gracias. Y, con respecto a este asunto, no quiero discutir nada más contigo. Supongo que mi hermano habrá terminado ya con los asuntos de Estado y podrá atenderte, Nara-san.

La formalidad de ella le hizo enfurecer como nunca. Se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que ella y la miró intentando mantener la compostura.

-No te atrevas a portarte como una dama conmigo después de haberte anunciado como una ramera –dijo, arrastrado completamente por la confusión y la ira.

Temari le abofeteó con fuerza calculada. Hubiera podido romperle los dientes si se hubiese dejado llevar por la indignación, pero decidió contenerse.

-¿Te parece más adecuado este comportamiento?

No supo la respuesta, porque en ese momento apareció la secretaria de Gaara, comunicándole que ya podía entrar al despacho del Kazekage.

0000000000000

Dios, no me puedo creer que esté posteando a las 3:20 de la noche de un domingo, cuando tengo clase en... diez horas. Bueno, por lo menos espero que os guste. Me da la ligera impresión de que este fic está un poco críptico.

En fin, vosotros comentadme lo que sea, vale? Intentaré poner orden a todo esto.

Juju, pobre Shikamaru, que equivocado anda... En el siguiente cap meteré algo de acción Neji-Hina. ¿Será Neji un pervertido? ¿O, para cambiar un poco el estereotipo, será dulce y no intentará forzar los acontecimientos? Bueno, más os vale mandar reviews con lo que queráis, porque la decisión está en vuestras manos. Eso sí, no escribiré nada hasta que no tenga una buena cantidad de reviews, por lo menos cinco... que mala soy. Jajaja.

Un beso.

000000000000

Aclaraciones :

(1)Irasshai : bienvenido (para comercios y eso).

(2)Cuando Shika habla de cambiar los colores de los kimonos, se refiere a la antigua costumbre japonesa de cambiar los tonos brillantes de los kimonos de las chicas solteras por otros de tono más sobrios y oscuros cuando se casaban.


	3. Cap 2: Ese frío estremecedor

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo dos: Ese frío estremecedor.**

Hacía tanto frío que Neji podía ver su respiración. Se frotó las manos e intentó pensar en cosas calientes. Sólo le quedaba media hora de guardia, y podría irse a casa.

El problema era si realmente quería regresar a la Mansión Hyuga. Todo el mundo era cortés, y hacían lo posible por que se sintiera cómodo. Pero seguía notando una descorazonadora soledad. A veces lograba disiparla entrenando con su tío, pero normalmente le rodeaba con firmeza, y no tenía posibilidad de escapar de ella.

00000

Hinata se sopló en las manos para calentarlas. Llevaba media hora esperando fuera a que llegara Neji, dando botes para no sucumbir a la hipotermia. Le había llevado su bata favorita, y tenía un termo de té preparado en el salón, para que tomara una bebida caliente.

Al fin vio la silueta de su primo aproximándose a la casa. Alzó la mano con algo de timidez y saludó.

Neji notó una calidez en el pecho que le logró hacer olvidar un poco el frío. La saludó con una inclinación al llegar junto a ella.

-Pasa, hace mucho frío –dijo ella, poniéndole la bata sobre los hombros. Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Has estado esperándome? –preguntó. Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-No podía dormir, y recordé que tenías una guardia. La temperatura ha bajado tan bruscamente que pensé que te habías quedado congelado en la torre de vigilancia.

Neji rió con suavidad, profundamente agradecido. Se sentó a la mesa y aceptó complacido la taza de té que le ofrecían.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó ella – He preparado _onigiri_.

-Gracias, la verdad es que estoy hambriento –dijo Neji, cogiendo una de las bolitas de arroz – Esto... ¿por qué tienen forma de conejito?

Ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita, tapándose la boca con su mano blanca.

-Lo siento, es que son de las que han sobrado para el _obentô(1)_ de Hanabi-chan, ¿hubieras preferido otro animal?

Su risa era una maravilla. Tan delicada como hilos de plata virgen, tan brillante que hería sus ojos sensibles. Neji la miró a hurtadillas cuando se giró para coger una taza para ella, y pensó que sí que era posible huir de la marea solitaria que le rodeaba. Y su salvavidas era Hinata.

00000

Shikamaru caminaba por la habitación del hotel como una pantera enjaulada, apretando los puños y buscando una maldita solución para el barullo emocional que le estaba conduciendo a la locura.

-Estúpida... Tu misma, si quieres acabar como un premio de feria –masculló. Se sentó en el suelo e intentó leer un poco el libro que había traído.

"_La mirada profunda de los ojos oscuros de Hatsune desconcertó al capitán Tôshiro. Nunca había admirado la voluptuosidad de aquella boca, la languidez de movimiento, tanto como ahora, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco._

-Mi padre nunca nos dejará casarnos –dijo Hatsune, mientras las lágrimas le humedecían las blancas mejillas.

_-Si no te hubieran prometido con ese señor feudal..."_

Shikamaru arrojó la novela contra la pared.

-¡¡INOOOOOOOO!! –bramó. Ella entró en la habitación enseguida, todo sonrisas.

-¿Querías algo?

-¡¡¿Qué hace una de esas novelas tuyas entre mis cosas?!! ¡¡Si tienes la cabeza llena de aire es por leer esa basura!!

Ino respiró con fuerza, deseando matarle. Al final se relajó y se limitó a darle un capón. Shikamaru se agarró la cabeza, con el mal humor por las nubes.

-_Itee(2)_... –masculló. No hacía nada quedándose en la habitación. O se olvidaba del tema, o hacía lago al respecto. Lo mejor era olvidarse. La vida era bastante problemática, no necesitaba añadirle líos de faldas.

00000

-Así que Nara Shikamaru, ¿_ne_? –dijo la chica, rellenando un formulario – ¿De donde proviene, por favor?

-La Villa Oculta de la Hoja –dijo él.

-Bueno, mucha suerte y hágalo lo mejor que pueda. ¡¡_Ganbatte(3)_!!

-Sí, si, lo que sea...

Por si todo eso no fuera suficientemente complicado, vio a Kankurô a lo lejos, y sospechaba que el marionetista le había visto también.

-_Kuso_, _kuso_, _kuso(4)_...

00000

Neji caminaba por el corredor de madera oscura que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento. Acababa de tomar un baño caliente, y se sentía mejor.

Sus primas estaban entrenando, soltando gritos secos destinados a controlar el _chakra_. Hanabi era escurridiza como una anguila, pero Hinata tampoco se quedaba atrás. Activó el _byakugan_ para comprobar sus niveles de _chakra_, y vio sorprendido que Hinata había preservado mejor sus reservas que Hanabi.

Se acercó a las chicas con una sonrisa calculadora.

-_Ohayô(5)_, Neji-san –dijo Hanabi, jadeando.

-Estás un poco cansada, Hanabi-sama –dijo él, poniendo cara de preocupación algo fingida - ¿Te importaría que luchara yo con Hinata-sama?

-A mí me parece bien, estoy muerta –dijo Hanabi, dejándose caer en el suelo del corredor y secándose con una toalla - ¡_Ganbatte, onee-chan(6)_!

Hinata miró a su primo, aterrada por dentro. La situación le recordaba demasiado a los exámenes de _chuunin_. Sentía que iba a convertirse de un momento a otro en la Hinata torpe y tímida de antes. Neji seguía sonriendo mientras adoptaba la postura.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño –dijo él – No mucho.

Ella tragó saliva y adoptó la postura. El primer embate de Neji la alcanzó en el brazo izquierdo. Notó la sensación hormigueante de la falta de _chakra_ extendiéndose por el hombro. Respiró hondo y decidió dejarse de tonterías.

El siguiente ataque iba dirigido al estómago, pero ella hizo un giro y alcanzó a Neji en el costado. Él se dobló un poco por el dolor y la miró, gratamente sorprendido.

Hinata no le dejó mucho tiempo para seguir maravillado. Sus palmas blancas le pasaron a pocos centímetros de la cara y el pecho, pero consiguió esquivarlas. Sin embargo, cuando se creyó a salvo de las manos de su prima, ésta le sorprendió dándole una patada contundente en la cara.

La miró desde el suelo, tocándose la mejilla, atónito. Ella sonrió, desactivando su _byakugan_, con la pierna aún alzada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte, Neji-_niisan_?

Él negó con la cabeza, notando una cosquilleante sensación de alegría. Iba a ser un buen combate.

00000

Kankurô entró en el salón del segundo piso con pasos largos y furiosos. Su hermana estaba leyendo unos informes, bastante concentrada.

-¡Sabía que esto era una mala idea desde el principio! –dijo él.

-Por supuesto. Todos nos dimos cuenta por tus elocuentes comentarios –dijo ella, sarcásticamente - ¿A qué viene que protestes precisamente ahora?

-Mira, una cosa es que una panda de desconocidos pretenda casarse contigo, pero que venga ese tipo, seguramente creyendo que tendrá más oportunidades porque nos conoce...

-No estoy entendiendo nada, Kankurô –ella dejó los informes - ¿Qué carajo ha pasado?

-He ido a ver qué clase de gente se apuntaba al torneo, y me he encontrado a ese niñato de la Hoja –dijo él con desprecio.

-¿Qué... qué niñato de la Hoja? –preguntó ella, notando las manos frías.

-Ese tipo... el listillo. Se llamaba... ¿Nara?

-¿Nara Shikamaru? –preguntó ella, fingiendo indiferencia y volviendo a mirar los papeles -¿Y qué pasa? Tanto si me conoce como si no, tendrá que ganar el torneo para conseguir algo.

-Ya, bueno, aún así... –masculló Kankurô – En fin, tienes razón. Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

-Tráeme un poco de _mochi(7)_ con salsa de soja – dijo ella. El _mochi_ era en lo último que pensaba, pero tenía que aparentar normalidad.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. O, más bien, no quería entenderlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Todo le indicaba que Shikamaru estaba interesado en ella, pero... Era demasiado peligroso empezar pronto a hacer esas cábalas.

Su hermano le trajo la comida. Mordisqueó el pegajoso _mochi_, pensativa, hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Kankurô, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tienes que imprimir más carteles.

-¿Vas a cancelar toda esta locura? –preguntó él, esperanzado.

-Ni mucho menos. Pero quiero que des por cerrado ya el plazo de inscripción, y que anuncies que deseo entrevistar personalmente a los candidatos.

Kankurô la miró alzando las cejas. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

-Como quieras. Siempre es como tú quieres, de todas formas.

00000

Neji se sentó, dolorido. Hinata también soltó un quejido cuando su trasero tocó la madera.

-Ha sido una pelea magnífica –dijo Neji.

-Sí... Me duele todo –dijo ella – Menos mal que siempre tengo por aquí el botiquín. Hanabi suele darme unas palizas memorables cuando tiene un buen día.

Sacó unos cuantos parches térmicos y unas vendas.

-¿Quieres que te cure, Neji? –preguntó. Él sonrió, encantado. Asintió y se abrió el _yukata_ para que ella le vendara los hombros. Hinata acarició un poco su pecho, localizando con el _byakugan_ las zonas dañadas. Neji contuvo algo la respiración cuando ella le puso el parche térmico encima de la clavícula.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? –él negó con la cabeza. La situación le superaba un poco. Ella se había arrodillado entre sus largas piernas abiertas, y sus dedos suaves no paraban de deslizarse por su torso, sus hombros, su cuello. Tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los ojos para abstraerse, pero el aroma dulce de los cabellos femeninos le envolvió como una mano firme.

-Creo que ya está –dijo ella. Alzó la cabeza y le miró con esos grandes ojos cerúleos – Buff... Estoy rendida – dijo, sentándose junto a él y dejándose caer de espaldas en el suelo. Su pelo quedó extendido alrededor de la cabeza, brillando a la luz del sol y destellando con reflejos violetas.

Las manitas blancas descansaban, relajadas, a ambos lados, casi tocándole, y la camisa negra se le había subido, dejando ver una delgada franja de piel pálida como las azucenas. Neji comenzó a sudar. Se negó en redondo a dejar que le afectara de esa manera. Para contrarrestar las sensaciones que le estaba despertando Hinata, decidió atacar a "su manera".

-Tu también necesitas una cura, Hinata-sama –dijo, con una sonrisa malévola. Ella le miró desde el suelo, y sus ojos adormilados le aceleraron el pulso.

-No hace falta, ya se lo pediré a mi hermana.

-¿No quieres que te cure? –preguntó él, con una (falsa) mirada dolida.

-No es eso –ella se irguió apoyándose en los codos. La perturbadora elevación de su pecho le hipnotizó momentáneamente.

-Entonces deja que lo haga –dijo él. Notaba las manos heladas y la cara muy caliente. Ella se desabrochó la camisa, sintiendo algo de su viejo rubor trepándole por las mejillas. Por suerte llevaba el torso vendado.

Neji apoyó con suavidad las yemas de los dedos en la espalda de Hinata, activando el byakugan. Recorrió con las manos gentiles la superficie irregular de las vendas, pero, lamentablemente, él estaba bastante más excitado que ella.

"-Kami-sama, si me está pasando esto con su espalda, no sé qué demonios me va a ocurrir si se da la vuelta...". Para su desgracia, ella se giró.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, extrañada al ver sus ojos cerrados.

-Tengo el _byakugan_ activado, Hinata-sama –se disculpó él. Ella se miró el pecho, ruborizándose, y se cubrió con los brazos.

-Pe...perdón –él apoyó las manos en sus hombros, haciéndola dar un respingo.

-Sólo gírate, por favor –musitó junto a su oído. Hinata notó todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado. Seguía sintiendo la respiración de Neji en el cabello mientras él le ponía los parches y algunas tiritas. Él estaba... jadeando. ¿Por qué de repente le resultaba tan excitante? Normalmente se hubiera sentido asqueada.

-Creo... que ya estoy bien, Neji-_niisan_ –musitó. Él le tomó la muñeca y elevó su brazo, deslizando los dedos de la otra mano por el interior de la extremidad, tocando esa piel tierna y algo húmeda. Finalmente dio por terminada su tarea poniendo otro parche en el bíceps de Hinata.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente –musitó. Ambos tenían la respiración pesada.

Y ambos pretendieron ignorarlo.

00000

Temari contempló hastiada al siguiente espécimen que pretendía ser su marido. Por Dios, es situaciones normales ni le habría dejado espantarle las moscas.

Llevaba ya cincuenta y cuatro entrevistas, y la mayoría eran morralla. Según Kankurô, había sesenta participantes. Shikamaru estaba a punto de entrar.

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, espero sinceramente que tenga suerte en el torneo –dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

00000

Shikamaru no podía parar de juguetear con sus dedos. Los participantes no le habían preocupado demasiado, no eran más que una panda de animales de granja. Había alguno que podía ser peligroso, pero de momento no había empezado a preocuparse por eso.

Delante de él había un chaval de su edad, más o menos. Llevaba la cara cubierta con un turbante negro, pero sus ojos tenían un brillante tono verde oscuro, y eran muy expresivos. Era bastante alto, y su flequillo rubio parecía intencionalmente descuidado.

"-Bueno, está bastante flacucho" –pensó, ácidamente. Por desgracia, su seguridad se fue al traste cuando se echó un vistazo. Él tampoco era una pared de músculos, y era más bajito que el otro.

-Siguiente, por favor –la voz de Temari resonó en los pasillos a través de los megáfonos – Número cincuenta y siete.

El tipo rubio le lanzó una mirada de superioridad antes de entrar al despacho.

"-Gilipollas" –pensó Shikamaru, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Salió quince minutos después, con una mirada resplandeciente. Parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

-Siguiente – dijo Temari de nuevo – Cincuenta y ocho.

"-_Mendokusai_..."

00000

Ella tenía esa mirada.

Ese tipo de pose que te hace desear no haberla visto nunca.

Era una mirada de "vaya, vaya, mira quién viene arrastrándose".

-Hola –dijo Shikamaru, con fastidio.

-Hola –dijo ella, sonriendo como una gata satisfecha – ¿Vas a sentirte terriblemente molesto si te pregunto la causa de tu participación voluntaria en el torneo para pedir mi mano?

-No creo que sea necesario –le irritó la manera que tuvo de decir "voluntaria".

-Es una cláusula de la entrevista –le enseñó el papel que tenía entre las manos. Él lo miró y asintió, atrapado por la burocracia.

-¿Bien? –preguntó ella, instándole a responder.

"-Lo está disfrutando la muy...", pensó. Decidió que un buen ataque era la mejor defensa.

-Antes de decirte nada, ¿por qué a ti te alegra tanto que me haya presentado?

Temari carraspeó.

-Ni me alegra ni me cabrea. Me da igual. Aunque sí tengo curiosidad por saber qué te impulsó, después de que dijeras aquellas cosas horribles sobre este torneo – dijo ella, apoyando la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados.

-No he tenido más remedio –ella escuchó con más interés – Mis sentimientos son muy firmes, y no puedo fingir que no los tengo.

Temari notó su corazón latiendo despacio, la sangre circulaba espesa por sus venas. Shikamaru vio su reacción.

-Si dejo que te vayas con alguno de esos, no podré controlar mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Así que, tengo que sacrificarme.

Temari se sintió como si la hubieran pinchado para que se desinflara. Se irguió, molesta, colocando el taco de hojas que tenía enfrente.

-Vaya, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes que salvarme? –preguntó.

-Obviamente tú no estás bien de la cabeza. Si lo estuvieras no habrías organizado todo eso. No sólo te expones a acabar con un indeseable, sino que has hecho que los tíos más bestias de todo el mundo hagan una selección natural, para acabar, por tanto, con el capullo más fuerte que quede al final.

-Entiendo –dijo ella, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

-Así que me esforzaré para que no te hundas en tu propia estupidez.

-¿Crees que no acabaré tan mal si me caso contigo, genio?

Shikamaru parpadeó. Enrojeció súbitamente, pero logró calmarse.

-Creo que soy lo mejor que puede pasarte –comentó, sin intención de presumir. Lamentablemente, Temari le entendió mal.

-Ah, ¿conque esas tenemos? Eso tendré que comprobarlo personalmente.

Él todavía estaba intentando sacar el significado de esas palabras cuando notó el peso ardiente de Temari sobre su propio cuerpo. Ella se sentó firmemente en su regazo, apoyando bien las rodillas en el tatami.

-Ahora estate calladito, ¿eh? –le advirtió en un ronroneo. Shikamaru tragó con fuerza, preguntándose qué maldita estrategia iba a sacarle del lío.

Temari le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Se inclinó para besarle rápido, sin detenerse mucho. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo un poco, decidió que no estaría más entretenerse un poco más besando al ninja. Shikamaru se sintió mejor que nunca. Había estado bien besarla, pero era infinitamente mejor la manera en que ella le acariciaba con su boca húmeda y hábil. Además, sus brazos suaves tocándole el cuello eran una maravilla.

Ella se separó, mirando los ojos cerrados de Shikamaru. Cuando los abrió, tenía las oscuras pupilas empañadas. Ladeó la cabeza para mordisquearle el cuello, deteniéndose a aspirar el aroma intenso y especiado que emanaba su piel. Lamió la línea de la mandíbula, regresando a su boca, mientras, con sus manitas hábiles le desabotonaban la camisa, levantando la camiseta de red interior. Los nudillos pequeños y fuertes le rozaron el estómago.

-Al menos estás en forma, ¿_ne_? –dijo ella, apoyando la mano en el pecho masculino, sintiendo el palpitar bajo la piel. Shikamaru se ruborizó más que antes e intentó abrocharse de nuevo la ropa, pero ella se lo impidió.

Con una sonrisa malévola, la _kunoichi_ comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos sobre la entrepierna de él, mientras le sujetaba los brazos con firmeza.

Desorientado por la brutal sensación, Shikamaru acabó dejándose caer de espaldas en el tatami. Una risa profunda le acarició el oído, conduciéndole a la locura. Sus manos grandes y algo ásperas se movieron solas hasta el cuerpo que serpenteaba sobre él, tocando las formas femeninas con una total falta de dominio.

Temari ahogó un jadeo al notar como él la apretaba más contra sí, y antes de darse cuenta, los labios de Shikamaru se habían apoderado de los suyos, y esta vez el beso no fue estudiado, ni calculado. No era un castigo ni una tortura, era sólo deseo al rojo blanco.

Unos indiscretos golpes en la puerta lo arruinaron todo.

Temari suspiró con frustración, pero se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shikamaru se quedó un momento tendido, con las manos en la frente, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Se levantó y abrochó su camisa con dedos temblorosos. Antes de salir, miró a Temari y se aventuró a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Esto es lo que entiendes por entrevista?

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Claro, tengo que ver las capacidades de todos, especialmente este tipo de _habilidad_ –mintió. Se sintió fatal al ver la mirada de despreció que le dirigió él.

-Creo que necesito un baño –musitó el ninja, lleno de rabia, antes de irse.

0000000000000000000000000

wohohoi, lime, lime, lime!! Me ha encantado escribir esta parte. Es tan... excitante. Espero que todo lo que hacen Shikamaru y Temari haya quedado claro, porque con este tipo de escena, ya se sabe, acabas liándote un poco.

En fin, la cosas transcurre deprisa. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a estas parejillas? Sólo os digo que Hinata y Neji van a ir a una misión juntos (con erótico resultado). Y creo que pondré una de esas charlas Chôji-Shika que tanto me gustan.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

000000000000000000000

Aclaraciones :

1-obentô: caja del almuerzo.

2-Itee: "duele"

3-Ganbatte: ¡suerte!

4-Kuso: mierda.

5-Ohayô: buenos días.

6-Onee-chan: hermana mayor (cariñoso).

7-mochi: pasta de arroz, es muy pegajosilla, y está muy rica con salsa de soja o con anko (pasta de judía roja). Se suele tomar el día de año nuevo, aunque puedes comerla cuando quieras. La triste historia del mochi es que, cada Año Nuevo, mueren varios ancianos, atragantados por su elástica textura (es como un queso mozarella, pero más fuerte y espeso). Un minuto de silencio por los caídos por el mochi...


	4. Cap 3: Cuando llueve en la Arena

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo 3: Cuando llueve en la Arena...**

La sala de espera de la Hokage tenía un agradable olor a varillas de incienso y a aceite para masajes. Neji respiró con fuerza, concentrándose en las imágenes de relax que le sugerían esos aromas.

Hinata miró con nerviosismo a Shizune cuando salió del despacho de Tsunade.

-Podéis entrar – les dijo. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

La Godaime estaba leyendo unos papeles por encima, mientras disfrutaba de un vaso de té. Alzó la vista cuando entraron.

-Seguro que os preguntáis por qué os he llamado... –dijo, haciéndose la interesante. Neji sonrió.

-Obviamente, tiene alguna misión para nosotros.

-Ahá, necesito que vayáis a la aldea de Yamanoka para que acabéis con un asesino que está causando problemas. No parece nada serio, pero creo que será mejor que os mande a vosotros y así nos lo quitamos rápido de encima.

-¿Nosotros? –dijo Hinata, sorprendida - ¿Voy a ir de misión con Neji?

-Sí, espero que aprendáis mucho el uno del otro –dijo Tsunade. Les tendió un par de mapas y los certificados para poder entrar en el pueblo – Bueno, preparad las mochilas, porque os vais mañana por la mañana.

00000

Hanabi observaba a su hermana mientras ésta preparaba la mochila. Había traído unas galletas de jengibre para compartir, pero, como siempre antes de una misión, Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer nada.

-¿No vas a llevarte nada más? –preguntó Hanabi con ironía.

-Tengo que ir preparada –replicó Hinata.

-Llevas cuatro pares de ropa interior. No sé si vas a tener tiempo de bañarte tanto... Neji sólo ha cogido una mochila pequeña, previendo que tú llevarías material de sobra.

Hinata alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Se ruborizó. ¿De verdad era tan predecible?

-¡Wooo! –gritó Hanabi, rebuscando en la mochila - ¡Has metido el conjunto especial "noches inolvidables"! –dijo, alzando con reverencia un conjunto violeta de ropa interior con bordados de flores.

-¡Hanabi! –exclamó Hinata, enfadada, tratando de coger a su hermana.

-Pero _Onee-saaaan_... –dijo Hanabi, arrastrando la voz, burlona - ¿Qué pretendes hacer en esa misión que requiera este arsenal?

-¡El resto de la ropa interior está en la lavadora! –dijo Hinata, con la cara ardiendo, mientras atrapaba por fin a Hanabi.

-Esto... –la voz de Neji las paró en seco – Siento interrumpir, pero quería hablar con Hinata-sama para preparar algunas cosas pendientes.

-Sí, ya voy –dijo ella, guardando la prenda íntima en la bolsa.

Nunca un silencio había sido tan espeso como lo fue el de Neji. Hinata se sentía doblemente avergonzada, tanto por la ropa interior como por haberse portado como una cría con su hermana delante de él.

Neji, por su parte, tuvo que darse una bofetada mental y limpiarse la hemorragia nasal con un pañuelo, disimuladamente.

00000

-¡¿Qué has hecho quéeeeeeee?!

Shikamaru se encogió al escuchar el grito de Ino y Chôji. Ambos le miraban boquiabiertos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Chôji, tío, si vas a mirarme con esa cara, trágate la comida, por lo menos –dijo, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-A ver si me queda claro –dijo Ino, apartando el plato - ¿Nos estás diciendo que vas a presentarte a un Torneo en el que el premio es la hermana de Gaara?

-Sí.

Ino le miró, sin palabras.

-Pero dices que no lo haces porque te guste la chica –continuó.

-No –dijo Shikamaru, ruborizándose.

-Lo haces porque te obliga una especie de moralidad que debes haber descubierto ayer –terminó Ino, sarcástica.

-Si lo entendéis¿por qué me miráis como si no os quedara claro?

-Es que... es demasiado problemático hasta para nosotros, no digamos para ti.

Chôji permanecía en silencio, mascando un bocado de carne con miel, típica de la Arena. Tragó, bebió un sorbo de té y carraspeó.

-Yo creo –empezó a decir, con solemnidad – que hay algo más que no nos quieres contar.

-Eso, eso –dijo Ino - ¿Le debes algún favor a esa chica¿O a sus hermanos?

Shikamaru resopló, hastiado, y se levantó.

-Creo que debería emplear el tiempo en entrenarme, y no en discutir con vosotros. Nos vemos en la cena.

Los otros dos le vieron marcharse, todavía atónitos.

-En fin... Él sabrá, supongo –dijo Ino, cogiendo el tenedor –¿Tú sabes algo que no haya querido contarme a mí? Alguno de vuestros rollos de tíos...

-No me ha dicho nada. Pero es obvio que la chica le gusta.

-Sí, pero por mucho que le guste, estamos hablando de combatir con los otros cincuenta mastodontes que se han presentado también. El Shikamaru que conocemos se habría cansado antes de empezar.

-A lo mejor este es un reto demasiado interesante para él... Pero eso ya son conjeturas. Prefiero concentrarme en mi plato antes que en lo que ocurre en la cabeza de Shikamaru, la verdad.

-No cambiarás nunca, Chôji-_kun_ –dijo ella, sonriendo.

00000

Los jefes de la aldea de Yamanoka les pusieron al día enseguida. Había alguien merodeando por los bosques, un hombre, que atacaba a la gente extraviada, especialmente a las mujeres. Habían muerto tres mujeres, dos de ellas madres de familia.

-Está bien, nos internaremos en el bosque para atraparle. No nos llevará mucho, no se preocupen – dijo Neji – Será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

-¿Seguro que una chica tan bonita como tú va a poder pelear contra ese asesino? –dijo uno de los ancianos, mirando a Hinata con dulzura.

-Ha... haré lo que pueda –contestó ella, mirando con determinación a todos.

Neji asintió y cogió la mochila, dispuesto a irse. Ella hizo lo mismo, y salió tras hacer una inclinación a todos los jefes.

-Esa chica es demasiado mona para ser una kunoichi –dijo el anciano.

-Ahá –dijeron todos a coro.

00000

Establecieron su campamento en una zona cubierta de vegetación. Hinata sacó las cajas de _obento_ que había preparado mientras Neji extendía un gran saco de dormir.

-Aquí tienes –dijo ella, tendiéndole la caja más grande – Te he preparado pescado hervido en sopa de miso, sé que te gusta mucho.

-Gracias –dijo él, sonriendo encantado - ¿Cómo haces para acordarte de todos esos detalles? Estoy seguro de que ni la cocinera sabe cuál es mi plato favorito, pero tú siempre te acuerdas de todo...

Hinata le miró, preocupada. Parecía un poco melancólico.

-Intento acordarme. Vivir en la mansión resulta un poco... solitario, y esta es mi manera de reconocer la existencia de todos como personas normales. No sé si me explico... – dijo, avergonzada.

-Perfectamente. Es un honor que reconozcas mi existencia, Hinata-sama –dijo él, medio en broma. Ella sonrió, escondiéndose en la caja de _obento_.

Una hora después empezaron a organizar todo su arsenal. Contaron el material que tenían en los porta-kunai y lo dejaron todo recogido por si tenían que atacar repentinamente.

-Si tienes sueño, yo puedo hacer la guardia –dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza. Se quedó sentada, con los puñitos cerrados con determinación.

Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, Neji notó el peso de Hinata sobre su hombro. La miró de reojo, pero apartó la vista cuando se fijó, turbado, en la línea que dividía sus cremosos y blancos pechos.

"-No puedo dejar que me afecte de esta manera..." –se dijo, tragando saliva compulsivamente. Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir una humedad pegajosa y caliente en su costado. Una mancha roja y terrible se extendía por la ropa blanca de él. Hinata no se había dormido. Tenía la boca apretada en un rictus de horror, y se aferraba al brazo de Neji, clavándole los dedos.

-Ne...neji... –musitó. Fue entonces cuando él vio la sombra, tras ella, esgrimiendo algo afilado que brillaba con un resplandor rojizo a la luz de la luna llena – Lo...siento... no me ha dado tiempo...

Las manos se le quedaron tan frías que pensó que se le romperían en mil pedazos. La habían herido. La habían herido. No podía dejar de repetirse esas palabras mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Ella cayó al suelo.

-Corre –gimió contra la tierra. Las hojas y los granos de arena se le pegaron a los labios. Neji no podía moverse. Sólo podía contemplarla con horror mudo.

El asesino le miró, con la cabeza ladeada, murmurando para sí.

Neji le miró, pero sus ojos regresaron a Hinata. Ella alzó el rostro y extendió la mano. Gritó algo que Neji no escuchó.

La hoz del asesino se alzó. Neji lo percibía todo como en escenas entrecortadas. Primero su prima, extendiendo el brazo, después el asesino, quieto, mirándolo. Repentinamente lo vio con la mano alzada, sostenido, como si alguien hubiera congelado la imagen. En la última secuencia, ella se abrazaba al enemigo.

-Hi... Hinata –murmuró Neji, saliendo a medias de su estupor.

-¡Te he dicho que te movieras¡Corre! –gritó ella, ahogadamente. Por las comisuras de su boca resbalaba la sangre. El asesino forcejeó contra ella, pero el abrazo de Hinata, pese a su debilidad, era firme como un cepo.

Neji empezó a sudar. Se sentía como preso de un ataque de catalepsia. Estaba vivo, pero su cuerpo parecía muerto. Gritó desesperado a sus piernas que se movieran, pero le ignoraron. Y mientras, la sangre seguía brotando del estómago de Hinata.

-¡Neji! –grito la kunoichi. Al ver que su primo no estaba en condiciones de pelear, decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Respiró hondo y concentró el _chakra_ que le quedaba en su mano derecha. El asesino se regodeaba cortándole en los brazos para conseguir que le soltara, pero ella se mantuvo aferrada a él, sin dejar de acumular energía.

Finalmente, le apoyó la mano en el corazón y descargó su _chakra_.

Por fin, la hoz detuvo sus ataques, y el hombre cayó al suelo.

Neji salió repentinamente de su parálisis, y se lanzó a recoger a Hinata en mitad de su caída. Respiraba con dificultad, pero respiraba.

-Estoy... bien... –dijo – Pude apartarme un poco. Pero la herida es muy aparatosa.

Neji asintió, notando un picor traicionero detrás de los ojos. No iba a derrumbarse ahora después de su patética actuación de antes. Cogió a Hinata en brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Ella le aferró la camisa, respirando agitada.

-Neji... ¿qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó. Él sólo la miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Que impropio de mí¿verdad, Hinata-_sama_?

00000

Habían habilitado un gimnasio para que los luchadores entrenaran antes de los primeros combates. La estancia resultaba inquietante, en parte por el aura amenazadora que emitían algunos participantes, y en parte por el olor nauseabundo que emanaban otros.

Shikamaru había escogido un rincón con un saco de boxeo, esperando no ser interrumpido. No le gustaba demasiado entrenar, mucho menos delante de todos esos capullos. Suspiró y empezó a calentar.

Nunca había concentrado muchos esfuerzos en el taijutsu, era algo que tenía que practicar, pero prefería lo intelectual a lo físico. De todas formas, había intentado no descuidar demasiado sus técnicas.

Algunos de los tipos que estaban allí parecía verdaderos mastodontes. Le dieron escalofríos al pensar que Temari tendría que casarse con alguno de ellos si ganaban.

"-_Chikuso_(1), por eso tengo que entrenar duro" –se dijo, frunciendo el ceño con resolución. En ese momento escuchó que alguien entraba en el gimnasio, causando cierto revuelo, pero lo ignoró y siguió entrenando.

Temari frunció la nariz por la vista y el olor. "Las primeras impresiones lo son todo, desde luego" –pensó – "No voy a volver a pisar este sitio ni muerta".

Avanzó entre los candidatos sin parar de sonreír, alentando el ánimo de todos.

Dudaba que Shikamaru estuviera por allí, tenía pinta de preferir los entrenamientos en solitario. De todas formas, no puedo evitar buscarlo entre la masa de gente. Hasta que lo encontró. Vaya si lo encontró.

Tras recuperarse de la conmoción por ver a Shikamaru realizando algún esfuerzo puramente físico, comenzó a fijarse, interesada, en la precisión con que ejecutaba los jabs. La camiseta blanca que llevaba se le estaba empezando a pegar al cuerpo por el sudor, y algunos cabellos se le habían soltado. Cuando paró un momento para secarse la frente, se fijó en la presencia de Temari.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sintiéndose intimidado, como si le hubieran pillado en la ducha y no en un gimnasio.

-Animar a las tropas –dijo ella – No contaba con encontrarte aquí. Ha sido una agradable sorpresa –dijo, recorriéndole de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes.

-Ya... –respondió él, incómodo – Bueno, ya que tendré que esforzarme al máximo, pensé sacar provecho de vuestras instalaciones.

-Vas a por la victoria¿_ne_? –dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas por la repentina sensación de felicidad que sentía. Él se encogió de hombros y golpeó el saco un par de veces.

-Tengo que ganar –musitó - ¿O te gustaría acabar con alguno de esos?

Ella miró en derredor, con una expresión neutral.

-Algunos no están mal –dijo – Ese, por ejemplo.

Shikamaru miró en la dirección que señalaba ella. El hombre rubio que había visto durante las entrevistas estaba luchando con otro tipo. Al ver que Temari le miraba, frenó sin esfuerzo la patada del contrario y la saludó.

-Que mono... –dijo ella. Shikamaru no dijo nada, tan sólo frunció el ceño y concentró la rabia que le arañaba el estómago en su puño derecho. Temari se giró al oír el golpe.

-_Kuso_... –murmuró él, cerrando la mano con fuerza.

-¿No te la has roto, verdad? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

-No, pero me están saliendo ampollas... –dijo él.

-Además de inútil, delicado... –Temari empezó a quitarse sus mitones – Toma¿a quién se le ocurre boxear sin guantes?

Shikamaru los cogió, sin poder evitar echar una mirada al tipo rubio. Éste le miró con curiosidad hasta que el adversario le cruzó la cara de un codazo.

"-Se lo tiene bien merecido..." –pensó Shikamaru, sonriendo.

-Gracias –le dijo a Temari – Te los devolveré en cuanto me compre unos, estos deben quedarme pequeños...

-Se estiran, genio. No hace falta que me los devuelvas, ya estaban algo viejos. Ahora me voy, será mejor que te deje entrenar. Después de todo, tienes que ganar¿verdad?

Se alejó tras echarle una mirada traviesa. Shikamaru se sentó y se aplicó algo de pomada cicatrizante, sin perder la sonrisa.

Un par de tipos se le acercaron, amenazantes.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos con nosotros a un favorito... –dijo uno de ellos.

Shikamaru suspiró, poniéndose los guantes. Gracias a Temari iba a tener que ponerse a entrenar duro antes de lo que pensaba.

00000

Neji notó como se le adormecían los dedos de los pies, pero ignoró el hormigueo. Llevaba sentado una hora frente a la camilla de Hinata, esperando que ella despertara. Los aldeanos la habían curado, y ni siquiera había hecho falta ninjutsu médico, pero, aún así, se sentía fatal.

La había dejado indefensa... ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que algo así pasara? Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Interrumpió sus implacables recriminaciones mentales cuando vio que la kunoichi abría los ojos.

-Neji... tengo sed –musitó. Él le acercó un vaso de agua, intentando portarse con naturalidad ante la semidesnudez de Hinata. Ella se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más que la ropa interior, y se tapó antes de incorporarse.

-Hinata-_sama_, yo... No tengo palabras para expresar lo consternado que estoy por mi torpeza en la misión –dijo él. Ella le miró con seriedad – Nunca podré perdonármelo...

Ella dejó el vaso de agua a un lado, pensando qué decir.

-No voy a recriminarte nada, Neji –dijo, finalmente. Él alzó la cabeza, extrañado.

-Pero... podías haber muerto y yo hubiera seguido ahí, quieto.

-Todavía no comprendo qué te paso –dijo ella – Me preocupaste mucho.

Neji tragó saliva. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle qué le había pasado si ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo?

-Supongo que verte herida fue un shock demasiado grande –admitió al fin, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran.

-Pero ya me has visto herida otras veces, Neji –dijo Hinata en voz baja.

"-Está acordándose de nuestro combate en las preliminares del examen de _chuunin_" –pensó Neji, apesadumbrado.

-Ya –dijo, tan sólo.

"Las circunstancias no eran en absoluto las mismas" –se dijo. Se sobresaltó al notar la manita suave de ella cogiendo la suya. Hinata tenía una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante.

-Vámonos a casa –dijo. Neji clavó la mirada en sus ojos glaucos, notando como su corazón se calmaba.

"-Ya estoy en casa".

00000

La Arena se caracterizaba por tener un clima particularmente impredecible. Normalmente éste era caluroso, con escasa humedad, y fuertes vientos, pero, de vez en cuando, unos cambios climáticos sorprendentes sacudían la aldea.

A veces la humedad subía hasta alcanzar el ochenta y cinco por ciento. En ocasiones el viento paraba de repente, y podía escucharse un susurro a varios kilómetros, en la quietud de las dunas.

Y un par de veces al año llovía como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Shikamaru, echando a correr. Le había sorprendido la lluvia al salir del gimnasio. Al principio estaba demasiado cansado como para apresurarse en busca de un lugar seco, pero no le había quedado más remedio que acelerar el paso.

Las gotas de lluvia le martilleaban por todo el cuerpo, golpeándole, y el chaleco se le había empapado y pesaba cinco kilos más que antes. Se cobijó bajo las repisas de los edificios hasta que empezaron a caer trozos de fachada, y tuvo que echar a correr de nuevo.

Finalmente, se decidió a llamar a la primera puerta que encontrara y pedir un poco de misericordia. Llamó desesperado al timbre de uno de los pisos de un edificio de apartamentos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, notó un extraño silencio en medio del estruendo de la lluvia.

Temari alzó las cejas al verle fuera. Estaba mojado como una rata de agua, en contraste con la seca calidez de ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo él. Ella se apoyó una mano en la cadera.

-Obviamente eso es más importante que pasar y refugiarte... –dijo. Él reaccionó y pasó, agradeciendo que el recibidor fuera de baldosas. No hubiera soportado mojarle el suelo y darle más motivos de queja.

-Espera, iré a por unas toallas y algo para que te cambies... –dijo, dejándole un momento sólo en el recibidor. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor, frotándose los brazos para evitar la congelación.

Temari llegó con las toallas y algo de ropa. Él miró los pantalones cortos y la camiseta con suspicacia.

-No sabía que te gustaba la ropa de hombre... –ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es ropa que se han dejado olvidada algunos chicos, genio. Venga, cámbiate antes de pillar una pulmonía.

De repente nada le parecía a Shikamaru menos apetecible que vestirse con los restos de las conquistas de Temari. Ella lo notó y suspiró, impaciente.

-Oye, si tanto reparo te da, te presto alguna de mis faldas y una camiseta de tirantes. A lo mejor te encuentras más cómodo –dijo, con una sonrisa. Él resopló y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco, que cayó al suelo con un ruido húmedo. Le siguió la camisa negra y la camiseta de rejilla.

-Eh... No creo que me sea posible sentirme cómodo quitándome los pantalones delante de ti¿sabes? –dijo, con las orejas coloradas.

Temari se concentró para apartar la vista del torso de Shikamaru.

-De acuerdo, avísame cuando estés listo. No sabía que fueras tan tímido...

Él se aseguró que no le veía y terminó de desnudarse a toda velocidad. Al desplegar la ropa cayeron unos calzoncillos al suelo. No puedo controlar la irritación que le trepó por la nuca al pensar en qué más se habrían dejado por ese apartamento.

-¿Dónde tienes la lavadora? –preguntó. Temari asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

-Coge unas zapatillas del armario. Está en el baño, al final del pasillo. Eso me recuerda que no te he preguntado si querías tomar un baño caliente.

Sonaba bien, pero Shikamaru ya había tenido bastante agua por un día.

-Estoy bien, me he duchado después de entrenar –envolvió la ropa mojada en las toallas y fue a paso rápido hasta el baño para que el húmedo hatillo no goteara en el tatami.

Regresó al salón y se sentó. Temari estaba recogiendo un par de cosas, andando de acá para allá. En una ocasión se agachó, y Shikamaru pudo ver las costuras de sus bragas a través de los pantalones cortos que llevaba.

"-Empezamos mal..." –pensó, mirando hacía otro lado.

-Bueno, yo sí voy a tomar un baño¿te importa quedarte solo unos minutos?

Él negó con la cabeza. Temari fue a la cocina y trajo un cuenco con mandarinas y una lata con galletas de arroz.

-Come lo que quieras, pero no hurgues por el apartamento –le dijo con severidad. Él frunció el ceño y mordió una galleta con rabia.

-No voy a cotillear, puedes estar tranquila. No soy una mujer...

Ella asintió, divertida, y se dirigió al baño. Shikamaru respiró cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrándose. Se sentía más tranquilo cuando ella no estaba delante. Miró con curiosidad el pequeño salón. La cocina tampoco era muy grande, pero parecía suficiente. ¿Para qué quería Temari un apartamento, teniendo como residencia el dome del Kazekage?

"-Quizá por la privacidad" –pensó. Extendió la mano distraídamente para coger una mandarina, pero hundió los dedos sin querer en la maceta que había en el centro de la mesa. Desafortunadamente, la tierra estaba húmeda, y le manchó los dedos. Por ahí no había pañuelos de papel. Con un gruñido de fastidio, se levantó y caminó hasta el servicio que había junto al baño.

Cerró la puerta por si a Temari se le ocurría salir de bañarse sólo con la toalla, o incluso al natural. No parecía ser una chica que se preocupara de cosas como la decencia.

Mientras estaba lavándose las manos, escuchó claramente el ruido del agua corriendo. Miró a la pared contigua al baño, y se fijó en que la fina madera que dividía las dos estancias no llegaba hasta el techo. Una franja de veinte centímetros comunicaba los cuartos(2).

Se giró con la cara sonrojada, buscando la ventana para tomar algo de aire fresco. Consternado, vio una percha de ropa interior cerrándole el paso.

Le dieron ganas de reírse a carcajada limpia al ver las funcionales bragas ahí colgadas, todas cómodas, beige y de algodón. "-Para todo lo que le gusta provocar, tiene muy mal gusto para la ropa interior" –pensó, pero tuvo que retractarse al ver unas notablemente diferentes. Su mano se dirigió sola hacia la prenda de seda y encaje negro, sintiéndose terriblemente turbado. Sin embargo, lo que menos le apetecía era soltarla.

En el baño, Temari había terminado de ducharse. Se puso una mascarilla en el pelo y se lo cubrió con una toalla antes de meterse en la bañera. Suspiró con placer cuando el agua caliente la cubrió por completo.

Shikamaru se quedó rígido. Ahora que ella había terminado con la ducha, el silencio parecía demasiado espeso a su alrededor. Seguía apretando la sedosa tela entre los dedos. Escuchó como ella se metía en el agua, como suspiraba. Tragó saliva.

Temari movió los pies en el agua. El apartamento no era muy grande, pero había insistido en tener una bañera enorme. Era lo único que le quitaba la tensión de todo el día. "-Bueno, lo único no." –pensó, sonriendo con picardía.

Sin saber por qué, relacionó su último y poco decente pensamiento con Shikamaru. Recordó como se le había ajustado la húmeda camiseta al pecho en el gimnasio, y las ganas que había tenido en ese momento de volver a tenerle bajo sus caderas. Sus manos navegaron a la deriva hasta que encontraron reposo sobre los bien torneados muslos. Una pulsión se asentó entre sus piernas al pensar en los dos besos que habían compartido, en la firme superficie del estómago masculino, en su sonrisa desdeñosa.

Shikamaru se sentía tan estúpido... Todavía no se había decidido a irse, pero no sabía qué hacer. Entre el vapor le llegó el aroma del jabón de Temari, una mezcla de naranja, clavo y leche. No pudo evitar imaginársela en el baño, su cuerpo más pálido por la distorsión del agua, las mejillas sonrosadas, los hombros asomando en la superficie, mojados e invitadores.

Las piernas de ella se entreabrieron. Temari ahogó una exclamación al notar el agua ardiente en la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos. Una mano perversa trazó un camino perezoso hasta su centro. Gimió ahogadamente cuando una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

La respiración de Shikamaru se hizo más y más pesada según sus pantalones se iban volviendo más y más ceñidos. O al menos eso le parecía, no se atrevía a ser más consciente de sí mismo de lo que ya era. El gemido de Temari le hizo tener una proyección en su atribulada mente: inquietantes imágenes de ella gimiendo sobre él, sujetándole con las manos suaves y fuertes, rodeándole con sus gloriosos muslos.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, notándose al límite en todos los sentidos posibles. La mano que tenía libre le traicionó como había hecho la otra, y se dirigió, guiada por el instinto, a donde más se la necesitaba.

Temari jadeaba, recreándose en un torbellino de ideas profanas, casi saboreando lo que tanto ansiaba. Casi. La frustración la hizo descender en el ascenso hacia su clímax. Emitió un ronroneo malhumorado y disminuyó el ritmo de sus caricias. La sensación de la lengua de Shikamaru frotándose con la suya regresó a su recuerdo. Lanzó una exclamación sensual cuando la reminiscencia y la estimulación coincidieron.

Atrapado en un torbellino autodestructivo, Shikamaru no podía dejar de repetirse mil veces lo mismo. Sus pesados jadeos se mezclaban con el vapor del baño de Temari. Le ardía la cara, las manos, todo su cuerpo se estaba auto inmolando metafóricamente.

"-Estoy aquí, a sólo un metro de ella y me estoy... tocando... no puedo estar haciendo esto, tiene que estar mal a la fuerza... _kami-sama_... y ella también está... está _haciéndolo_, y simplemente no puedo parar..." –pensó erráticamente, dejándose caer de espaldas en la pared de su derecha, y acercándose de manera inconsciente la prenda interior a la cara, dejándose invadir por el aroma limpio pero inconfundible.

El frenesí sensual de Temari casi hacía bullir el agua de la bañera. Una última reflexión sobre las manos de él comprimiéndola contra su cuerpo la llevaron al orgasmo. Aguantó la respiración en el momento exacto en que se sintió liberar, y la dejó escapar en un último suspiro satisfecho, algo más sonoro que todos los anteriores.

Shikamaru alcanzó su propia liberación onanista(3) al escuchar el alivio de ella. Se mordió los labios y apretó el puño que todavía sostenía la ropa interior, dejándose ir silenciosamente.

La culpabilidad le impidió sentirse plenamente relajado. Regresó al salón unos segundos después. Temari salió en pijama, envuelta en una nube de vaho, irritantemente satisfecha.

-Has tardado mucho¿no? –dijo ácidamente, tomando una mandarina. Ella se sonrojó con fuerza, pero acabó por sonreír.

-Ni te imaginas lo que me gusta bañarme.

00000000000000000000000

OOOOOH! Ya está, ya está! Ha costado, pero lo he conseguido. Espero que os moleeeee mogollón!!

Por cierto, para el CONCURSO DE FANARTS que estamos organizando HATSUNE y yo, FLORDESOMBRA (que pesada soy con las mayúsculas), os tengo que decir que la dirección a la que mandar los dibujos es www-punto-hatsuflorfanart-arroba-gmail-punto-com. Os lo pongo así porque si no, no sale. Las NORMAS GENERALES para el concurso están en nuestro BLOG, que es www-punto-flordehatsu-punto-blogspot-punto-com. Bueno, ahí lo tenéis, y, ya sabéis, la temática es sobre uno de mis fics o los de la genial y sublime HATSUNE-SAMA.

Ah, se me olvidaba... REVIEWS!!

0000000000000000000000000000

Aclaraciones :

1-Chikuso : "maldición"

2-Los baños en Japón no tienen el retrete y la bañera juntos, sino que se dividen en dos cuartos: uno, donde está el váter, y otro que tiene una bañera (la bañera no sirve para lavarse, solo para relajarse, ya lo habréis visto en un millón de series) y una zona de ducha.

3-Onanista: relacionado con la **masturbación**.

Hasta ahí todo. Nos vemos.


	5. Cap 4: Cuando la arena llueve

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo cuatro: Cuando la arena llueve.**

-Bueno, ¿dónde vas a dormir?

Shikamaru había temido ese momento durante toda la tarde.

-Eh... En el tatami –dijo.

-Ya lo sé, no te queda más remedio. Pero, ¿en qué parte? Lo digo para colocarte el futón.

-Junto a la ventana, por ejemplo –dijo él, relajándose. Había llegado a pensar que le tocaría vivir una de esas típicas situaciones de novela rosa en la que los dos protagonistas tienen que compartir la cama. Con desastrosas y eróticas consecuencias, por supuesto.

Temari trajo dos futones a rastras por el pasillo, y los colocó juntos. Esperaba que Shikamaru no se sintiera violento, pero es que no había espacio para separarlos más.

Se miró un instante. No era precisamente un bocado tentador en esos momentos. Conservaba sus pijamas de la infancia en ese apartamento, lo que significaba que no tenía nada más sexy que las ranitas y los conejitos. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Tampoco se sentía con ganas de seducir a nadie.

Ambos se tumbaron, decididos a dormir. Sin embargo, Shikamaru pegó un respigo al notar un dolor punzante en la espalda.

-_Ite_...(1) –masculló.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ella, sentándose en el futón de él.

-Me duele mucho la espalda.

Temari se situó detrás de Shikamaru y le levantó la camiseta. Sonrió al ver el estampado violáceo de su piel.

-Tienes la espalda llena de moratones. ¿Te pusiste a correr inclinado bajo la lluvia, como un viejo?

-_Urusai_...(2) –dijo él, avergonzado – Como se nota que no te duele a ti. Además, no es culpa mía que en esa maldita aldea lluevan piedras...

-Espera, te pondré un poco de pomada, no creo que te duren hasta mañana.

Se levantó, riéndose por lo bajo. Shikamaru frunció el ceño y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Temari regresó con un frasco de crema amarillenta.

-Quítate la camiseta –él lo hizo – De todas formas, tienes aquí algunas marcas que no son por la lluvia... ¿Te las has hecho entrenando?

-Me metiste en problemas al ponerte a charlar conmigo –dijo él con neutralidad.

La mano de ella se movió con más cuidado sobre los cardenales. Shikamaru lo notó y decidió decir algo para que no se preocupara tanto.

-Me vino bien para el entrenamiento, de todas formas. Creo que no tendría que haberme preocupado tanto por ti. Esos tipos son unos fantasmas, podrías derrotarlos a todos con un solo _Kirikirimai_.

Temari sonrió y le puso un poco más de pomada.

-Ya estás. Ahora ponte a dormir boca abajo, calladito.

-Sí, sí.

-Un solo "sí" es más educado, ¿sabes? –dijo Temari, tapándose y sonriendo con suficiencia. Shikamaru empezaba a lamentar sus palabras.

00000

Ino miró su reflejo en el espejo y se aplicó una capa más de sombra de ojos. Estaba decidida a salir esa noche, y nada le iba a estropear el plan. Cogió el bolso y se miró para ver si llevaba el _yukata_ bien ajustado.

La noche se había quedado un poco más fresca gracias a la lluvia de antes, aunque el calor estaba regresando poco a poco.

Salió al pasillo y se encaminó a la habitación de Tenten. La encontró con el pijama puesto y una mascarilla de pepino en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios haces así? –le dijo. Tenten alzó la mirada de la revista que estaba hojeando, sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que saldríamos una noche de estas... Y yo que me había arreglado.

-Hoy no, por favor... –suplicó Tenten – Estoy muerta, no sabes lo que es salir a hacer turismo con Naruto _"¿qué es esto, tebayô?", "¿Por qué, tebayô?"_ –se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡Aaaargh, me tiene harta!

-Pero... ¿entonces qué hago, salir sola? –dijo Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pregúntales a Chôji y Shikamaru.

Ino salió de la habitación, malhumorada. No es que se lo pasara mal con los chicos, pero tendían a juntarse y dejarla un poco de lado. Además, Shikamaru siempre acaparaba a Chôji.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que le importaba. Nunca se había sentido territorial con ninguno de los dos. Al menos hasta ahora.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de los dos, todavía intentando averiguar qué había cambiado en su amistad con Chôji. Éste abrió la puerta, sorprendido al ver a Ino tan arreglada.

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó. Ella sonrió, entrando en la habitación.

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero no tengo a nadie con quien salir –dijo - ¿Dónde está el culo-vago de Shikamaru?

-No ha llegado todavía. A lo mejor se ha quedado en las dependencias del Kazekage, no creo que se haya molestado en regresar a la pensión con la lluvia de antes.

Los ojos de Ino resplandecieron.

-Entonces, ¿salimos a tomar algo? –preguntó. Chôji se sonrojó un poco.

-Pe...pero no está Shikamaru, no sé si...

-¿Qué más da? –dijo Ino, cogiéndole del brazo – Podemos pasarlo bien tú y yo, ¿o es que no quieres salir conmigo?

-No, no es eso... –dijo él, rojo como una cereza – Pero no estoy arreglado.

-Estás perfecto –dijo ella, terminando de arrastrarle fuera de la habitación.

00000

Gaara selló el último informe con pereza. Dio un trago al té _oolong_ que le habían traído hacía horas, haciendo una mueca al ver que ya estaba frío.

Tenía ganas de un poco de acción. Con todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer, no sacaba tiempo ni para entrenar. Se miró las manos y suspiró.

La misma preocupación de siempre había posado sus manos rasposas en la conciencia del Kazekage. ¿Seguiría siendo tan fuerte como antes al no tener el _chakra_ del _Jinchuuriki_ fortaleciendo su arena?

No se atrevía a averiguarlo. Pero no hacer nada le reconcomía demasiado la conciencia. Si ya no era suficientemente fuerte, tendría que conceder el puesto de Kazekage a otro que pudiera defender la aldea. Se lo debía a su pueblo.

Kankurô entró en ese momento, con una bandeja llena de comida. El aroma picante del curry le recordó a Gaara el hambre que tenía.

-Gracias, no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado –dijo, tomando el plato. Kankurô le acompañó, sirviéndose una buena ración.

-Te he dicho mil veces que contrates a un secretario para que te haga el trabajo burocrático. Por lo menos esas nimiedades de permisos de comercio y nacionalidad. No creo que necesites observar cada detalle que pasa en este rincón del mundo para que te consideren un buen Kazekage.

Gaara no dijo nada, tan sólo tomó una cucharada de arroz con curry. Le brillaron los ojos cuando el guiso se le deshizo en la boca, llenándole de delicados matices especiados.

-_Oishii(3)_... –dijo. Kankurô hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

-¿Verdad que sí? No pienso decirte el secreto.

-Dudo que pudiera preparar algo parecido aunque supiera lo que pesa cada gramo de arroz. Eres un genio de los fogones, pero no se lo digas a Temari.

-Por lo menos hoy te has librado de su comida infecta –Kankurô hizo una mueca de asco, pero no pudo mantenerla tras probar una cucharada de curry.

-¿Tienes alguna noticia interesante? Digo, aparte de lo que te disgustan los candidatos del Torneo de Temari, porque ya no creo que quede un solo hombre bueno en el mundo.

Kankurô le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Gaara sólo bebió un poco de agua, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

-Bueno, Uzumaki Naruto estuvo rondando por el patio de entrenamiento.

Gaara le miró, atónito.

-¿Ha estado aquí y no me lo habéis dicho?

-Dijiste que no querías ser interrumpido hasta la noche. Además, ese mocoso no sabe cuando callarse. Me pone de los nervios.

-¿Podrías llamar al hotel donde se aloje y pedirle que venga mañana? –dijo Gaara, pensativo – Necesito preguntarle un par de cosas sobre su propio demonio interior.

-Ese es un tema que ya no te preocupa, ¿no? –dijo Kankurô.

Gaara sólo tomó otra cucharada, esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

00000

Ino bebió su segunda copa de sake de un trago. Chôji hizo lo mismo.

Acababan de llegar a una taberna que no estaba mal. No había muchos maleantes sentados en la barra, y la música era tolerable.

-No toca mal ese tipo, ¿_ne_? –dijo Ino, mirando al muchacho que pulsaba el _koto_ en el escenario. Chôji asintió, sonriendo.

Ella le miró un momento, pensando en cuándo había dejado de importarle que Chôji no fuera un apolíneo ejemplo de masculinidad. Quizá desde que Sasuke se había ido, obligándola a abrir los ojos al resto del mercado de hombres.

Pero lo cierto era que Chôji tenía muy buen aspecto. Tuvo que dejar de observarle cuando él se giró.

-Estás muy guapa, Ino –dijo, provocando el sonrojo en ambos – Quiero decir...

-Gracias, tú también estás muy bien.

-Pero si no me ha dado tiempo a adecentarme un poco. Sí que tenías prisa por salir de marcha.

-Ni te lo imaginas... Estaba harta de pasar los días en Konoha de misión o trabajando en la tienda. Por muy bonitas que sean, las flores acaban cansando a cualquiera.

-No todas... –dijo Chôji, mirándola con ojos soñadores. Ino sonrió, haciéndole consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

-En fin, Chôji-kun –dijo, llenando de nuevo las copas – ¡_Kanpai(4)_!

-_Kanpai_ –dijo él, vaciando la copa con premura. Esperaba no decir más cosas indiscretas en lo que quedaba de noche, pero tener a Ino al lado le estaba poniendo a prueba. Sobre todo cuando ella resplandecía de ese modo.

00000

La casa Hyuuga estaba más silenciosa que nunca. Neji apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada de su tío clavada en su coronilla. Tragó saliva varias veces, sin saber qué decir, y agobiado por el castigo que elegiría su tío.

-Neji –empezó Hiashi – Me has decepcionado. Creo que tú tampoco te sientes muy orgulloso de ti mismo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

El más joven comenzó a notar un molesto picor en la frente. Evitó la tentación de rascarse en la zona del tatuaje.

-Merezco un castigo –dijo, empezando a sudar. Era la segunda vez que se sentía tan aterrorizado. Primero lo de Hinata, y ahora el pavor que le provocaba su tío. Siempre había vivido más o menos tranquilo con respecto a su marca maldita y al posible castigo que la rama superior le podía infligir gracias a ella. Sólo su comportamiento ejemplar y sus magníficas cualidades como _ninja_ le habían dado cierta seguridad. Sin embargo, ahora les había dado la excusa perfecta para poner en práctica el viejo método de castigo del _Souke_.

-No aceptarás más misiones en una temporada –Neji miró a su tío con los ojos como platos – Dedicarás tu tiempo a cuidar de Hinata y acompañarla en todas sus misiones. Tu primer deber es protegerla, no lo olvides.

-Por supuesto –dijo Neji, aún nervioso - ¿Puedo retirarme? He de transmitirle sus palabras a la Hokage.

Hiashi asintió, tomando un sorbo de té. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

00000

Ino se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, ligeramente mareada. Había bebido un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero Chôji se había encargado de que llegara sana y salva al cuarto. Le miró, con los párpados pesados.

-Gracias, Chôji-_kun_ –dijo, recogiéndose con coquetería un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus pendientes dorados tintinearon, salpicándole las mejillas y las sienes de destellos intermitentes.

-No ha sido nada –dijo Chôji, con la boca seca - ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No –dijo ella, negando con fuerza – Te veré mañana en el desayuno.

Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, justo en el centro de una de las espirales rojas, sintiéndose un poco tonta después de hacerlo.

-_Oyasumi(5)_ –dijo, refugiándose en la cálida oscuridad de su habitación.

-_Oyasumi_... –murmuró Chôji, permaneciendo unos segundos más, mirando la puerta y sonriendo como un gato satisfecho.

00000

Shikamaru se despertó temprano, lo cual no era muy normal. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que se había quedado dormido hacía tan sólo dos horas. Le había resultado imposible dormir, tanto por los dolores de su espalda como por la comezón de conciencia que perduraba rondándole en la cabeza.

Temari seguía durmiendo, respirando suavemente, con la boca abierta. Él la miró, negando con la cabeza, eliminando cualquier tentación posible.

Se vistió en silencio y echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia lo que había usado para dormir. El chaleco de _chuunin_ seguía un poco húmedo, pero no le importó. Seguro que se secaba en cuando se expusiera un poco al viento desértico de la Arena.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a su anfitriona. Sin embargo, ella ya había abierto los ojos. Temari se sintió un poco triste cuando él se marchó. Miró al techo, adormilada, pensando en si debía levantarse ya. Tenía cosas que hacer, la verdad. Demasiadas como para quedarse remoloneando en el futón.

Miró de reojo la cama de Shikamaru, aún deshecha, y se arrastró hasta ella, hundiendo la nariz en la blanda superficie y deleitándose con el aroma masculino. Acabó su festín olfativo agarrando la almohada, apretándola contra su rostro. Después, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la tiró con furia contra la pared.

-_Baka yarou(6)_...

00000

Naruto esperaba inquieto a que Gaara saliera de su despacho. No le había visto desde hacía un año, por lo menos, y tenía ganas de contarle todas las cosas alucinantes que había hecho.

Gaara salió por fin, y, como siempre, Naruto se sintió algo intimidado por la autoridad que irradiaba. Esperaba ser igual de impresionante que Gaara cuando fuera Hokage.

-Hola –empezó Gaara, pero tuvo que callarse cuando Naruto saltó sobre él, en un abrazo de oso. Le dio unas palmadas torpes en la espalda.

-No seas tan estirado, Gaara –dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa traviesa – _Hizashiburi(7)_, ¿_ne_?

-_Souka(8)_ –contestó Gaara, sonriendo un poco más relajado - ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo hacer que te traigan lo que quieras.

-_Sugoi(9)_... –dijo Naruto, con los ojos brillantes – Pero no tengo hambre. Tu hermano me dijo que querías hablar del _Jinchuuriki_.

Gaara miró al suelo, incómodo

-Si te parece, podemos ir al campo de entrenamiento, y te mostraré la causa de mi preocupación – dijo, caminando en dirección al patio trasero.

Naruto miró al Kazekage con una sombra de preocupación. Gaara no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta, pero en esa ocasión estaba decididamente triste. Le siguió guardando silencio por una vez en la vida.

Después de haber caminado por los suelos de mármol, le costó dar unos pasos en el campo de arena que habían habilitado para entrenar. Gaara caminaba con tanta elegancia que le resultaba irritante.

El Kazekage empezó a quitarse el fular blanco y la casaca exterior. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirando a Naruto.

-Atácame.

Naruto asintió, poniéndose cómodo también. Dejó la sudadera en un soporte para espadas y atacó. Como esperaba, la arena de Gaara frenó sus golpes, así que intentó un _Kage Bunshin_ de cinco copias, sin muchas esperanzas. La defensa de Gaara siempre había sido impecable.

Casi no se lo creyó cuando uno de los clones alcanzó al otro en la cara. La arena cayó como una lluvia pardusca. Naruto se acercó corriendo, aún aturdido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Gaara suspiró, asintiendo – Pensaba que no te alcanzaría...

Eso pareció hundir más al Kazekage. Se acuclilló en el suelo, como un niño.

-No he podido detenerte, y eso que ni siquiera te estabas esforzando de verdad. Mi defensa absoluta ha dejado de serlo. Ahora tengo que dirigir yo toda la arena.

Naruto le dio unas palmaditas, intentando consolarle. Se devanó los sesos pensando qué podía decirle para que se animara.

-¿De verdad piensas que eres más poderoso por el hecho de tener un monstruo prestándote su _chakra_? –le preguntó.

Gaara alzó sus enormes ojos verdes hacia Naruto.

-¿No es así? ¿Acaso no es lo que te ayuda cuando luchas?

-Hace más de seis años que aprendí a restringir el _chakra_ del _Kyuubi_. Es mi propia energía lo que mueve mis técnicas ahora.

Gaara tenía la boca abierta de asombro. Naruto sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

-Venga, si quieres puedo enseñarte un par de trucos mientras me invitas a comer.

00000

La comida de la Arena era una sinfonía de sabores picantes y especiados.

Naruto se metió en la boca un buen puñado de arroz con frutos secos y curry, derramando una buena cantidad en el proceso de metérselo en la boca.

Gaara tomó un poco con la mano derecha –Naruto estaba usando ambas, indiferentemente -, paladeando la comida. Algunas personas se detenían a saludarlo, sin creerse que el Kazekage parase a comer en los tenderetes del Mercado.

-Entonces, ¿has aprendido a dejar de usar el poder del _Kyuubi_?

-Exacto. De todas formas, hace ya siete años que te quitaron el _Jinchuuriki_, ¿cómo es que no dejaste de sentir su _chakra_ hasta ahora?

-No lo sé... Temari dice que la había usado tanto desde hacía tanto tiempo que tenía todavía _chakra_ residual circulando por mis propios conductos. Se puede decir que me quedé con una reserva de energía.

Naruto asintió, con las mejillas llenas de comida. Gaara sonrió al pensar que parecía un hámster.

"-Sobre todo con esas marcas que parecen bigotes..." –se dijo. Dejó de sonreír cuando el ninja de la Hoja se acercó a él, casi tocándole el rostro con el suyo, para coger unas brochetas de pollo que quedaban un poco alejadas. Miró con un interés casi artístico el intenso azul de las pupilas del otro, y notó un vuelco en el estómago cuando esos ojos índigo se giraron hacia él.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la cara de Gaara. Se ruborizó intensamente, pero el Kazekage ni se inmutó.

-Lo... lo siento –dijo Naruto, apartándose y rascándose la nuca. Gaara frunció el ceño, sin entender el por qué de su disculpa. Le gustaba la proximidad del ninja de Konoha. Le gustaba mirar de cerca sus ojos, le gustaba el olor de su pelo dorado y el calor que desprendía la piel bronceada.

-No pasa nada –dijo, de todas formas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew

Bueno, bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo, recién salido del horno. Me había propuesto como fecha límite para entregarlo el fin de semana que viene, pero creo que puedo postearlo ya. Sé que la acción es un poco sosa, pero quería concentrar mis esfuerzos en el siguiente capítulo. Porque va a haber carne, y mucha, sobre todo de Ino-Chôji/ Gaara-Naruto, como ya hice en los capítulos anteriores con Shikamaru y Temari y Neji y Hina (cuantas "y")

En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso muy grande y ya sabéis, REVIEW!!

0000000000000000000000000000

Aclaraciones:

1-Ite: "¡duele!"

2-Urusai: "ruidoso", pero se traduce como "cállate".

3-Oishii: "delicioso"

4-Kanpai: expresión para brindar.

5-Oyasumi: "que descanses"

6-"Baka yarou" : "maldito/a estúpido/a"

7-Hizashiburi: "hace mucho tiempo" –sería más parecido al "it's been a while" inglés, se dice cuando te encuentras a alguien a quien hace tiempo que no ves.

8-Souka: "así es"

9-Sugoi: "impresionante"


	6. Cap 5: ¡Empiezan los combates!

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Aviso: en este capítulo hay un spoiler importante sobre la acción en el capítulo 328, así que si decidís leerlo, luego no me lloréis. **

**Capítulo cinco: ¡Empiezan los combates!**

Los combates habían comenzado. La aldea entera festejaba la competición, y cada uno animaba al candidato que creía más adecuado para la hermana del Kazekage.

Chôji e Ino caminaron de lado hasta alcanzar dos sitios libres en una de las gradas, intentando no pisar al resto de espectadores.

-Debe haber venido toda la aldea –dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor con la mano haciendo pantalla contra el implacable sol.

-No lo dudes. Hasta los comerciantes han trasladado el negocio al estadio.

Chôji estaba en lo cierto. Se podía decir sin error que había un vendedor ambulante por cada cinco personas. Sus exclamaciones ofreciendo diversos manjares llenaban el lugar.

-Creo que voy a tomar unas brochetas de anguila –dijo Chôji, alzando la mano para llamar la atención del vendedor - ¿Quieres?

-No sé, tal vez más adelante. No quiero tener el estómago revuelto en caso de que reduzcan a Shikamaru a una pulpa sanguinolenta.

-Que optimista... –contestó el otro, mientras pagaba cuatro brochetas.

-¿Sabes a qué hora llegó ayer? –dijo Ino, sonriendo con malicia – A las cuatro de la mañana. Me encontré con él cuando salía de tomar una ducha. El calor de esta aldea me supera...

-¿Te dijo por qué llegaba tan tarde? –preguntó Chôji después de tragar el primer bocado de anguila a la plancha.

-No quiso al principio, pero se lo sonsaqué. Había estado entrenando y estudiando en la biblioteca del Kazekage.

Chôji estaba francamente sorprendido. Sacó un programa del porta-_kunai_, buscando el nombre de Shikamaru en la lista.

-Podemos decir que se lo está tomando en serio –dijo – ¿Cómo crees que estará?

00000

"-Estoy jodido".

Shikamaru apoyó las manos en la fresca pared de piedra, sintiéndose enfermo. No había querido desayunar nada, pero aún así tenía el estómago revuelto. La falta de sueño era evidente, y el entrenamiento de los últimos días le había hecho perder peso. Parecía un galgo huesudo en medio de todos los demás luchadores.

-_Kami_-_sama(1)_, todos abultan el doble que yo... –dijo, notando el sudor frío cubriéndole el cuerpo. Casi pegó un respingo cuando le dieron unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –el tipo rubio del turbante le miraba con preocupación.

-Perfectamente –respondió Shikamaru con tirantez. El otro sonrió debajo del embozo azul que le cubría.

-Te estás esforzando mucho –la burla bailaba en su voz profunda – O eres muy perseverante, o muy optimista, o muy necio.

-En vez de conjeturar tanto sobre lo que soy, deberías ocuparte de cómo vas a evitar que te destrocen en la arena.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada divertida. Shikamaru se sentía cada vez más cerca de perder los estribos.

-Tengo mis métodos. Pero todo eso se verá en su momento –contestó. Miró por un momento la lucha que tenía lugar fuera – Eres Nara Shikamaru, de la Hoja, ¿no?

-¿Y qué si lo fuera?

-Eras discípulo de Sarutobi Asuma –aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Shikamaru apretó los puños, clavando una mirada fría en los ojos verdes del encapuchado – Lamenté su muerte.

-Sabes demasiadas cosas sobre mí, y yo no conozco nada sobre ti.

-Mi nombre no es importante. A la única persona que debería interesarle es a la hermosa Temari-_sama_ –terminó la frase dirigiendo los ojos hacia el palco desde donde la _kunoichi_ contemplaba los combates.

-Creo que ya he oído bastante –dijo Shikamaru, girándose. No quería co-protagonizar una pelea de gallos, y mucho menos si el objeto de la disputa era Temari. Ya tendría suficientes peleas por su causa.

00000

Naruto miraba asombrado la vista desde el palco honorífico del Kazekage.

-¡_Woooo_! Esto es fantástico –se encaramó a la barandilla, con los ojos brillantes como un niño con un juguete nuevo – Ser el mandamás de la aldea sin duda tiene ventajas.

Gaara sonrió, contento. Era fácil contagiarse del entusiasmo de Naruto.

-Si quieres algo más, sólo tienes que pedirlo –le dijo.

-Está genial, no necesito nada –contestó el otro, sentándose por fin. El Kazekage sonrió una vez más y decidió ponerse cómodo. Se despojó del foulard y de la casaca de cuero. Naruto se giró asombrado cuando comenzó a quitarse la túnica por la cabeza.

-¿Qué...? –dijo, notando como se le secaba la boca. Gaara consiguió quitarse la prenda. Respiró aliviado al quedarse en pantalones y camiseta.

-Hace demasiado calor, y este palco está tan alto que no me ve nadie – dijo, casi con malicia. Naruto notó el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas. Por un momento había pensado que Gaara se estaba desnudando completamente.

Intentó desviar su concentración cogiendo algo de comer. Mascó con fruición una fruta dulce y jugosa.

Gaara cogió otra y la mordió, con algo más de elegancia. Los ojos se le iluminaron y dio un par de bocados más, emitiendo un murmullo deleitado.

La oreja de Naruto tembló al escuchar el cuasi-gemido del Kazekage. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que en cualquier momento Gaara se daría cuenta de su turbación. Tragó saliva y se inclinó más en la barandilla. Quizás el combate fuera lo bastante interesante como para que dejara de alterarse tanto.

Por desgracia, Gaara también se inclinó, con su mano apoyada al lado de la de Naruto. Éste no podía dejar de echarle miradas de reojo, hasta que el Kazekage le sorprendió. Los ojos claros de Gaara se clavaron en el rostro del _ninja_ de Konoha. Por un momento, Naruto sólo pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Naruto, comes como un niño pequeño –dijo el Kazekage, acercándose más. Le limpió con uno de sus dedos claros un pegote de pulpa y zumo de fruta. Todo hubiera ido bien si Gaara no se hubiera llevado el dedo manchado a la boca, saboreando el líquido espeso sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

-¡Ah! –exclamó el ninja de la Hoja, levantándose de su asiento. Gaara le miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Naruto tragó saliva. Miró a su alrededor para ver si podía salir del lío en el que se había metido.

-Esto... –fijó los ojos en la arena, encontrando por fin una solución - ¡Es Shikamaru! ¡Por fin le toca combatir!

00000

Ino estaba francamente disgustada consigo misma. No se había atrevido a arrimarse a Chôji ni una sola vez. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo podía tomárselo él, y eso era una buena razón para no efectuar ningún movimiento.

-¡Ino! –gritó Chôji, señalando con su brocheta limpia al campo. Ella vio a Shikamaru caminar con desgana hasta enfrentar a su adversario, y encontró la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

-¡_Kyaaaa_! –chilló, abrazando a Chôji. Éste enrojeció instantáneamente al notar la suave piel de los brazos descubiertos de Ino en su sensible cuello.

Shikamaru miró hacia arriba, intentando encontrar la cara de su rival entre el amasijo de músculos que componía el resto de su enorme cuerpo. Los ojos del otro le perforaron, y un dedo gigante le señaló, apuntándole a la garganta.

-Te voy a hacer picadillo, enclenque.

-Llevas semanas pensando esa frase, ¿verdad?

Ino y Chôji se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por una multitud que aclamaba a voces al rival de su compañero. Había por lo menos un centenar de banderas de "¡¡DAITATSU(2) ON FIRE!!". Ino sonrió perversamente antes de inclinarse sobre la oreja de Chôji.

-Creo –musitó, acariciadora – que no podemos animar a Shikamaru desde el bando enemigo, podemos meternos en problemas...

Chôji asintió, rígido y rojo como una cereza.

-Así que – continuó Ino, entrelazando su mano con la de él – cada vez que Shika lo haga bien y quiera animarle, te apretaré la mano, ¿_ne_?

-Va...vale, Ino-_chan_.

Ella sonrió sensualmente, regresando a su posición inicial, pero con su mano cogiendo con firmeza la del ninja. El combate no era muy interesante. En esos momentos Shikamaru se limitaba a esquivar los ataques lentos pero contundentes del contrario, mientras le arrojaba algún que otro _kunai_.

-No se está esforzando mucho... –dijo Ino en el oído de Chôji. Él se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo antes de responder.

-No necesita esforzarse con este tipo de contrincantes –dijo, acercándose a Ino para que el resto del público no le oyera. Ella disfrutó del cosquilleo de sus palabras en la sensible caverna de su oído, apretándole la mano inconscientemente. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, pero cuando los abrió ahogó una exclamación. Shikamaru acababa de recibir un puñetazo demoledor que le había tirado por los suelos.

Sin embargo, el golpe parecía haberle dado ánimos para combatir de verdad. Se levantó con una sorprendente rapidez y efectuó el _Kagemane no Jutsu_ sin demasiada dificultad. El enemigo parpadeó, aterrado por la claustrofóbica sensación de inmovilidad, pero su temor fue sustituido por la furia creciente cuando Shikamaru le obligó a hacer un gesto de rendición al árbitro.

-Me... me has vencido con artimañas y trucos sucios –farfulló al sentirse libre de la influencia de la técnica.

-Pero te he vencido –dijo el otro. Miró hacia el palco de Temari y se sorprendió al ver que ella se había levantado de su sitio. Podía ver su cara de preocupación desde la arena.

Él se había mordido la mejilla por dentro con el puñetazo de antes, y su cara comenzaba a hincharse. Escupió la sangre residual sin dejar de mirarla.

Temari cruzó los brazos y regresó a su asiento, sonriendo mientras le veía abandonar el recinto.

-I... Ino-_chan_ –tartamudeó Chôji – El combate ha terminado.

Ella sonrió con malicia contra el pecho masculino. Se había aferrado a él y ahora lo que menos le apetecía era soltarle. Chôji no podía dejar de ruborizarse intensamente. Apoyó una mano en la espalda de Ino.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Shikamaru? Así podremos asegurarnos de que está bien.

Ella levantó la vista con desgana. Con lo cómoda que estaba..., pensó. Pero no había que forzar las cosas, después de todo.

00000

Pese a las buenas intenciones de Chôji, no les fue posible ver a su compañero hasta la conclusión absoluta de los combates del día. Shikamaru se encontró con ellos tras encargarse de tres contrincantes más.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chôji.

-Estoy hecho una... –no pudo terminar la frase, el agotamiento hizo que se derrumbara con un quejido en el hombro de su amigo.

-Venga, venga, tampoco es que fueran unos tipos muy fuertes. Casi no has gastado _chakra_, y no puedes quejarte de los golpes –dijo Ino, sacando un kit de primeros auxilios del porta-_kunai_.

Se sentaron en el tatami de la sala donde les habían mandado tras las peleas, para que Ino pudiera adecentar un poco las pequeñas contusiones y arañazos de Shikamaru.

-Maldito campo de tierra... –gruñó éste, al notar el escozor de la pomada desinfectante en un corte de la mejilla izquierda – Me he desollado los brazos cada vez que me han tirado al suelo.

-Pues intenta no pasarte tanto tiempo reptando –dijo Ino, aplicando un poco de _chakra_ en los codos y en los puntos de la cara que comenzaban a amoratarse.

-Se nota que no estás acostumbrado al _taijutsu_ –comentó Chôji – Te han dejado hecho un cromo...

-Eso es por pasarse vagueando tanto tiempo –dijo Ino.

-La verdad es que el _shôji_ y el _go_ no contribuyen a mejorar los reflejos en el combate.

-Y escaquearse de los entrenamientos tampoco –terminó ella con acidez.

-Bueno, vale ya, ¿os habéis puesto de acuerdo para incordiarme? Parecéis un matrimonio añejo con tanto sermón... –dijo Shikamaru, levantándose – Voy a tomar un poco el aire.

Chôji miró a Ino, sonriendo como un gato. Ino se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la falda. La sonrisa de Chôji se desvaneció cuando se encontró cara a cara con las piernas de Ino. Miró hacia otro lado a toda velocidad, sintiéndose un pervertido.

"-Es mi mejor amiga... –pensó - ¡Si casi somos hermanos!"

-Voy a por algo de comer, ¿qué te apetece más, dulce o salado? –preguntó Ino, contando las monedas de su cartera.

-Lo... lo que tú quieras, Ino-_chan_ –murmuró él. Ella alzó la mirada y abrió la boca, pero decidió no decir en voz alta lo que tenía en mente. No quería asustar demasiado al pobre Chôji.

00000

Con motivo de la celebración del Torneo, el Kazekage había preparado una pequeña celebración, teniendo el cuidado de invitar a los que había quedado como ganadores ese día. No le parecía buena idea meter a los vencidos y que organizaran algún tipo de pelea estúpida, espoleados por el orgullo herido.

No era nada demasiado formal, sólo habían preparado un buffet con comida rápida y dulces. Y que no faltara la bebida.

Kankurô había decidido bajar a socializar un poco. La verdadera razón era más escabrosa, por supuesto, pero la excusa que se había buscado era buena.

"-Después de todo – se dijo – no puedo evitar echar un vistazo a los energúmenos que quedan después de la criba de hoy. Alguno de estos es el que va a quedarse con mi hermana...".

Le rechinaron las muelas al ver a los candidatos. Y le rechinaron más aún al ver que Nara Shikamaru había sobrevivido. Iba a acercarse para bajarle un poco los humos, cuando alguien le tiró de la manga.

Tenten, de la Hoja, le miraba con la sonrisa del que tiene las buenas cartas en su mano. Señaló un par de sillas libres con la cabeza.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –preguntó. Kankurô resopló desdeñosamente.

-En primer lugar: es el intento de conquista más usado y manido del mundo, y en segundo lugar: aunque estuviéramos sólo en todo el maldito desierto, preferiría recurrir a la zoofilia(3) antes que acercarme a ti. ¿Entendido?

Tenten abrió la mano, dispuesta a abofetearle con toda la fuerza que no había gastado durante las vacaciones. Terminó cerrando el puño con fuerza y sonriendo con aparente tranquilidad.

-Vaya, que osadía la mía, intentar acercarme al Soltero de Oro de Sunagakure, no sabes cuanto lo lamento.

-¿Eso va con sarcasmo? –preguntó él, acercándose más.

-Que va –dijo ella, con otra sonrisa – Pero al parecer vas a tener que... "_recurrir a la zoofilia_" antes de lo que creías, porque no veo a ninguna otra mujer acercándose a ti. Lástima...

Kankurô miró con furia la espalda de Tenten, cabreado por no habérsele ocurrido nada ingenioso con lo que replicarle antes de que se marchara.

-Listilla... –masculló, antes de seguir con la vigilancia.

00000

Naruto movía inconscientemente la cabeza, mirando con aprobación a quienes habían asistido a la fiesta. Se acercó a Tenten con la intención de charlar un poco, pero uno de los participantes del torneo la arrastró hasta un rincón, sólo para susurrarle algunas promesas al oído.

Decidió ir hasta donde se encontraban Ino y Chôji, pero Shikamaru se unió a ellos, y Naruto decidió dejar que los tres charlaran a solas. Algo triste por no encontrar compañía, se arrastró hasta su posición original, junto al puesto de _mochi_(4).

Una mano suave le palmeó la espalda amablemente. Naruto giró su mirada apesadumbrada hacia un alegre Gaara. De hecho, nunca le había visto tan contento.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó, pidiendo con un gesto un plato de _mochi_ con salsa de soja. Naruto gruñó, acuclillándose y abrazándose las rodillas. Gaara se sentó también en el suelo, junto a él.

-Nadie tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo –musitó el ninja de la Hoja – Menos mal que has llegado tú, porque me estaba empezando a aburrir...

-Intentaré ser una compañía interesante –dijo Gaara, separando sus palillos y cogiendo un trozo pequeño de pasta de arroz – Prefiero el _mochi_ con pasta de judías rojas, pero supongo que así no está mal.

-¿Por qué lo pides así si no te gusta? –preguntó Naruto, mirando con avidez la pasta de arroz, con la esperanza de que Gaara se la diese.

-No queda muy masculino que pida dulces para comer... Mucho menos siendo el Kazekage –dijo Gaara, comiéndose la comida con estoicidad.

Naruto sonrió, levantándose. Gaara le miró irse extrañado, pero el otro no tardó mucho en regresar, con un plato de _mochi_ con _anko(5)_. Sonreía ampliamente.

-Ya que te da tanta vergüenza, lo he cogido yo, ¿vale? Ahora nos lo cambiamos y ya está. Francamente, cuando sea Hokage no me preocuparé por estas tonterías... –dijo, engullendo la comida de Gaara.

El Kazekage le contempló, gratamente sorprendido. Luego volvió la vista a su apetecible ración, apresurándose a devorarla.

Naruto notó, turbado, que Gaara se acercaba más a él. Sus rodillas encogidas se tocaban, al igual que sus hombros. Giró un poco la cabeza, dándose de bruces con los grandes ojos del ninja de la Arena.

-_Domo_ –dijo Gaara. Naruto se ruborizó un poco. Se rascó el cogote, turbado.

-_Iie, iie_(6)...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arf, arf... este capítulo me ha dejado exhausta. No porque haya sido intenso o emocionante, ni mucho menos, sino porque es un maldito capítulo-cimiento (los que sirven para ir construyendo la trama emocionante), y me aburre mucho no meter la carne que querría meter. Pero no os voy a hacer esperar, el siguiente cap tendrá bastante más tensión sexual, sólo que mayoritariamente Shika-Tem, Neji-Hina (ya la estabais esperando, ne?) Bueno, nada más de momento, nos vemos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aclaraciones:

1-Kami-sama: "dios mío"

2-Daitatsu: es el tío gigante con el que lucha Shikamaru. Su nombre significa "gran dragón" (me pareció lo bastante prepotente para él)

3-Zoofilia: practicar el sexo con animales.

4-mochi: pasta de arroz.

5-anko: pasta de judías rojas.

6-iie, iie: es la respuesta a "gracias", pero coloquial. Vendría a ser el "nada, nada" que decimos nosotros.

Yatta, see you!


	7. Cap 6: Secretos y mentiras

**Capítulo 6: Secretos y mentiras.**

El sol no había salido lo suficiente. La única claridad que se percibía era una especia de luz grisácea y deprimente. Shikamaru desenroscó el tapón de la botella de zumo que sostenía. Dio un sorbo sin convicción, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Apoyó la frente en la ventana.

El cristal frío le hizo olvidarse de los nervios del combate por unos segundos. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, como si tuviera un corazón perverso palpitándole en la nuca. No tenía que haberse quedado con Ino y Chôji, debía haberse ido a la cama nada más terminar las peleas. Y el _nihonshû_ tampoco había sido una buena idea.

Finalmente, se separó de la ventana y caminó hacia el baño de su cuarto. Se soltó el pelo y encajó la goma que lo sujetaba en su muñeca. El agua estaba lo bastante caliente como para arrancarle la piel a tiras. Perfecto.

-Aah... –suspiró, metiéndose en la ducha. Buscó a tientas el champú, mientras el agua le caía, masajeando los músculos doloridos. Los nervios volvieron a enroscarse en su estómago con lentitud. ¿Cómo serían los combates de ese día?

Al acabar de pelear el día anterior, les habían reunido en una sala para darles unos sobres sellados con lacre.

"-Por petición de Temari-sama –había dicho el ninja encargado de arbitrar los combates – Se os hace entrega de estos sobres. Dentro hay una cuestión que tendréis que resolver para seguir peleando mañana".

Shikamaru había resuelto el suyo a los dos minutos de leerlo. Y eso que sus neuronas no podían más después de enfrentarse a las tres moles que le habían tocado.

"-No creo que la lucha sea muy difícil hoy, sólo es el segundo día. Todavía quedarán muchos inútiles con la boca más grande que el cerebro", pensó, aclarándose el jabón. Remoloneó un rato más bajo la ducha, murmurando una melodía bastante desafinada. Al salir, el aire frío le hizo soltar un siseo malhumorado.

-_Chiku(1)_... –empezó a decir, pero perdió el habla al ver a Temari mirándole desde la puerta. Sin decir nada, extendió la mano hasta atrapar una toalla.

-_Ohayô_ –dijo Temari, con una sonrisa.

-No sé si quiero preguntarte qué haces aquí –dijo Shikamaru, anudándose la toalla a la cintura - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome?

-Para espiarte me habría escondido. Sólo estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia. ¿Tenía que haber llamado a la puerta?

Él negó con la cabeza, limitándose a salir del baño. No iba a permitir que la turbación le hiciera quedar como un estúpido. No servía de nada comportarse como una doncella mojigata, no con Temari. Seguramente eso le hubiera divertido más, y él no se sentía con ganas de interpretar el papel de bufón.

-¿Quieres un té? –preguntó.

-Que hospitalario... –dijo ella – Sí, me tomaría un _oolong_.

-Pues puedes ir al office y calentar un poco de agua mientras yo me visto _a solas_. ¿Te importaría? –ella soltó una carcajada suave y se dirigió al salón, alzando las manos en señal de fingida derrota.

Unos segundos después, ya vestido, Shikamaru se sentó frente a Temari en el tatami. Ella había el tenido el detalle de servirle otra taza de té.

-Tienes una habitación impresionante –dijo, mirando alrededor – Es como mi apartamento...

-Antes estaba en la misma habitación que Chôji, pero, no sé por qué, me cambiaron a esta ayer.

-Se lo pedí a Gaara –dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de té – No quería que molestaras a Akimichi Chôji entrando y saliendo cada vez que querías entrenar.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-No has venido hasta aquí sólo para asegurarte que tenía una buena habitación, ¿verdad? Porque si es así...

-¿Sabes cuántas peleas te quedan? –le interrumpió ella, repentinamente seria.

-Pues... No sé, creo que, suponiendo que llegara hasta el final, me quedarían unas diez por librar.

-Te quedan dos –dijo ella – Eso, suponiendo, como dices tú, que llegues al final. –él sólo la miró, con la boca abierta – La adivinanza que os pusimos ayer ha eliminado a muchos de los participantes, sin contar los que se han rendido viendo como peleaban algunos ayer.

-Ya veo... –comentó Shikamaru -. Gracias por decírmelo.

-Deberías retirarte –dijo Temari, cortante – Aunque tengas menos rivales, ahora éstos son más fuertes. Es lo que ha sobrevivido a la criba de ayer. No creo que seas rival para los luchadores que quedan.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de la _kunoichi_ fue más que espeso.

Shikamaru se levantó, yendo de nuevo hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, fingiendo indiferencia, pero tenía los puños apretados.

-Vaya ánimos que me das... –musitó. Ella se levantó, acercándose a él.

-No te pongas así. En primer lugar, no sé por qué te estás tomando tan en serio todo esto.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Si no has entendido todavía mis razones...

-No es que no las entienda, es que tus razones me parecen completamente absurdas. No considero válido ese empeño que tienes en "protegerme de mí misma". Los elementos más peligrosos del Torneo ya se han ido con el rabo entre las piernas, y mi hermano ha investigado lo suficiente sobre los participantes que quedan como para que esté segura de que ninguno es tan perverso como me quieres hacer creer.

Shikamaru alzó la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella, sintiendo que empezaba a comprender.

-Ya veo. Todo esto es porque ya has escogido a uno. ¿También has hablado con el resto de los participantes que no te convienen para hacerles desistir?

-No seas estúpido... –replicó ella, evitando sus ojos.

-Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme...

-Entonces, ¿vas a seguir? –preguntó Temari, agarrándole del hombro. Él miró la mano pequeña pero fuerte, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Si era cierto que ella no le necesitaba, que había hecho su elección... Tal vez debería retirarse, hacer mutis por el foro antes de ponerse en ridículo. Pero, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de terror?

-Tengo que pensarlo.

00000

La irritación estaba aumentando con cada golpe del pie de Neji en el suelo de tierra apisonada de la entrada. Cruzó los brazos, fijando la vista en el horizonte, esperando impacientemente el regreso de su prima.

Se suponía que tenía que seguirla a todas partes, pero tanto a él como a Hiashi les había parecido excesivo acompañarla cuando salía con sus amigas.

"-Así nos paga la confianza, llegando a casa al día siguiente..." –se dijo Neji, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la hora por enésima vez – "La próxima vez que se vaya de juerga, voy a ser su sombra".

Finalmente vio aproximarse a Hinata, y el enfado se le disipó de golpe. ¿Cómo podía estar enfadado con ella cuando llegaba sonriendo de esa manera, con el amanecer a sus espaldas? Se había quitado los geta, y sus pies pequeños emergían de vez en cuando entre las olas anaranjadas del kimono

_-Ohayô_ _gozaimasu_, Neji –dijo ella, con una sonrisa radiante. Neji apartó la mirada, turbado, y le tendió su bata de andar por casa. Ella no la cogió, pero se llevó las manos a los labios, emocionada – Que amable por tu parte...

Él percibió el suave aroma del _sake_.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Ella se ruborizó intensamente, y trató de disimular inclinándose para guardar los geta en el armario del recibidor.

-Sí, por supuesto, es sólo que todavía me siento algo... difusa. Ha sido una noche muy emocionante –dijo, con una risita. Al levantarse de nuevo se mareó y tuvo que abrazarse a Neji. Él tuvo ganas de saltar como un gato asustado, pero se contuvo y aprovechó para ponerle la bata sobre los hombros.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la cama – ella alzó sus pálidos ojos hacia él, haciendo un puchero. Neji se fijó en ese momento que su prima tenía el pelo revuelto y el kimono atado de manera diferente a cuando había salido de casa. Un cúmulo amargo de irritación y celos inconfesables le trepó por la garganta. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque Hinata le estaba dirigiendo la mirada más triste del mundo.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó. Hundió la cara en su pecho, frotando la nariz contra el tejido de algodón y llenándose los pulmones del olor especiado de la piel de Neji.

-No, Hinata-_sama_ –dijo él – Sólo preocupado.

-_Gomen(2)_... –dijo ella, aferrándose un poco más a sus brazos. Neji miró al techo, sin saber qué hacer. Si ella seguía abrazándole así, podía acabar haciendo una tontería. Le acarició el pelo, como a una niña.

-No pasa nada, me quedaré tranquilo si vas a tu cuarto y descansas –ella asintió, soltándole por fin. Cuando le miró, volvía a sonreír.

-Por favor, no le digas a mi padre que he llegado tan tarde. Será nuestro secreto, ¿_ne_? –Neji se rindió completamente, y asintió, sonriendo a su vez.

La miró mientras caminaba de puntillas por el pasillo. Antes de doblar la esquina hacia su cuarto, Hinata se volvió, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Recuerda, ¡_himitsu da(3)_!

00000

No quedaba mucha gente en las gradas. Ino, Chôji, Naruto y Tenten se habían sentado en primera fila, aprovechando la abundancia de espacio libre. Eran los únicos que animaban a Shikamaru.

-¡Ganbatte, Shikamaru! ¡Hazle morder el polvo con tu combo de diecinueve golpes! –chilló Ino, haciendo bocina con las manos.

-Cálmate, Ino, todavía ni han salido a saludar –dijo Tenten, con la nariz enterrada en un pergamino - ¿Creéis que va a ganar?

Los otros componentes del equipo diez la acuchillaron con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que va a ganar –dijo Ino, mordiendo una bola de dango con resolución. Chôji no dijo nada, pero miraba la arena con intensidad, deseando que su compañero apareciera para despejarle las pocas dudas que le quedaban.

-Bueno, todo el mundo recuerda todavía lo que pasó en su examen de _Chuunin_- continuó Tenten – Claro que, ya ha hecho más de lo que nadie esperaba.

-No llegará mucho más lejos.

Todos se giraron con furia hacia quien había hablado. Kankurô se había sentado junto a Naruto, y transpiraba arrogancia.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión –murmuró Tenten, concentrada de nuevo en su lectura.

-He investigado a todos los participantes que quedan, y vuestro amigo es el más debilucho de los cuatro. No le doy ni cinco minutos. De hecho, si es tan inteligente como se supone que es, no espero que se presente siquiera.

Antes de que todos se arrojaran sobre él enarbolando _kunai_ afilados, sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada del Kazekage y de Temari.

Ella se había vestido para la ocasión. El sari dorado y azul que la cubría lanzaba reflejos a todo el estadio.

Gaara se sentó, aburrido. Hubiera preferido estar con Naruto en el palco superior, pero la formalidad de los acontecimientos del día le obligaba a estar junto a su hermana. Temari se había levantado llena de una euforia histérica, pero en esos momentos intentaba reflejar una apariencia sosegada y madura.

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar para dar la bienvenida a los participantes.

La sonrisa de Temari se desvaneció al ver sólo a tres de ellos. Apretó la barandilla de piedra mientras la desilusión se le condensaba en el pecho.

Gaara posó una mano amable en el hombro de su hermana, percibiendo su tristeza. Los combatientes se alinearon en la arena.

Se suponía que debía hacer un gesto para que las peleas comenzaran, pero no quería hacerlo. Quizá si esperaba un poco más... Cabía la posibilidad de que él apareciera. Notaba cada segundo pasar con lentitud, sentía las miradas del público clavadas en su rostro, esperando que hiciera algo. Sacó un pañuelo rojo que tenía preparado para la ocasión, dispuesta a agitarlo en el aire.

"-Se ha rendido pronto –pensó, alzando la tela – No merecía la pena, después de todo".

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Shikamaru apareció. Agitó el pañuelo con renovadas energías, sonriendo con malicia.

Tenten contemplaba la escena desde su asiento, sin perder detalle. Enrolló el pergamino que había estado ojeando y miró a Kankurô.

-Tu hermana parece haber escogido ya, ¿_ne_? –dijo. El _ninja_ de la Arena soltó un gruñido y cruzó los brazos con obstinación.

-Mi hermana rara vez sabe lo que quiere.

00000

De todas las situaciones difíciles, de todos los momentos comprometidos, tenía que estar allí, enterrado hasta las rodillas en el desastre más grande en el que había podido caer.

Tragó saliva y, de paso, algo del polvo que inundaba el aire. Escuchó su nombre vagamente, pero sentía los oídos taponados, y pasó unos segundos en trance. Cuando despertó, estaba frente a su supuesto oponente. Era más bajito que él, y tenía el pelo castaño, cortado en tajos irregulares. No parecía pertenecer a ninguna aldea oculta, pero, por su ropa holgada y fresca, parecía de la Arena.

-Antes de empezar a pelear – tenía una voz rara, raposa, pero aguda, como la de un niño – Tendríamos que presentarnos.

Shikamaru asintió, vagamente interesado.

-Me llamo Hinakawa Mamoji –dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza – Y tenía ganas de pelear contigo.

-Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre –antes de recibir una respuesta, percibió un objeto cortante cerca de su cara. Se echó hacia atrás, pero no lo esquivó del todo, y el arma le cortó en el puente de la nariz.

Mamoji hacía oscilar una especie de péndulo de metal, trazando líneas al azar en el aire. Su brazo apenas se movía. No lo necesitaba.

-Sabía que eras rápido. Puede que parezcas ser el peor de nosotros, pero cuando es preciso te mueves como cualquier otro _ninja_. Vas a suponer un entretenimiento interesante.

Shikamaru sonrió, buscando unos cuantos _shuriken_. Hizo una copia sencilla y se escabulló hasta quedar a la espalda del enemigo. Su clon lanzó las armas mientras él preparaba el sello del _Kagemane_.

Mamoji se limitó a hacer girar a más velocidad su péndulo. Shikamaru se vió repentinamente cegado por una luz intensa que eliminó de raíz los tentáculos de su sombra. Cuando recuperó la visión, era demasiado tarde para esquivar sus propios _shuriken_, lanzados desde el otro extremo del campo.

La sangre se mezcló con la arena. Shikamaru jadeaba, confuso.

-No puedes vencerme, Nara Shikamaru –dijo el otro, acercándose, amenazador – La luz siempre vence a las sombras.

00000

Los pasos airados de Neji sonaban rotundos entre las paredes de madera. Había recorrido ese pasillo por lo menos doce veces.

-_Konnichi wa_, Neji-_sama_ –le dijeron unas amigas de Hanabi.

-_Konnichi wa_ –contestó él, apretando los dientes. El tener a un par de adolescentes revoloteando por la casa en su busca no contribuía a hacer la espera más soportable.

-Estáis aquí –dijo Hanabi – Se supone que habéis venido a entrenar, no a perseguir a mi primo.

Neji sonrió con disimulo. La más joven de los Hyuuga se percató y sonrió también.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a Neji – ¿Ha salido mi hermana otra vez?

-Hinata-_sama_ está en su habitación, vistiéndose.

Un silencio algo espeso siguió a estas palabras. Hanabi sonrió malévolamente.

-Así que ha quedado con un chico, ¿_ne_? Es adorable el modo en que te preocupas por ella, _nii-san._

Salió corriendo, arrastrando a sus amigas, antes de que Neji pudiera defenderse de semejante insinuación.

Apretó los puños y decidió recorrer el pasillo una vez más. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, apareció Hinata. Esta vez no llevaba un kimono, sólo sus pantalones de siempre y una sudadera oscura. Tenía el pelo húmedo, y olía a leche corporal.

"-¿Por qué se baña antes de quedar con ese chico?" –pensó Neji, furioso. Sólo había una respuesta posible, y pensar en ello no le ayudó a calmarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? –preguntó ella, deteniéndose frente a él. Desde su altura, él podía vislumbrar la tentadora línea de su escote a través de la camiseta de red que vestía.

-Estoy esperando a que llegue tu compañía –ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó. Neji carraspeó, incómodo, y miró a todas partes menos a Hinata antes de responder.

-Bueno, tendré que darle el visto bueno para que tu padre se quede tranquilo.

Hinata asintió, comprendiendo.

-Me alegra que mi padre y tú os preocupéis tanto por mí –Neji notó algo de amargura en sus palabras – En fin, ¿estoy bien? –preguntó, ruborizándose.

-Pensaba que sólo ibas a entrenar –respondió él, secamente. Se arrepintió de su rudeza al ver la mirada dolida de su prima – Estás muy bien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Hinata se apresuró a abrir, pero Neji apareció justo delante de ella, como una pared de piedra inamovible.

-Me parece que te llama Hanabi –dijo, con una voz igual de pétrea. Hinata frunció el ceño.

-No es verdad –dijo. Neji giró su mirada cerúlea hacia ella, dejándola helada.

-¿Y por qué no vas a comprobarlo? –no era precisamente una sugerencia. Hinata no tuvo más opción que ir junto a su hermana para que Neji pudiera hablar a solas con su "compañía", como él había dicho.

Neji abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un chico enclenque al que conocía de vista. Era miembro de un grupo que solía aceptar misiones de bajo rango. Le dieron ganas de señalarle con el dedo y reírse a carcajada limpia, pero, por supuesto, se contuvo.

-Debes ser el acompañante de Hinata-_sama_ –dijo, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Eh... Sí, vamos a entrenar un poco –contestó él otro. Ni siquiera su voz tenía autoridad, pensó Neji, cada vez más en contra a que su prima se relacionara con un tipejo semejante.

-¿Y después? Me imagino que la traerás a casa inmediatamente –sentenció.

-Pensábamos ir a cenar y...

Neji activó el _byakugan_, asustando al otro.

-No creo que podáis ir a ninguna parte con el dinero que llevas en el bolsillo.

-Mis padres tienen un restaurante, así que yo...

-Conque ya vas a presentarla a tus padres... Eso es un paso muy grande.

Por suerte para el chico, Hinata acudió al rescate.

-Nos vamos –dijo. Su voz estaba impregnada de furia fría –Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero me han hecho perder el tiempo. Nos vemos, _nii-san_.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza en las narices de Neji. Ni se había dado cuenta de que le habían empujado para meterle en casa.

00000

Shikamaru se acuclilló y juntó los dedos temblorosos, intentando concentrarse. La sangre se le metía en los ojos. Notaba su sabor metálico en la garganta. A pesar de estar cubierto de ella, la estaba perdiendo a una velocidad preocupante.

"-Y este cabrón sigue anulando mis técnicas" –pensó, desesperado. Había gastado sus energías en el último Kagemane, pero Mamoji había vuelto a borrar su sombra con ese péndulo de metal.

Buscó en su porta-_kunai_ un par de píldoras del soldado y el bote de crema cicatrizante que llevaba siempre encima. Se puso un poco en las heridas más aparatosas y volvió a adoptar su postura inicial. Necesitaba una estrategia. La necesitaba más que nunca. Porque, simplemente, no podía permitirse perder.

Mamoji se acercó a él, tranquilo e incluso decepcionado.

-Estás acabado, reconócelo –dijo – Desbarato todas tus técnicas con un balanceo de mi arma, y cuento con la ventaja de que conozco todo tu historial de _ninja_. No puedes sorprenderme con nada.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, seguro dentro de la barrera que había levantado con un par de sellos explosivos. No le darían la victoria, pero sí el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo.

Se llevó las píldoras del soldado a la boca y las tragó con dificultad. Tenía la garganta seca. Notó de inmediato la energía recorriendo su maltrecho cuerpo, e incluso le pareció que su corazón bombeaba sangre nueva.

Pensó en los entrenamientos con su equipo, buscando alguna técnica que le pudiera servir. Y, de pronto...

Abrió los ojos, decidido, y cortó los sellos de la barrera con un par de kunai. Se levantó y se sacudió las manos.

-¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora? –preguntó Mamoji, con arrogancia – Sabes que no vas a vencerme con tus miserables técnicas de sombra. Te es imposible vencerme. A menos que tengas una maravillosa técnica nueva, lo cual supondría una incomodidad momentánea, porque lograría neutralizarla en, aproximadamente...

Un puñetazo rotundo le silenció con eficacia. Mamoji miró a Shikamaru sorprendido. El _ninja_ de la Hoja le miró, encogiendo los hombros.

-Reconoce que lo estabas pidiendo a gritos...

-¡Estás muerto! –gritó, abalanzándose hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a oscilar su péndulo, fue frenado de una patada.

-Me parece que he descubierto tu punto débil – dijo Shikamaru, pisándole la muñeca mientras estaba en el suelo. Mamoji abrió la mano por el dolor, soltando su arma – Teóricamente eres muy bueno, pero creo que necesitas practicar más el _taijutsu_, ¿no te enseñaron eso en la Academia Ninja?

-No me sermonees –dijo el otro, furioso – Tú tampoco destacas por tu forma física, aprobaste el examen por los pelos...

-Bueno, nunca he dicho que me gustara –contestó Shikamaru, sonriendo – pero no me dejas otra opción.

Mamoji se levantó en cuando el otro le soltó la muñeca. Lanzó varios ataques, pero Shikamaru le esquivó limpiamente.

-En fin, disfruto mucho de tu compañía, pero tengo que terminar con esto.

Antes de que Mamoji pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, recibió tres patadas seguidas, una en el estómago, otra en el plexo solar y la última en la barbilla; un puñetazo en el hígado, otro en la nariz, un rodillazo, de nuevo en el estómago, otro en el costado, una sucesión cuatro puñetazos en las costillas, un codazo en la cara que le sumió un momento en la oscuridad, otras dos patadas en la espalda y tres golpes que no supo identificar en diferentes partes de su rostro.

Para terminar, Shikamaru le hizo un barrido con la pierna derecha y le golpeó en el pecho con decisión para que se cayera al suelo.

En las gradas, el público se había quedado en silencio. Chôji giró la cabeza hacia Ino, sin dejar de mirar a Shikamaru.

-Puedes estar contenta, por fin ha usado el condenado combo de diecinueve golpes –le dijo.

-Sí, pero esa última patada que le ha dado después de tumbarle ha sido de propina –dijo Ino, igual de sorprendida.

Shikamaru esperó a que el árbitro diera por concluido el combate. La _ninja_ encargada apoyó los dedos en el cuello de Mamoji, para asegurarse de que seguía vivo.

-Está inconsciente –dijo. Se levantó y alzó la mano del ninja de la Hoja – El ganador de este combate es Nara Shikamaru.

No hubo muchos aplausos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Se dejó caer al suelo cuando la debilidad le atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

00000

Ino, Chôji, Naruto y Tenten intentaban infructuosamente echar una ojeada a su compañero, pero la firme figura de la doctora se lo impedía.

-Ahora está dormido, así que será mejor que os vayáis.

-Pero es nuestro compañero, tenemos derecho a saber si está bien –dijo Ino, poniendo sus mejores ojitos melosos. No sirvió de nada, la única reacción de la doctora fue alzar una ceja escéptica.

-Está bien, no tiene nada roto. Sólo ha acabado con unos cuantos arañazos.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de que pudieran poner más objeciones.

Shikamaru se despertó con el ruido. Se incorporó y se llevó las manos a las zonas doloridas de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, así que he ganado de verdad... –dijo, más para sí mismo que para la doctora.

-Así es. Se suponía que ahora tenías otro combate, pero hemos pedido al comité organizador que te den un descanso. Tendrás todo el día de mañana para relajarte en las instalaciones del Kazekage.

-No sé qué decir...

-Creo que bastará con que le des las gracias a Gaara-_sama_. De hecho, está a punto de venir, así que adecéntate un poco.

Se marchó antes de decirle a Shikamaru cómo debía adecentarse uno para recibir a un Kazekage. Gaara abrió una puerta auxiliar sin hacer apenas ruido.

-Enhorabuena por el combate –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Por felicitarme y por darme un día de reposo.

-No es nada. Ha costado un poco convencer a Temari, pero finalmente he podido salirme con la mía.

Shikamaru le miró interrogante.

-Al parecer –dijo Gaara, aclarando sus dudas – mi hermana tiene mucho interés en ver el otro combate.

-Ah... –dijo el otro. Que Temari hubiera estado deseando que empezara la otra pelea enfriaba bastante su entusiasmo. Ni siquiera escuchó marcharse al Kazekage. Tampoco vio su sonrisa.

00000

Había veinticuatro imperfecciones en el techo de madera. Dieciséis personas residían en ese momento en la mansión Hyuuga. Cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco insectos correteaban por la vieja estructura del edificio. Y Hinata llevaba quinientos cuarenta y tres minutos fuera de casa. Neji se levantó, hastiado de sí mismo. Encima tenía hambre.

Bajó en silencio las escaleras estrechas que conducían a la cocina y se sirvió un poco del arroz sobrante de la cena con té verde tibio. Su estómago recibió la comida, agradecido.

De pronto notó una mano en su espalda. Reprimió el impulso de saltar hasta el techo y se giró con lentitud.

Hinata empezó a arrepentirse de haber tocado a su primo. No sólo por haberle asustado, sino porque últimamente Neji había cogido la molesta costumbre de dormir sólo con unos pantalones de algodón negros. La cremosa superficie de su pecho hubiera bastando para que la Hinata de antes se desmayase. La Hinata de ahora se contentó con tragar saliva y fingir que no había pasado nada.

-Hola –dijo.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?

Neji parecía furioso.

-Las doce –contestó ella, fingiendo que no era consciente del enfado de su primo. Neji se giró. Tenía una sutil pero tensa arruga entre las cejas.

-No sé qué te pasa últimamente, pero debes saber que estás poniendo en un compromiso a la familia con tu comportamiento. No estás consiguiendo nada bueno llegando a horas intempestivas tras estar con chicos de reputación más que dudosa.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata para fruncir el ceño. ¿Horas intempestivas? ¿Reputación dudosa?

-Creo que estás exagerando –contestó, sentándose de un saltito en la encimera de la cocina – No es tan tarde, y mi amigo es un chico respetable.

-No tendría que ser yo quien te explicase esto, pero un hombre puede reaccionar muy mal cuando se deja llevar por sus instintos. Instintos que pueden despertarse ante la presencia de una mujer.

Hinata comenzó a sonreír.

-Sobre todo –continuó Neji – si la mujer en cuestión es tan vulnerable como tú.

Neji tenía más adjetivos en mente, pero se decantó por ese.

La sonrisa incipiente de su prima se desvaneció.

-No quiero volver a la charla sobre mi fragilidad. Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme, por muy primarios que sean esos instintos de los que hablas. Es más, no creo que los hombres sean tan... salvajes. Sólo estás intentando asustarme –le espetó.

Él no sabía cómo, pero había comenzado a acercarse a Hinata. Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y dio un paso más. Casi podía notar el calor que despedía su cuerpo pequeño.

-Creéme, lo sé mejor que tú.

"-Mejor que nadie, en realidad" –se dijo. Ella le miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos cerúleos. Le estaba tocando con la mirada. Neji notó el aire más pesado.

-Tal vez deberías explicármelo, ya que sabes tanto sobre el tema.

Neji la miró fijamente. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir la respiración femenina más y más agitada. El saberla tan nerviosa hizo que le temblaran las manos. Pese al peligro, se acercó más.

-¿Quieres que sea yo quien te enseñe lo desagradable que puede ser un hombre que pierde el control?

"-Vamos, asústate –pensó él -. Asústate y detenme, porque si no lo haces tú, nadie podrá hacerlo".

Pero Hinata sólo sonrió. Le puso una mano en el pecho y acarició la piel suave.

-No eres el más adecuado para enseñarme eso, _nii-san_.

Se inclinó sobre él, rozándole la cara con sus labios. La boca sensual se cerró sobre la de él. Los brazos delgados se agarraron con fuerza a la larga melena de Neji. Las piernas de ella se convirtieron en una trampa deliciosa para las caderas masculinas.

Neji acabó rodeándola con sus brazos también. El estómago le vibraba con cada caricia de ella, y un rumor sordo, como de oleaje, le rugía en los oídos.

Le seguían temblando las manos, pero las movió con cuidado, rozando con reverencia la piel femenina al descubierto.

Separó su boca de la de ella, sólo para poder besarla en la comisura, en la línea de la mandíbula, en la barbilla. Posó con adoración los labios en ese cuello de alabastro vivo, palpitante y delicioso.

Hinata enterró los dedos en las suaves hebras castañas del cabello de Neji, dando suaves tirones de vez en cuando. Emitía ronroneos de placer cada vez que Neji la besaba en un punto diferente.

Él le bajó la cremallera mientras se concentraba en marcarla en el hombro. Mordisqueó la piel suave y le dio un beso ligero como la brisa cuando se consideró satisfecho. Bajó la mirada a la línea de la clavícula, a la sombra entre sus pechos. Le costaba respirar y se sentía mareado, pero no le importaba.

-Hinata-_sama_... –murmuró, antes de besarla otra vez. Ella le abrazó, acariciándole los hombros, haciéndole sentirse en casa.

-Neji –dijo ella, separándose de él – He oído un ruido.

Cuando Hanabi llegó a la cocina, ambos estaba a más de diez metros de distancia. La menor de los tres les miró, suspicaz.

-¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? –preguntó.

-Yo acabo de llegar, y Neji ha bajado a comer algo.

Él asintió. Tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía ni hablar.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu cita? –preguntó Hanabi, olvidándose del tema.

-No era una cita, sólo un entrenamiento –contestó Hinata, lanzando una mirada furtiva a su primo – Anda, vámonos a dormir. Buenas noches, _nii-san_.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, delante de su hermana pequeña. Hanabi puso un pie en el primer escalón, pero se giró hacia su primo antes de seguir ascendiendo.

-Bonito rubor, _nii-san_. "_Rojo Turbación_", ¿ne? ¿O quizá "_Excitación Escarlata_"?

Neji resistió la tentación de tirarle su bol de arroz.

00000

Shikamaru estaba teniendo un día sencillamente fabuloso. No había tenido una sola preocupación en toda la jornada, y sus únicas obligaciones habían sido dormir y darse algún baño relajante en las termas del Dome del Kazekage. Allí tenían los mejores baños de todo el país del Viento.

Además, estaba a punto de recibir un masaje. Le habían dicho que la masajista era famosa en la región, y que podía hacer que un hombre renaciera encima de la camilla de masajes.

Escuchó a alguien abriendo la puerta, pero ni se molestó en volverse. Sintió el tacto del aceite templado en la espalda, y suspiró cuando unas manos suaves pero firmes se lo extendieron.

Aquello era el Cielo. Había muerto en ese combate y estaba en una casa de baños del Río Sanzo(4), seguro. La chica ejerció más presión en los músculos doloridos, y Shikamaru gimió. "-_Kami-sama_... –pensó – No se puede tener nada mejor en la vida...".

Ella paró un segundo y se volvió a buscar algo en su bolsa. Lo siguiente que notó Shikamaru fue algo cortando el cordel que le ataba el pelo.

-Ey, ¿qué...? –se quedó sin habla - ¿¡Temari!?

-No te pongas histérico y vuelve a tumbarte –dijo ella, empujándolo con suavidad para que regresara a su posición original.

-Se supone que iban a mandarme a una profesional... –refunfuñó él.

-Oye, no seas arisco. Estabas ronroneando como un gato hace un segundo...

Temari se frotó las manos con un poco de aceite de hierbabuena y menta. Hundió las manos en el pelo de Shikamaru y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo. El frescor del bálsamo y la habilidad de Temari le dejaron sin argumentos.

-Has peleado muy bien –dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco.

-Para el caso que me has hecho... Ya me ha dicho tu hermano lo interesada que estabas en ver a ese del turbante. Y yo dejándome la piel en la arena...

Temari frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Gaara inventándose esas historias? Estuvo a punto de sacar a Shikamaru de su error, pero luego pensó que su hermano nunca hacía nada sin ningún motivo. Se calló y siguió con el masaje.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó. Él respondió con un gruñido placentero.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, mujer –dijo – Después de todo, si estoy tan cansado es por tu culpa.

Temari sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos. Iba a dedicarse de nuevo a la espalda del ninja, pero vio, sorprendida, que Shikamaru se había quedado dormido.

-Buen chico –dijo, antes de inclinarse y rozarle la nuca con la nariz. Él murmuró algo en sueños antes de caer en un sopor más profundo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!! TT No sabéis el infierno que he tenido que atravesar para escribir este capítulo... Primero los exámenes de Junio, y luego un problema que tuve que me hizo perder TODO el texto. Menos mal que Hatsune tenía una copia que le había enviado con casi todas las páginas. Pero he tenido que re-escribir las tres últimas páginas, de todas formas. En fin, dejemos de lamentarnos. Espero que disfrutéis de cap, que además éste tiene más páginas de lo normal.

Aclaraciones: 

1."Chiku...": la palabra completa es "Chikuso", es decir, "maldición".

2."Gomen" : forma coloquial de "Gomen nasai", "lo siento".

3."Himitsu da" : "es un secreto" (forma coloquial).

4.El Río Sanzo es la versión japonesa de la Laguna Estigia, es decir, es el río por el cual los muertos son guiados antes de llegar al otro mundo. Lo que no sé es si tienen o no Casas de Baños, tendré que investigar...

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Review!!!


	8. Cap 7: Por fin a salvo

**Capítulo 7: Por fin a salvo**.

La luz le dio en los ojos y la obligó a despertar. ¿Por qué amanecía tan temprano en esa época del año? Gruñó al incorporarse y se frotó los ojos con rabia.

-Malditos combates... En qué momento se me ocurriría la idea...

Para colmo, durante esos días tenía que comportarse con más cuidado que nunca. La gente esperaba algo de ceremonia con el último enfrentamiento. Después de todo, sería el que decidiría con quién iba a casarse.

La inseguridad le dio una punzada. ¿Y si Shikamaru no conseguía ganar? Tampoco es que fuera nada del otro mundo, no con el plan que había trazado. Eso le recordó algo.

Se puso algo encima y subió hasta el despacho de Gaara.

-¿Estás ocupado? -preguntó. Sólo asomaba la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano sobre las torres de papeleo.

-Sí -contestó él, con su habitual tono monocorde.

-Entonces me voy... -dijo ella.

-Estoy ocupado -repitió Gaara, más alto - pero también estoy mortalmente aburrido.

Temari sonrió. Se sentó en la silla frente a su hermano. Unas ráfagas de arena apartaron los papeles de la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó él, sirviéndole un poco de té.

-Gracias. Tenemos que planear lo de esta tarde.

-Cuando quieras -contestó él.

Temari asintió y se levantó. Hizo un par de sellos para conseguir un clon de sí misma. Gaara se puso en pie también y recubrió la muñeca sin vida con su arena. Los granos se fundieron con la carne, tomando el mismo color que ésta.

Cuando Temari le dio el visto bueno a la copia, volvió a realizar unos cuantos sellos.

-¡_Henge_! -exclamó. Entre volutas de humo apareció una versión masculina de la _kunoichi_.

Gaara se sentó y movió la mano derecha distraídamente. La copia de Temari se puso a caminar en círculos. Se sentó en el suelo cuando Gaara dejó caer su mano sobre el escritorio.

-Bien -dijo la Temari aunténtica, con una voz más grave - Haremos lo de siempre. Yo me pondré la ropa de hombre, y tú moverás la copia para que se comporte como una perfecta anfitriona.

El Kazekage asintió, sonriendo. Se estaba diviertiendo más de lo que pensaba.

0000000000

Las gradas habían recuperado su aforo habitual. Shikamaru no pudo dejar de notarlo.

Encontraron unos buenos sitios en la tercera fila. Al principio no quería asistir al combate del tipo del turbante, pero Ino le había dicho que sería una buena oportunidad para ver sus técnicas. El otro contrincante era más grande y robusto, pero claro, eso no lo era todo en una pelea.

-No pongas esa cara, Shikamaru -dijo Naruto - Seguro que puedes patearles el culo a los dos con los ojos cerrados.

Asombrosamente, las palabras del ninja animaron a Shikamaru. Se puso más cómodo en su asiento y le quitó a Chôji un trozo de calamar seco.

Cogió el panfleto que le habían dado en la entrada. El ninja del turbante se llamaba Nanashi(1). Nada más, sin apellidos ni lugar de procedencia. Shikamaru frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ni un pelo tanto misterio.

El contrincante era de la aldea de la nube, y se llamaba Rinkawa Makoto. Parecía impaciente por empezar la lucha. Pero hasta que Temari no se asomara por su balconada y agitara el pañuelo rojo, no podían comenzar.

Finalmente, la maestra de ceremonias apareció. Shikamaru notó como se le secaba la boca.

"-¿Qué pretende con esa ropa? -pensó, entre furioso y turbado - Más que ponérsela, parece que se la ha pintado sobre el cuerpo..."

-_Wow_ -dijo un hombre desde el asiento de atrás - Temari-sama está espectacular hoy...

-Dicen por ahí que esperaba con muchas ganas este combate. Apuesto a que el tal Makoto es su elección.

-Yo creo que el otro es más de su estilo... Las mujeres suelen sentirse atraídas por los tipos misteriosos.

Shikamaru se contuvo para no decirles que cerraran la maldita boca. Respiró un par de veces, para tranquilizarse. No estaba en su naturaleza pornerse así por una conversación entre dos imbéciles.

"-Además -se dijo - se supone que me da igual la elección de Temari. Yo hago esto porque ella es demasiado ingenua como para darse cuenta del peligro que corre ofreciéndose a una manada de luchadores en celo..."

Temari agitó el pañuelo rojo.

-Shikamaru, -dijo Ino - ¿es cosa mía o le ha lanzado un beso al del turbante?

-Cállate, Ino.

0000000000000

El ambiente a la hora del desayuno en la casa Hyuuga era algo tenso. Neji no ocupaba su sitio habitual, junto a Hinata, sino que había preferido sentarse al lado de Hiashi. Esperaba que eso le mantuviera a raya y le ayudara a comportarse.

Hinata también parecía un poco avergonzada, pero de vez en cuando le miraba y sonreía. Hanabi no podía dejar de mirarles maliciosamente, imaginando lo que había estado a punto de ver la noche anterior.

-Tienes carta de la Hokage, Hinata -dijo Hiashi, tendiéndole el sobre. Ella leyó el mensaje y asintió para sí misma.

-Tengo que salir de misión mañana. Han estado robando en la casa de un señor feudal, y quieren a alguien con... buena vista.

Hiashi sonrió ligeramente. Compuso su gesto y dirigió la mirada a Neji.

-Bueno, más vale que te prepares para acompañar a Hinata.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella - No puedo permitir que Neji me acompañe. No tengo por qué ser una carga constante para él.

-Hablé con él sobre esto hace tiempo, cuando regresásteis de la última misión -Hinata abrió los ojos, comprendiendo - Y está de acuerdo.

-Te aprovechas de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, _otôsan_ -dijo Hinata.

-Basta -cortó Hiashi - Neji tiene la última palabra.

Tres pares de ojos pálidos y penetrantes se clavaron en él.

-Iré, como ya os prometí.

Hinata miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño. Apartó su cuenco de arroz e inclinó la cabeza.

-_Gochizôsama deshita(2)_. ¿Puedo levantarme, padre?

-Por supuesto.

Hanabi, Neji y Hiashi la siguieron con la mirada mientras iba a su cuarto. Neji lamentaba que se tomara a mal su interés, pero era más importante protegerla que tenerla contenta.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres vio la sonrisa de Hinata.

000000000000000

Shikamaru estaba dándose cuenta, a su pesar, de que el chico del turbante, el tal Nanashi, podía ser perfectamente capaz de proteger a Temari. Manejaba con una precisión asesina la técnica de las espadas de viento, y había acorralado a su contrincante en menos de cinco minutos.

-Mierda... -masculló Makoto. Su lanza imbuída de chakra no le servía de nada frente a las hojas invisibles de Nanashi. Ya tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, y se le nublaba la vista. Poco a poco, como si le doliera, levantó la mano derecha.

-Me rindo -dijo, cerrando los ojos. El estadio se vino abajo con los vítores. Shikamaru apretó los puños. Hubiera sido tan fácil enfrentarse al otro... A pesar de la inconveniencia, un latigazo de excitación le recorrió al verse ante la posibilidad de pelear contra Nanashi.

"-Seré imbécil" -pensó, sonriendo a su pesar.

00000000000000

Temari había organizado otra pequeña fiesta para celebrar la víspera al combate final. Gaara iba a quedarse en un sitio apartado para ejercer de "marionetista", esta vez manejando una copia de Nanashi. Temari conversaba con la copia, quien, de momento, se limitaba a trasmitir las palabras del propio Gaara.

-¿Cómo te has planteado el combate de mañana? -le preguntó.

-Espero que ese vago de Shikamaru me de una buena pelea.

-Yo espero que no te duela demasiado la derrota.

-Oye, a lo mejor gano yo... Ya sabes lo orgullosa que soy.

La copia sonrió bajo su embozo.

Shikamaru cruzó los brazos, intentando dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas a Temari y su acompañante.

"-Debería rendirme y dejar que se fuera con ese tipo. Seguro que es un psicópata..." -se dijo. Chôji le miró y sonrió, señalando las fuentes de comida.

-No desaproveches un manjar como este -le dijo - Quizá te animes un poco comiendo algo...

-No tengo hambre, la verdad -contestó Shikamaru.

Temari percibió las ojeadas del ninja de la Hoja. "-El espectáculo debe continuar" -pensó.

-Gaara, comienza la segunda parte del plan -dijo. La copia asintió y se acercó un poco más a ella. Temari alzó los ojos hacia "Nanashi", con una mirada llena de falsa inocencia.

Shikamaru la miró, entre incrédulo e iracundo. Maldijo en voz baja a esa bruja y a su capacidad para hacerler perder los nervios.

-Mírala, está pidiendo a gritos que se aprovechen de ella...

Chôji miró a Temari, frunciendo el ceño ante el panorama. Volvió la vista hacia su amigo y le palmeó en la espalda.

-Venga, no te pongas así. Seguro que lo hace para darte celos...

-¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó Shikamaru, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno... Las chicas hacen ese tipo de cosas¿no? -respondió el otro, inseguro.

Temari miró a Shikamaru y fingió un rubor bastante verídico. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Lo que me faltaba -dijo él a Chôji - Ahora quiere que vaya a hacerles compañía...

Caminó hacia ellos, sintiendo que estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

-¿Conoces ya a Nanashi? -preguntó ella. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu combate me impresionó mucho -dijo la copia de Nanashi.

-Pues debes ser el único... -dijo el otro, ácidamente. Temari sonrió con disimulo - Tu pelea tampoco ha estado mal.

Tenía que admitirlo, aunque le sentara fatal hacerlo delante de ella.

-Gracias. Espero que mañana tengamos un combate limpio.

-Yo también lo espero - contestó Shikamaru - Creo que me voy, no quiero molestar.

Esperó un segundo, sólo un segundo, para ver si ella tenía la decencia y la educación de decir "no nos estás molestando para nada, quédate un rato más". Pero Temari lo miró en silencio, con una sonrisa hierática.

"-No sé por qué esperaba otra reacción" -pensó, dándose la vuelta. Odiándose por ello, echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro antes de llegar hasta Chôji.

Se sorprendió al no escontrar ni a Temari ni al otro tipo.

Y se le cayó el mundo encima cuando los localizó, escabulléndose por un rincón, como dos adolescentes.

00000000000000000

Hinata metió en su mochila los últimos enseres que necesitaba para la misión. Estaba tan nerviosa por la posibilidad de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Neji, que había empezado a prepararse esa misma noche. Y dudaba que fuera capaz de dormir, aunque fueran unas horas. Suspiró, mirando su repleta mochila. Hanabi se había ido a la cama hacía una hora, y no tenía a nadie con quien charlar. Toda la casa Hyuuga estaba sumida en un silencio espectral.

Confiaba en que su primo no estuviera a la defensiva. Apreciaba mucho la confianza que había llegado a tener con él. Aunque también había empezado a tener otro tipo de sentimientos hacía Neji. Como ese molesto deseo.

Una oleada de calor le trepó hasta el pálido rostro cuando tocó la marca violácea que había quedado en su cuello. Hubiera matado a Hanabi por interrumpirles en ese momento. Había pasado la noche desasosegada y anhelando más.

Esperaba conseguirlo durante la próxima misión...

000000000000000

"-No puedo perdonarla"

Shikamaru contempló el fondo de su caja de _sake_. Chôji había aguantado cuatro rondas, pero a la quinta cayó, desplomado sobre la barra, y en esos momentos roncaba, sumido en una felicidad somnolienta y ebria.

-Las mujeres son todas unas... -olvidó lo que quería decir - Pues eso ¡mujeres! No las quiero ni en pintura...

El camarero le miraba, asintiendo mecánicamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los exabruptos de ese tipo.

-Después de dejarme el culo en ese torneo, se va con ese tipejo... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se va con un hombre al que no ha visto más que los ojos? "Nanashi"... Vaya un nombre ridículo.

Dió otro trago, sin saber quién le había rellenado la caja.

-Mujeres... _Mendokusai_...

La sensación de mareo se multiplicó hasta el punto de hacerle dejar el _sake_. Pagó las siete rondas religiosamente y se levantó. Chôji no estaba por la labor, así que indicó a los camareros del bar que le llevaran a su cuarto. Les dió una propina y salió del establecimiento, deseando algo de aire fresco.

La noche en la Arena era sorprendentemente fría. La sabiduría popular decía que en el desierto podías morir congelado de noche. Shikamaru cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta y echó a andar, sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

No llegó muy lejos, porque algo le detuvo en el camino.

-Deberías estar en tu cuarto, descansando -dijo Temari, apoyando las manos en su pecho, frenándole.

Shikamaru suspiró, hastiado.

-Me gustaría dejar de encontrarme contigo en todas partes...

-Pues si ganas el combate vas a tener que verme muy a menudo ¿sabes? -se detuvo un momento y olisqueó en el aire - ¿Has estado bebiendo, Shikamaru?

Él se sonrojó, sintiéndose como un niño. Miró hacia otro lado y trató de comportarse con normalidad, a pesar de que su sentido del equilibrio no fuera regular en esos momentos.

-Sí, he estado bebiendo -dijo - Y ya no sé si voy a ganar ese combate.

Temari le miró, frunciendo el ceño y notando un súbito terror escalando su columna. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque tuvo que ayudar a Shikamaru a tenerse en pie.

-Maldita sea... -gruñó - No soporto que me veas así...

-No es nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes. Vamos a darte un poco de té caliente, a ver si conseguimos quitarte el aturdimiento.

Llegaron al pequeño apartamento de Temari a duras penas. Estaba más vacío que antes.

-¿Vas a mudarte a otra parte? -preguntó él, mirando en derredor.

-Cuando me... -empezó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió - Cuando termine el combate ya no necesitaré venir aquí. Además, ya no soy una cría, no necesito este escondite. Llega un momento en el que tienes que enfrentarte a la vida real.

Le dejó sentado en el _tatami_ y fue a preparar el té. Shikamaru se quitó la chaqueta, sin dejar de mirar la estancia. A pesar de haber estado por poco tiempo en ella, había algo deprimente en el hecho de que Temari fuera a abandonarla.

-Ya está, tómate esto, a ver si te espabilas -dijo ella. Se arrodilló frente a la mesa y sirvió té para los dos. Shikamaru tomó un sorbo, agradecido. Al menos le quitaba el mal sabor que había dejado el _sake_.

-Es una receta especial -explicó ella - Te diría que ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones, pero no es verdad, lo compré ayer en la tienda de la esquina.

Él sonrió, sintiéndose mejor. Al menos ya no estaba mareado. Pero con el regreso de su cordura venía también el recuerdo de hacía unas horas. Rememorar la huída de Temari con Nanashi le hizo sentir enfermo. Se tumbó en el _tatami_, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Ella le miró, preocupada. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a él. Le contempló, apreciando los sutiles cambios en el cuerpo del ninja. Estaba más delgado que antes, y tenía la piel más morena por los entrenamientos al aire libre. Las cicatrices del combate contra Mamoji no habían desaparecido, y tenía una cuantas líneas más claras surcándole el rostro, allí donde el péndulo afilado le había herido.

La camiseta se le había levantado, y Temari no pudo evitar regodearse mirando el vientre masculino. Quizá había adelgazado, pero conservaba la musculatura.

Sucumbiendo, Temari se acercó a ese estómago bronceado, mordiéndose el labio. Miró de reojo a Shikamaru antes de posar los labios en la piel cálida, trazando las líneas de los abdominales.

Él pegó un respingo, pero no se destapó los ojos. Se dejó arrasar por el cosquilleo de la boca femenina sobre su vientre, apretando los dedos en torno a su brazo. El pecho se le agitó, ascendiendo más rápido, luchando por conseguir aire. Ella levantó más la tela que le estorbaba, subiendo sin parar, besando el pecho del ninja.

Los jadeos de Shikamaru se hicieron ásperos, y se convirtieron en un gemido ahogado cuando ella humedeció con su lengua de gato el hueso de su clavícula. Todo aquello era una tremenda equivocación, pero estaba tan cansado de luchar...

Temari le obligó a apartar los brazos. Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y saber que estaba allí, con ella. Pero él había cerrado los párpados con fuerza. Ni siquiera los abrió al sentir los dientes de la _kunoichi_ en su labio inferior. Sólo giró hasta quedar sobre ella, y la besó con toda la furia que había ido acumulando durante el día.

A pesar de todo, los gemidos de Temari bajo su boca hicieron que la ira se disipase. Se demoró en el beso, acabándolo con dulzura. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. La kunoichi sonrió triunfante y le volvió a arrastrar a sus labios.

Y entonces él recordó la cara de Nanashi, y sólo fue capaz de preguntarse si ella habría estado con él de la misma manera. Quizá incluso habían estado en ese mismo piso. Se apartó de Temari, sintiéndose asqueado.

Ella se incorporó, jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso digo yo. ¿Es que el tipo del turbante no te da lo que necesitas?

Era un mal momento para dejarse llevar por la ira, pero la frustración pudo con Temari.

-Capullo desagradecido... ¡Más de mil hombres desearían estar en tu lugar en este momento!

-¡Sin duda lo han estado!

Temari le miró con la boca abierta en una mueca de incredulidad iracunda.

-Me voy -dijo él.

-¡De eso nada! -exclamó ella - ¡Tú no te vas, soy yo la que te echa!

-Como quieras - contestó Shikamaru, recogiendo su chaqueta.

-¡Espero que te destrocen en el combate de mañana!

Él la miró, notando que algo se le desmoronaba por dentro. Sonrió amargamente, prefiriendo no decir nada, y se marchó.

000000000000000000

Alguien despertó a Neji con un par de golpes en la puerta. Cuando era más pequeño se había habituado a despertarse al amanecer por sí mismo, para no depender de nadie. Sin embargo, los años viviendo en la casa principal de los Hyuuga le habían malacostumbrado. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos unos instantes, pero su tensión baja pudo más que su voluntad, y se quedó medio dormido durante un buen rato, hasta que una llamada más insistente le sacudió los restos de sueño.

Comenzó con su rutina habitual nada más dejar la cama. Se lavó la cara, se vistió despacio y dedicó cinco minutos enteros a desenredar su larga cabellera. La luz le cegó al salir al exterior, donde le esperaba Hinata.

-Llegamos tarde -dijo ella.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó él, disimulando un bostezo. Hinata le miró con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Ni siquiera habrás desayunado... -dijo, rebuscando algo en su mochila. Sacó una caja cuadrada llena de _onigiri_ asado con pasta de _miso_. Le ofreció uno a Neji - Tómate uno de estos, tienes que estar al cien por cien para... "protegerme".

-_Domo_ -dijo él, agradecido. Lo cierto era que tenía hambre - _Oishii(3)_... -murmuró, con los ojos brillantes - Seguro que serás una buena esposa, Hinata-sama.

La sonrisa de ella fue tan luminosa que Neji pensó que se quedaría ciego. Debía recordar lo contraproducente que era afrontar la alegría de su prima a esas horas de la mañana...

00000000000000000

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

Chôji miró a su amigo y se atrevió a sonreír.

-Ya te dije que no era buena idea ir a ahogar las penas la noche antes de tu último combate.

-_Urusai(4)_... Se me va a partir el cráneo en dos -murmuró, ocultando la cara en una toalla - ¿Recuerdas los exámenes para ascender a _chuunin_?

-Claro -contestó Chôji, tomando un bocado de arroz.

-¿Y recuerdas esa sensación que teníamos al finalizar la parte del bosque prohibido? Ya nos daba igual ascender a _chuunin_ o no, sólo queríamos terminar y volver a casa.

Su compañero asintió, sirviéndose un poco más de zumo de naranja.

-Ahora tengo la misma sensación -continuó Shikamaru.

-Entonces ¿te da igual que Temari se vaya con ese tipo?

-Me da igual.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shikamaru se apartó la toalla de la cara y miró su desayuno con asco. La sopa de _miso_ nunca había tenido peor aspecto que en esa mañana de resaca.

-No sé a quien pretendes engañar -dijo Ino, surgiendo detrás de Chôji - Ayer arrasaste la bodega del hotel sólo porque se estuvo entreteniendo con otro ¿cómo quieres que nos creamos que, de la noche a la mañana, te da igual con quien acabe?

La respuesta de su compañero fue tan sólo un gruñido quejumbroso.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me tiene que decir lo que yo no quiero oír?

-Dejaremos de decirlo cuando no te haga falta escucharlo -respondió Ino - Eh, vaya mesa os han puesto aquí, Tenten y yo sólo tenemos huevos revueltos y tostadas frías...

-Sírvete -dijo Chôji - Los ahumados están increíbles.

Shikamaru les miró, frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento no parecía que estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a nadie en un combate.

Se levantó, renunciando al desayuno. Ya había soltado la cena del día anterior, y no quería darle más movimiento a su débil estómago. Recogió unos cuantos pergaminos y su porta-_kunai_ y se marchó a entrenar un poco. Seguro que le venía mejor eso que los sermones de Ino.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío. Agradeció el silencio y la soledad y se puso a hojear sus manuales. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se enfrentaría a Nanashi. El principal problema de las espadas de viento era que no se podía frenar fácilmente un filo hecho de aire. Lo más sencillo era intentar paralizarle con el _Kagemane_, como de costumbre.

De todas formas, siguió revisando los pergaminos de los Nara, en busca de algo un poco más original. No es que fuera a admitir ante sí mismo que quería impresionar a Temari pero, en el fondo, en un rincón oscuro, primitivo y territorial de sí mismo, era exactamente eso lo que quería...

Y, de repente, dió con la "originalidad" que buscaba.

000000000000000000

El rechinar de los dientes de Temari podía oírse en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Kankurô la miraba, intentando no reírse.

-Bueno, así que tengo que manejar esta copia de Temari con mis hilos de _chakra _¿no? -preguntó. Gaara, a su izquierda, asintió con la cabeza.

-Se supone que tenemos que estar todos en la balconada del primer piso, creo que podrás manejarla sin ningún problema. Mientras, Temari peleará con Nara Shikamaru - Kankurô musitó algo que tenía un claro tono insultante.

-¿Y por qué tengo que manejar yo el dichoso clon? Llevas haciéndolo tú durante mucho tiempo...

-Vaya, lo siento por haber pensado que el _maestro marionetista_ se encargaría de esto sin protestar como un niño de seis años.

Gaara se acercó a Temari y le palmeó en el hombro, con algo de torpeza.

-Bueno, no estés tan nerviosa, hoy terminaremos con todo esto.

Ella le miró, haciendo un puchero. Ciertamente, hoy no era su día. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama hasta las cinco de la madrugada, y cuando estaba resuelta a no conciliar el sueño, se había quedado dormida. Todavía tenía los ojos hinchados, y estaba de un humor de perros por las insinuaciones de Shikamaru. Lo que más le molestaba era que, en cierto modo, se lo había buscado.

-En fin -dijo, levantándose - ¡_Henge_!

Gaara comprobó que su trasformación masculina de su hermana fuera perfecta. Asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar con Kankurô y la copia de Temari hacia el primer piso. La aunténtica _kunoichi_ se fue a esperar a las puertas de la arena.

Seguía furiosa. Dió un golpe a la pared que la hizo temer por sus nudillos, pero la ira y la frustración no se le pasaron. Tal vez lo que más le había dolido había sido el rechazo de Shikamaru.

"-Quizá lo que dice es cierto. Tal vez él cree en serio en esas razones con las que se justifica, y su interés por mí es sólo... solidario"

Le empezaron a picar los ojos. Los cerró con fuerza y descargó otro golpe en la pared. Le dolió más, pero se sentía menos insegura.

Las puertas que conducían al campo de combate se abrieron, y se dejaron oír las trompetas que daban comienzo a los juegos. Temari vislumbró a su copia agitando el ya conocido pañuelo rojo.

Respiró con fuerza y caminó hasta el centro de la arena, donde ya esperaba el árbitro. Shikamaru se aproximó a él al mismo tiempo.

-Que sea un combate limpio -dijo el árbitro, metódicamente - ¡_Hajime(5)_!

Temari se sintió atravesada de lado a lado por los ojos del ninja. Se fijó con curiosidad en la _katana_ corta que llevaba a la espalda. ¿Qué pretendería hacer?

"-No será tan estúpido como para intentar atacarme a espada descubierta..." -pensó, frunciendo el ceño. No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, porque los tentáculos de sombra de Shikamaru reptaron a toda velocidad, intentando atraparla. Temari (o "Nanashi") saltó, esquivándolos, y se situó a una distancia prudente. Decidió que era hora de ponerse seria, y concentró su _chakra_ en el dorso de la mano, tal y como le había enseñado su _sensei_.

Avanzó con una rapidez sobrenatural hasta llegar a Shikamaru, lanzó un mandoble y se retiró igual de rauda, para que él no la atrapara con su sombra. El _ninja_ no había tenido tiempo de apartarse. Una nueva herida surcaba su hombro, pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

Su cerebro se movía a toda velocidad. Ya había visto el primer movimiento de Nanashi, y sabía cómo iban a ser los siguientes. Una de dos, o podía jugársela e intentar capturar su sombra, o se olvidaba del _Kagemane_ y se concentraba en la técnica nueva que había preparado.

Se decantó por lo segundo.

-_Ninpou_... ¡_Uraken no jutsu(6)_! -exclamó, sacando la espada que había traído de la funda del chaleco. La sombra de Shikamaru trepó por su cuerpo como una serpiente negra, hasta llegar a la katana. La rodeó y después se separó de ella, tomando la misma forma. El arma original cayó al suelo, pero en las manos de Shikamaru estaba la espada de sombra.

Temari parpadeó, sorprendida, pero no se dejó asustar. Avanzó a la misma velocidad que antes y volvió a atacar. Ahogó una exclamación, sorprendida, cuando su técnica fue frenada. Shikamaru sonrió, satisfecho.

-Vaya, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría...

Empujó con su espada la invisible _katana_ de Temari, haciéndola retroceder. La _kunoichi_ no cabía en sí de asombro.

-¿Cómo... cómo has podido frenar mi arma¡Nada puede parar al viento!

Él miró su espada con indiferencia.

-Pues mira, no sabría darte una respuesta exacta... Supongo que porque la sombra es igual de incorpórea que el viento.

Temari atacó con furia una y otra vez, pero él frenaba cada uno de sus embates.

-Vale -dijo ella, jadeando - Así que ahora la pelea depende de la habilidad de cada uno como espadachín.

-Supongo -contestó Shikamaru - Pero dejémonos de charla, tengo ganas de acabar esta tontería.

Ella asintió, sonriendo debajo de su embozo. Avanzó de nuevo, golpeando la espada de sombra y, en ocasiones, arrancando pequeños jirones de la ropa del _ninja_. Frunció el ceño con frustración. "-Es más ágil de lo que esperaba..." -pensó. Alzó las dos manos, concentrando más _chakra_ y alargando la espada de viento. Shikamaru alzó también su arma para defenderse, pero el golpe no llegó a caer. Temari se había situado repentinamente a su derecha.

-¡Una obertura! -gritó ella, triunfante. En medio de su alegría, no se fijó en el resplandor fugaz que surcó el aire junto a su mejilla izquierda, pero el dolor que sintió en el pómulo la hizo retroceder.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, sorprendida al notar el calor pegajoso y húmedo de la sangre. Miró a Shikamaru, quien alzó la mano izquierda para permitir que viera la causa de su herida.

-Eso es... -musitó Temari, contemplando la cuchilla dentada que él sostenía, enhebrada por sus dedos.

-Así que es verdad que conocías a mi maestro -dijo él - Has reconocido sus armas. A juzgar por tus ojos, toda esta situación te está superando un poco ¿no? Te lo explicaré, para que lo entiendas mejor.

Mientras hablaba, sacudió el arma ofensora, y las gotas de sangre que habían quedado en los afilados dientes cayeron en la arena. Temari las miró, intentando recuperar la calma.

-Cuando me estabas atacando desde arriba, he imbuído con mi sombra esta cuchilla. Con los tipos como tú es bueno tener un as en la manga.

-_Teme(7)_... -gruñó Temari, limpiándose con furia la mejilla. Corrió hacia él, espoleada por su furia, y descargó tres golpes. Dos de ellos fueron frenados, pero el tercero cruzó de lado a lado el pecho del ninja. La tela verde del chaleco se oscureció. La sonrisa segura que él había mantenido durante la pelea se desvaneció. Agarró con fuerza el cuchillo de Asuma y empuñó la _katana_ con resolución. Era su turno para atacar. Temari frenaba los mandobles de Shikamaru con agilidad, pero su espada iba perdiendo resistencia. ¿O quizá era la _katana_ del ninja la que golpeaba más fuerte que antes?

Esquivó el último golpe de él y se agachó. Posicionó la invisible punta de su espada en la yema del pulgar, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio que necesitaba. Cerró un ojo para tener mejor puntería y atacó. Su arma se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el estómago de Shikamaru. En el último momento, él se aparto.

No lo suficiente.

-_Kisama(8)_... -musitó él, con la voz quebrada. La _katana_ de viento le había atravesado el costado. No había tocado ningún órgano, pero era una auténtica tortura. Notaba miles de corrientes punzantes cortando su carne. Temari alzó la vista. A pesar de estar satisfecha con el golpe, se sentía llena de una incómoda culpabilidad.

-Deberías rendirte. Puedo cortarte por la mitad en cualquier mo... -se interrumpió cuando la mano izquierda de Shikamaru agarró el cuello de su túnica y la obligó a alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies. Los ojos de él estaban nublados por el dolor, pero las pupilas permanecían fijas en Temari, brillando aceradas.

-Aquí nadie va a rendirse -dijo. La sostuvo así un segundo, pero no pudo aguantar con su peso mucho más. La soltó y despacio, casi con desgana, le asestó un puñetazo en el lado derecho de su rostro. El golpe hizo retroceder a la _kunoichi_, y la espada de viento salió con una rapidez desgarradora del cuerpo masculino.

Shikamaru se encogió. El dolor era tan intenso que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero no podía permitírselo. Aprovechando que su contrincante había caído al suelo, sacó del porta-_kunai_ dos parches y su pomada cicatrizante. Se aplicó con torpeza un poco en los bordes de la herida, por delante y por detrás, y se puso un parche en cada extremo del agujero en su carne. Por lo menos tendría unos minutos de ventaja, y había dejado de perder sangre.

Temari se levantó. Si ese golpe no le había roto la cara en dos, nada podría hacerlo. Sentía cada nudillo de acero clavado en su piel, y estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría unos moratones muy artísticos. Escupió la sangre que había brotado del interior de su boca y miró a Shikamaru. Francamente, estaba un poco aterrorizada.

La tela del turbante se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor y la sangre. Se lo quitó, esperando que él no la reconociera. Aunque sus rasgos fueran masculinos, seguía pareciéndose bastante a la Temari original. Extendió la mano nuevamente, sintiendo su mortecino _chakra_ arremolinándose hasta formar una hoja. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Se arrojó sobre el _ninja_, dispuesta a jugárselo todo en un último golpe. Él permaneció quieto, observándola. En el momento en que los pies de Temari tocaron el suelo, supo que algo iba mal. ¿Dónde estaba su espada de sombra?

-_Kagekubishibari no jutsu(9)_ -las palabras salieron ásperas de su garganta. Temari notó las manos de sombra agarrándola con firmeza. Shikamaru cogió el arma desechada momentos antes del suelo, sin apartar los ojos de su contrincante. Se situó detrás de Temari y apoyó la fría hoja de la _katana_ en el cuello de la _kunoichi_. Una gota cayó hasta la clavícula de ella. Podía ser sudor o sangre.

O las dos cosas, se dijo. Le temblaban las manos. La boca se le estremeció.

-Suéltame una mano y podré alzarla para rendirme -dijo.

-No sé si puedo permitirme el lujo de soltarte una mano -susurró él junto a su oído. Temari palideció al notar la hoja de la _katana_ apretándose contra su cuello. Abrió la boca para confesarlo todo antes de que él tomara una decisión drástica.

-¡Arbitro! -exclamó el _ninja_ de la Hoja - Creo que mi contrincante tiene algo que decir.

El mediador se acercó, impresionado.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Shikamaru. Temari tragó saliva. Tenía la boca tan seca que no podía articular palabra.

-Me rindo.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó el árbitro. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Seguro.

-¡Ganador, Nara Shikamaru, de la Hoja! -exclamó.

El mismo Shikamaru no llegó a escuchar los gritos del público. Soltó a Temari y se desplomó sobre las rodillas. Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera sintió cómo le llevaban a la enfermería.

0000000000000000

Despertó a las tres horas, sediento. Se incorporó y agradeció la jarra de agua que habían dejado en la mesilla. Se dispuso a servirse un vaso, pero la mano de Chôji se lo impidió.

-Ya lo hago yo -dijo, vertiendo el agua. Shikamaru bebió con avidez y pidió más. El segundo vaso pasó con más calma por su garganta.

Se desplomó de nuevo sobre la almohada cuando calmó su sed. Miró a Chôji con una sonrisa.

-Así que lo hice ¿ne? He vencido a ese capullo misterioso... Casi no me lo creo.

-Casi nadie se lo creyó en un principio -dijo Chôji - La verdad es que te lo tomaste muy a pecho, amigo.

-Me siento débil, pero no me duele nada -dijo el otro, sorprendido - Pensaba que el agua se me saldría por el agujero que me había hecho ese cabrón...

-El cuerpo médico os ha curado muy bien a los dos.

-¿A él también? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, le estropeaste su cara bonita -respondió Chôji, la risa bailando bajo sus palabras - Lo hiciste a posta ¿verdad?

Shikamaru alzó los hombros.

-No pude evitarlo.

-Desde luego, qué infantiles sois los hombres.

Ino le dio un papirotazo a Chôji y otro más flojo a Shikamaru.

-¡_Itee_! -dijo Shikamaru - Todavía estoy débil, Ino, ten piedad de un hombre convaleciente.

Ella resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los hombres eran unos bebés...

-Intenta comportarte como el adulto que eres, después de todo, mañana es el día de tu boda.

La realidad cayó como una losa sobre su compañero. Miró a sus amigos, aterrado y ruborizado.

-Es verdad, ya ni me acordaba. ¿Cómo pretende esa mujer que asista a una ceremonia en este estado? Deberían dejar pasar una semana, por lo menos... Ya sé, espera que me desplome de debilidad camino del altar, para que lo cancelemos.

-A veces eres una reina del drama, Shikamaru -dijo Ino, sonriendo, a su pesar.

0000000000000000

La misión de Hinata había sido insultantemente fácil. Había descubierto a los ladrones en menos de una hora, y los había inmovilizado ante la atenta mirada de Neji. Por lo menos no había insistido en intervenir y la había dejado trabajar sola...

El señor feudal le había pagado una buena suma, y les había dado a los dos alojamiento en la casa de baños más lujosa de la zona. Hinata miró la gran chimenea que se alzaba sobre el edificio, con la boca abierta de asombro.

-_Waa_... Esto es increíble¿_ne_, _nii-san_?

Neji asintió, sonriendo ante su entusiasmo. La acogida que les dieron fue extremadamente cálida. Claro que, siendo invitados del _daimyo_ del lugar, era natural. Les asignaron unas habitaciones en la primera planta, con un onsen al aire libre particular.

-Ve llendo al cuarto, Neji -dijo Hinata, acercándose a la recepcionista - Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Neji la miró con suspicacia, pero no había nada sospechoso en los pálidos ojos de su prima. Echó a andar hacia su cuarto, sin estar convencido del todo. La habitación que le habían asignado era, sencillamente, enorme. Tenía un amplio y grueso futón en el centro, y la zona del comedor separada por un biombo de algodón, para que los olores de las comidas no impregnaran toda la habitación. Se respiraba la _clase_ en esa estancia.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se estiró. Estaba cansado, y nada le apetecía más que un baño caliente. Estaba a punto de desnudarse y dirigirse al _onsen_, cuando eschuchó la puerta abriéndose. Hinata pasó, echando un vistazo.

-Vaya, es una habitación increíble -dijo, dejando su mochila junto a la de Neji - Espero que no te importe compartirla conmigo.

Neji se ruborizó instantáneamente.

-Creía que teníamos habitaciones individuales.

-Lo sé, pero resulta que ha llegado una pareja inesperada, y la dueña me ha dicho que necesitaban mi cuarto.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó él, acercándose. No se creía ni una palabra.

Hinata le miró, intentando parecer sincera. En realidad había sido ella quien había ofrecido a la dueña la posibilidad de usar su habitación, y no había pasado mucho tiempo sin que unos recién casados la solicitaran. La providencia, pero también su estrategia, la habían llevado a su situación actual.

-Es cierto, _nii-san_ -aseveró. Afortunadamente, se escucharon ruidos amorosos al otro lado de la pared - ¿Ves? -dijo ella, señalándola.

-Mmm... -murmuró él, dudoso - ¿Y qué le has dicho a la recepcionista?

-Que nos trajera algo de comer. ¿No tienes hambre?

El estómago de Neji respondió por él.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que nos demos un baño antes¿_ne_? -dijo Hinata - Me han dicho que las aguas de este _onsen_ son especialmente relajantes, me apetece un montón probarlas.

Su primo la miró con la ceja alzada.

-Será mejor que te bañes tú primero.

Ella parecía profundamente dolida. Sus ojos brillaban con mil reflejos de decepción. Neji negó con la cabeza, con decisión pétrea.

-Pero... -comenzó a decir ella, con los puñitos cerrados frente a su cara.

-He dicho que no.

Segundos después, estaba sentado en un taburete, enjabonándose el pelo.

"-¿Por que...?"-se preguntó, sin comprender. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. ¿Habría sido víctima de algún _genjutsu_ secreto de los Hyuuga? En fin, el mal ya estaba hecho. Hinata salió al exterior, cubierta con una toalla grande. La luz del atardecer se reflejaba en su pelo oscuro y en su piel delicada. Neji notó su cara arder.

-Con permiso -dijo ella. Se sentó de espaldas a Neji, bajo la otra zona de ducha.

"-Por lo menos está detrás de mí..." -pensó él, con alivio. Llenó un cubo con agua fría y se aclaró. Sacó una toalla pequeña y algo áspera de su bolsa de aseo y restregó en ella la pastilla de jabón que habían dejado a su disposición. Se frotó con fuerza, como si con eso fuera a olvidarse de la presencia femenina que tenía detrás.

-_Nii-san_ -dijo Hinata - ¿Te importaría frotarme la espalda?

"-Mierda" -pensó Neji.

-Esto... me va un poco mal...

-Sólo será un momento, _onegai_...

Con un suspiro, se echó encima otro cubo de agua. Antes de levantarse se ciñó bien la toalla alrededor de la cintura, y sólo entonces se acercó a Hinata. Cogió la esponja jabonosa que ella le ofrecía y empezó a lavar su blanca espalda. Ella suspiró, agradecida.

-_Domo arigatô_... -dijo, sonriendo como un gato. Neji sonrió, a su pesar - Bueno, creo que ya podemos meternos en el agua.

Sin previo aviso, echó un cubo de agua sobre los dos. Neji ahogo una exclamación. Cuando se sacudió el agua de los ojos y los volvió a abrir, su prima ya estaba sumergida en el agua blanquecina.

"-Vaya, así que garantizándose un buen espectáculo sin ofrecer nada a cambio..." -se dijo. Volvió a asegurar la toalla en su sitio y se metió en el _onsen_, aguantando la respiración. El agua estaba ardiendo. Soltó el aire despacio cuando fue habituándose a la temperatura.

-Ah... La verdad es que es muy agradable -dijo, estirando los brazos sobre el borde de piedra. Hinata asintió y se sumergió hasta la nariz.

En esos momentos parecía inofensiva, así que Neji se relajó. Tal vez no tenía que estar tan a la defensiva con su prima...

Esos serenos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió un cuerpo húmedo pegarse al suyo.

000000000000000000

Kankurô cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con furia. Cómo podía... cómo se atrevía a... Y encima tenía que ser él quien le dijera al chico de los Nara cómo tenía que prepararse para la ceremonia.

-_Chikuso_... -murmuró, apretando los dientes. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta, y cruzó los pasillos hasta el ala oeste, donde habían alojado al "novio". Abrió la puerta sin miramientos.

Shikamaru alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo. Kankurô le miró con severidad. Cogió aire con energía antes de empezar a hablar.

-Voy a explicarte esto una vez, sólo una vez ¿entendido?

-Lo de los pájaros y las abejas ya me lo sé, gracias -dijo el otro, volviendo a su libro. Kankurô enrojeció, furioso.

-Lo que menos necesito es que te hagas el listo ¿vale? Mi hermana ha decidido el tipo de ceremonia que quiere tener.

Shikamaru dejó definitivamente su lectura y se incorporó.

-Pensaba que quería algo tradicional. Por eso estaba leyendo este tratado sobre los rituales en el País del Viento.

-Resulta que ha encontrado algo que se ajusta más a su... personalidad - dijo Kankurô - Quiere casarse según las tradiciones de una tribu del desierto que casi ha desaparecido. Ha encontrado unos cuantos pergaminos y ha hecho llamar a las pocas ancianas del clan que han sobrevivido.

El ninja de la Hoja se llevó la mano a la frente, confuso.

-Tu hermana es bastante retorcida...

-Dímelo a mí -respondió Kankurô, encongiendo los hombros - En fin, tengo que explicarte lo que tienes que hacer. Es un poco difícil, porque hay varios rituales, pero creo que eres un chico despierto y que lo entenderás todo a la primera.

Su tono parecía añadir "_más te vale_" a sus palabras.

00000000000000000

Neji sabía que estaba perdido. Lo supo al no encontrar ni pizca de voluntad para apartarse de Hinata para decirle que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Simplemente se abrazó a ella, perdiéndose en su boca. Al separarse sus respiraciones se mezclaron, agitadas.

Por encima del agua, la piel de sus hombros estaba erizada por el viento frío. Neji frotó esa piel helada con las manos, intentando templarla, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su pecho y su espalda. Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez, rozándose con brevedad, compartiendo besos cortos y húmedos.

Las caricias se hiceron más audaces. Neji se atrevió a tentar el peso grávido de los pechos de Hinata, rozando la piel mojada con las yemas arrugadas de sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos, tocándole los labios, suplicando sin palabras.

Él acercó su boca a la curva del cuello femenino, bebiendo las pequeñas gotas prendidas en él, trazando un camino descendente hacia sus hombros. Mordisqueó la piel resbaladiza, cerrando los ojos con deleite.

-Neji... -murmuró ella, apretándose a él, aferrándose a los brazos fuertes y exponiendo más su garganta. Neji regresó a su boca, deteniéndose más en el beso, frotando su lengua con la de ella.

Hinata no pudo soportar más su pasividad. Le miró, apartándole los largos mechones húmedos de la frente, y besó con autoridad los labios masculinos. Él abarcó su cintura con las manos, atrayéndola, hasta que sus vientres quedaron juntos, tan juntos que el uno podía sentir las mariposas del estómago del otro.

Ella empezó a recorrer con tímidos mordiscos el cuello de Neji, enroscando los pequeños dedos en la melena sumergida de él. Había algo en ese cabello sedoso que la hacía perder la cabeza. Lamió lentamente el punto en el que se unían la yugular y el hombro del _ninja_. Iba a seguir, pero un par de manos fuertes y gráciles la detuvieron.

-Será mejor que salgamos del agua -susurró Neji, con la respiración pesada.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Él perdió el habla cuando ella se mostró en todo su esplendor, iluminada por la luz violeta del atardecer moribundo. Se irguió también, y fue el turno de Hinata para quedarse sin palabras.

"-Es tan hermoso..." -pensó, recorriendo con la mirada los largos y fuertes miembros de Neji.

Salieron en silencio del _onsen_, y con la misma quietud se metieron en el futón. Las sábanas secaron los restos de humedad de su piel. Neji se inclinó sobre ella, pero, súbitamente, se sintió perdido.

No podía ser él quien profanara ese templo corpóreo. Se sentía como un niño. Hinata le besó en la comisura de la boca, tranquilizándole, y puso las manos en el pecho del ninja para obligarle a tenderse.

-_Shinpaishinaide kudasai(10)_ -murmuró contra su boca. Neji asintió, ruborizado. Era frustrante perder el control de esa manera.

Hinata no se sentía muy calmada tampoco. Despacio, controlándose, se puso encima de él. Apoyando una mano en su estómago firme, sació el ardiente deseo de sus entrañas. Sus vientres volvieron a quedar pegados.

Neji cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Ya no había cielo ni infierno, sólo existía esa maravillosa sensación que le recorría como la electricidad, el peso de Hinata sobre él, y su interior de seda mojada... Alzó las manos y buscó a tientas las caderas de la _kunoichi_.

-Hinata-_sama_... -recitó su nombre como un mantra. Ella se inclinó para besarle, moviéndose con un ritmo primario, meciéndose sobre él.

Volvió a erguirse y él abrió los ojos. Verla así, en toda su gloria, enrojecida y húmeda por la pasión, le llevó casi al límite. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Trasladó las manos de las caderas de ella a su espalda, y se incorporó, rodeándola con toda la longitud de sus brazos, uniéndose a la cadencia del cuerpo femenino.

Ella no gritó, pero algo en su expresión le hizo saber que había alcanzando el clímax. Neji cerró su boca sobre la de ella y dejó que esa dulzura sobrehumana le arrastrara.

0000000000000000000

Tenten contempló su poco apetecible desyuno con una mueca. Los huevos revueltos parecían desafiarla con su textura grumosa. Apartó el plato y decidió salir fuera a comer algo. El día anterior, después del combate, había descubierto un puesto donde tenían un café espeso y dulce, y unos bollos de almendra y miel que olían a gloria. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Salió del hotel con tanto entusiasmo que no se fijó por donde iba, y acabó chocándose con alguien. Estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando reconoció el rostro sin pintar de Kankurô.

-Ah, eres tú -dijo, atusándose el flequillo. Él la miró, con el ceño fruncido. Con esa cara parecía un _ashura(11)_, pensó Tenten.

-Fíjate por dónde andas, niñata -masculló él.

La _kunoichi_ resopló y echó a andar. Al cabo de un rato notó, incómoda, que él la estaba siguiendo. Miró por encima de su hombro con discrección. Él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la derecha. Tenten empezó a andar más deprisa. Él no la seguía a la misma velocidad, pero no cabía duda de que iban en la misma dirección.

-No te estoy persiguiendo, si eso es lo que crees -dijo él, fastidiado.

-Si no tuvieras esa cara de acosador, no pensaría eso -dijo ella. Él pareció a punto de lanzarse en persecución de la chica, pero se contentó con lanzar un bufido irritado.

Tenten avistó, aliviada, el puesto que buscaba. El aroma de las almendras tostadas y la miel le llegó con fuerza. Podría alimentarse de ese olor. Se acercó más deprisa, pero se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que Kankurô la había adelantado.

-Una mesa, por favor.

Le miró, boquiabierta. "-De todos los lugares del mundo..." -pensó.

-Yo también quiero una mesa -dijo ella.

-Lo siento, señorita -dijo el camarero - No nos queda ninguna, Kankurô-_sama_ acaba de llevarse la última.

-¿Y no hay sitio en la barra? -preguntó ella, suplicante. El camarero negó con la cabeza.

El estómago de la _kunoichi_ rugió, aumentando sus miserias. Kankurô la miró de reojo. Finalmente suspiró y la hizo una seña.

-Anda, ven, te dejo que te sientes en mi mesa...

Tenten sonrió como una niña que consigue lo que quiere. Pidió una bandeja de bollos y dos cafés. Kankurô la miraba con los ojos entornados, sin terminar de fiarse de ella.

-Venga, no me apuñales con la mirada -dijo ella, con un gesto conciliador - Tampoco es tan terrible desayunar conmigo.

-_Tsk_. Esto se parece demasiado a una cita...

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, pero la llegada del desayuno no la dejó decir nada. Cogió un dulce con reverencia y lo olfateó antes de llevárselo a la boca. La masa de almendra se deshizo en su boca y la condujo al cielo.

Kankurô sonrió sin querer. Cogió otro bollo y empezó a desayunar. El entusiasmo de Tenten le hizo disfrutar más de una comida que había empezado a ser rutinaria para él.

-No sabía que te gustaran las cosas dulces -dijo ella, probando el café.

-No es tan raro -respondió él - Hay muchos platos dulces en la Arena.

-¿Qué piensas de lo de tu hermana y Shikamaru? -preguntó Tenten, cambiando de tema. Sabía que tocaba terreno pantanoso, pero se arriesgó de todas formas.

Kankurô la taladró con la mirada.

-Estaba disfrutando de mi desayuno -dijo, fastidiado - Si te digo la verdad, no me gusta como lo ha hecho. Es demasiado pronto, además.

-Que tierno resulta que seas uno de esos hermanos protectores...

Él la miró, sorprendido por sus palabras, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando vió la cara burlona de la _kunoichi_.

-Dejemos el tema, por favor -dijo, ahogando las penas en su café.

Tenten asintió, aliviada por que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en serio. El terreno pantanoso se iba extendiendo cada segundo que pasaba con el _shinobi_ de la Arena.

0000000000000000000

Alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza. Hinata abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Ya voy -susurró. Buscó algo que ponerse encima.

Abrió la puerta y vio, sorprendida, a una de las camareras de la casa de baños.

-Ayer pidieron una cena. Vinimos a traerla, pero... Supusimos que estaban ocupados -las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron - Espero que no les importe que hayamos cambiado la cena por un desayuno especial.

-Está muy bien, muchas gracias.

La chica entró las numerosas bandejas, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada al bulto durmiente que era Neji. Salió musitando un "_chasgracias_".

Neji se incorporó, frotándose los ojos.

-Vaya... -dijo, viendo la comida. Su mirada somnolienta se posó en Hinata - Te has puesto mi camisa.

Ella se miró, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

-¿Te importa? Tenía que abrir, y no había nada más a mano.

-Te queda bien -dijo él, tomando su cuenco de sopa de miso. Ella sonrió y le sirvió té - Creo que deberíamos quedarnos un día más aquí.

Hinata le miró, agradablemente sorprendida.

-¿Tú crees? -él asintió.

-No nos ha dado tiempo de disfrutar mucho las termas.

"-Entre otras cosas" -pensó, ruborizándose un poco.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón. Además -añadió ella, tomando un poco de _nattô_ - nos vendrá bien algo de intimidad, para variar.

Como buen miembro de la famila Hyuuga, Hinata había dado en el blanco.

00000000000000000000

Terror. Terror en estado puro. Y vergüenza.

Eso era lo que atravesaba la columana de Shikamaru cada vez que recordaba todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Chôji le miró, intentando no reírse.

-Yo creo que... es bastante original.

-¿Original¡En qué clase de boda se exige que los novios vayan casi desnudos!? -miró con un rubor intenso los pantalones negros que le habían dado. Ni siquiera le cubrían los huesos de la cadera... - No sé si quiero imaginarme lo que llevará Temari.

-De hecho, Ino me ha dicho que va más tapada que tú -dijo Chôji. La cara de Shikamaru no tenía precio.

-Sólo ella podía encontrar una religión así. Pervertida...

Quedaban dos minutos para que empezara la ceremonia. Por lo menos iba a ser privada, sólo asistirían los hermanos de Temari y el grupo de la Hoja. Además, Gaara se había ofrecido a oficiar los rituales, aunque Shikamaru todavía no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Está bien, vamos allá -se dijo, dándose ánimos. Chôji asintió y desapareció entre los cortinajes. Kankurô no tardó en aparecer, para asegurarse de que Shikamaru no huía.

-Bueno, ya están todos esperando -se compadeció un poco del ninja de la Hoja - Tranquilo, todo pasará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Salieron a un patio interior que, normalmente, servía de campo de entrenamiento. Había unas cuantas antorchas y Shikamaru distinguió algunas de las cosas que Kankurô le había dicho que tendría que usar. Respiró hondo antes de poner un pie descalzo en el suelo arenoso.

Vio a Temari a través de un velo rojo. La manos empezaron a sudarle. Las cerró con fuerza y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lado, siempre separados por la delgada tela.

Gaara tendió un frasco de arcilla a su hermana, y Kankurô le dio otro igual a Shikamaru. Sin decir una palabra, empezaron a extenderse la mezcla fragante y aceitosa que había dentro. Olía intensamente a sándalo y a almizcle.

El _ninja_ espió a Temari por el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose repentinamente turbado. Ella estaba acariciándose el cuello, masajeándolo con el bálsamo. Cuando los ojos escrutadores de Temari se posaron en Shikamaru, la sensación de vergüenza y vulnerabilidad de Shikamaru se multiplicó. Fijó los ojos en el suelo, intentando no pensar en nada.

Temari acarició con la mirada la silueta del ninja. De vez en cuando podía ver resplandecer la piel aceitada por el brillo de las antorchas. ¿Por qué el hecho de verle así, casi a escondidas, le resultaba tan erótico? Entreabrió la boca, fascinada por el movimiento de la mano masculina deslizándose por su pecho fibroso. Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de pasarle el frasco de nuevo a Gaara.

Shikamaru se lo devolvió también a su "padrino". Iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea si seguía ruborizándose, pero casi había notado en su propia piel el reconocimiento de Temari.

Le dieron ganas de encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando los dos hermanos de la Arena retiraron el velo. Se quedó embobado contemplando a Temari. Brillaba como un ídolo de bronce a la luz del fuego. La tela negra que le cubría podía haber sido un magnífico _foulard_, pero se las habían arreglado para anudarla alrededor de su cuerpo, cubiréndola. Escasamente, desde luego.

Volvieron a entregarles unos botes idénticos a los anteriores, pero Shikamaru sabía que estos estaban llenos de pintura. Según le había explicado Kankurô, le correspondía a ella ser la primera en realizar el ritual. Evitó mirarla cuando ella se le acercó, con los dedos manchados de índigo. Temari se mordió un labio, algo indecisa. No había pensado mucho en esa parte de la ceremonia. Sabía que tenía que dibujar algunos símbolos en el cuerpo de Shikamaru ¿pero qué?

Sus dedos índice y corazón se posaron primero en el hueco de la clavícula masculina. Dibujaron líneas curvas, como ramas de hiedra, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Pintó lo mismo en el lado contrario. Volvió a humedecer sus yemas con más pigmento, y siguió trazando arabescos por el estómago del _ninja_. Se manchó las dos manos y pintó cuatro líneas paralelas en sus costados, sólo por el placer de tocarle. Alzó el rostro para mirarle. Descubrió, algo descontenta, que él fijaba la vista obstinadamente hacia la izquierda, esquivando las miradas de todos.

Shikamaru estaba luchando seriamente consigo mismo.

"-Cálmate, Shikamaru, te está observando toda su maldita familia, así que ni se te ocurra perder el poco control que todavía tienes sobre tu cuerpo. Relax... Tranquilidad..."

Los dedos frescos y mojados de Temari en su pelvis casi acabaron con todas las buenas intenciones. Además, ella no dejaba de mirarle. Su pecho casi estaba en contacto con su torso, y aquella maldita... y maravillosa mano estaba tan cerca de su entrepierna, que en cualquier momento haría algo realmente estúpido. Esperaba que las cosas no llegaran a ese extremo.

-He terminado -dijo ella, malhumorada. "-Maldito sea, tiene una voluntad de hierro cuando quiere..." -pensó. Le hubiera encantado hacerle perder el control delante de sus hermanos, habría sido una buena anécdota...

Shikamaru respiró alivivado. Metió los dedos en el frasco y los sacó, manchados del mismo pigmento azul. Quería hacerlo sencillo y rápido. Empezó dibujando el símbolo de su clan en el hombro de la _kunoichi_. No sabía por qué quería marcarla con algo tan personal, pero en ese momento le pareció adecuado. Vaciló un poco antes de manchar también la juntura de su cuello y su hombro derecho con el dibujo de una flor. Las yemas de sus dedos marcaron los cinco pétalos. Ella entrecerró los ojos. Estaba haciéndolo tan suave...

Una momentánea pérdida de razón le llevó a trazar cuatro líneas en su cintura, como había hecho ella. Al contrario que él, ella no apartaba los ojos de su cara, de sus trazos. No perdía detalle, y eso no contribuía a relajarle. Terminó pintándole una estrella de cinco puntas rodeándole el ombligo.

Kankurô y Gaara se encargaron del último detalle. Empaparon la palma de la mano derecha de cada uno con otro pigmento rojizo. Ambos tenían que estampar la huella en el lugar que quisieran. Temari no se lo pensó mucho y apoyó la mano en el centro del pecho de Shikamaru. Él buscó algo de espacio libre entre las franjas de tela. Acabó posando la palma en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, con el pulgar curvado sobre su garganta.

-Ahora -dijo Gaara. Su voz sonó extraña, después de tanto silencio - tengo que decir unas palabras.

Ambos asintieron, sin despegar la mano pintada de los lugares que habían escogido.

-Seréis la arena y el viento, la luz y la sombra, la vida y la muerte. Seréis la mano que protege, pero también la que golpea. El animal que corre y el que persigue. La ira que estalla y la bondad que fluye. Eso seréis, como guerreros unidos en el desierto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Shikamaru apartó su mano. Temari hizo lo mismo. Ambos esperaban con nerviosismo la última parte del ritual. Kankurô sacó repentinamente un cuchillo corto y curvo. Gaara mostró una jarra de cristal con algo que parecía sangre. En realidad era un vino dulce y denso típico del desierto.

-Tienes que empezar tú -dijo ella. Sus palabras sonaron ásperas, pero seguras.

Shikamaru asintió. Tomó la mano limpia de Temari y realizó un corte rápido y decisivo a lo largo. Tomó la jarra y vertió la bebida en el cuenco de la mano. Miró a la _kunoichi_ con preocupación. Sabía que escocía como el mismísimo infierno.

Se inclinó y bebió la mezcla carmesí de la sangre y el vino. Extendió su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Frunció el ceño al sentir el corte, y lo frunció más aún cuando el líquido se derramó en la herida. Agradeció que ella tardara poco en beber.

Todo el mundo espero en silencio que Gaara diera por terminada la ceremonia.

-Bueno, ya estáis casados... creo.

000000000000000000000

Naruto sonrió a Gaara cuando éste apareció en el comedor.

-No se te ha dado mal -le dijo - Será mejor que comas algo, pareces un poco pálido.

-Estaba un poco nervioso -confesó el Kazekage, con un pequeño rubor.

-Hehe, pues no lo parecía.

Ino y Chôji brindaron por décima vez, deseando lo mejor a su amigo ausente. La _kunoichi_ se relamió al apurar el plato de _sake_.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está la parejita? -preguntó Ino.

-No sé si lo entendí bien, pero creo que tienen que pasar la noche en el desierto. Algo relacionado con la energía espiritual y eso.

Ino alzó las cejas y sonrió, maliciosa.

-Estamos hablando de "pasar la noche" en el sentido más oculto y perverso de la palabra ¿_ne_?

Chôji negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque no te lo creas, no. Sólo tienen que dormir.

-Anda ya... -dijo ella, sirviendo más _sake_ para los dos.

-En serio. Shikamaru también estaba bastante sorprendido.

000000000000000000

Sorprendido no. Aunque no quisiera confesarlo, la sensación que primaba era la decepción.

-¿Cómo que dormir?

Temari no pudo contener una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Crees que podrás contenerte? -preguntó. Él miró a otro lado, sonrojado.

-Por supuesto que sí, mujer. Los hombres tienen suficiente autocontrol como para no arrojarse encima de cualquier chica.

-Eso me ha dolido -dijo ella, con un tono monocorde - No sabía que fuera una cualquiera.

Sacó su ropa de dormir de la mochila. Admiró un segundo la camisa de raso turquesa antes de ponérsela.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada, rápido como el rayo.

-Esto... ¿Y la pintura? -preguntó, por decir algo.

-No nos la podemos quitar hasta mañana. Pensaba que mi hermano te lo había contado todo.

"-Se calló algunas cosas para que luego me sintiera como un imbécil..." -pensó él.

-Tu hermano es parco en palabras -dijo. Ya iba siendo hora de que se cambiara él también. Hurgó en su bolsa hasta que sacó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. No es que fuera a estar muy elegante.

Se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro. Temari estaba ya vestida y tumbada en el _tatami_ de viaje. La camisa le llegaba hasta las caderas, dejando ver una maravillosa extensión de piel dorada. Puede que no fuera muy alta, pero tenía unas piernas que cortaban la respiración.

-Vístete tranquilo, te prometo que no miraré -le dijo, distraida, mientras ojeaba un pergamino.

Su pudor le hacía sentirse tonto. Se vistió con calma, intentando afrontar una situación para la que no estaba preparado. Sinceramente, él había esperado que en las viejas normas de la ceremonia hubiera una cláusula de consumación obligatoria. Era de esperar, viendo como había sido el resto. Esos rituales estaban hechos para pasar de cero a cien en un minuto.

Temari le observaba por encima del pergamino. Estaba tan nerviosa que había empezado a comerse las uñas. Seguía revisando los papeles de la tribu, pero no encontraba nada que hablara de consumar. Aquello era una prueba de fuego para ella.

"-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer si me rechaza? Lo que es más ¿qué cara se me va a quedar si él se duerme como un bendito, sin intentar nada?"

Casi dió un respingo cuando él se tumbó a su lado. Encima el _tatami_ era más bien estrecho.

-¿Vas a leer mucho más? -preguntó él, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Puedo dejarlo, si te molesta la luz.

-No, tranquila. Bueno...

-_Oyasuminasai_ -dijo ella, sintiéndose miserable.

-_Oyasumi_.

Shikamaru le dio la espalda, frustrado. Al poco rato ella apagó el farolillo que pendía del mastil de la yurta. Miró el oscuro techo de tela durando unos segundos, pero acabó tumbándose de lado, más cerca de él.

"-¿Estará dormido ya?" -pensó. Se aventuró a abrazarle, pegando la frente a su espalda. Alzó el brazo, apoyando la mano en su pecho.

Y sintió los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Shikamaru.

Se sintió culpable. "-Debe pensarse que voy a abalanzarme sobre él en cualquier momento, normal que esté nervioso...".

Comenzó a apartar la mano, pero él se la sujetó. Lentamente, Shikamaru fue girándose hasta quedar frente a ella, aferrando todavía sus dedos.

-Temari -susurró - Yo... Joder.

Ella sonrió. Se arrimó más a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? -preguntó, maliciosa - ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Ciertamente, es una buena manera de llamarlo -dijo, relajándose un poco - Esa maldita ceremonia...

-No le eches la culpa a la ceremonia.

-Mujer, no me lo pongas más difícil.

A pesar de todo, estaba francamente cómodo. ¿Hablar con ella era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse?

Se acercó hasta quedar pegado a la _kunoichi_. Temari abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Miró hacia abajo, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a ver nada.

-Vaya, es verdad que tienes un problema.

-Te lo dije.

-De momento vamos a tener que hacer algo para solucionarlo ¿_ne_? -buscó su boca con los dedos y le besó. Shikamaru se dejó hacer, aliviado. Esa mujer tenía unos labios maravillosos. Aferró su rostro con las manos para que no se separase fácilmente de él.

Temari gritó interiormente, henchida de felicidad. Agarró a Shikamaru de la camiseta, queriendo arrancársela. Él le apartó las manos y se la quitó, entre un beso y otro. Tentó su cuerpo flexible por encima de la tela sedosa. Ella le puso los dedos encima de los botones.

-No te entretengas -dijo, sin aliento. Él asintió y comenzó a desabrochar la prenda, intentando que la prisa no interfiriese con su labor.

Apartó la camisa y se sintió mareado al notar la piel de Temari contra su pecho desnudo. Buscó las curvas en la oscuridad, sin mucho éxito.

-Enciende la luz -ella no le escuchó, y por unos segundos él no pudo repetir la petición, porque le había empujado de nuevo contra su boca - Temari, enciende la luz.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, juguetona.

-Porque sí -contestó él, agradeciendo por un segundo la oscuridad que escondía su sonrojo.

-¿Y por qué sí?

-¿Tienes que cuestionar todo lo que digo? _Kami-sama_, sólo quiero verte.

Escuchó la risa profunda de Temari antes de ser cegado por la luz ténue de la linterna. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse y fijó de inmediato los ojos en el cuerpo de la _kunoichi_. Acercó con reverencia el rostro a la suave piel. La besó mil veces, esquivando la pintura.

Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros, sintiéndose débil. La humedad de su lengua la sorprendió gratamente, y sus jadeos se convirtieron en ruiditos excitados, como maullidos.

-Shikamaru... Si sigues así me voy a volver loca...

Él depositó un beso en el interior de su muslo, pensativo.

-¿Y eso es malo?

Ella le amonestó dándole una patada en el trasero con el tobillo. Shikamaru sonrió antes de volver a quedar cara a cara con Temari. La besó, adentrándose en su calidez femenina. Gruñó cuando ella le tiró del pelo hasta soltárselo.

-Que fijación... tienes... -no pudo articular más palabras. Ella le abrazó con todo su cuerpo, estremecida.

Vio una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por la mandíbula del _ninja_, vibrando con cada embate. Fue lo último que vio antes de que un velo nebuloso la cegara, mientras el placer culebreaba por sus extremidades. Sintió a Shikamaru abandonarse momentos después. Sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos, y sólo notaba el peso del _ninja_ y su respiración agitada en el hueco de su oído.

Le revolvió el pelo, premiándole, en cierta manera.

Cayó dormida en poco tiempo. Shikamaru se apartó para no aplastarla. Miró las curvas y los valles dorados de la _kunoichi_, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

La abrazó con cuidado, inundado por un tremendo alivio. Le había dado tantos problemas... Acercó la mano dañada de ella a sus labios y besó la herida vertical que la surcaba. Al saberla a salvo encontró por fin la tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hehehe, no os quejaréis, eh? Capítulo nuevo, y en un tiempo récord. Con muchísima carnaza, además! Esto es para compensar la tardanza del capítulo anterior (aunque fuera por causas mayores), porque sé que muchos estábais ya mordiendoos los muñones de la impaciencia. En fin, disfrutadlo. Hasta el mes que viene no creo que postee nada, porque me voy de viaje (a London-town, ni más ni menos) y, sencillamente, no tendré tiempo. Pero en cuanto vuelva me pondré a trabajar, que vosotros os merecéis eso y más.

Pues eso, pasadlo bien y REVIEW!!

Aclaraciones:

1.Nanashi : literalmente, significa "sin nombre", es la versión japonesa del "John Doe" inglés.

2.Gochizôsama deshita: literalmente. "ha sido un banquete". Podría traducirse por "estaba todo muy bueno", al acabar de comer.

3.Oishii: "delicioso"

4.Urusai: "cállate"

5.Hajime: "comenzad!"

6.Uraken no Jutsu: hehe, mi pequeña técnica inventada... Significa literalmente (yo y mis literalidades) "reverso-espada", pero en el léxico ninja las palabras como "ura" dan a entender algo misterioso, oculto... Yo traduciría la técnica como "Técnica de la espada invertida", por ejemplo.

7.Teme... : es una forma despectiva e insultante de decir "tú".

8.Kisama: "cabrón" o "desgraciado"

9.Kagekubishibari no Jutsu: una pedazo de técnica de Shikamaru, traducida en España como "técnica de la Sombra-soga" ¬¬ Traducida maravillosamente en fansubs diversos como "´Técnica de la Sombra Extranguladora".

10. Shinpaishinaide kudasai : "no te preocupes (por favor)"

11. Ashura: demonio de fuego de la mitología hindú que fue adoptado por la cultura japonesa.


	9. Cap 8: La calma

Los personajes del excelso Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8: La calma**

Tenten mordió con entusiasmo el último _kurimanju(1)_. No sabía de donde los había sacado Ino, porque todavía no era la época de las castañas, pero le daba igual. La masa caliente y la crema pastosa y dulce se le derritieron en la boca.

-Siempre que te veo estás comiendo.

Se giró, sabiendo de antemano quien era el dueño de esa voz impertinente.

-Buenos días, Kankurô-_san_ –respondió, intentando no caer en sus provocaciones. Últimamente su relación se definía por un continuo tira y afloja – Te ofrecería, pero me los he terminado.

-Luego no podrás aguantar los entrenamientos. Tendrás que pararte cada cinco minutos, resollando como un buey.

El aguante de Tenten se medía en vaso pequeño.

-Oooh… -dijo, levantándose y agarrándole de los mofletes - ¿Es esta la boca que dice cosas tan interesantes?

-¡_Huéltahe, eháh loca_! –balbuceó él. Fueron interrumpidos por un suave carraspeo.

-Ya veo que te lo pasas bien con nuestros invitados, pero necesito que me ayudes, Kankurô –dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa que intentó disimular sin resultado.

Tenten le soltó, sonriendo también. Kankurô se alejó de ella, masajeándose la mejilla.

-¡Pórtate bien y no te pelees con los otros niños! –le gritó, antes de que saliera por la puerta con su hermano.

00000

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol le acarició los párpados hinchados. No había dormido mucho, pero le había prometido a Gaara que le ayudaría con su entrenamiento.

Bostezó, avanzando a trompicones por la habitación que le habían asignado dentro del Dome del Kazekage. Gaara había insistido en alojar a los visitantes de la Hoja, ahora que uno de ellos se había casado con su hermana.

El agua de la ducha estaba tan caliente que le adormeció más todavía. Dejó que su mente vagara un poco, pero la preocupación por Gaara le despejó.

"-La verdad es que es injusto que a alguien como él, que tiene tantas ganas de proteger a su gente, le quiten el poder que necesita para llevarlo a cabo…", pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la ducha…

… para encontrarse con los grandes ojos del Kazekage, mirándole inescrutable.

-Eh… -alargó una mano, tanteando en el aire en busca de una toalla. Gaara miró en derredor y le tendió una, sin experimentar ningún cambio en su rostro que reflejara emoción.

-Lo siento si me he adelantado –dijo. Contempló ligeramente el cuerpo húmedo del _ninja_ de la Hoja. Naruto sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

-No, so…soy yo el que llega tarde, hehe… -respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa – Si me disculpas…

Gaara asintió y volvió a salir del cuarto, un poco a regañadientes. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a las normas sociales, pero podía imaginarse que a la gente normal le gustaba ducharse y vestirse a solas. Un calor extraño le trepó por el rostro al rememorar la silueta de Naruto tras la cortina de la ducha, su piel morena perlada de agua…

Respiró hondo, preguntándose el por qué de ese sofoco.

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Naruto, saliendo del baño ya vestido. Gaara asintió, aún confundido - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara roja.

-No estoy seguro –contestó el otro – Tengo calor, y el estómago raro.

-¿Dejamos el entrenamiento? –preguntó Naruto, preocupado – Si tienes fiebre no deberías entrenar.

-Quiero hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Naruto le miró en silencio unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, palmeándole la espalda al Kazekage en un débil intento de darle ánimos.

00000

Ino sopló un puñado de burbujas que había recogido con las manos. Su largísimo cabello rubio se desparramaba bajo su cuerpo, flotando en el agua como pálidas algas. Levantó los brazos y se sumergió, dejando sólo las manos fuera.

No era su mejor día. En realidad, no era su mejor semana. Se sentía bastante escarmentada después de que Chôji no reaccionara a sus indirectas. Tenten le había aconsejado que tal vez la sutileza no era lo más adecuado para un Akimichi.

"-Pero si no se ha dado por aludido, es que no siente nada por mí…" –pensó. Salió del agua lentamente. Su piel de lirio brillaba bajo los farolillos rojos de los Baños de la Arena.

-Si te quedas más tiempo te arrugarás – Ino alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Tenten - ¿Sigues pensando en Chôji?

El silencio de Ino fue la más elocuente de las respuestas.

-Mira¿qué te parece si mañana salimos nosotras dos solas? A lo mejor consigues ligarte a un tío que se dé cuenta de que eres una chica.

-Tal vez sea una buena idea… -dijo Ino.

-Claro que lo es –dijo Tenten con orgullo, antes de dejarse caer con todo su peso en la piscina de agua caliente.

00000

Los dos _ninjas_ se detuvieron, jadeando, cada uno mantenía a su contrincante apresado. Gotas de sudor y de sangre se mezclaban con la arena. Su respiración caliente y pesada jugueteaba con el viento.

Habían entrenado durante horas, y Gaara había progresado bastante. Podía manejar su arena con bastante rapidez, y suplir la protección automática que le brindaba el _Jinchuuriki_ imbuyendo _chakra_ en algunos granos de arena que dejaba suspendidos en el aire. Cada vez que Naruto tocaba una de esas partículas, lo notaba.

Sin embargo, el _ninja_ de la Hoja no se quedaba a la zaga, y había conseguido reducir al Kazekage en demasiadas ocasiones. En esos momentos, tras haber mantenido una lucha prácticamente basada en el _tai-jutsu_, se encontraban atrapados.

Naruto sostenía un _kunai_ contra el cuello de Gaara, y éste había cubierto la mitad del cuerpo del otro con arena, apretándolo. Advirtiéndolo.

De repente, el estómago del Kazekage rugió, y la arena que rodeaba a Naruto cayó con un siseo al suelo. Estaba tan perplejo, preguntándose qué había pasado, que no percibió la caída de Gaara.

-¡Eh¡Ahora no te desmayes! –exclamó, inclinándose sobre él. Gaara entreabrió los ojos, sin poder fijarlos todavía en el otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, con voz mortecina. Naruto le tocó la mejilla, y comprobó que recuperaba el color.

-Te has esforzado demasiado, y no hemos comido nada desde hace horas.

-Pero… ¿por qué estoy en el suelo?

-Te has desmayado. Quédate tumbado un rato, voy a por el almuerzo. Con suerte, me darán algo dulce en las cocinas… -dijo, pensativo – Espérame aquí quieto¿vale?

Gaara asintió. Se tumbó y miró el cielo despejado. Se sentía tembloroso y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Alzó una mano helada para taparse los ojos con ella. Maldijo su debilidad en silencio.

-No te machaques por esto –la voz de Naruto sonaba espantosamente compasiva – Ten, te sentirás mejor si comes un poco.

Gaara miró el brillante envoltorio de la chocolatina que le ofrecían y la cogió, con amargura.

-Lo odio –musitó, tras haber tomado un par de bocados.

-Lo sé –contestó Naruto, desenvolviendo las cajas de _bento_ que les habían preparado. También tenían un termo de té, y zumo de naranja. Sirvió de ambos a Gaara, que comía sin protestar, todavía enfadado consigo mismo.

-Me duele todo –dijo. Bebió un sorbo de zumo, y parpadeó, sorprendido por el sabor – Esto está bueno.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Naruto. Se fijó, sonriendo, en las gotas de zumo que manchaban las comisuras de la boca del Kazekage. Una mano invisible le apretó el estómago cuando sintió unas ganas locas de limpiar esas gotas desafiantes con sus propios labios.

La turbación aumentó cuando Gaara lamió con inocencia los residuos húmedos de su boca.

-Estás muy callado –dijo, antes de tomar un bocado de arroz.

-¿Ah, sí? Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Me duele el cuello… -dijo el otro, tocándose con la punta de los dedos. Naruto le sujetó la mano y se inclinó sobre él, buscando alguna herida. Efectivamente, le había cortado al apoyarle el _kunai_ con demasiada fuerza.

-Espera, tengo un poco de pomada antiséptica. Lo ungüentos de Hinata son muy efectivos. Se llevó la mano al porta-_kunai_ y sacó un tarro pequeño. Gaara no pudo evitar fijarse en colorido y femenino recipiente.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó - ¿Quién es?

-Una _kunoichi_ de la Hoja. La conocía de siempre, pero nos hicimos amigos en los exámenes de chuunin. ¿No te suena haberla visto?

-No –respondió el otro – A menos que fuera esa debilucha que luchó contra su pariente.

Naruto le miró con dureza.

-No la llames débil – le dijo, perforándole con el azul de sus ojos – Porque no lo es.

Gaara notó un tirón en el estómago, y una ira repentina, sin origen conocido. De pronto no podía soportar el tacto de los dedos del _ninja_ en su cuello. Quería apartarle de un manotazo, pero no se sentía lo bastante fuerte.

-Suéltame –dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me sueltes.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy furioso. No quiero verte en lo que queda de día.

-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca¿Pero qué te he hecho?

-¡No lo sé!

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos por el exabrupto de Gaara. Éste se levantó, aguantando el mareo estoicamente.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu despacho. No quiero que te desmayes por el camino.

-No quie… -empezó a decir el otro, pero un temblor súbito de piernas le obligó a callarse.

-¿Ves? Estás tan débil que no puedes sostenerte…

-Siento no ser tan fuerte como debería. Parece que hasta una _kunoichi_ de la Hoja es más poderosa que el Kazekage de la Arena –jadeó, agotado por la tensión que tenía en el estómago, en las sienes, en la garganta.

Naruto lo miraba, sin creerse lo que oía.

-Estás sacando las cosas de quicio –dijo, obligándole a pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros – Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Gaara sólo guardó silencio, enfurruñado como un niño. Lo que más le irritaba era no saber la causa de la ira. No quería estar enfadado con Naruto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Naruto le dejó apoyado en la pared, mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura.

-Tú… tú no sientes nada por esa chica¿verdad?

-¿Por quién? –preguntó Naruto, sin dejar de manipular la puerta.

-Esa… Hinata.

El tenue rubor que adornaba las mejillas de Gaara se intensificó cuando Naruto le miró, incrédulo. De repente la pregunta le sonaba estúpida, y deseó no haberla formulado.

-Es mi amiga, nada más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé. Necesitaba preguntarlo. Ahora… me siento mejor. Ya no estoy enfadado contigo, creo –le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, sonriendo tímidamente.

Y fue Naruto quien se sonrojó esta vez.

00000

Afirmó con decisión los pies en el suelo arenoso. Se limpió con el antebrazo el sudor que le caía en los ojos. Un _kunai_ giraba, ensartado en su dedo pulgar. Era un tic nervioso que había desarrollado con los años de entrenamiento.

Un resplandor dorado la distrajo. Parecía una tela de araña iluminada por el sol. Se agitaba con las ráfagas de aire caliente que expelía la tierra.

Unos ojos inexpertos no hubieran visto el momento en que lanzó cuatro _kunai_ con la mano que tenía libre hacía unos segundos. Un quejido le señaló que había dado en el blanco, aunque, obviamente, ya lo sabía.

-Un, dos, tres, al escondite…. ¡inglés! –exclamó, lanzándose de un salto contra su oponente, que seguía oculto. Desenvainó una _katana_ mediana y atacó. El filo asesino se hundió en su objetivo.

-¡Hey¡No me estropees a Karasu!

Tenten sacó con un golpe seco la espada de la marioneta. Unas cuantas astillas cayeron en su ropa húmeda. Se las sacudió, intentando no clavarse ninguna.

-Tú me has estropeado la ropa –dijo, sonriendo. Estaba despeinada, sudorosa y cansada, pero se sentía genial. Kankurô miró la camisa y los pantalones cortos, sonriendo satisfecho al ver los rotos en la tela. Por muy escurridiza que fuera esa _kunoichi_, era con el jefe de la guardia de la Arena con quien se enfrentaba.

-Es sólo una camisa, tienes más en el armario. Yo sólo tengo tres marionetas.

-Demasiados juguetes para un tipo de veinticinco años… -dijo ella, estirándose. Al hacerlo, su escote se asomó por uno de los cortes de la camisa. Kankurô contempló la piel morena sin pestañear.

-No los llames juguetes –dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin apartar la vista – No soy ningún niño.

Hubo algo en su voz que hizo sentirse a Tenten demasiado consciente de si misma. Se puso a estirar las piernas, intentando deshacerse del calor que le había subido al rostro.

Un dolor agudo le asaeteó el gemelo cuando los nervios le hicieron tomar una mala postura. Se cayó sobre la rodilla contraria, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tragándose el dolor. Él _ninja_ se agachó a su lado, preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me ha dado un maldito calambre… -musitó, entre dientes.

-Siéntate, anda –dijo él, arrodillándose frente a ella. Tomó el gemelo entre sus manos, masajeándolo. Tenten aguantó la respiración, todavía dolorida. Él clavó los dedos en la carne tensa, trazando círculos.

-Mmm… -la _kunoichi_ entrecerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitada por el masaje. Kankurô sonrió de lado y redujo la fuerza de sus manipulaciones, limitándose a dibujar espirales en la piel de Tenten. Las sandalias de ella, le permitieron alcanzar el sensible tobillo.

Ella entreabrió la boca cuando las caricias del _ninja_ llegaron a su empeine. Los mechones que se le habían escapado del recogido enmarcaban su rostro. Los ojos cerrados permitían que las largas pestañas rozaran sus mejillas. Respiraba profundamente, y su pecho se alzaba con cada bocanada de aire, revelándose entre los pliegues de la ropa destrozada.

"-No es posible… -se dijo Kankurô, agradablemente sorprendido – ¿Quién hubiera dicho que podía resultar femenina?"

Su propia respiración se había acelerado ligeramente. Tenía las manos heladas de nerviosismo, y la garganta seca.

-Creo que ya estás mejor –dijo, con la voz ronca – El entrenamiento se ha acabado.

Tenten siguió sentada unos segundos. Distraídamente, pasó los dedos por el antes dolorido gemelo, sonriendo.

00000

El sudor corría por su espalda mientras se dirigía a toda carrera hacia el ala oeste. Criados, secretarios y _ninjas_ de primer nivel chocaban ocasionalmente con su voluminoso cuerpo.

Pero a Chôji le daba igual. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas, y no era por la carrera. Abrió la puerta que buscaba con una delicadeza desconcertante.

-Esto… ¿Ino?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió. Chôji tragó saliva, sin aliento. Tampoco era por haberse recorrido al galope los tres pisos que había hasta el cuarto de Ino.

Cepillándose el pelo con un peine de jade, la _kunoichi_ le miraba a través del espejo. Llevaba un _yukata_ de seda azul oscuro, con el cuello muy echado hacia atrás. Cuando se retiraba algunos mechones de su larga melena, podía vislumbrarse la curva pálida y sensual de su nuca.

-¿Qué quieres, Chôji? –él recobró en parte la compostura.

-¿Es verdad que vas a salir mañana?

-Sí.

-Con Tenten.

-Ahá.

-Solas.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás preguntando?

El _ninja_ se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Un rubor rosado camufló las marcas de sus mejillas.

-No sé si… deberíais ir sin acompañante.

Hubo algo en la manera en que Ino dejó el peine sobre el tocador que hizo que Chôji se estremeciera.

-¿Tus argumentos? –preguntó, con la voz fría como el hielo.

-Es peligroso…

-Error.

-Estás en un país desconocido.

-Error.

-Hay algunos hombre que…

-Eso es lo que busco, Chôji, algunos hombres. Así que creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

La furia de los Akimichi se agitaba en el amplio estómago del _ninja_.

-Ino…

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme como mi padre –atajó ella, volviéndose y clavándole su mirada oscura.

-Parecía que lo necesitabas.

-Ya soy mayorcita.

-Entonces compórtate en consonancia con tu edad.

-Eso es lo que pretendo hacer mañana, si es que encuentro a un hombre que se atreva a cruzar la línea.

Se habían ido acercando, hasta quedar frente a frente en el centro de la habitación. Los ojos de Chôji se deslizaron por el nácar de su garganta, por sus curvas cubiertas de seda. La boca voluptuosa estaba entreabierta, y su mirada había perdido la dureza de antes.

Chôji sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla en ese instante, de estrechar los suaves hombros con sus brazos, de acariciarla el pelo.

Ino intuía que algo había cambiado en la atmósfera. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado las manos en dos puñitos angustiados, deseando que él hiciera algo.

-Chôji –dijo, susurrando. Apoyó las yemas de los dedos en las lascas de metal que recubrían el pecho masculino - ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto?

-Porque… yo…

-¿Sí? –ella se apoyó más contra su torso, acercando su cara a la de él.

-Yo… yo no estoy enfadado, Ino-chan –dijo, regresando a la realidad – Pásatelo bien.

Ino tuvo ganas de golpearle, de arrancarse la cabellera, de rasgarse las vestiduras, de llorar y, finalmente, de hacerse una bolita, para acurrucarse y no moverse en cien años.

Pero sobre todo, de golpearle.

00000

Kankurô miró su imagen en el espejo. Camisa negra, pantalones negros. Sencillo, pero contundente. Escudriñó su rostro en busca de algún resto de maquillaje, pero estaba completamente limpio, a excepción de una línea de _khol_ en el párpado inferior.

Añadió al conjunto un par de pulseras de cuero con apliques metálicos, y despeinó de nuevo su cabello castaño oscuro, para crear una imagen intencionadamente desaliñada.

-Perfecto –le dijo a su reflejo. Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción.

Ya iba a salir por la puerta, cuando recordó que tenía que coger algo más de dinero. Al volver sobre sus pasos vio algo que le cortó la respiración.

Ahogó un grito y cerró sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Tenten, apartándose una rodaja de pepino del ojo. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascarilla espesa y verde, y su pelo también tenía algo blancuzco impregnado. Llevaba unos guantes de plástico transparente que evitaban que el vaso que sostenía se manchara con una crema marrón que untaba sus manos.

La perplejidad de Kankurô aumentó al fijarse en los pololos de fresitas y la camiseta vieja que vestía, y observó, horrorizado, que se había manchado el bigote de leche.

-Tienes que reconocer –musitó – que no estás en tu mejor momento.

"-_Kami_-sama, y pensar que me he sentido mínimamente atraído por ella…" –pensó, a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Sales esta noche? –preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto. Espero tener el éxito de siempre.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que eres el Soltero de Oro de la Arena –dijo, alzando una ceja escéptica - Bueno, pásatelo bien.

-Eso haré –contestó él, saliendo. Tenten miró unos instantes la puerta cerrada, y luego se giró. El espejo que tenía a sus espaldas le jugó una mala pasada, y no pudo reprimir un gritito histérico al no reconocerse con todo lo que llevaba encima.

-_Baka_ –se dijo. Ni siquiera la mascarilla pudo ocultar del todo el rubor rabioso que cubrió sus mejillas.

00000

Gaara no podía dormir. Un horrible dolor de cabeza le había estado molestando todo el día. Se levantó de la cama y cogió una camisa cualquiera. Necesitaba una cucharada de ese brebaje infecto que Temari le daba para las cefaleas.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y cogió la medicina. Dio un sorbo y tragó con dificultad el espeso brebaje. Sabía a camomila y almendras amargas.

Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando el amargor de la bebida se le extendió por la lengua. Se bebió tres vasos de agua, hasta hacer desaparecer el repugnante sabor.

Al llegar al pasillo del tercer piso, en el que cual se encontraba su cuarto, se sentía mucho mejor. Extendió la mano para abrir su puerta, pero se detuvo.

El cuarto de Naruto estaba justo al lado del suyo.

Vaciló un par de segundos antes de entrar. Respiró hondo. Toda la habitación tenía impregnado el aroma del _ninja_ de la Hoja. Le dio un vuelco el estómago cuando le vio en la cama.

Naruto roncaba suavemente. Más bien, respiraba con demasiada energía. Gaara se aproximó, invadido otra vez por ese calor extraño y desconocido.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miró los detalles que habían cambiado en la habitación desde que Naruto se había instalado en ella. Ropa amontonada en una silla, una mochila de campaña tirada por el suelo, con su contenido desparramado, un par de envases vacíos de _ramen_ en la mesilla de noche…

El _ninja_ de la Hoja seguía durmiendo, ajeno al desorden. Gaara se inclinó y enterró la nariz en el pelo dorado, bebiendo del aroma dulce y afrutado.

Se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Le tocó las marcas de las mejillas, sonriendo para sí. Posó un dedo marfileño sobre la nuez del otro, trazando su contorno.

Naruto se removió en sueños. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y fijó la vista en el Kazekage.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó - ¿Necesitas algo?

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-No podía dormir –susurró. Naruto se frotó los ojos y se incorporó.

-Pensaba que tú no dormías –bromeó – Anda, entra.

Gaara miró indeciso las sábanas que el otro había levantado.

-¿No te importa que duerma contigo? –preguntó. Naruto negó con la cabeza, bostezando.

El _ninja_ de la Arena se metió bajo las mantas, con una sonrisa tímida. Naruto se tumbó junto a él, el sueño invadiéndole con rapidez.

-Ahora, intenta dormir –murmuró, antes de empezar a roncar de nuevo.

"-¿Dormir¿Ahora?" –pensó Gaara. No estaba muy seguro de la razón, pero el sueño se le antojaba la más difícil de las metas ahora que estaba a su lado.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Antes de nada, lo siento. Siento haber tardado DOS MESES en escribir esta bazofia, y sólo puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo estará listo para la semana que viene, en pago a vuestra paciencia. Habrá más Gaara-Naruto, más Ino-Chôji, más Kankurô-Tenten. Más carnaza, en definitiva, pero no penséis que os lo voy a dar todo ya, eh? No voy a dejar todo el pescado vendido, no señor…

En fin, _gomen nasai_ otra vez, y REVIEW!!

Esta vez hay muy pocas palabras que precisen aclaración, sólo que el _kurimanju_ es un dulce japonés que consiste en una masa como de pan, tierna y sin sabor apenas, rellena de pasta de judía blanca y castañas. No lo he probado, pero tiene que estar increíble.

Mata ne!!


	10. Cap 9: La tormenta

**Capítulo 9: La tormenta**

Se estiró lentamente, bajo las sábanas, como un gato. Tanteó en la oscuridad hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. No encendió la luz, pues sabía que ésta la deslumbraría. Tan sólo dejó la puerta abierta, para irse acostumbrando poco a poco a los pálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Se palpó la cabeza, apartando el paño que la cubría. Una manta de pelo enredado y pringoso le tocó los hombros parcialmente descubiertos. Se quitó la bolsa de gel frío que le cubría los ojos, y abrió la llave de la ducha.

Su cabello fue desprendiéndose de la mascarilla, al igual que su rostro y sus manos. Se sentía una mujer nueva después del desagradable tratamiento.

Salió del baño tarareando una canción. Se peinó sus habituales moños con especial cuidado, cubriéndolos con un retal de seda para proteger su cabello de la suciedad. Era una pobre protección, pero algo haría.

De todas formas, no estaba muy preocupada por su apariencia. No iba a saltarse el entrenamiento por miedo a romperse una uña…

00000

Naruto se despertó a regañadientes. No podía volver a quedarse dormido para su entrenamiento con Gaara. Además, quería asegurarse de que el Kazekage estaba con la energía al cien por cien, aunque tuviera que ponerle un babero y obligarle a desayunar suficientes carbohidratos.

Levantó las mantas y siseó como un gato cuando el frío de la mañana le besó la piel.

Se volvió a tapar, haciéndose una bola, y arrimándose a la extraña pero agradable fuente de calor que tenía a su izquierda.

Gaara murmuró en sueños y se le aferró a la camiseta, pegando la frente a la espalda del otro. El rostro de Naruto pasó por varios tonos de rojo mientras se giraba y contemplaba al _ninja_ dormido.

Recordó vagamente el momento en que Gaara había entrado en su cuarto. En ese momento le había parecido bien que durmieran juntos, pero ahora… La situación había perdido gran parte de su inocencia.

Gaara volvió a mascullar algo, apretándose contra Naruto. El _ninja_ de la Hoja sonrió, algo sonrojado, y le acarició el pelo, sorprendido por su suavidad. La respiración cálida del Kazekage le cosquilleaba en el cuello, y sus manos gráciles pero fuertes serpenteaban por su cintura, hasta descansar en la hondonada de su espalda.

Naruto tragó saliva. "-¿Y ahora qué?" –se dijo.

Para colmo, el otro estaba despertándose. Gaara parpadeó varias veces, alzó la mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, reconoció a Naruto y volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

"-¡Pero no te comportes como si no pasara nada…!" –exclamó mentalmente el _ninja_ de la Hoja. Tenía que despertarle, a pesar del corte que le daba afrontar la situación directamente. Si no hubieran estado tan pegados, se habría limitado a levantarse e ignorar lo que había pasado. Porque, en definitiva, no había pasado nada, pensó.

-Gaara –murmuró. El otro se agitó al notar la respiración de Naruto en sus mejillas.

-Mmm… -dijo, frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano – _Ohayô_…

-Te…tenemos que levantarnos –dijo, abrumado por tanta ternura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? Era inmoral que lo fuera…, se dijo.

-Un ratito más, _onegai_ –musitó Gaara – Nunca había dormido tan bien…

-Bueno, pues me iré duchando, y tú puedes seguir durmiendo.

-No –las manos del Kazekage se agarraron con determinación al pijama de Naruto – Si te vas te mato… -masculló.

El ninja de la Hoja palideció. No tenía ni idea de que Gaara tuviera esa reminiscencia psicótica recién levantado.

00000

Chôji no había desayunado.

Nada en absoluto.

No había ingerido alimento alguno.

NADA DE NADA.

Ino no podía dejar de repetírselo a sí misma.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Chôji-_kun_? –preguntó.

-Estoy perfectamente, Ino-_chan_ –dijo él, sonriendo. La sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

"-Y un cuerno perfectamente…" –pensó ella. Empezó a untar tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y a ponérselas en el plato.

-No tengo mucha hambre, Ino –protestó él, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Si tanto quieres protegerme, desayuna en condiciones. No me sirves de nada si estás hecho un enclenque.

Chôji sonrió y tomó una de las tostadas. Le dio un bocado vacilante, pero cuando la acidez de la cáscara de naranja le tocó la lengua, no necesitó más ánimos para seguir comiendo.

Ino no dijo nada, sólo la elevación de su ceja izquierda demostraba lo satisfecha que se sentía consigo misma.

00000

La _kunoichi_ saltó de rama en rama, ascendiendo por el inmenso tronco del baobab. El aire húmedo del invernadero la hacía sentirse pesada, pero no cejaría en su empeño. Vio el brillo de los hilos de _chakra_, escuchó el claqueteo de los miembros de madera agitándose en el aire, y supo que seguía el camino correcto.

Lanzó un _kunai_ de advertencia y siguió subiendo. Sonrió complacida cuando vio la capucha de su enemigo clavada en el tronco del árbol.

Y, finalmente, le vio. Saltó en el aire, pero una rama inoportuna la hizo trastabillar. Ahogó un grito al ver que la esperaban más de treinta metros de caída libre. Eso dolería.

De pronto, dejó de sentir la gravedad. Abrió los ojos y se vio a salvo. Kankurô la había atrapado en el aire, descolgándose de un cúmulo de hilos de _chakra_ que se enhebraban en las ramas.

-Casi te matas, estúpida –dijo. Tenten sonrió, sacando de su porta-_kunai_ cinco cuchillas. Apuntó con una a la garganta de Kankurô.

-Aquí el único estúpido eres tú –dijo, apretando la hoja contra su piel – Sabía que en el último momento saldría el caballero que llevas dentro, Kankurô-_chan_. ¿Qué ha sido de los implacables guerreros de la Arena?

Él sonrió de lado, y Tenten observó, frustrada, como sus rasgos se transformaban en los de su marioneta.

-Como he dicho: –su voz venía ahora de arriba. Le vio mofándose en la copa de una gigantesca encina – estúpida.

Se dejó caer sobre las ramas, hasta llegar a un claro.

Gruñendo, Tenten se apoyó en Karasu para llegar junto a él de un salto. Se percató sin problemas del hilo verde y marrón que había a un palmo del suelo, y lo esquivó con insultante facilidad.

-¡Esfuérzate un poco más, hasta un niño de la Academia Ninja descubriría tus trampas! –gritó, confiando en que no anduviera muy lejos. Casi chilló cuando su voz ronca le acarició el oído.

-Te tomo la palabra –susurró. Los miembros de ella quedaron apresados en sus redes de _chakra_. Con un par de movimientos, la ató las manos juntas. Dobló los dedos y ella cayó de rodillas.

-Bastardo… -masculló la _kunoichi_.

-¿Qué debería hacerte ahora? –dijo él. El hecho de que su cadera estuviera a la misma altura que el rostro de ella no hacía más que señalar su superioridad en ese momento.

-Hijo de… -empezó a decir Tenten, pero la mano parcialmente enguantada de Kankurô la silenció. Él intentó reprimir la sonrisa, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-_Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_… No está bien que una chica hable tan mal –la miró de arriba abajo. Pese a que hacía calor, se había puesto una camisa muy grande, que le tapaba incluso los pantalones cortos. Su pelo también estaba cubierto, y observó que llevaba guantes completos, en vez de los mitones de siempre.

-Vas muy tapada¿no¿Qué pasa, te da miedo mancharte, princesa?

Ella se ruborizó y esquivó su mirada.

-Aah, es verdad, hoy sales con Ino. ¿De verdad crees que un par de potingues van a ayudarte en tu cacería de hombres? Aunque la mona se vista de seda…

Tenten le mordió la mano, obligándole a apartarla. Kankurô se entretuvo unos segundos maldiciendo a todas las _kunoichi_ en general, y a las de la Hoja en concreto.

Fueron unos segundos fatales que permitieron que Tenten se liberara de sus ataduras.

Hizo un par de sellos, y de repente empezaron a caer cosas rojas del cielo. Kankurô las miró, extrañado. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Una cayó a sus pies, y se inclinó a recogerla.

-¿Flores? –cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde. Una sensación de mareo le atacó.

"-Mierda, nunca se me ha dado bien combatir el _genjutsu_" –se dijo. Cayó al suelo, boca arriba. Vio a Tenten mirándole con satisfacción.

-Espero que te guste mi técnica. Supongo que creíste que, siendo un genio de la puntería, eso era todo lo que sabía hacer. Que poco sabes de las _kunoichi_ y de su versatilidad, Kankurô-_chan_.

Le dio una patada en las costillas. El _genjutsu_ no le permitió ni retorcerse de dolor. Estaba paralizado totalmente.

-Has dicho unas cosas muuuy poco educadas hace un segundo –dijo ella, poniéndose de cuclillas – No puedes ir por ahí dudando de los atributos de una chica, y encima abochornándola… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Miró en derredor, como distraída, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó una de las flores carmesíes que seguían cayendo de un cielo igual de rojo. La sostuvo en la palma de su mano, y a continuación la apretó. Un líquido bermellón se escurrió entre los dedos cubiertos de Tenten y cayó en la frente de Kankurô.

Ahora podía moverse. El cielo seguía siendo como la sangre, pero había recobrado un poco el control. Dedujo que era porque Tenten estaba debilitándose.

-¿Te crees que te estás escapando de mi control? –dijo ella, sonriendo – Si sigues confiándote de esa manera, no llegarás muy lejos.

El blanco rostro de ella penduló a un par de centímetros del de él, y Kankurô notó que la inmovilidad no había desaparecido del todo. Le dio un vuelco el estómago, y empezó a sentirse raro. "-Mierda, esto no ha acabado todavía" –pensó.

Tenten apoyó las manos en su pecho. De hecho, se tumbó cuan larga era sobre el cuerpo del _ninja_. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los de él, como esperando algo.

Una de sus manos de color canela se alzó hasta tocar la mancha húmeda en la frente de Kankurô, y apoyó el dedo tintado en sus labios, pintando un pequeño corazón, con el desinterés de las niñas cuando juegan con el maquillaje de sus madres.

El _ninja_ se vio ahogado súbitamente por el perfume de la piel femenina. Se fijó en sus largas pestañas, en la boca húmeda. Esa mirada inocente le estaba matando.

"-Maldito _genjutsu_…" –pensó. Notaba cada curva de ella en su cuerpo – "Quiero tocarla. _Kami-sama_, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. En tocarla por todas partes. ¿Qué me ha hecho esta bruja?"

Tenten sonrió cuando le vio revolverse.

-¿_Dai_-_yô_-_bu_(1), Kankurô-_chan_?

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-Secreto –dijo ella – Me pregunto si… -se sacó un _kunai_ de la manga derecha y lo apoyó en el pecho del _ninja_. Pellizcó la tela con los dedos y la rasgó con el arma – Sí, este traje es tan frágil como parece.

-¿Qué demonios…? –su protesta se silenció de golpe cuando ella le acarició el torso, subiendo hasta tocar el punto en el que se unían su garganta y su pecho.

-Mmm… ¿Qué debería hacerte ahora? –dijo ella, repitiendo sus palabras. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de él – Hueles muy bien… La verdad es que siempre vienes muy aseadito a nuestros entrenamientos. ¿Por qué será?

Sonrió triunfante cuando él se ruborizó.

-No sé a qué chicos estás acostumbrada, pero aquí nos gusta estar limpios… -murmuró, enfadado.

-Ya veo –volvió a su posición original - ¿Y bien¿No vas a hacer nada, Kankurô?

-No te tocaría ni con un palo de tres metros –dijo él. Estaba empezando a sudar.

La risa de ella no hizo más que espolear su deseo reprimido. Se levantó sobre sus codos, elevándola a ella también, y la besó. Todavía se estaba riendo contra sus labios.

La boca de Tenten se amoldó a la suya, a pesar de la dureza con que la tocaba. Los dedos pequeños juguetearon con su cabello, tirando de él, domándole.

El cuerpo masculino temblaba por el esfuerzo de sujetar su peso y el de ella en una postura tan incómoda. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda, liberando así sus manos.

Apartó con furia la larga camisa, deslizando las manos enguantadas sobre el cuerpo flexible. Se enfureció porque con los mitones no tenía la sensibilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos. Tiró de uno de ellos con los dientes, llevando la mano desnuda al cuerpo de ella sin perder tiempo.

Casi gimió cuando el calor femenino le abrasó la palma. Tenten le quitó el guante que le quedaba y jadeó cuando pudo tocarla como quería.

"-_Kami-sama_" –pensó él. Estaba tan suave, olía tan bien… Su conciencia se perdió en una nebulosa de femineidad.

Y, de repente, todo se detuvo. Ella estaba aún sobre él, pero había dejado de besarle, y le sujetaba los brazos contra el suelo. Jadeaba un poco.

-Creo que no hay duda de quien ha ganado este combate –dijo. Se levantó, sacudiéndose las hojas de la ropa, y colocándose bien los paños que cubrían su pelo.

Kankurô recuperó su conciencia, y no venía sola. La acompañaban la ira y el desaliento.

-Ya… Usando un _genjutsu_ propio de una prostituta del _Kabukichô_(2)…

-¿Estamos picajosos? –preguntó ella.

-No. Sólo pensaba en lo patético que es que tengas que usar _genjutsu_ para lo que cualquier otra mujer hubiera conseguido sin usarlo.

Los puños de Tenten se apretaron con furia.

-El _genjustu_ se acabó en cuanto me corté la mano y la sangre te cayó en la frente. Pensaste que había sido la savia de las flores, pero eso ya era real – le miró con desprecio antes de irse.

-Sí, ya… -musitó Kankurô, desdeñoso. Pero en realidad ya no estaba seguro de nada.

00000

-¡Gaara¡Gaara!

Naruto bajó del soporte para armas al que se había visto obligado a subir. Segundos antes estaba seguro de que perdería irremediablemente, cuando el Kazekage se había desplomado en el suelo.

-_Chikuso_(3)… -masculló, arrodillándose junto a él. Le palmeó la cara, alarmado por su palidez. Gaara abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

-Ha pasado otra vez¿verdad? –preguntó. Naruto asintió.

-Pero esta vez ibas a ganarme. Si no te hubieras desmayado…

-Es que ese es el problema, me desmayo. Mis reservas de _chakra_ se agotan, y ya no tengo al _Jinchuuriki_ para que sea mi energía de emergencia.

Naruto sacó un par de bebidas isotónicas de una bolsa y abrió la de Gaara. El otro tomó un trago y guiñó los ojos, con asco.

-Esto es el peor mejunje que he probado en mi vida –dijo, pero se bebió media botella con estoicismo. Naruto sonrió y tomó un trago de la otra botella, solidarizándose.

-Puagh –dijo – Tengo que comprar otra marca…

Bebieron en silencio. Gaara sacó una caja de _bento_ llena de _onigiri_(4).

-¿Quién los ha preparado? –preguntó Naruto, viendo lo perfecta que era su superficie. Las ciruelas saladas, el atún con mayonesa y el curry que los rellenaban se veía en el centro, dibujando una espiral.

-Kankurô –Naruto intentó contener una carcajada, pero ésta salió al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de arroz.

Gaara sonrió también. Recordaba a Kankurô preparando la comida, y mascullando "-No veo por qué tengo que cocinar también para ese saco sin fondo de la Hoja…".

-De todas formas, está bueno –dijo el _ninja_ de Konoha, paladeando uno relleno de curry y carne - ¿Quién iba a decir que tu hermano fuera tan…hacendoso?

Volvió a estallar en carcajadas. El Kazekage escuchaba el gorgoteo de su risa atentamente. Le gustaba ese sonido. Él no era muy dado a las risas, pero se sentía muy bien cuando Naruto reía. Parecía tan… despreocupado.

Terminaron de comer y se tumbaron a la sombra de uno de los altos castaños de Indias que cubría el patio de entrenamiento. Soplaba un viento templado con olor a especias.

-Quiero mi _Jinchuuriki_… -dijo Gaara. Naruto giró la cara y le miró, sonriendo.

-Lo dices como si fuera un osito de peluche. Ahora que lo has perdido te parece algo estupendo, pero trae más problemas que otra cosa.

El Kazekage guardó silencio.

-Es verdad –insistió Naruto - Es mejor que utilices tu propio _chakra_, y te lo digo por experiencia.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Sobre todo teniendo todavía al _Kyuubi_.

-¿Crees que te lo digo por decir? –Naruto estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Gaara le miró, casi desafiante.

-Creo que no sabes lo que siento.

Un silencio pesado siguió a sus palabras. Naruto tomó aire un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Ahora verás.

00000

Las piedras de lapislázuli quedaban perfectas en su esbelta muñeca.

Pero no eran lo que Ino andaba buscando. Dejó el brazalete en el expositor y siguió caminando. Tenten estaba unos puestos más arriba, probándose _saris_ y sandalias.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Ino, al llegar a su lado. Tenten gruñó y se sacó la sandalia con furia.

-No. No hay nada interesante en este mercado.

El dueño del tenderete se llevó las sandalias desechadas, visiblemente ofendido.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de insatisfacción?

-Por gilipollas –dijo Tenten - ¿Crees que me quedaría bien este?

Ino miró con ojo crítico el _sari_ naranja, y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor el rojo. Pero a este le falta algo, mejor miramos en otra tienda.

Caminaron en silencio.

-No me lo vas a contar¿_ne_? –dijo Ino – No es justo, yo te cuento todos mis problemas, y tú te portas como una ingrata…

Tenten sonrió.

-Vaaale –dijo – es que cierto imbécil ha dejado mi autoestima por los suelos.

-Hablamos de cierto integrante de la familia del Kazekage, si no me equivoco.

-No te equivocas.

-Mmm… Pero, por tu cara de amargura, deduzco que ha pasado algo. Normalmente no te deprimes por ese tipo de comentarios –la tomó del codo, dándole un apretón – Tú eres una chica dura.

-Ya, pero quizá me esté involucrando demasiado.

Ino frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-Bueno, para eso vamos de juerga esta noche¿_ne_? Para olvidarnos de ese tipo de problemas. Así que, anima esa cara.

La _kunoichi_ asintió, algo más aliviada. Vaya par de consejeras que estamos hechas, pensó, hartándonos de decir a la gente lo que tiene que hacer, pero sin ser capaces de resolver nuestros líos solas.

00000

Se respiraba la expectación. Naruto respiraba rítmicamente, concentrando su _chakra_ y empleándolo en imbuir los sellos que le cercaban. Estaba a punto de gastar sus últimas gotas de energía, y entonces vendría _él_.

Gaara se había sentado sobre sus talones, observándole. Los nervios y la excitación se habían alojado en su estómago, retorciéndose y reptando.

-De acuerdo –dijo Naruto. Parecía realmente cansado. Habían aparecido círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos – Ahora que he agotado mi _chakra_, no tardará en ocurrir. Cada vez me cuesta menos sacar la cuarta cola del _Kyuubi_. Por suerte, puedo regresar a mi estado normal sin problemas gracias a estos sellos. Así que, prepárate para una muestra de lo que significa tener un monstruo dentro.

Casi podía verse como el _chakra_ abandonaba el cuerpo del _ninja_, poco a poco, con la cadencia de un reloj de arena.

Y entonces ocurrió. El aire ondulante, las hojas y ramitas del suelo elevándose… La inmensa energía que despedía ahora Naruto se filtró en Gaara, haciéndole temblar de añoranza.

"-Este es el poder…" –pensó, entrecerrando los ojos, embriagado. El _chakra_ le cubría, le salpicaba como una ducha caliente. Sintió como aumentaba la presión.

Y, de pronto, todo fue mal.

El Kazekage se sintió arrasado por el poder, como si ahora tuviera encima el peso de una catarata. Se mordió el interior de la boca, intentando aguantar. Alzó sus manos para protegerse con un escudo de arena, pero éste se desmenuzó apenas se hubo formado.

Los sellos temblaban, su aleteo llenaba el aire. Empezaron a carbonizarse, pero su destrucción se detuvo, y Gaara comprobó, aliviado, que Naruto empezaba a recobrarse. Ya había perdido la película de _chakra_ rojo que le recubría, y no quedaba ni rastro de las colas del _Kyuubi_. Sólo sus ojos rojos y los colmillos afilados seguían delatando su estado.

El aire no estaba tan trémulo, y la sensación de energía se había reducido bastante.

Gaara se acercó para quitar los sellos, creyendo que ya había pasado todo.

Al mirar la cara de Naruto, supo que había cometido un error. Uno de los gordos.

-Tranquilo… -dijo, irreflexivamente, como si estuviera delante de un perro rabioso.

Curiosamente, todo indicaba que Naruto estaba calmado. Le miraba, con la cabeza un poco gacha, sonriendo de lado. Gaara sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo.

-Acércate, que no muerdo –dijo, con la voz ronca. Gaara se quedó donde estaba.

"-Peligro" –se dijo. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Naruto sonrió más, dejando ver sus colmillos.

No estaba como siempre, desde luego. Gaara le había visto usando el _chakra_ del zorro con anterioridad, y recordaba claramente que su cara se contraía (generalmente por la ira), y era claramente bestial.

Sin embargo, esta vez el rostro de Naruto seguía siendo atractivo. Era como si hubiera alcanzado la fusión perfecta con el _Kyuubi_.

"-Esto no puede ser bueno" –Gaara afirmó los pies en el suelo, preparado para defenderse. Al menos teóricamente, porque estaba a cero de energía…

-No me digas que tengo que ir yo a por ti… -el tono de Naruto mostraba más entusiasmo que sus palabras. Gaara alzó las manos, pero la arena no respondió. Aterrado, se encontró con la mirada carmesí del _ninja_ de la Hoja, a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro.

Las manos morenas se habían cerrado sobre las esbeltas muñecas del Kazekage, acariciando su interior, donde el cúmulo de venas y arterias volvía la piel azulada.

-Puedo oler tu miedo¿sabes? –la respiración cálida se derramó en la garganta del ninja de la Arena, preparando la cremosa piel para el ataque de sus labios, lengua y dientes.

"-¿Voy a desmayarme otra vez?" –se preguntó Gaara. Se sentía raro. Volvía a tener la impresión de que el mundo se hacía demasiado grande, pero no se había desvanecido todavía. No, definitivamente, no iba a perder el conocimiento.

No _podía_ permitirse perder el conocimiento. No mientras Naruto siguiera besándole el cuello de esa manera.

Gimió quedamente, sintiéndose indefenso. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose al tacto de terciopelo húmedo de su lengua. Las manos del _ninja_ de la Hoja se habían colado bajo la ropa. ¿Cómo había desabrochado las correas de su sobre-túnica tan rápido?, se preguntó erráticamente.

Notó un escozor repentino en su pecho que le sacudió un poco el estupor. Miró hacia abajo y vio la sonrisa de disculpa de Naruto.

-No es que esté en contra de un poco de juego duro, pero esta vez no pretendía hacerte daño –levantó las manos, mostrando sus garras – Es un poco difícil moverse con éstas.

Sin dejar de mirarle, se inclinó sobre una de las heridas en el blanco pecho del Kazakage, lamiendo las gotitas de sangre que delataban el daño.

Gaara jadeó ásperamente. Su normalmente inalterable corazón bombeaba con furia en la caja torácica. Sentía el aire tibio enfriándole la piel al contacto con el sudor que brotaba de sus poros. Tenía la boca seca y estaba seguro de que su temperatura corporal había alcanzado los cincuenta grados.

Gimió al notar las caderas de él tocando las suyas, tanteando su creciente erección.

-Me parece que estoy consiguiendo lo que me proponía –dijo Naruto. Le mordió la barbilla en un arranque de malicia, besando luego la piel herida.

Unos brazos anormalmente fuertes le voltearon como un muñeco. En sus rodillas, el Kazekage sintió el cuerpo del otro sobre su espalda, presionando autoritario. Empezaba a mostrarse impaciente. Rompió de un tirón la túnica de Gaara. Los jirones de la prenda cayeron por sus hombros, acumulándose en los codos y muñecas temblorosos.

Una mano torturadora se cerró sobre su virilidad, dentro de los pantalones. Gaara se estremeció, pero no emitió sonido alguno. No podía, sencillamente. Toda su actividad cerebral estaba centrándose en las manipulaciones de Naruto.

Cuando el contacto desapareció por unos instantes, sintió un tirón en la garganta, pero no llegó a prorrumpir el sollozo que le seguía. Naruto gruñó, al parecer irritado, y le dio la vuelta de nuevo.

La ahora desnuda piel de la espalda de Gaara tocó la tierra áspera con violencia. Había una piedra particularmente incómoda que se le clavaba en las lumbares. Pero daba igual.

-No sé por que, pero siento la imperiosa necesidad de verte la cara… -parecía confundido. Volvió a juntar su pelvis con la del _ninja_ de la Arena, iniciando un ritmo regular, lento e intenso.

La fricción era insoportablemente placentera. Gaara cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que empezó a ver nieve tras sus párpados cerrados. Y, de repente, cuando apenas había empezado a seguirle el ritmo, les sobrevino el estallido.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, esforzándose en recobrar el aliento. Naruto había enterrado la cara en el cuello del Kazekage, respirando agitadamente. Alzó la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa.

-No ha estado mal¿eh? –Gaara tragó saliva y asintió, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra.

Y, tras decir esto, Naruto se desmayó. Gaara estaba preocupado, pero el cansancio superaba su temor en ese momento. Así que apartó un poco al _ninja_, lo bastante como para que no le aplastara, y se rindió al sueño.

00000

Chôji acabó con todo lo que había en la despensa de los aperitivos. Había recurrido al lamentable recurso de comer _verduras_. Por no decir que no quedaba rastro de sus uñas, hace tiempo devoradas.

-Para ya, me estás poniendo nervioso –dijo Kankurô, pasando una página del libro que leía – No hay quien se concentre con el sonido de tus mandíbulas arriba y abajo sin parar.

-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos ir con las chicas. Podría pasarles algo. Algún impresentable podría…

-Tranquilo, si Ino va con Tenten, ningún tío se acercará a ellas. No he visto un repelente de hombres más eficaz en la vida.

Iba a continuar con su discurso, pero una vaharada de perfume indiscutiblemente femenino le interrumpió. Ambos giraron la cabeza, Kankurô con curiosidad, Chôji temiéndose lo peor.

-Lo sabía –murmuró, devastado – Está guapísima…

El kimono de Ino se fundía en una marea de diferentes tonos azulados, con estampado de mariposas. El _obi_ brillaba con hilos plateados, enlazado delante, también en forma de mariposa. En sí el conjunto era correcto. Lo que era más alarmante era que llevaba los hombros al descubierto, dejando atisbar la línea de su escote. Chôji tragó saliva veinte veces, intentando decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Pues sí que estás guapa, Ino-_chan_ –dijo Kankurô, sonriendo como un gato - ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?

-Muy amable, pero debo rehusar –dijo Ino, sonriendo. Se tocó con delicadeza el intrincado peinado surcado de agujas y prendedores.

-Haces muy bien, Ino – la voz de Tenten la precedió – no tienes ni para empezar con él.

Kankurô ya tenía preparada una respuesta afilada. Sin embargo, cuando vio a la _kunoichi_, olvidó dónde la había dejado.

El _sari_ rojo y negro se ceñía a su cuerpo justo donde debía hacerlo, y dejaba al descubierto su estómago. Unas pulseras tintineaban en sus muñecas y tobillos, y sus párpados estaban cubiertos por una película nacarada de maquillaje rojizo y _khol_.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo Tenten, dándole la espalda a Kankurô para que no viera su sonrisa satisfecha. Ino le guiñó un ojo y asintió.

El salón se quedó en silencio. El rastro aromático de sus ungüentos y esencias todavía flotaba en el aire.

Chôji se retorció las manos, más angustiado que nunca. Miró a Kankurô, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Chôji –dijo, aún con los ojos fijos en la nada.

-¿Sí?

-Vámonos tras ellas. Ahora.

00000

-_Samui_(5)… -murmuró Gaara, despertándose. Abrió los ojos con pereza, y vio que era de noche. ¿Cómo es que nadie había ido a buscarle?

"-Lo olvidaba, ordené a todos que no se me interrumpiera por ningún motivo antes de que Naruto usara el _chakra_ del zorro…" –se dijo.

Hacía frío de verdad. Además, tenía la espalda y el pecho al descubierto. Por no mencionar lo magullado que se sentía. Se miró las muñecas y vio las marcas moradas que le había hecho Naruto al agarrarle.

Le apartó y se empezó a incorporar. Le dolía la espalda un montón…

-Mmm… ¿Gaara? –Naruto abrió los ojos. Al ver el estado de su ropa, se despejó inmediatamente - ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-Nada, estoy bien.

-¡¿Cómo que estás bien¡Ni por asomo estás bien! –se levantó y le agarró por los hombros, haciendo un chequeo rápido, contando los moratones y arañazos.

-Déjalo estar, son solo cuatro raspones –insistió Gaara.

-Hay que curarte. Llamaré a – fue interrumpido por la mano del Kazekage, aferrándole la manga de la camiseta.

-Preferiría que nadie más se enterase.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo. Sacó su kit de primeros auxilios, para ayudar en lo posible. Se estableció un silencio tenso mientras el _ninja_ de la Hoja aplicaba un poco de pomada antiséptica en las heridas del otro.

-_Gomen_(6) –dijo, con voz angustiada.

-No era tu intención –contestó Gaara. Notó como Naruto apoyaba la frente en su hombro.

-Ya, pero…

"-Sé que esto no has sido una mera paliza…" –pensó – "Seguro que le he hecho más daño del que se ve a simple vista. Llevo demasiado tiempo sintiéndome atraído por él¿cómo pude cometer la estupidez de ponerme chulito con todo el tema del _Kyuubi_?

-Basta –dijo Gaara, con voz firme. Se puso en pie y terminó de quitarse los harapos que le colgaban de los hombros. Con el pecho y los brazos vendados parecía un guerrero de verdad, y el tono que empleaba, junto con la mirada severa de sus ojos claros, habían hecho que su apariencia delicada se esfumara por completo. – Soy el Kazekage de la Arena, no insultes mi fuerza y mi resistencia asumiendo que no puedo aguantar una paliza insignificante. Puedes irte.

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, pero no se le ocurrió discutir con él. Abandonó el patio de entrenamiento, dejando al Kazekage solo, a la luz de la luna, brillando con la fuerza y la belleza de una estatua de mármol.

00000

Los farolillos de los puestos nocturnos chisporroteaban con alegría, como si compartieran el regocijo de los vendedores y los clientes.

Tenten miró en derredor, sonriendo mientras se llevaba un vaso de sidra especiada a los labios. Había bastantes chicos guapos en la Arena, y, al contrario que Kankurô, la encontraban bastante atractiva, a juzgar por los guiños que le dirigían.

Ino resplandecía. Dos chicos se habían acercado para invitarlas a una copa, pero Tenten sabía que el reclamo había sido la _kunoichi_ rubia. A su lado, Tenten solía… difuminarse, por así decirlo. Pero el que bebía junto a ella no parecía desilusionado.

-Chicas¿os apetece echar una partida de Mah-jong después de tomarnos la última?

-Podemos jugar con las normas tradicionales(7)… -dijo el otro, maliciosamente.

-Me temo, caballeros –dijo Tenten, mirándoles con fingida timidez, bajando las pestañas con arrobo – que no se me da muy bien el Mah-jong.

-Mejor –dijo su compañero, brindando con ella.

Chôji frunció el ceño, tanto por lo que habían dicho los acompañantes de las chicas, como por el rechinar que llevaba diez minutos escuchando. Miró a Kankurô, vio su mandíbula apretada y supo de dónde venía el ruido.

-Tenemos que hacer algo ya –dijo Chôji. Kankurô asintió, sonriendo malévolamente.

-No me he traído a Karasu ni a las otras marionetas, pero puedo cargarme a esos dos en un abrir y cerrar de…

-Oye, no exageres, no es necesario matar a nadie –sonrió, al ver la expresión escéptica del otro – Bueno, tú verás, tu país, tus cadáveres. Pero si yo fuera tú, me costaría bastante explicarle todo esto al Kazekage…

Kankurô entró en razón asombrosamente rápido.

-Creo que se han levantado –dijo Chôji – Seguramente vayan a mear.

-Pues vamos.

Media hora después de que se hubieran marchado, las chicas comenzaban a impacientarse. Ino tamborileaba con las uñas en la barra, y Tenten no apartaba la vista de los arbustos por lo que habían desaparecido los chicos.

-Me parece que se han ido con otras… -dijo, tomando el último trago de su vaso – No tenemos tiempo que perder, Ino-_chan_, vámonos a buscar a otros.

Ino asintió, sonriendo. Empezaron a recorrer el barrio comercial con mucho optimismo.

No se sentían tan alegres cuando, después de una hora, vieron que no quedaba ningún hombre aceptable en los alrededores.

-¿Qué demonios pasa¿Es que hay toque de queda y no nos han dicho nada? –dijo Ino, absolutamente enfadada.

Tenten guardó silencio. Intuía quien estaba detrás de la escasez de género masculino. Arqueó una ceja con ironía cuando Kankurô y Chôji entraron en escena, aparentando que no pasaba nada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos? –dijo Ino, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos aburríamos en casa, así que decidimos pasarlo bien nosotros también –dijo Kankurô, con fingido desinterés.

-Entiendo –dijo Tenten. Él la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Bueno, no sois las únicas que podéis divertiros¿sabes?

Ino se acercó a Chôji, haciendo un puchero.

-Pues nos estamos aburriendo bastante… -dijo - ¿No te apetece venir con nosotras, Chôji-_kun_? Seguro que nos lo pasamos mejor juntos.

El interpelado se sonrojó, pero asintió, rascándose la nuca con timidez.

-Va… vale, Ino-_chan_.

-Bueno, me alegro de que estés acompañada, porque yo me voy a casa –dijo Tenten. Ino la miró, sin comprender.

-Pero no hace falta que te vayas…

-Ya lo sé, es que estoy cansada. Me siento como si tuviera cien años –dijo, sonriendo – Así que mejor me voy a descansar, para no estropearos la noche con mis quejas.

Ino aceptó, aunque todavía la miraba, insegura.

Tenten echó a andar hacia el Dome del Kazekage. Se giró para dirigirle a Kankurô una mirada interrogante y apabullante a partes iguales.

-Te acompaño –dijo él, suspirando como si supusiera un esfuerzo insoportable.

-No hace falta. De hecho, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Dio una docena de pasos furiosos, los cascabeles tintineaban como si expresaran su irritación. De todas maneras, Kankurô la siguió.

-No sé por qué estás tan enfadada.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, así que deja de fingir –se volvió hacia él, apretando los puños para no golpearle a él - ¡Me parece increíble que hayáis dado caza a todos los tíos que teníamos alrededor sólo para que no saliéramos con ninguno!

-Fue idea de Chôji.

-¡Me importa una mierda de quién fuera la idea! Además¿qué más te daba¿Eh¿Tan molesto es que tenga un momento para mí?

Le miró, roja de rabia. Kankurô no sabía donde meterse.

"-Tierra, trágame" –pensó.

-Todavía podemos salir –le dijo, nervioso como un chaval de doce años.

-Oh… Ya veo –dijo ella - ¿Así que quieres salir conmigo?

Él se aproximó, tragando saliva.

-Estás deslumbrante esta noche –dijo, con la voz enronquecida.

-Un calentón momentáneo no te va a salvar, Kankurô –dijo Tenten, desviando la mirada, disgustada – No puedes tratarme mal cuando voy de andar por casa, y luego tirar pétalos de rosa a mis pies cuando me maquillo un poco.

Volvió a emprender el camino a casa en silencio. Escuchó, irritada, los pasos de él siguiéndola.

-De todas formas voy a acompañarte –dijo él, antes de que ella protestara – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Tenten se encogió de hombros. Había muchas cosas más que podía hacer, pero eso era un comienzo.

00000

-¡_Kanpai_!

Chôji vació su copa y apretó una vaina de soja verde para que el haba de su interior saliera disparada hacia su boca. Acercó el plato a Ino, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que comer algo o se te subirá el _umeshû_(8) a la cabeza –dijo él.

-Ya se me ha subido, así que no hay nada que hacer –dijo ella, sonriendo. Se deslizó hasta quedar junto a él, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho – Creo que me estoy mareando.

Él sonrió para sí, algo sonrojado por el alcohol y su cercanía. Enrolló un largo mechón rubio en sus dedos, dejándolo correr como si fuera una cinta de seda.

Ino alzó la mirada, y el _ninja_ se ahogó en el deseo de sus ojos oscuros. Antes de poder pensar si estaba bien o mal, la besó.

Las manos frescas y fragantes de ella le tocaban en el cuello, en la nuca, en las mejillas…Él posó con cuidado las suyas en los hombros blancos, fríos también por haber estado al descubierto. La boca de ella se abría como una flor. Toda ella estaba floreciendo, su cuerpo era de lirios, amapolas y girasoles, e igual de suave que los pétalos.

Se separó de ella y la miró embelesado antes de apoyar los labios en su hombro derecho, entibiando la piel helada con su boca al rojo. Ino respiraba a bocanadas cortas, con los ojos brillantes y abiertos, para asegurarse de que todo aquello no era un sueño. No se atrevía a hablar, por miedo a romper el encantamiento.

Se dejó caer en sus brazos fuertes, gimiendo al sentir esos labios gentiles sobre el principio de su pecho. Y se suponía que ella era la atrevida del equipo…

-¡Chôji! –exclamó, ahogadamente, cuando el calor de su mano se posó en el interior de su muslo derecho. Podía sentir la sonrisa maliciosa de él sobre su boca.

-Ejem… -el camarero miraba a todas partes menos a ellos, limpiando un vaso casi con furia – Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para lo que tenéis entre manos, chicos.

-_Sumimasen_(9) –musitó Chôji. Se apresuró a coger a Ino de la mano, y abandonaron el local a toda velocidad. Ella trastabillaba un poco sobre sus altos _geta_(10).

-¿Vamos a casa? –preguntó.

-No puedo esperar a llegar a casa –dijo él. La llevó detrás de un puesto que había cerrado hacía tiempo. La oscuridad más absoluta les rodeaba, y sólo se veían las estrellas en el cielo sin nubes de la Arena.

Los besos de ahora eran más urgentes. Ino comprendió que no se trataba de un escarceo de adolescentes, que aquello iba a tener principio, nudo y desenlace. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Chôji, apartándolo con delicadeza. Tiró de un extremo de su ornamentado _obi_ y dejó que el kimono se deslizara por su cuerpo.

-Es un kimono muy bonito, sería una pena que se estropeara –dijo él, intentando ver la tela en la oscuridad.

-Ha caído sobre la arena, no se va a manchar. Ayúdame a extenderlo, nos tumbaremos sobre él.

-No –dijo Chôji, en un tono claramente turbio por el deseo. Ino se sobresaltó al ser alzada por la cintura por sus grandes manos, hasta quedar apoyada en la pared de la caseta.

Chôji la acomodó de forma que descansara entre su cuerpo y la madera. Parpadeó sorprendido al palpar la prenda interior de Ino.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó. Ella se rió como una niña.

-Es una combinación de encaje. Sabía que te gustaría.

-Una chica no debería llevar algo tan peligroso debajo del kimono… -dijo él, sonriendo. Acarició sus caderas y su cintura, notando las curvas bajo la aspereza del encaje, y regresó al placer de besarla.

"-Podría estar besándola durante décadas" –pensó – "Podría dejar de comer con tal de seguir besándola" –pensó.

Ino suspiraba entre un beso y otro. Hacía tiempo que las agujas de su peinado se habían desprendido, y los largos mechones de su melena le enmarcaban el rostro, haciéndola sentir pagana y voluptuosa.

-Chôji… ¿no tienes calor? –preguntó. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Agárrate fuerte –le dijo. Apartó las manos de ella y se quitó la camisa. Ino aprovechó la ocasión y se acercó a su pecho, besándolo con mimo y arañándolo ligeramente con las uñas. El ninja ronroneó, dejándose acariciar hasta que no pudo aguantar más en su posición pasiva. Sujetó a Ino del trasero, manteniéndola pegada a él, demostrándole sin palabras lo fuerte que era su necesidad.

La _kunoichi_ cerró las piernas, apretándolo entre ellas. Gimiendo con una insistencia impaciente. Chôji la estaba volviendo loca, lamiendo sus pechos sobre el encaje y tocándola justo donde más necesitaba ser tocada con su enervada virilidad.

-Hazlo, _onegai_… _onegai_… -suplicó. Él se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras anhelantes, cayendo cálidas en su oído.

00000

Tenten elevó la cabeza, sintiendo un tirón en las entrañas que la hizo gritar. Le subió el calor al rostro y tuvo la imperios necesidad de taparse la cara, pero una mano amable se lo impidió.

Miró el rostro sonriente de Kankurô, e intentó no prestar atención a la mano diestra que le manipulaba entre las piernas. Se ruborizó hasta el estómago cuando él efectuó otro movimiento experto.

-Ma…maldita sea… -exclamó, arrancándole otra sonrisa.

"-¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación" –pensó.

Hacía dos horas que habían llegado al Dome. Al cruzar la puerta, él la había abrazado por la espalda, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, llenándose los pulmones con su fragancia.

-Estás preciosa con ese _sari_ –murmuró. Tenten sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Al parecer ha tocado la fibra de tu orgullo nacional…-jadeó cuando él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Creo que he encontrado un punto débil… -dijo él. Su aliento cálido en el hueco del oído le hizo temblar las piernas.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó ella, apoyándose en él, repentinamente débil.

-No te has puesto pendientes… -susurró, volteándola. La besó con suavidad, obligándola a poner las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella las entrelazó en su nuca, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar mejor a los labios masculinos.

Pero cuando notó la sonrisa de satisfacción de él contra su boca, regresó a la realidad. Se apartó con decisión, empujándole contra la columna que tenía detrás.

-Basta –dijo. Kankurô la miró con seriedad, intentando recobrar la compostura, aunque nunca hubiera tenido demasiada – Como me has chafado la noche, voy a dejar que me lo compenses.

Sonrió complacida ante la incomprensión de su mirada.

-Es lo que estoy deseando hacer –dijo, inclinándose sobre ella, pero Tenten le frenó.

-No. Lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, ocurrirá porque _**yo**_ lo quiero. Tú _**no**_ quieres, tú _**estás obligado**_ a hacer lo que _**yo**_ quiero. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo él, un poco molesto – Y ahora¿puedo proceder?

Tenten se lo pensó un poco, pero al final asintió y se lanzó a besarle con una fuerza que rozaba la tortura. Kankurô gruñó, dolorido, pero no la soltó.

Subieron a trompicones por las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto de él. Había una cama gigantesca en el centro de la habitación. Tenten la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Vaya pedazo de cama. ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado en ella?

Kankurô sonrió y le robó un beso antes de responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres saber, la cifra, o con cuántas a la vez?

-Ya no sé si quiero saberlo… -dijo ella, antes de volver a ser silenciada por esa boca anhelante – Espera, desvísteme.

Él la miró, sonriendo con algo que se parecía demasiado a la ternura. Tenten apartó la vista y alzó los brazos.

-Vamos –apremió. Kankurô desprendió la tela con facilidad, encontrando los sitios en donde estaba remetido el tejido y desenrollando las capas de gasa y seda con delicadeza, como si ella fuera de porcelana. Se agachó y le sacó las sandalias, alzándole la pierna para luego besarle el empeine. Desenganchó también las pulseras y tobilleras, y se quedó donde estaba, arrodillado a sus pies.

-¿Qué estás mirando? –dijo ella, retándole. Él bajó la mirada, aparentando humildad.

-Nada, _ojô-sama_(11) –dijo. Tenten sonrió, pero se puso seria cuando él volvió a mirarla.

-Bien, ya puedes empezar a complacerme –dijo, teatralmente.

El tacto suave de las sábanas le acarició la piel. Kankurô se puso en pie tras depositarla en el lecho, y empezó a desnudarse.

A ella se le secó la boca cuando el cuerpo del _ninja_ quedó al descubierto. La extensión suave de su pecho, su estómago fibroso, los músculos como nudos tensos de los brazos… Kankurô se fijó en su rostro y sonrió.

-¿Complacida, _ojô-sama_?

-Apenas… -mintió ella – Ven aquí de una vez.

Kankurô llegó hasta ella, aguantando el ansia de tocarla. Le acarició las caderas y la besó de nuevo. Tenten le obligó a tumbarse boca arriba y se puso encima, colapsando sus sentidos. Su cabello fragante le acarició el rostro cuando ella se inclinó hasta quedar tan cerca que sus labios se tocaban.

La _kunoichi_ le miró, desafiante, y luego empezó a descender por su cuerpo, mordiendo la piel suave y tensa. Kankurô ahogó una exclamación cuando ella se estableció entre sus piernas, acariciándolo con el calor de su boca.

-Ten…Tenten… ¿estás segura de que esto es un castigo para mí? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Ella le miró y se rió.

-Sí. Porque esta noche puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Así que será mejor que sigas así de tranquilo, antes de que me dé por ponerme un poco más violenta con…

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando él la tumbó de espaldas. Tenten empezó a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, indignada.

-Estate quieta. Si hubieras seguido… "torturándome" de esa manera, no habría quedado mucho de mí para complacerte¿sabes?

Refunfuñando, Tenten tuvo que admitir que así era. No estuvo enfadada mucho tiempo, porque ahora era Kankurô quien descendía, mordisqueando su piel. Aguantó la respiración al verle sobre el centro de su femineidad, y la soltó de golpe cuando sus manos y su boca expertas se dedicaron por completo a ella.

00000

Se moría. Se moría. Un túnel carmesí se extendía delante de sus ojos. Hubiera jurado que los tenía cerrados.

Se aferró a lo único que parecía real en esos momentos, manteniéndose a flote entre la cordura y el desvarío. El movimiento rítmico bajo su cuerpo era como la marea, igual de hipnótico, igual de poderoso y terrible. Igual de maravilloso.

Algo le rozó los labios. Se apresuró a apretar su boca contra lo que fuera que la estaba tocando, instintivamente. Un pálido recuerdo de flores y _umeshû_ atacó su paladar.

Regresó al mundo coherente cuando el latigazo del éxtasis le azotó la columna. Los ojos de Chôji estaban fuertemente cerrados. Un jadeo ronco remarcaba cada uno de los embates de sus caderas. Ino saboreó el Nirvana por unos largos segundos, dejándose morir sobre el cuerpo de él, acariciándole con ternura, esperando a que acabara.

-Ino… susurró él, antes de dejarse ir. La fuerza de su clímax le dejó fuera de combate. La _kunoichi_ dio un chillido cuando él dobló las rodillas y cayó sobre ellas, llevándola consigo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, acariciándole la cara. Él asintió y se dejó caer encima del montón formado por sus ropas. Ino se tendió sobre su cuerpo, estirando un poco las extremidades cansadas.

-No nos podemos quedar dormidos aquí –dijo ella. Se sentía despejada y enérgica, al contrario que Chôji, a quien ya estaban cerrándosele los ojos.

-_Wakatta_(12)…-murmuró. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Oye –dijo Ino, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Me vas a tener que dejar tu camisa para volver a casa.

-¿Mmm? –las cejas de él se unieron, interrogantes.

-Es que se tarda una hora en ponerse ese kimono, y eso que he contado con la ayuda de Tenten… -Chôji se rió en silencio bajo su cuerpo, moviéndola arriba y abajo y haciéndola reír a ella también - ¡Jajajaja¡Para, Chôji, por favor! _Kami-sama_, esto es como un terremoto…

El _ninja_ se calmó y la miró con los ojos brillantes. Un par de besos después, se pusieron en movimiento. La camisa de él le valía de vestido a Ino.

-Oye, empieza a hacer frío –protestó Chôji.

-Puedes ponerte el kimono, si quieres.

00000

Los gemidos sonaban amplificados en la espaciosa habitación. Perdida en la gigantesca cama, Tenten se retorcía, casi histérica de anhelo. ¿Cuántas veces había traspasado la frontera luminosa del orgasmo? Había perdido la cuenta. Y eso que Kankurô se había limitado a usar sus manos…

-Por favor… -musitó, agarrándole del pelo mientras él dibujaba senderos húmedos en su pecho. Le dio un tirón para que alzara la cabeza, y fijó en él una mirada ansiosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo él, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre… -gimió ella.

Él le sonrió con cariño, besándole en la nariz antes de concederle su último deseo. Separó las piernas temblorosas y se adentró en el cálido pasadizo femenino, estremeciéndose por el placer y el esfuerzo que le suponía no dejarse arrastrar por él.

La miró con los ojos empañados. Su rostro estaba borroso, y brillaba a la luz de las lámparas de noche. Al principio se dejó llevar por la excitación y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, espoleado por los gritos entrecortados de ella.

Pero, tragando saliva y aferrando las sábanas con fuerza, se contuvo. Su pelvis estableció una cadencia lenta, intercalando cada arremetida con besos lentos y profundos, consiguiendo que ella ronroneara.

Lo que para Tenten fue una tortuosa eternidad de placer terminó con una explosión interminable en tecnicolor. Kankurô permaneció junto a ella, jadeando, con el corazón frenético en su pecho. Reptó trabajosamente hasta apoyar la cabeza en el vientre aún convulso de la _kunoichi_.

Tenten se tapó los ojos, concentrándose en no hiperventilar. Estaba todavía tan alterada que sentía el picor de las lágrimas tras los párpados. Se calmó poco a poco, relajándose a medida que las endorfinas se filtraban en su organismo.

Miró a Kankurô, que dormía profundamente, y le acarició la cabeza.

-Buen chico…-murmuró, antes de caer dormida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Ya está bien, no? Estoy AGOTADA física y mentalmente, después del atracón cítrico que me he pegado.

Estaréis contentos, dos capítulos en dos semanas, con lemon abundante (bueno, aunque ya sabéis que mi lemon es un poco descafeinado ,,--,, ). Después de esto me voy a coger unas vacaciones, ya sea vagueando o dedicándome a otros proyectos tipo one-shot, para alejarme un poco del universo Naruto y no acabar sobrecargada. Que cualquier día me va a dar un cortocircuito…

Bueno, besos y REVIEW!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aclaraciones:

1-¿**Daiyôbu**? – "¿Estás bien?"

2-**Kabukichô** – Es el barrio caliente de Tokyo, aunque yo he cogido prestada la palabra para parecer más intelectual, bwahaha.

3-**Chikuso** – "Maldición" "Maldita sea"

4-**Onigiri** – bolitas de arroz rellenas de varias cosas, sobre todo ciruelas saladas, atún con mayonesa y rábano en conserva.

5-**Samui** – "frío" "hace frío"

6-**Gomen** – "lo siento"

7-Las **normas** **tradicionales** del **Mah-jong** : el que pierde en cada mano tiene que quitarse una prenda. Vamos, el strip-Mah-jong.

8-**Umeshû** – licor de ciruela.

9-**Sumimasen** – forma más correcta y masculina de "gomen", también significa "lo siento".

10-**Geta** – sandalias de madera japonesas.

11-**Ojô-sama** – "princesa"

12-**Wakatta** – "entendido"


	11. Cap 10: El mundo de la flor y el sauce

**Capítulo 11: El mundo de la flor y el sauce**

Hyuuga Neji miró al vacío, concentrándose en el sonido del agua, del bambú golpeando rítmicamente la fuente de piedra... Imaginó un gran círculo negro y se sumergió en él, dejándose llevar por la nada más absoluta.

Hasta que notó algo en su nuca. Salió lentamente de su meditación, y se tanteó el pelo, frunciendo el ceño al ver la larga trenza en que se había convertido su melena.

-Hanabi...

00000

-No he podido evitarlo, _nii-san_, tienes un pelo tan fantástico...

Hanabi saltó la mesa del salón elegantemente. Su primo la seguía de cerca, visiblemente enfadado.

-¡La próxima vez, hazte tú las trenzas! -dijo, abriendo la puerta que ella le había cerrado en las narices.

-¡No sería lo mismo!

Llegaron al corredor de madera que rodeaba el patio de entrenamiento. Hanabi activó el _byakugan_ y se adelantó a los acontecimientos. Empezó a correr más despacio, dejando que Neji la alcanzara. De pronto, se metió por una puerta abierta a su derecha.

Neji se chocó con una sorprendida Hinata, que había salido por la misma puerta. Cayó sobre ella, lanzando una maldición.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ella.

-Voy a matar a tu hermana... -dijo él. Intentó levantarse, pero unas manos gentiles le sostuvieron.

-¿Qué te ha hecho en el pelo? - preguntó Hinata, señalándolo.

Neji suspiró, sosteniendo la trenza con disgusto. El cordel que la sujetaba tenía un nudo imposible de deshacer. Hinata se sentó, contemplando la travesura de su hermana.

-Esta Hanabi... Déjame, intentaré quitarlo.

Se sentó a su espalda. Neji suspiró ruidosamente. Cerró los puños con fuerza dentro de las mangas del _yukata_.

-No vas a poder. Tendré que cortarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra -dijo ella - Sólo hay que dedicarle tiempo.

Tironeó los apretados nudos, tratando de desenmarañarlos. Al cabo del rato, el cabello de Neji quedó libre. Hinata peinó los mechones sedosos con los dedos hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado.

-Ya está -anunció. Neji sonrió, agradecido. Miró a izquierda y derecha, y cuando se aseguró de que nadie le veía, la besó. Hinata se abrazó a su ancha espalda, enterrando la nariz en la nuca masculina. Luego iría a darle las gracias a Hanabi. No es que contaran con muchos momentos de privacidad en aquella casa.

00000

Se levantó con pereza de la cama. Todavía tenía sueño, pero no quería estar ahí tendida. Las sábanas estaban tan frías…

Se inclinó sobre la palangana llena de agua de rosas. Sumergió las manos y las contempló un instante. Se lavó la cara intentando imprimir algo de energía a sus movimientos, pero no podía.

Simplemente, no se sentía con ánimos.

Shikamaru llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra salvo cuando era imprescindible. Ni siquiera se sentaban juntos a comer. Había empezado a mostrarse distante desde que volvieron del desierto tras pasar la noche en la yurta.

Y, tras encararle y preguntar el porqué de su comportamiento, sacó en claro que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un error. Un error provocado por la compasión.

Cada maldita palabra de él había sido cierta. Sólo había participado en el combate porque se sentía moralmente obligado a salvarla de su estupidez. Y lo de la noche de bodas... Bueno, después de todo, era humano, y además un hombre.

"-Estúpida..." -se dijo Temari, por décima vez. últimamente se lo decía muy a menudo. Salió al campo de entrenamiento. Tenía que descargar parte del estrés de alguna manera.

Se mordió el pulgar con rabia. Invocó al _Kirikiri Mai_ y sacó su abanico, preparándose para un ejercicio particularmente difícil.

00000

Shikamaru Nara se levantó del duro suelo en el que había dormido. Los ronquidos de Chôji le habían despertado del todo. Se soltó la coleta, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo. Caminó a tientas por la habitación en penumbra hasta la ducha, y una vez dentro, abrió sin piedad el grifo del agua fría. Dejó que las gotas heladas se le clavaran en la piel dormida.

-Seré cabrón... -su voz resonó entre las paredes de mármol.

Todavía no había hablado con Chôji del tema, pero sabía que él intuía el problema. A Chôji no se le escapaba nada que tuviera que ver con Shikamaru. Su tristeza, su malhumor. Incluso el miedo, que era lo que primaba en esos momentos.

Un miedo terrible a meter la pata. A no ser merecedor de lo que tenía. Sólo recordaba haber pasado por lo mismo en una ocasión: en esas horas de espera en las que Chôji, Kiba y Neji habían estado al borde de la muerte por su mal liderazgo.

No sabía cómo había conseguido ganar el torneo de lucha, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora tenía entre manos una responsabilidad con la que no podía. Su orgullo no ayudaba mucho, tampoco.

"-Ojalá estuviera aquí mi padre -pensó, al salir de la ducha - Él se encargaría de meter algo de sentido común en el inútil de su hijo".

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, y salió rumbo a su habitación. Supo que la había cagado cuando escuchó los pasos suaves de Temari sobre la alfombra. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, preparándose para una buena bronca.

-Ah, hola -dijo ella. Al igual que él, estaba cubierta únicamente por una toalla. Shikamaru tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Hola -contestó él. Se quedó en silencio, contemplándola en sus idas y venidas del baño al vestidor, salivando por el movimiento de sus piernas morenas. Mataría por esas piernas. De hecho, había estado a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó ella, dejando caer la toalla y metiéndose deprisa en el vestidor. Shikamaru lo agradeció profundamente.

-Sí -mintió - Me quedé dormido en la habitación de Chôji, jugando al go.

-¿Y tu ropa? -preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Me la he dejado allí -contestó él. Frunció el ceño al no escuchar más que silencio - Oye, si no me crees...

-Ayúdame -le interrumpió ella. Llevaba una camisa nueva, de algodón turquesa, que se abotonaba en la espalda y dejaba ver el inicio de su pecho.

Las manos le temblaron al acercarse a los botones. Sus dedos rozaban de cuando en cuando la piel suave de la espalda femenina. Le llegaba el aroma a canela de su champú, atrayéndole irremediablemente, como un canto de sirena. Lamentó haber acabado de cerrar la prenda.

-Gracias -dijo ella, perfectamente tranquila - Con el resto puedo yo.

Se ciñó a la cintura un obi de un verde más oscuro, dejando el lazo en la parte delantera. La camisa le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, dejando ver las mallas cortas de red que vestía en sus piernas. Shikamaru sintió que se mareaba cuando se agachó para abrocharse las sandalias de caña alta.

-Hasta luego -se despidió. Pasó de largo junto a él, sin dedicarle ni una mirada.

Shikamaru sintió la ira creciendo en el terreno podrido de su culpabilidad, enredándose en las ramas nudosas de su cobardía.

00000

El mensajero tomó un sorbo de té en silencio. Dejó que el amargo líquido bailara en su lengua antes de tragarlo. Miró con una sonrisa a los componentes femeninos de la familia Hyuuga.

-Tiene unas hijas muy hermosas, Hiashi-_sama_ -comentó - Y su habilidad también es conocida en mi tierra.

-Le agradezco su consideración, pero no somos merecedores de tanta amabilidad.

Hanabi disimuló un bostezo detrás de su abanico. Hinata sonrió con disimulo al observarla.

-La misión que me gustaría encomendarles es la de descubrir a un asesino que planea matar a mi señor, Daimori Ryuutaro. Mis hombres y yo atrapamos a uno de sus secuaces, pero sólo conseguimos averiguar que el asesinato será en una casa de _geishas_ que mi señor frecuenta.

Hyuuga Hiashi asintió. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y le indicó al otro que podía continuar.

-Si sus hijas entraran en la _okiya_ de incógnito, tendrían múltiples oportunidades para destapar los planes de esos miserables, y prevenir la muerte de mi señor. Estamos dispuestos a pagar una gran suma.

-Y nosotros aceptamos con gusto el trabajo. Dos de mis hijas irán a la _okiya_ y llevarán a cabo sin problemas la misión. Y ahora, si me acompaña a mi despacho, podremos dejar claros los últimos detalles.

Hinata y Hanabi se inclinaron para despedirse del emisario. Hanabi se sentó sobre su trasero, masajeándose los pies dormidos, en cuando su padre hubo abandonado la estancia.

-Uf... Cinco minutos más y mis pies habrían muerto. ¿Cómo puedes sentarte tan recta sin hacer una sola mueca?

Hinata sonrió, sentándose también en una postura más cómoda. Tomaron té y galletas en silencio, hasta que Hinata expresó en voz alta las dudas que la inquietaban.

-Padre está planeando algo -dijo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ha dicho que "dos de sus hijas" irían a la misión. Como si pudiera elegir, cuando sólo estamos tú y yo.

-Mmm... A lo mejor quería impresionar al mensajero. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

Se echaron a reír con disimulo, para que no las oyeran desde el despacho de Hiashi. Fueron interrumpidas por Neji, que volvía de su entrenamiento matutino.

-¿Quién ha venido? -preguntó - Hay un caballo en la entrada.

-Un mensajero de la ciudad de Kurokawa -dijo Hinata - Hanabi y yo tenemos que ir a una misión dentro de cinco días.

-Nos infiltraremos en una casa de _geishas_ para descubrir a unos asesinos -dijo Hanabi, aunque no parecía muy emocionada - La verdad, tocar el _samishen_ y bailar para un grupo de cuarentones no era la clase de misión que esperaba.

Regresaron a su posición recatada cuando escucharon los pasos de su padre y del emisario. Volvieron a saludarle con una inclinación.

-¿Quién es el joven, Hiashi-_sama_?

-Uno de mis sobrinos -contestó, vagamente. Neji miró con curiosidad a su tío, dándose cuenta de que se traía algo entre manos.

El mensajero se marchó por fin, y Hiashi regresó al salón.

-Neji, me alegro de que estés aquí, porque tengo una misión para ti. Tu prima te habrá puesto al día de su misión.

-Así es -dijo el otro, tanteando el terreno - ¿He de acompañarlas?

-En cierto modo. Irás con Hinata a esa _okiya_.

-¿Y yo, padre? -preguntó Hanabi.

-Tú te quedarás aquí, hay otras tareas de las que prefiero que te ocupes. Iruka-_sensei_ me ha comentado que necesita un ayudante para los entrenamientos de los chicos de último año. Iba a mandar a Neji, pero me lo he pensado mejor.

Se estableció un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

-Entonces, ¿debo infiltrarme en esa _okiya_ como criado? -preguntó Neji, sintiendo que caminaba en terreno pantanoso.

-En cierto modo -dijo Hiashi, con una sonrisa enigmática.

00000

Llevaban más de cinco minutos en silencio. Hinata se retorcía las manos, intentando refrenar la risa que pugnaba por traspasar sus labios. Hanabi estaba a punto de reventar. Neji dejó el vaso de té que sostenía sobre la mesa, para no derramarlo.

-Lamento decepcionarle, pero debo rehusar -dijo. Era lo máximo que se podía permitir decirle a su tío. Lo que pensaba era bien distinto.

"-Y una mierda. Ni sueñes que voy a meterme en esa puñetera casa de _geishas_ para hacer el ridículo delante de un grupo de babosos vestido con un kimono. Ni loco. Antes tragaría cristales. Esta vez te has pasado, y mucho, joder". Por suerte, su tío no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Hiashi sonrió con algo parecido a la malicia.

"-Mierda -se dijo Neji - ¡lo sabe!"

-Entiendo que sea desagradable para tí, pero me sentiría más tranquilo. Además, ¿dónde quedaría tu promesa de proteger a Hinata, si te negaras? Piensa en ello...

Atrapado, Neji acabó asintiendo, en un además derrotado. Hiashi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, Hinata, deberías ponerte enseguida con las lecciones.

La _kunoichi_ miró a su padre con incredulidad.

-¿Quieres que sea la profesora de Neji? Pero... seguro que hay muchas chicas más capacitadas que yo para...

-Insisto.

La férrea voz de Hiashi les mantuvo a todos eficientemente callados.

00000

-¿Qué te pasa?

Temari dejó la botella de agua a un lado y miró a Tenten con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? Nada.

-Ya. Eso cuéntaselo a otro. Problemas con Shikamaru, ¿verdad?

Temari se derrumbó. Dejó caer la sonrisa y se sentó con un suspiro.

Tenten sonrió. ¿Cuándo se había erigido como consejera sentimental? Se sentó junto a ella, intentando consolarla.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla.

-No creo.

-¿Os habéis peleado?

-Ni siquiera eso. Simplemente, ha dejado de hablarme. Se pasa el día lo más lejos que puede de mí - apoyó la frente sobre las rodillas, escondiendo al mundo su tristeza - Sólo se ha casado conmigo por lástima.

Tenten frunció el ceño. No es que se relacionara mucho con Shikamaru, pero sabía que no se metería en algo tan enrevesado como un matrimonio por una simple cuestión de caridad. Demasiados problemas para alguien que había nacido con la mentalidad de un anciano de ochenta años.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir a tomar algo, para que te alejes de él un tiempo - dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Creeme, Tenten, eso no es un problema.

00000

Ridículo. Espantoso. Horrible.

-Quítame esto. Ahora.

Hinata miró con ojo crítico la combinación de colores y estampados.

-Sí, pensándolo mejor, este color no te va -empezó a desabrochar el _obi_ rosa con manos expertas. Hanabi miraba la escena desde un rincón, comiendo galletas de arroz e intentando no escupir las migajas cuando se le escapaba una carcajada traicionera. Desde luego, el kimono de pájaros fucsias no había sido la mejor elección, pero no había podido resistirse a hacer algunas sugerencias...

Neji se sacó la prenda de encima intentando contener su ira.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que travestirme para tocar un estúpido laúd.

-Tienes que saber moverte con ropa de mujer -explicó Hinata. Sacó una caja de madera lacada. La abrió y escudriñó entre las capas de papel de arroz. Sonrió, satisfecha. Ese kimono tenía una posibilidad.

Se lo puso sobre los hombros con algo más de solemnidad. La seda gris plateado se deslizó con un susurro por encima de la enagua blanca de lino. Hinata le anudó el _obi_ anaranjado a la espalda, formando un sencillo nudo cuadrado. Los estampado de hojas del cinturón no eran tan descaradamente femeninos como los del anterior. Quizá Neji se sentiría más cómodo, pensó ella.

-Bueno, este está algo mejor... -dijo él - No perdamos más el tiempo y enséñame a tocar ese cacharro.

Echó a andar por el largo pasillo, pero la risita mal disimulada de Hanabi le detuvo. Fijó la vista en ella, perforándola con la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Deberías andar de otra forma. No puedes llevar un kimono y caminar con esos pasos tan largos, y moviendo los brazos como aspas de molino, ¿sabes, _nii-san_? -dijo Hanabi, acercándose a él - Pasos más cortos, y mete las manos en las mangas, recogiéndote un poco.

Neji lo intentó, pero se sintió ridículo caminando a pasitos cortos, encogido como una anciana. Miró a Hinata, suplicante. Ella sonrió, enternecida. Le puso las manos en los hombros.

-No tienes que ir siempre encorvado. Simplemente, tienes que estar preparado para inclinarte si es necesario, sin tener que detenerte, ¿comprendes? Y, por supuesto, evitando dar un traspiés.

Él asintió, resignándose. Redujo la amplitud de sus zancadas, y trató de relajarse. Caminó hasta la sala de música sin problemas. O eso, o sus primas eran demasiado amables.

Hinata sacó de su funda un _samishen_ y reguló las tres cuerdas con mano experta. Hanabi sacó el suyo y se lo tendió a Neji. Él sostuvo la púa y el instrumento, esperando alguna señal. Hinata carraspeó antes de dar paso a la "clase".

-De acuerdo, será mejor que actives el _byakugan_, te costará menos aprender -Neji la obedeció - Y ahora -dijo ella, pulsando las cuerdas y rasgándolas amablemente con la púa de marfil - comencemos.

00000

Shikamaru pasó otra página, sin haber leído la anterior. Temari se aplicó algo más de _khol_, y se puso aceite de camomila en las pestañas. No sabía qué hacer con su pelo. Acabó trenzándoselo por arriba, y dejando la parte de abajo de su espesa melena suelta. Le daba un toque diferente... Se puso crema de almendras en los labios y la dejó un rato, para hidratarlos. La retiró con un pañuelo dando toques suaves, comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio y apagó las lámparas del tocador.

-Bueno, me voy -informó. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto a la cama. Shikamaru la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Se había puesto una camisa que sólo desafiaba a la gravedad gracias a un fino tirante en el hombro derecho . La tela era ajustada, de un brillante color rojizo. Sus piernas, de nuevo, quedaban descubiertas.

-¿Vas a ir descalza? -dijo él, aunque tenía en la cabeza unas doscientas preguntas más sobre su aspecto que poco tenían que ver con sus pies.

-Tengo las sandalias en la entrada -contestó ella - ¿Qué tal estoy?

-Yo no entiendo de trapos -respondió él, regresando a su lectura. Temari apretó los puños y salió por la puerta antes de que las ganas de golpearle fueran más fuertes que ella.

Tenten e Ino esperaban en el recibidor. Kankurô y Chôji estaban en el salón, jugando al _mah-jong_ con Gaara y Naruto. Todos se giraron hacia el grupo de féminas, estudiando sus extrañas costumbres.

-Nos vamos, no nos esperéis despiertos -dijo Tenten, guiñándoles el ojo. Cuando cerraron la puerta, varios pensamientos surcaron las mentes masculinas:

"-Deberíamos seguirlas otra vez... Hay mucho capullo suelto en esta villa" -pensó Chôji.

"-Ojalá no vuelvan muy tarde, tengo pensado algo para esta noche, y no quiero quedarme dormido antes probarlo con Tenten".

"-Tengo hambre, espero que Kankurô haya preparado los _saata-andagii_ que le pedí..." -pensó Gaara, antes de colocar sus fichas.

"-Tengo que pedirle disculpas otra vez. No puedo comportarme como si no pasara nada" -se torturó Naruto.

La mano de Gaara se plantó en la mesa. Alzó la mirada y se preparó para hablar, con un ligero rubor de emoción en las mejillas.

-_Lon_ (1)

00000

"-_Kami-sama_, que bueno está el _umeshu_..." -pensó Temari, apurándolo de un trago. Tenten e Ino la miraron con ojo crítico. Llevaba tres botellas y todavía no había abierto la boca. Era algo intimidante tenerla ahí, callada, trasegando vaso tras vaso.

-Bueno, Temari-_chan_ -dijo Ino, jugueteando con una vaina vacía de soja verde - ¿Quieres contarnos algo que te preocupe?

Hubo algo en la manera en que dejó el vaso sobre la barra que las hizo estremecerse. Temari entrecerró los ojos, mirando al vacío.

-Ya estaba preparada para esto... Creo. Sabía que él lo hacía por esas estúpidas convicciones morales que tiene.

-No creo que lo hiciera por eso, Temari-_chan_, seguro que hay otras razones.

-Otras razones que serán igual de estúpidas -contestó ella, llenando los vasos de todas.

A eso no pudieron contestar nada.

-Lo peor no es que sea borde. Puedo soportar unas cuantas palabras desagradables -siguió, tras beber otro sorbo - Pero cuando se queda callado, como si no le importara nada de lo que hago...

Tenten apuró su vaso, empatizando con Temari. Ino puso cara de resolución y dio una palmada enérgica en la barra.

-¡Eh, jefe! ¿¡¡Vas a traernos esas brochetas o te vas a portar como un capullo tú también!!?

El camarero dejó la comida con manos temblorosas. Ino atacó las brochetas de pollo mientras las otras dos se concentraban en el _umeshu_.

-¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo hace que no me toca? Ya no estoy hablando de sexo, sino de simple contacto casual. Me evita como si tuviera la peste, ¡¡y nunca nadie se ha atrevido a menospreciar a Temari-_sama_, de la Villa Oculta de la Arena!!

-¡¡Desde luego!! -gritó Ino, con la boca llena de pollo. Un par de clientes la miraron, horrorizados - ¿¡Y tú qué miras!? ¡Mi amiga está sufriendo por vuestra culpa, cabrones de mierda!

-¡¡Eso!! -dijo Tenten, animándose también - ¡¡Sólo valéis por lo que tenéis entre las piernas, y tampoco es que eso valga mucho!!

Temari sonrió un poco, tratando de mantenerse serena, pero pronto estalló en carcajadas. Las otras se contagiaron de su risa, y pronto tuvieron que abandonar el local, tras la tímida petición del dueño del local.

Sus carcajadas retumbaban en las calles vacías cuando, tres horas después, decidieron volver a casa. Esa noche sería recordada por todos los hombres de la Arena. Ninguno se quedó sin una reprimenda por pertenecer al "deleznable sexo masculino".

Temari saludó a los centinelas con un ademán, y entró tambaleándose en el _dome_ del Kazekage. Ino y Tenten subieron las escaleras hacia su cuarto, todavía riéndose. La luz del despacho de Gaara estaba encendida. Temari entró sin pensárselo, y sorprendió a su hermano rodeado de pilas de burocracia.

-Gaara-_chan_, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? -preguntó, canturreando - No es sano que mi hermanito esté aquí, trabajando, mientras todo el mundo se lo pasa bien y duerme.

-Se supone que alguien tiene que hacerlo -contestó él - Además, ya me he divertido, he jugado al _mah-jong_ con los demás. He ganado -añadió, ruborizándose un poquito.

-Así me gusta -dijo Temari - Como premio, vamos a abrir esa botella de _sake_ que nos regalaron el día de mi boda.

-¿Cuál de ellas? -preguntó Gaara - Te trajeron como veinte.

-Ese siempre ha sido mi número favorito -dijo ella. Le cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarle hasta la mesa baja que había a la derecha.

-Espera, Temari, no puedo... -se interrumpió al ver la cara de Temari. Una vena se le había hinchado en la frente, y le miraba como si le fuera a decapitar.

-¿Acaso no vas a tomarte una copa con tu hermana, que está destrozada emocionalmente? -Gaara tragó saliva y asintió lentamente - Muy bien, llamaré a alguien para que nos la traiga.

Gaara respiró cuando las manos de Temari soltaron su brazo. "-Maldito Shikamaru, como no arregles las cosas con ella, lo vamos a acabar pagando todos...", se dijo.

00000

Tuvieron que beberse una botella entera para que Temari se quedara contenta. Gaara la llevó con decisión hasta su cuarto, y la empujó dentro sin vacilación. Ya había bebido más de lo que acostumbraba, y pasar una borrachera con su hermana lloriqueando al lado le hacía entrar en modo fraticidio.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó las risitas de Temari. No le había despertado, ni siquiera había podido pegar ojo. La miró disimuladamente, con los ojos enrojecidos. Temari entró dando trompicones al vestidor. Unos minutos y unos cuando golpes después, salió con el pijama puesto. Algo se retorció en el estómago del _ninja_ cuando sintió su peso en la cama junto a él.

-Shikamaru… -susurró ella – Despierta.

Se rindió al no percibir ninguna respuesta. Miró su rostro relajado durante unos instantes antes de besarle en la mejilla. Se abrazó a él, dispuesta a dormir. Shikamaru abrió los ojos, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

Sus lúgubres pensamientos se disiparon al sentir la mano de la _kunoichi_ en su cadera, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Los dedos hábiles de ella terminaron su perverso recorrido, y Shikamaru empezó a rezar para que las manipulaciones de ella no surtieran efecto.

Lamentablemente, los dioses no estaban de su parte.

-Temari, basta –dijo. Ella sonrió al escuchar su voz clara y sin restos de sueño.

-Sabía que no estabas dormido –depositó una sarta de besos en sus labios, sin dejar de acariciarle. Shikamaru apoyó las manos en sus hombros para apartarla, pero se encontró abrazándola. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza por la fuerza de su deseo. Empezó a besarla en el cuello, alimentándose de ella y dejando que el fervor le impulsara a morderla de vez en cuando. Temari respiraba agitadamente. Le clavó los dedos en los hombros, tratando de mantenerse a flote en la marejada del alcohol y el anhelo.

El sonido de la ropa interior de ella siendo rasgada estableció una pequeña pausa. Shikamaru arrojó los restos de la prenda a un lado y separó con reverencia las piernas de la _kunoichi_. Acarició el terciopelo del interior de sus muslos antes de adentrarse en el misterio del centro femenino.

Temari sollozó al sentirlo en su interior, al fin. Shikamaru se apoyó sobre ella, hasta quedar encima, ambos con la cabeza a los pies de la cama, sus caderas encontrándose en choques regulares y rítmicos. La _kunoichi_ alcanzó el clímax unos segundos antes que él. Su respiración agitada escapaba por sus labios secos. Todavía tenía los dedos clavados en la espalda de él. Le soltó, sintiendo las manos entumecidas.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Shikamaru los fijó en el rostro relajado de Temari. La culpa empezó a corroerle. Se apartó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Temari volvió en sí y le miró. Frunció el ceño al ver su expresión.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Yo no quería esto…

-¡Y una mierda! Por supuesto que lo querías, ¡todo tu cuerpo estaba pidiéndolo a gritos!

-¡Claro que mi cuerpo lo pedía! ¿Qué quieres que haga si empiezas a refrotarte contra mí como una gata en celo? ¡Sólo soy humano, joder!

Temari soltó un gruñido iracundo antes de levantarse de la cama. Buscó su ropa a tientas por la habitación en penumbra y empezó a vestirse. Todavía estaba algo borracha, y la habitación tembló desagradablemente cuando se irguió.

-No puedes hacerme esto –dijo, acercándose a él - No puedes acostarte conmigo, disfrutar cada segundo y luego hacerlo parecer sucio. ¡No te lo permito!

Shikamaru guardó silencio, demasiado furioso consigo mismo como para contestar.

-Sigo sin entender esto, de verdad –dijo ella – No creo que me lo merezca, además. Yo… yo he sido buena, y me he portado de acuerdo a mi posición. Sin embargo, no se puede decir que tú hayas sido el marido ideal.

-Bueno, es lo que consigues cuando cazas marido en una maldita competición.

-No, Shikamaru. Esto –dijo, señalándose – es lo que consigues apuntándote a la maldita competición. Y, créeme, aquí la que ha salido perdiendo he sido yo.

"-Eso ya lo sé…" -pensó él, entristecido.

-Me voy –dijo ella.

-¿Dónde vas a ir, a estas horas?

-Has perdido todo el derecho a preguntarme ese tipo de cosas –respondió ella – Creo que… hablaré con Gaara, a ver si se puede romper este matrimonio de pacotilla.

"-¡No…!" –gritó Shikamaru mentalmente. Aunque hubiera tenido el valor de disuadirla, ella ya se había ido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wohohoho!!! Bueno, un capítulo más de esta historia que se está haciendo tanto de rogar. Espero que os vaya gustando, y que merezca la pena la espera. El siguiente capítulo en breve, nos vemos!!

00000000000

Aclaraciones:

(1) _Lon_: se dice cuando quieres cerrar la mano jugando al Mah-Jong para mostrar tu jugada y ver las de los demás.


	12. Cap 11: Hermoso y Flexible

**Capítulo 11: Hermoso y Flexible**

Se le iban a caer los dedos. Seguro. Ya no los sentía, no sabía como podía seguir sacando música de ese cacharro. Hinata tenía unas profundas ojeras. Se habían acostado tarde practicando con el _samishen_, y Hiashi había levantado a toda la casa a las cuatro y media para que pudiesen salir hacia la _okiya_ a mediodía.

-El tiempo es oro, ese asesino podría lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento –les dijo, mientras desayunaban. Neji no había podido tomarse el arroz con huevo crudo y salsa de soja que le habían preparado. Por mucha energía que proporcionara, no podían esperar que se tragara ese mejunje a las cinco de la mañana.

Y ahora se habían puesto a practicar de nuevo, aprovechando que tenían algo de tiempo, pero él tenía las manos entumecidas. Le dolían las yemas de los dedos de apretarlas contra las cuerdas. No obstante, y aunque había dominado lo básico de la técnica, siguió tocando. Más que nada, para retrasar el momento de ponerse el _kimono_. Su tío había decidido que sería más seguro salir de casa disfrazado, para no despertar sospechas.

-Neji, deberías ir a cambiarte ya, son casi las diez y media –dijo Hinata, levantándose.

-Esto es demasiado, y lo sabes –dijo él – Creo que tu padre lo está haciendo a posta.

-No seas tan mal pensado –dijo ella. Le cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarle hasta su habitación – Ya sé que te da vergüenza, pero sólo estaré yo mientras te vistes.

Eso pareció consolarle un poco.

Habían dejado su equipaje en el cuarto de Hinata, junto a un par de _kimonos_, uno rojo y otro púrpura, que pendían de sendas varas de bambú. Hinata sostuvo las mangas de las dos prendas, pensativa.

-Sí, creo que es mejor que te pongas tú el rojo –Neji palideció.

-Ni loco. Seré una diana para las miradas de todo el mundo.

-Pero la gente se fijará más en el _kimono_ que en tu cara. Hazme caso –le desató el cinturón del _gi_ de andar por casa y deslizó este por sus hombros. Le contempló el torso – Es una suerte que no seas especialmente musculoso. Te va a facilitar mucho las cosas…

-Que bien –murmuró él, enfurruñado. Estiró los brazos y ella le puso un kimono interior de seda roja - ¿Y esto¿No es blanca la parte de dentro?

-Se supone que somos sólo _maiko(1)_, así que lo de dentro es rojo. Espera, quítatela, acabo de acordarme de una cosa.

Se agachó para abrir una caja pequeña. Neji cerró los ojos, inundado por un sentimiento fatalista, cuando vio lo que era.

-Tendremos que ponerte las curvas que te faltan –dijo ella. Le anudó un corselete con rellenos, y le puso de nuevo la enagua roja sin tardar, para que no sufriera más de la cuenta. Cogió el _kimono_ superior, de un rojo más intenso, y se lo colocó para que le arrastrara un poco . No convenía que le vieran los pies, la verdad, porque no eran muy femeninos.

Le rodeó la cintura con un cinturón delgado de color blanco, y luego puso por encima el lujoso _obi_ negro que tenía preparado. Acabó sudando por el peso de la tela y lo difícil que resultaba manejarla, pero hizo un bonito nudo de mariposa a la espalda de Neji.

-Y ahora, el toque final –dijo, ruborizándose intensamente – Lo… lo he hecho yo.

Él miró interesado. Era un cordón de seda roja, trenzado a mano. Tenía un colgante formado por dos esferas de jade y una de obsidiana, y terminaba en una borla. Hinata deslizó sus manitas bajo los brazos de Neji, rodeando su cintura, y ató el cordón ciñéndolo al obi. Dejó que el adorno pendiera a un lado. Neji tocó la borla con la punta de los dedos, ruborizándose un poco también.

-Gracias –Hinata sonrió.

-Espero que sirva para que me disculpes –dijo.

-¿Disculparte¿Por?

-Por el maquillaje.

00000

Estaba helada. Congelada. Temblaba tan violentamente por los escalofríos que le dolían las costillas y la espalda. Se encogió sobre sí misma, y pensó que estaba en el Infierno del Loto(2). Sus pasos la llevaron a casa inconscientemente. Subió las escaleras a cuatro patas, tropezándose. Empezaba a ver borroso, así que cerró los ojos y fue tanteando las paredes hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Se encaramó a la cama, pegándose a la fuente de calor que tenía junto a sí.

00000

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan mortificado. Hanabi le miró con los ojos como platos, y Neji se preparó para una carcajada asesina.

-Estás… genial –dijo Hanabi, para su sorpresa – Pareces una chica de verdad, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Eso no me consuela, precisamente –dijo él. Tenía ganas de gritar. Hinata salió a la entrada unos segundos después. Miró a Neji con un orgullo imposible de ocultar.

-_Onee-chan_, te ha quedado genial –dijo Hanabi – Además, con el pelo suelto no se le ve la línea de la mandíbula.

-De todas maneras, he suavizado un poco los ángulos con el maquillaje –dijo Hinata. Ambas le observaron como si fuera una escultura.

-Seguro que parezco una máscara _Nô_ con todos estos potingues –dijo él, ruborizándose – O un actor de _kabuki_.

-Uno muy guapo –dijo Hanabi, sonriendo con malicia – Como los _onnagata(3)_ que vimos en la representación de la semana pasada.

La llegada de un palanquín silenció su conversación.

-¿Vamos a ir montados en eso? –preguntó Neji.

-No está bien que dos jovencitas vayan solas y a pie –dijo Hiashi, apareciendo repentinamente tras ellos. Neji contuvo el impulso de dar un respingo – Iréis en palanquín, así será más realista.

Mientras esperaban a que subieran su equipaje, llegó Kiba. Miró al comité que se reunía a la entrada de la casa Hyuuga, extrañado. Akamaru giró la cabeza y emitió un gañido interrogante.

-¿Dónde vas así vestida, Hinata? –preguntó - ¿No íbamos a ir a entrenar?

-Lo siento, me ha surgido una misión repentina, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, resignado. De repente se fijó en Neji. Se acercó y le miró de arriba abajo. El otro se encogió dentro de su piel. No estaba como para oír burlas por parte de Inuzuka Kiba.

Sin embargo, el _ninja_ sólo se volvió hacia Hinata. La _kunoichi_ vio el ligero rubor que casi pasaba desapercibido por los tatuajes de sus mejillas.

-Oye, Hinata¿quién es este bombón?

"-_Definitivamente, es un estúpido_" –pensó Neji. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Es una de mis primas, Nejibana –dijo Hinata, esforzándose por mantener la compostura. Kiba volvió a mirar fijamente al otro.

-¿Neji… bana? –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"-_Ya está, ya se ha dado cuenta_" –se dijo Neji. La verdad es que habían escogido un nombre muy poco imaginativo.

-¡Es un nombre precioso! –dijo Kiba, sorprendiéndoles de nuevo. Se acercó a Neji, con una mirada seductora – Si a la vuelta quieres pasártelo de muerte, llámame, guapa.

Se despidió de Hinata, pero puso más efusividad en el apretón de manos que le dio a su primo. Ambos le siguieron con la mirada durante un rato.

-Ese… ¡imbécil! –dijo Neji, totalmente fuera de sus casillas. A Hinata nunca le había costado tanto mantener la compostura.

00000

Shikamaru se despertó al sentir una vibración continua en su costado. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, percatándose del calor que tenía. Estaba casi sudando.

El brillo dorado del cabello de Temari ocupó la totalidad de su campo visual durante unos momentos. Sintió un profundo alivio al verla en la cama, y aprovechó que estaba dormida para abrazarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta del calor que desprendía su cuerpo suave, y comprendió que la vibración que había notado la producían sus temblores. Le apoyó la mano en la frente y el cuello.

-Estás ardiendo de fiebre –le dijo, a pesar de saber que no le oía. Se levantó y se puso una camiseta. Bajó a la cocina, buscando a alguien que le ayudara. Subió al despacho de Gaara al no encontrar a nadie.

-Tu hermana está enferma –dijo. El Kazekage siguió firmando papeles, sin levantar la vista del escritorio – He dicho que…

-Te he oído, Shikamaru. ¿Cómo de enferma?

-Tiene fiebre, y escalofríos. Deberías…

-¿Debería? –preguntó Gaara, con un tono de voz peligroso – Lo que debo hacer es tener listos estos reportes hacia el final de la mañana, y son más de doscientos. Lo que debo hacer es repartir las recompensas diversas entre los ninjas que han vuelto de misión. Lo que debo hacer, es tomarme una aspirina porque tengo una resaca imposible de describir con palabras – alzó la mirada y Shikamaru se sintió indefenso – Así que, como ves, la idea que tengo yo de mis obligaciones difiere bastante de la tuya.

La tensión se podía cortar con una _katana_.

-Si sólo tiene fiebre, puedes encargarte tú –dijo Gaara - ¿Tanto te disgusta cuidar de ella¿Acaso no eres su marido?

-Siento haberte molestado –dijo Shikamaru. Quería huir antes de ser aplastado por una tonelada de arena – Me encargaré yo.

El Kazekage regresó a sus papeles de inmediato. No le gustaba echar sermones, pero a veces tenía que ponerse serio por el bien de todos. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Pensándolo mejor, se dijo, no era algo que le disgustara tanto hacer.

00000

Llegaron a la _okiya_ tras tres horas de viaje. Neji se bajó con cuidado, para no pisarse el vuelo del _kimono_. Hinata salió tras él. Ambos miraron impresionados el edificio que tenían delante. Con razón era la casa de _geishas_ más famosa de la región…

-"_Fuusato-ya_" –leyó Hinata – Es un nombre bonito – Se giró hacia Neji – Vale, ni una palabra a partir de ahora. Se supone que eres mi hermana muda y ciega, Nejibana. Por cierto, será mejor que me cambie los ojos.

Sacó una botellita sellada con cera de la manga del kimono y se aplicó tres gotas en cada ojo. Sus iris cerúleos se volvieron completamente negros.

-Una cosa más –dijo, en susurros – El colgante que te he dado –se ruborizó – Si realizas este sello –dobló los dedos de la mano derecha por la segunda falange, sin llegar a flexionar los nudillos, y luego extendió los dedos meñique y anular – podremos comunicarnos sin necesidad de hablar.

-¿Me leerás el pensamiento? –preguntó él, en un susurro indignado - ¿Qué va a ser de mi privacidad?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tendrás que hacer el _Oiroke no Jutsu_ de Naruto para poder bañarte con todas las demás _geishas_… -murmuró ella.

-Esa parte no me la habíais contado.

Neji tuvo que disimular su enfado cuando les abrieron la puerta. Adoptó una postura que esperaba que fuera femenina y relajada y miró al vacío, simulando su ceguera.

-Buenos días, somos las hermanas Hyuuga, yo soy Hinagiku, y esta es mi hermana Nejibana. Venimos aquí a terminar de pulir nuestras habilidades, porque nuestra _okiya_ tuvo que cerrar en medio de nuestro aprendizaje.

La anciana que les había abierto asintió y las invitó a pasar. El interior era agradablemente luminoso y olía a sándalo. Había unas cuantas niñas limpiando y un par de _geishas_ que acababan de levantarse. Los contemplaron, vigilando de cerca la competencia.

No hizo falta que hablaran con la dueña, la Godaime ya había movido unos cuantos hilos, y simplemente tenían que pasar a sus habitaciones e informarse del funcionamiento de la _okiya_. Su cuarto era pequeño, pero estaba limpio. La anciana les dijo que el desayuno era a las seis, y que después se daban lecciones de danza, _samishen_ y ceremonia del té en las salas del ala oeste. Por la tarde y por la noche tenían lugar las fiestas y las reuniones con los clientes. Si querían bañarse, tendrían que pedir hora durante el desayuno.

-Creo que nos adaptaremos bien¿verdad? –Neji sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que pena que sea ciega y muda –dijo la anciana, con un suspiro – Aunque, siendo tan bonita, no creo que le falten clientes.

La sonrisa de Neji decayó bastante.

00000

Escurrió el paño en el cuenco antes de ponérselo en la frente. Temari respiraba trabajosamente, tosiendo de vez en cuando. Había roto a sudar, lo cual era buena señal, pero no dejaba de destaparse.

-Pórtate bien –dijo Shikamaru, con paciencia. Se levantó para coger unas medicinas del baño, pero ella le agarró del brazo. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía cerrar los dedos en torno a su muñeca.

-No te vayas –murmuró. Él le soltó los dedos y siguió su camino. Cuando volvió, vio que se había destapado de nuevo.

-Temari – se sentó en la cama y la pasó el brazo tras la espalda, para incorporarla – Anda, sé buena y tómate esto.

-Yo he sido buena… -dijo ella, delirando – El que se ha portado mal has sido tú…

-Joder, ya me siento bastante mal, no me machaques –dijo él – Abre la boca.

No había manera de que se tomara el jarabe.

-No quiero… No quiero estar contigo –empezaba a estar más consciente. Shikamaru le pellizcó la nariz para que abriera la boca. Le puso una cucharada de medicina en la boca y la besó para asegurarse de que se lo tragaba.

Bueno, nunca lo reconocería ante sí mismo, pero también la beso para curarse la herida de su última frase. Temari murmuró un poco, pero acabó aceptando el jarabe y el beso. Shikamaru la dejó tumbarse y volvió a ponerle el paño húmedo en la frente. Ella sola se arropó, completamente despierta ya.

-Puedes irte, seguro que hay docenas de cosas más interesantes que hacer que cuidar de una enferma –dijo ella, con la voz ronca.

-No tengo nada más que hacer. Además, se supone que es mi obligación.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Si te quedas por obligación moral, prefiero que te largues. Y eso se extiende a toda nuestra relación –dijo ella. Le picaban los ojos y tuvo que tragar tres veces para que se fuera el nudo de su garganta. Debía ser la falta de defensas.

-Deja de decir chorradas y concéntrate en recuperarte. Cuando uno discute con alguien, no suele terminar la conversación marchándose a la calle, a deambular pasando frío. Si no fueses tan impulsiva, no estarías ahora así.

Bajó a por algo de comer antes de que ella le respondiera con algo agudo y certero.

00000

No se le estaba dando tan mal la misión. Al día siguiente habían entrado rápido en la rutina de la _okiya_, desayunando con todas las demás y dando un par de lecciones. Neji eligió las de _samishen_ y las de ceremonia de té, y Hinata las de danza. Ya sabía de música y de té todo lo que podía aprender la heredera de la rama superior de los Hyuuga. Y eso era decir bastante.  
Iban juntos a todas partes, escudándose en la supuesta ceguera de Neji. Durante los escasos momentos que pasaban a solas, se dedicaban a peinar la zona usando el _byakugan_. De momento no habían encontrado a ningún elemento sospechoso.  
Al final del día estaban algo cansados. No habían participado todavía en ninguno de los eventos, pero habían ayudado a las _geishas_ y las _maikos_ iniciadas a prepararse. Al día siguiente tendría lugar su debut en _Fuusato-ya_. Hinata estaba tranquila, pero Neji estaba fuera de sí. Pensaba sin parar cosas horribles que pudieran pasarles, y lo peor era que se las comunicaba a Hinata.  
-Oye, para ya -le dijo ella - No deberías ser tan pesimista.  
Caminaban en dirección al baño, aprovechando que el resto de la casa, o estaba durmiendo, o en la fiesta. Hinata miró con los ojos como platos la enorme bañera de madera que había en el centro de la sala. El aire estaba cargado de vapor, y la temperatura era muy agradable.  
Se quitaron los _yukata_. Neji había realizado el _Oiroke no Jutsu_ en el cuarto que compartían. Se miró, muerto de vergüenza. Hinata le observó con ojo crítico.  
-No te ha salido muy mal -dijo, intentando animarle.  
"-_Preferiría que no me mirases_" -pensó él, transmitiéndoselo. Se había colgado el cordón rojo del cuello.  
-Pero si ya te he visto desnudo antes -Hinata se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había repartidos por todo el baño. Cogió su pastilla de jabón y una toalla suave y empezó a hacer espuma. Neji hizo lo mismo, rojo como una cereza.  
"-_Si sigo así me olvidaré de que antes era un hombre..._" - se dijo, guardándose esta vez sus pensamientos para sí - "_Acabaré siendo una ama de casa, pasando el resto de mis días con Inuzuka Kiba. Claro, que tendría que desparasitarlo antes..._".  
Su propia ironía le supero y le hizo sonreír. Se aclaró con energía y entró en la bañera, suspirando al zambullirse en el agua hirviendo. Hinata ya estaba allí, moviendo las piernas debajo del agua. Su contorno se desdibujaba bajo las ondas que creaba su movimiento. Neji tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No era el mejor momento para darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba desnuda.  
Unos minutos después, decidieron salir del agua. La _kunoichi_ se envolvió en una toalla, y alcanzó otra a Neji. Éste seguía intentando mantener en pie su maltrecho autocontrol. Antes de darse cuenta, la besó.  
Resultaba raro sentir las curvas momentáneamente femeninas de Neji rozando su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus labios eran los mismos. Hinata respondió suavemente al beso, pero fue el mismo Neji quien lo detuvo.  
-Esto no termina de gustarme -dijo en voz alta. Su voz se había vuelto también más aguda. Hinata frunció el ceño y asintió con energía. Sin la voz grave y vibrante de Neji no era lo mismo, ciertamente.  
El _ninja_ deshizo el _jutsu_, llevado por la impaciencia. Se miró, como preguntándose cuál cuerpo era real y cual falso. Acabó con sus tribulaciones agarrando a Hinata para besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sus manos se cerraron en los suaves mechones de su melena mojada, atrayéndola hacia sí.  
Las risitas de un grupo de niñas aspirantes les interrumpieron. Neji se apresuró a zambullirse en la bañera.  
-¿Dónde está Nejibana-_sama_? -preguntó una de ellas - ¿Se ha escondido?  
-Mi hermana es muy tímida... -dijo Hinata.  
-¿Eeeh? -exclamaron.  
-Con lo guapa que es, no debería darle vergüenza... -suspiró una de ellas.

-De mayor me gustaría ser como ella…  
Neji apretó los dientes debajo del agua. Sus dedos se crisparon, formando el sello del _Oiroke no Jutsu._

00000

Kankurô entró a la habitación ceremoniosamente. Sostenía una caja de _bento_ como si fuera un tesoro precioso y difícil de encontrar. Temari puso los ojos en blanco y extendió las manos.

-Venga, no te hagas de rogar y dámelo – su hermano obedeció, sonriendo satisfecho - ¡Me has traído cerdo _champloo_!

Le brillaron los ojos al tomar el primer bocado. Kankurô salió de la habitación, sacando pecho, para traerle un poco de té.

La sonrisa de ella decayó en cuando se fue su hermano. Masticó pensativa las verduras a la plancha, sin percatarse de la presencia de Shikamaru en la habitación.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó él. Ella se sobresaltó, le miró unos instantes, confusa, y luego asintió.

-Tengo la cabeza un poco abotargada, y sigue doliéndome la garganta, pero… -se interrumpió cuando él le puso la mano en la frente – No soy una niña, si tuviera fiebre lo sabría.

-Por si acaso –dijo él – Eso huele bien.

-¿Quieres? Kankurô se ha lucido, las patatas al curry están increíbles.

-Déjame probar, tengo hambre –ella alzó un bocado con los palillos. Shikamaru saboreó la mezcla especiada.

-Hey, así parecéis una parejita de verdad –dijo Kankurô, burlón.

Se separaron a toda velocidad, ruborizados, cuando se dieron cuenta de su situación.

-Oye, Temari, estás un poco colorada¿no te estará subiendo la fiebre?

-Cállate, Kankurô, todavía estás a tiempo de salvar el cuello –dijo ella.

Su hermano suspiró. Le dejó un vaso de té en la mesilla de noche.

-Pero Temari, si no aprovecho cuando estás enferma¿entonces cuándo?

-Creo que Tenten te estaba buscando –dijo Shikamaru. La cara de Kankurô se llenó de una luz brillante y entusiasta. Salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No mientas a mi hermano para quitártelo de encima –dijo Temari, sonriendo a su pesar.

-No era mentira. Tenten le estaba buscando, pero no creo que estuviera pensando en nada bueno. Murmuraba algo como "_toda mi maldita ropa interior_".

Se quedaron callados hasta que Temari soltó una carcajada. El ninja también se echó a reír, contagiado por ella.

-Bueno, creo que te está subiendo la fiebre de verdad –dijo Shikamaru al ver su cara brillante y roja – A estas horas es normal. O eso me ha dicho mi madre.

-¿Has hablado con ella de…lo nuestro?

-Creo que es mejor esperar –dijo él, arropándola. No lo había dicho con ningún tono en especial. No era el momento adecuado para hablar del tema.

Temari dejó la caja de comida en la mesilla, y se bebió el té en dos grandes tragos. Shikamaru sacó la temida botella de jarabe. Temida no por su sabor, sino porque traía recuerdos inquietantes para ambos.

-Creo que una cucharada bastará –murmuró él. Temari asintió. Abrió la boca y tragó la espesa medicina. Empezaba a tener sueño. Se recostó mejor en las almohadas, quedándose dormida poco después. Shikamaru la arropó más y se levantó. Aprovecharía para darse una ducha. No lo había hecho desde que ella se había puesto enferma, y de eso hacía ya tres días.

Comprobó que Temari seguía durmiendo, y sólo después de tomarle la temperatura y de arroparla otra vez se atrevió a entrar al baño.

00000

La fiesta había comenzado temprano. Los clientes se habían adelantado, y todo había ido un poco acelerado. Hinata estaba nerviosa, pero no era nada comparado con el estado de histeria de Neji. Exteriormente no lo demostraba, pero había destrozado tres cordones de _obi_ a fuerza de retorcerlos entre los dedos.

De momento se habían limitado a servir la comida, seleccionando los bocados más exquisitos para los clientes. Uno de ellos pidió música para amenizar la velada.

Salieron Shizuno, una _maiko_ que tocaba el _shakuhachi(4)_, y Neji. Se dejó guiar por Shizumo hasta la pequeña palestra que les habían preparado.

Respiró hondo antes de empezar a dar los primeros acordes. La melodía se alzó, _in crescendo_, soltando notas rápidas y cortantes. Neji se dio cuenta de que no era una canción que se esperase oír en una _okiya_. Dejó la púa en el suelo y comenzó a rasgar el instrumento con los dedos, sacando un sonido más delicado. Shizuno le acompañó con su flauta, posicionándola para que el aire que pasaba a través de ella sonara como una brisa ligera.

Hinata sonrió al ver los semblantes satisfechos de los clientes. No se le escaparon las miradas embelesadas que le dirigían a "Nejibana".

La _kunoichi_ divisó a su protegido, el tan mentado Daimori Ryuutarô, y se aproximó a él. Le sirvió un poco más de _sake_ con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo él – Que música tan bella. Casi tanto como su creadora.

-Cierto, señor –asintió Hinata – Nejibana-_sama_ ha llegado a tener un gran talento en muy poco tiempo.

Y tan poco, pensó. Tres días y ya parecía que ese _samishen_ fuera un apéndice de su cuerpo.

La melodía terminó, y Neji fue guiado hasta Hinata. El señor Daimori no podía estar más contento.

-Has tocado muy bien, Nejibana-_chan_ –dijo. Neji se encogió por dentro. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención de ese sapo ignorante. Hizo una inclinación cortés.

-Mi hermana se lo agradece – dijo Hinata.

-Una pena que no tenga una voz que acompañe a sus hábiles manos –Daimori le miró de arriba abajo, humedeciéndose los gruesos labios.

Neji se ruborizó de vergüenza ajena. Hinata aprovechó para seguir untando al otro.

-Es usted demasiado amable, está haciendo que mi pobre hermana se sonroje –le posó la mano en el brazo – No debería aprovecharse así de su encanto, mi señor.

Subitamente Hinata, quien tendía a apagarse al estar junto a la figura más llamativa de Neji, brilló con una nueva luz a los ojos de Daimori Ryuutarô. Dedicó una sonrisa empalagosa a las dos _maiko_, preguntándose si sería posible ser el _danna_ de las dos…

00000

Cuando Temari despertó, Shikamaru seguía allí. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo. Se encontraba mucho mejor después de esas horas de sueño. Miró al _ninja_ por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba leyendo, encaramado en una butaca, pero no parecía muy interesado en la lectura. Bostezaba de tanto en tanto, rascándose los ojos.

Se había puesto unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta azul con el dibujo de un ciervo.

Dejó el libro a un lado y caminó hasta la cama. Tras pensárselo un poco, se dejó caer en ella, gimiendo roncamente contra las sábanas. Se tapó, dispuesto a dormir media hora.

Temari no iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa. No cuando podía escudarse en su enfermedad, en su supuesto estado de sueño y en su enajenación mental por ese _ninja_ inútil y perezoso de la Hoja.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando no sonreír al escuchar la exclamación ahogada de él. Shikamaru se quedó petrificado, rezando para que ella no hiciera nada más. Tenerla cerca era bastante.

Sin embargo, no era su día de suerte.

La _kunoichi_ se pegó al cuerpo masculino, apoyando el brazo en su estómago. Él se quedó rígido, tragando saliva a toda velocidad.

"-_Si sigue así voy a hacer una tontería de las grandes…_" –pensó él – "_Encima está tan calentita, y suave. Tan femenina…_"

Tras sopesar muchos pros y contras, decidió que no era tan grave estar así mientras ella estuviera dormida. El grado de peligro disminuía bastante su ella no estaba consciente. Sacó el brazo de entre sus cuerpos, rodeándola para acercarla más a su pecho.

Temari ocultó su amplia sonrisa en el pecho de él.

No volvió a quedarse dormida. Esos momentos eran demasiado escasos como para desperdiciarlos durmiendo.

00000

La fiesta había decaído. Sólo permanecían el señor Daimori y sus vasallos más importantes. Neji seguía soportando los halagos empalagosos del señor feudal, intentando no perder su "encanto" por un ataque de ira.

-Señorita Nejibana –dijo, sonrojado por el _sake_ – Me gustaría, si no le importa, que continuásemos la conversación, y quizá algo más, en mi casa.

"-_¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?_" –el semblante de Neji no se movió, pero un terremoto de pánico le sacudió por dentro. Hinata hizo una inclinación, con expresión compungida.

-Lamentamos terriblemente tener que declinar su oferta. Pero es que Nejibana-_sama_ es sólo una _maiko_, como yo misma, y todavía tenemos… trámites que seguir.

El otro asintió, comprendiendo. Plegó su abanico rojo y se puso en pie. Sus vasallos le imitaron.

-Bien, he pasado una velada muy entretenida. Les agradezco sus servicios –se despidieron de él con una profunda reverencia – Avíseme cuando comience la puja, mi oferta será difícil de rechazar.

Esperaron a que abandonara la sala para levantarse e ir a su habitación. Hinata dejó el _obi_ cuidadosamente doblado. Colgó el _kimono_ en su vara de bambú y esperó a que Neji se quitara el maquillaje.

-¿Qué era todo eso de la puja? –susurró él.

-Tu _mizuage(5)_ –contestó ella, sin rodeos. A Neji se le escurrió el paño húmedo de entre los dedos – No te lo tomes así, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nos habremos ido antes de que puedan pelearse por tu virginidad.

-Esa no es la cuestión –dijo él, terminando de quitarse la base blanca de las sienes – Cómo se atreve, ese sapo rollizo…

Hinata sonrió. Se acercó al tocador donde estaba el _ninja_ y le rodeó los hombros. Deshizo el complicado recogido que le habían hecho, dejando su melena castaña suelta.

-La verdad, Neji, no sé por qué te lo tomas así –quería pincharle un poco más. Neji era muy gracioso cuando se enfurruñaba – Si yo tuviera tanto éxito como tú, me sentiría halagada.

Él guardó silencio, pero Hinata no iba a rendirse.

-En serio, si me quedará la mitad de bien que a ti ese _kimono_… Daría lo que fuera por ser tan atractiva.

-Hinata…

-Esa piel inmaculada… Ese cabello sedoso… Eres tan guapo que casi pareces una chica.

-Hinata – su cara estaba a dos centímetros de la de ella, y sus ojos perlados refulgían.

-Mataría por ser tan hermosa –dijo ella.

Neji entrecerró los ojos. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella con fuerza, castigándola. Cayeron con un susurro de seda pesada en el _tatami_, devorándose.

Las manos de él se deshicieron del _yukata_ de andar por casa. Apartó la tela y contempló largamente su cuerpo cremoso. Descendió, todavía mirándola con seriedad, hasta quedar sobre su cuello. La mordió súbitamente, sujetando las finas muñecas de ella contra el _tatami_, a los lados de su cuerpo.

Hinata temblaba, abrumada por su fuerza. Gimió con cada roce de sus dientes en la delicada piel de la clavícula. Quería enterrar las manos en su pelo, pero las manos de él se lo impedían.

Neji se quitó el _kimono_ a tirones. La cogió de los brazos, alzándola hasta su rostro. La besó una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin ternura. Se separaron al quedarse sin aire.

El _ninja_ la agarró de los cabellos, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. La miró desde arriba, sin piedad. Hinata se estremeció al sentir su mirada implacable.

Fue arrastrada por sus manos fuertes hasta la pared. La sostuvo las manos contra el muro.

-Abre las piernas, Hinata –dijo, dejando atrás los susurros. El timbre grave de su voz la sacudió. Obedeció, sonrojándose.

Siguió sosteniéndola con una sola mano, sacrificando la otra en una incursión a la calidez misteriosa de su entrepierna. La _kunoichi_ jadeó al notar las caricias de él donde más las necesitaba. Se movió con timidez contra las yemas gentiles de sus dedos.

Neji sonrió maliciosamente antes de besar el nacimiento de los pechos de Hinata. El aroma de ella era más intenso en esa zona. Avanzó por el húmedo pasillo de seda, haciendo más audaz su contacto. Hinata se dejó devorar por el aleteo violento de su vientre, inundándose de placer.

Todavía no había regresado a la realidad, cuando él se posicionó entre sus piernas, empujándola con fiereza contra la pared de yeso. Estaba fría, pero él ardía contra su estómago, sus senos, su femineidad. La mordió en el hombro, tratando quizá de controlarse, aunque el mordisco no hizo disminuir la fuerza de sus caderas.

-Hinata –jadeó - ¿Sigues pensando que soy hermoso? –preguntó, sarcásticamente.

-Sí –dijo ella, gimiendo – Eres el hombre más hermoso que han visto mis ojos, Neji.

Soltó sus manitas blancas, permitiendo que le abrazase, derrumbándose sobre ella. La habitación dio vueltas alrededor de ellos, hasta que el pálpito regular de su corazón tras el clímax volvió a restaurar el equilibrio.

00000

En sólo dos días el ánimo de Shikamaru había pasado de "sombrío" a "tormenta del siglo". Y todo por culpa de Temari.

Después de haber disfrutado de esa tranquilidad mientras estaba enferma… Había sido ponerse bien y volver al terreno peligroso.

No tenía que haber aceptado entrenar con ella, pensó. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Habían acabado peleándose sólo con técnicas de _taijutsu_, dejándose llevar por las ganas que tenían ambos de tocarse. Aunque fuera a golpes, necesitaban el contacto físico.

Y ahora él estaba sobre ella, preguntándose como evitar besarla hasta que el infierno se congelase. Temari jadeaba, el sudor cayéndole por la frente. Le miraba sin miedo, esperando que él se rindiera a sus deseos.

Shikamaru se acercó un poco más a la _kunoichi_. La besó suavemente, separándose rápido de sus labios tiernos y suaves.

"-_Mierda… Ahora no voy a poder detenerme…_" –se dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Temari alzó una mano para secarle una gota de sudor que se escurría por su mandíbula. Un asomo de barba en su mentón le cosquilleó en los dedos.

-Hazlo otra vez –dijo ella – Por favor.

Estuvo a punto marcharse. Al menos, esa era la versión oficial. Nunca se le ocurriría reconocer que no hubo ni rastro de vacilación en sus acciones.

Se moría entre sus brazos. Temari no podía parar de pensarlo. Su vida se desvanecía como el humo cuando estaba cerca de él. Dejaba de ser ella y se convertía en una sobrepiel de Shikamaru. Su saliva dulce se mezcló, conjurando la humedad entre las piernas de ella.

-_Kami-sama_, como te deseo –jadeó Temari. Shikamaru la miró, sonrojado por la excitación.

-No puedo –dijo, levantándose. Ella le agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Qué? –preguntó – Deja de mentirme, ya estoy harta, y creo que tú también.

Él guardó silencio.

-¡Háblame! –gritó ella – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te estaba gustando, que no te sentías en la jodida gloria hace cinco segundos.

Él siguió callado.

-Joder –dijo Temari, sorprendida – tienes tanto miedo que no puedes ni mirarme.

-No tengo miedo –contestó él, amenazante – Lo que tengo es un maldito síndrome de Estocolmo. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí, atrapado.

La _kunoichi_ le abofeteó con fuerza.

-Espero que esto te aclare un poco las ideas – dijo, antes de marcharse - ¡Te quiero fuera de la Arena en tres días¿Entendido? Es el tiempo que tardaré en arreglar la separación.

-Genial –contestó. Sintió que se rompía en pedazos con cada paso que daba ella alejándose de él.

00000

Gaara aseguró la tela que le cubría medio rostro, así como el turbante que tapaba sus cabellos. Dejó la vasija en su despacho, dentro de la cámara acorazada.

-Ya estoy listo –dijo a su hermana. Temari le miró extrañada.

-No sé por qué tienes que disfrazarte para salir de compras conmigo.

-La gente puede ponerse muy pesada –explicó él.

El calor era asfixiante a esas horas de la tarde, pero había menos gente en la calle, y eso les convenía. Los vendedores del mercado se abanicaban con pereza, espantando las moscas y bebiendo té frío.

-¿Qué vas a comprar, Gaara?

-Un juego de _Mah-jong_ –dijo, ruborizándose un poco – El otro día jugamos con el de Chôji, pero en casa no tenemos ninguno.

-Ah, ya veo que te has rendido a los placeres mundanos… -bromeó ella. Quiso pasarle el brazo por los hombros, pero descubrió que le resultaba difícil. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su hermano?

Pararon en un puesto de juegos de mesa. Temari sonrió con tristeza al ver un tablero de _shôgi_. Gaara regresó junto a ella, sonriendo como un gato bajo el embozo. Su alegría se apagó al ver la cara apenada de su hermana.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Temari asintió con energía.

-Claro¿por qué iba a estar mal?

-Es obvio que estás triste –dijo el Kazekage – No tienes por qué separarte de Shikamaru si no quieres.

Con eso Temari se derrumbó. Se abrazó a Gaara, llorando en silencio contra su pecho. Él la abrazó con suavidad.

-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo ella – No puedo tenerle aquí contra su voluntad. No es esta la relación que quiero.

-Ya lo sé –contestó él, acariciándola el pelo. Escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente del callejón a su derecha. Intuyó quien era, pero no se movió del sitio. Siguió consolando a Temari, seguro tras su embozo, y dando sin duda un par de razones por las que preocuparse a quien les espiaba.

Shikamaru se apoyó contra la pared de la callejuela, respirando hondo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de agarrarse a su racionalidad. Fracasó. Dio un puñetazo al muro, acompañándolo con un gruñido frustrado.

"-_Si que ha tardado en buscarme un sustituto…_" -pensó, herido. Volvió a mirarles por el rabillo del ojo, y se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber quién era el culpable de su llanto – "_Mierda. Mierda.Mierda_."

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el dome, retrasando el momento de entrar en su cuarto. Era de noche cuando se animó a entrar. Paró en la cocina para comer algo, pero no tenía hambre. Subió las escaleras a regañadientes, preocupado porque la irritación no había desaparecido. Todo lo contrario.

Encima ella estaba allí. La escuchó canturrear. Abrió la puerta y pasó directamente al baño, sin mirarla. Temari no interrumpió su melodía, siguió mirándose al espejo, probándose el _sari_ nuevo que había comprado con la esperanza de alegrarse un poco.

Shikamaru salió, tras haberse mojado un poco la nuca. Se soltó el pelo, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo, tratando de calmar el inicio de una migraña que prometía ser histórica.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Temari seguía probándose ropa. Se quitó el fular superior del _sari_ y lo cambió por otro de diferente color. Miró al _ninja_ a través del espejo, intrigada por su vigilancia constante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. Él la miró de arriba abajo, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más. No consiguió contenerse.

-Has encontrado muy rápido un nuevo entretenimiento¿no?

Temari se quedó quieta, atando cabos lentamente. No tardó mucho en comprender.

-¿Tienes algún problema con las compañías que escojo? –preguntó.

-Ninguno –masculló él.

La _kunoichi_ no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quitó la ropa y la colgó, sin ser consciente de lo apetecible que resultaba sólo con su ropa interior negra. Shikamaru tragó saliva, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza. Temari empezó a desmaquillarse, ajena a su escrutinio.

Empezaba a hacer calor. Shikamaru se quitó el chaleco de _chuunin_, estirando el cuello de su camiseta. Había un rayo de sol acariciando las caderas de Temari, en el punto que se amoldaba perfectamente a su mano. Shikamaru se clavó las uñas en la palma, tratando de superar el ansia táctil. Ella se lavó los restos de crema con una toalla empapada. Senderos de agua correteaban hacia abajo entre sus pechos. Cuando se secó los ojos y pudo abrirlos, se encontró con Shikamaru a sus espaldas, dirigiéndole una mirada abrasiva a través del espejo.

-¿Quieres algo? –pegó un respingo al notar sus manos en las caderas.

-Quizá –dijo él, con la voz enronquecida. Se inclinó sobre su cuello e inhaló su esencia cálida. Temari entrecerró los ojos y se recostó un poco sobre él. Podía notar su excitación contra su trasero. Una pulsión poderosa atacó su entrepierna al ver lo alterado que estaba.

Shikamaru llevó sus manos a los senos cubiertos de la _kunoichi_. Cuando uno de los tirantes del sujetador cayó sobre su hombro cremoso, besó la piel enrojecida que había irritado la tela. Se quitó la camiseta para no morir de combustión espontánea y regresó al apetecible cuerpo frente a sí.

Temari temblaba en anticipación. Necesitaba YA a ese inútil. Tanto como respirar. Le apartó las manos de su pecho, y las puso en el elástico de su ropa interior. Él creyó que ella se mostraba renuente.

-No puedo evitarlo, Temari –murmuró, ahogándose en su deseo. Ella asintió imperceptiblemente, y sintió otra oleada de ardiente humedad entre sus muslos cuando él le bajó las bragas, besando su columna mientras descendía y ascendía de nuevo.

Alguno de los dos gritó cuando el _ninja_ se introdujo en ella, aunque luego no recordarían quién había sido. Shikamaru sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero apretó los dientes y se agarró al tocador. Temari se apoyó también en el mueble, enmudecida por el tirón emocional y físico que le provocaban los movimientos de él.

Los brazos de él se fueron apretando en torno al cuerpo de la _kunoichi_, hasta abrazarla con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. Sus ojos se encontraron 2'8 segundos antes de alcanzar su orgasmo, y permanecieron fijos en los del otro hasta que el cansancio post-clímax les dejó agotados.

-Lo siento –dijo Shikamaru, incorporándose sobre sus manos temblorosas – No… no debí hacerlo, siento haberte hecho esto…

Temari se encontraba en un universo muy lejano en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras. Se dio cuenta de su significado cuando él ya había salido a trompicones de la habitación.

-Será estúpido –dijo, antes de vestirse apresuradamente y salir detrás de él.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

woooooooo¿Qué pasará, amigos míos? Pronto lo sabréis!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

00000000000000000000000000000

Aclaraciones

1-**Maiko**: geisha joven que aún no se ha "graduado".

2-**Infierno del Loto**: de la tradición budista, un infierno en el que hace tanto frío que los muertos se encogen sobre sí hasta que la columna se les parte y su espalda se abre como una flor de loto.

3-**Onnagata**: actores que representan roles femeninos en el teatro kabuki.

4-**Shakuhachi**: flauta de bambú bastante larga y, en mi opinión, difícil de manejar.

5-**Mizuage**: hay varias versiones de eso, en principio y de cara a la galería, es el cambio del color del kimono interior de rojo a blanco, o el paso de maiko a geisha, pero también incluye a veces la subasta de la virginidad de la maiko.


	13. Cap 12: Hana to Hanabi

**Capítulo 12: hana to hanabi.**

El sol hería los ojos hinchados de sueño del _ninja_. Bebiendo sorbos distraídos de zumo de frutas, contemplaba el paisaje dorado de las dunas lejanas.

Algo más cercano llamó su atención. La figura pálida del Kazekage caminaba por el patio de entrenamiento. Se quitó las prendas más incómodas, quedándose con los pantalones anchos y una camiseta color vino.

Naruto observó entristecido las tablas de ejercicios que se planteaba Gaara. Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días sin que entrenasen juntos, pero echaba mucho de menos las horas a solas con el _ninja_ de Sunagakure.

Suspiró, empañando el cristal. Lo limpió con la manga del pijama. Cuando pudo ver con claridad a través de él, se encontró con los ojos de Gaara, mirándole fijamente. Naruto sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Alzó la mano y saludó, pero el otro se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo y continuando con sus ejercicios.

El _shinobi_ de la Hoja apretó los dedos en torno al vaso, sintiéndose miserable.

"-No me extraña que me odie. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado yo si él me hubiera hecho lo mismo?"

Se ruborizó cuando una punzada de excitación le bajó por el vientre.

"-Estoy enfermo..."

00000

Kankurô se estiró bajo las sábanas, disfrutado del frescor de la seda sobre su desnudez. Tenten se revolvió a su lado, murmurando cosas en sueños. Su pelo castaño se extendía sobre las almohadas, brillando con la luz del amanecer. Él acarició la mano suave que descansaba, laxa, sobre su pecho.

-Tenten – susurró – Despierta.

-Mmm...

-Venga – la empujó un poco.

-¿Para qué me voy a despertar? Apenas ha salido el sol... Además, no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, eso es lo que significan las vacaciones.

Kankurô frunció el ceño y la empujó más fuerte.

-Ya, pero yo sí tengo cosas que hacer, y me gustaría pasar unos minutos charlando contigo antes de irme.

Tenten le dio la espalda con un gruñido.

Kankurô cambió de estrategia.

-Anda, no seas así... –se arrimó a ella, abrazándola – Si no quieres hablar, podemos pasar el rato de otra manera.

Le besó la nuca y ascendió hasta el hueco tras la oreja, su punto débil. Tenten sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Su respiración se hizo más áspera cuando una mano callosa se deslizó entre sus muslos.

-Eres un bastardo muy convincente, Kankurô –dijo, dándose la vuelta.

00000

Ino cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de placer gatuno. Suspiró, satisfecha, mientras los hábiles y gentiles dedos de Chôji enjabonaban su cabello.

-Tienes demasiado pelo –murmuró él, asegurándose de limpiar bien los largos mechones pálidos.

-Ahá... –dijo ella, algo distraída.

-Deberías cortártelo – ella se giró hacia él como movida por un resorte.

-¡Ni loca! Perdería toda mi impactante belleza.

-Mmm... Tienes razón.

Ino emergió del agua como una ninfa iracunda.

-¡Chôoojiii...!

-Es broma, Ino – dijo él, tranquilamente – Parece mentira que piques.

Un cubo de agua fría cayó, implacable, sobre la cabeza del _ninja_. Ino sonreía victoriosa tras haber llevado a cabo su venganza.

00000

-Estás en las nubes, Shikamaru.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor. Si no me hubieras llamado para entrenar, me habría quedado en la cama hasta mañana.

Shikamaru soltó mentalmente una amarga carcajada. El ultimátum de Temari le había proporcionado 24 horas de insomnio, la proposición de Naruto para ir a practicar había sido un regalo del cielo.

-Todavía no me has explicado por qué te marchas pasado mañana. ¿Vas a preparar el terreno en casa antes de contarles lo de Temari?

-Sí –mintió el otro – Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

-De todas formas, tampoco nos queda mucho tiempo de vacaciones. Podíamos habernos ido todos.. ¡argh!

Un delgado cordón de sombra se había cerrado sobre su cuello.

-_Ippon_(1) – dijo Shikamaru. Naruto se desasió y decidió ponerse serio. Tres copias suyas emergieron de una nube de humo, las tres contemplando a Shikamaru con la misma mirada resolutiva.

Los cuatro se lanzaron hacia él, en un amasijo de _kunai_, _shuriken_ y diversas técnicas de _taijutsu_. Shikamaru suspiró, cansándose antes de empezar. Ese bastardo de Naruto sabía que las técnicas físicas no eran lo que mejor se le daba.

Esquivó los ataques que pudo, frenó los demás y trató de conectar las sombras de los cuatro Narutos que le atacaban con una sonrisa feroz. El oscuro tentáculo de penumbra se quedó corto. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Tendría que usar "ese" ataque.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente con Gaara?

Dos clones se desvanecieron en el aire, otro se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El rubor que empezó a trepar por la cara de Naruto siguió un extraño recorrido: comenzó en las mejillas, bajó al cuello y se quedó en las orejas, donde parecía estar muy cómodo.

-No me pasa nada. Si no hablamos mucho es porque tiene trabajo durante todo el día...

-Bueno, de todas maneras –dijo Shikamaru, uniendo finalmente sus sombras – gano yo.

00000

Gaara suspiró por enésima vez. La montañita de papeles que tenía delante se agitó con su respiración.

El alarido de Temari le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se puso en pie de un salto y casi pasó por encima del escritorio, papeleo incluido. Al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, se chocó con la espalda de Shikamaru.

-¡Temari! ¡Abre la puerta! –vociferaba. Gaara le apartó con una mano suave pero que no admitía réplicas.

-Temari, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Entra tú sólo –contestó ella. Gaara entró sin esbozar siquiera un gesto de disculpa para Shikamaru,.

Su hermana estaba sentada en la cama, mirando lo que parecía un rectángulo delgado de cartón.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un problema de los que hacen historia.

00000

Gaara procesó la información que su hermana le había transmitido. Sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Enhorabuena.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre darme la enhorabuena! –bajó la voz, por si Shikamaru seguía esperando al otro lado de la puerta – No es el momento más adecuado.

-Cualquier momento es bueno –dijo Gaara – Seguro que se te da muy bien.

Temari gruñó, agobiada, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Tal vez –susurró Gaara – Deberías decirle a Shikamaru que se quede.

-Bastante atrapado se siente ya, no quiero echarle otra cadena al cuello.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Finalmente, Gaara se puso en pie, sonriendo.

-¿Has pensado algún nombre?

-Te veo demasiado entusiasmado con esto... Ojalá Kankurô se lo tome igual de bien, aunque, no sé por qué, lo dudo.

00000

El calor del mediodía atacó con fuerza al _ninja_ que almorzaba bajo un árbol. Naruto se quitó la camiseta con la esperanza de paliar un poco el sofoco.

Bebió un trago largo de té de cebada, cerrando los ojos con deleite. Empezó a quedarse dormido pocos minutos después, recostado contra la suave corteza que le sostenía.

El Kazekage se aproximó con expresión pensativa. Se sentó en silencio junto a Naruto, limitándose a contemplarlo. Un rayo de sol esquivo le rozaba la mejilla. Sus pestañas doradas refulgían.

Gaara se tocó distraídamente el cuello mientras le miraba, en uno de los muchos puntos donde el _ninja_ de la Hoja le había mordido el día que perdió el control. Las marcas violáceas no habían desaparecido aún, permanecían ocultas por un foulard negro**.**

Se acercó un poco más a Naruto, respirando hondo para captar su olor especiado. Sintió algo cercano al terror cuando el otro abrió los ojos.

"-Necesito una buena excusa", se dijo.

-Me encontraba algo mareado, así que he parado aquí a descansar –dijo.

"-Bravo..."

-¿Mnestás bien? –masculló Naruto, desperezándose. Gaara asintió, aliviado. Siempre le había funcionado hablar con él cuando estaba medio dormido.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato? –Naruto asintió, empezando a cobrar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Un sonrojo rosado brotó de sus mejillas. Apartó la mirada para que Gaara no se diera cuenta.

-Que... ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? –preguntó.

-Fui a entrenar un poco, y luego a trabajar –contestó el otro. Empezaba a tener calor, así que se quitó el foulard. Naruto se fijó inmediatamente en los puntos color violeta que recorrían el cuello de Gaara y la parte de su clavícula que se atisbaba por el amplio cuello de la camisa.

Se aproximó un poco, frunciendo el ceño, y extendió la mano para tocar las marcas. Gaara sintió un escalofrío en absoluto desagradable.

-¿Te duelen? –preguntó el _ninja_ de la Hoja. El otro negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca me han dolido.

-¿Y los arañazos? –insistió Naruto.

-Se curaron en un par de horas gracias a la pomada que me diste.

-Pero...

-Cállate –le interrumpió Gaara – Estás buscando un motivo para sentirte culpable.

-No necesito ningún motivo – rozó la piel dañada con delicadeza – Lo siento.

-No quiero oír una palabra más –asió la muñeca de Naruto. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida – A mí... creo que me gustó.

Una supernova implosionó en la cabeza del _ninja_ de la Hoja.

-¿Qué...? No sabes lo que dices.

-¿Está mal? ¿No debería haberme gustado?

"-¿Cómo puede decirme este tipo de cosas como si no pasara nada?" –pensó Naruto.

-No lo sé, Gaara –dijo, rindiéndose. Todavía tocaba distraídamente su cuello. Todavía tenía sus dedos apoyados en la muñeca.

-Me gustó cuando me besaste aquí –elevó la cabeza para mostrar más su garganta. El corazón de ambos latía con más fuerza, y el silencio a su alrededor se había vuelto estridente.

-A... a mí también me gustó...

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-A veces me vienen imágenes a la cabeza –su rubor aumentó – No... no es que me pase todo el día pensando en ello, claro.

-Yo sí. Últimamente no pienso en otra cosa.

Maldito sea, se dijo Naruto. Maldito sea él y esa sinceridad aplastante.

Todavía estaba intentando reprimir la oleada de excitación que las palabras del Kazekage habían despertado, cuando notó su respiración, rápida y caliente, en la yugular.

La boca de Gaara se posó allí, bastante insegura. Pellizcó con los labios la piel erizada mientras aferraba los hombros del otro _shinobi_. Naruto abría y cerraba las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Gaara succionó suavemente la tierna carne bajo su boca, intentando llevar a la práctica la teoría que recordaba del "asalto" de Naruto.

Deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta y la dejó apoyada sobre su corazón. Naruto había empezado a temblar. Sentía su corazón martilleando contra la mano de Gaara, su pulso vibrando contra sus labios. Jadeó ásperamente cuando la aterciopelada suavidad de su lengua le acarició a lo largo de la yugular.

El _ninja_ de la arena se detuvo unos instantes para pensar en el siguiente paso. Tras una breve mirada al rostro arrebolado de Naruto, lanzó una dentellada al punto donde se unían el hombro y el cuello del _shinobi_.

-Nn... Gaara, yo... no...

"-...no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero decir" –se dijo.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Gaara, deteniendo sus manipulaciones y mirándolo con una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos verdes. Naruto despegó los párpadosy descubrió, consternado, que sus manos se habían situado por voluntad propia en la cintura del otro. Miró a Gaara y le dio un vuelco al corazón. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y respiraba con dificultad. El suave aroma que emanaba se estaba mezclando con el suyo. Poco a poco, sin percibirlo al principio, acercó su rostro al del Kazekage. Le besó antes de que la voz de la razón le gritara que no era una buena idea.

Gaara parpadeó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sabía que la gente tenía por costumbre ese tipo de cosas, pero no había comprendido nunca su metodología. Cuando la lengua de Naruto frotó la suya, todo cobró mucho más sentido. Su estómago dio un triple mortal cuando el _ninja_ de la Hoja se inclinó sobre él, imprimiendo más energía al beso. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imitar a Naruto, a intentar seguirle.

Naruto gimió quedamente cuando Gaara empezó a besarle. Apretando los puños, reunió la fuerza suficiente y se separó de él.

Se marchó corriendo antes de que Gaara pudiera decir algo más.

00000

Shikamaru se encontró a Gaara tumbado a la sombra de un árbol, con la vista fija en algún punto entre las ramas, las manos apoyadas en la frente. Parecía estar incubando una migraña.

Pensó en esquivarle. Después de todo lo que estaba pasando con Temari, no le hacía mucha gracia tener un encuentro posiblemente desagradable con su hermano.

-Shikamaru –dijo Gaara, sobresaltándole - ¿Querías algo?

-Nada en especial –contestó el otro, sentándose a regañadientes a su lado.

"-Un poco de confesión" –pensó - "Porque creo que he violado parcialmente a tu hermana".

-Te sientes culpable –dijo el Kazekage. Un espeso sudor frío cubrió el _ninja_ de la Hoja – por haber sido injusto e indeciso con Temari.

-Imagino que te lo cuenta todo.

-Esa es una forma muy pobre de sondearme –le cortó Gaara – Creo que has enfocado todo esto de manera equivocada. Estás estropeando las cosas cada vez más.

-Podéis estar tranquilos, me voy pasado mañana –dijo el otro, amargamente – Así ella podrá irse con quien quiera. Aunque tengo la sensación de que nuestro matrimonio nunca ha sido un problema en lo que a infidelidad respecta.

Gaara se irguió sobre los codos y le clavó una mirada al rojo blanco.

-¿Le has sido infiel a mi hermana? –susurró.

-Yo no.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

-Ella nunca te ha engañado.

Shikamaru abrió la boca un par de veces, sin llegar a decir nada.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema contigo. Siempre te pones de su lado.

Callaron de nuevo. Una brisa caliente les despeinó.

-Shikamaru –dijo Gaara -, si no haces algo pronto, te vas a arrepentir. No estamos hablando de quién gane o pierda, porque vais a perder los dos. Si me disculpas.

El _shinobi_ de la Hoja caviló sobre las palabras del Kazekage, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago. El aire tibio no pudo espantar el frío que empezaba a segregar su miedo.

00000

Temari se miraba en el espejo. Se puso de perfil, contemplando su estómago. Sacó tripa todo lo que pudo.

-Mierda... –musitó. Tomó aire, recuperando la figura. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Somos Tenten y yo –dijo Ino - ¿Estás visible?

-Sí. ¿Queríais algo?

-¡No nos habías dicho que mañana había un baile!

-Nos hemos tenido que enterar por Kankurô –dijo Tenten.

-Ah, sí, es que es un evento anual. Es un puro formalismo, vienen un par de embajadores y representantes de las familias importantes de la aldea. Se come, se bebe y hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Nada especial.

-¿Desde cuando eso no es especial? –preguntó Ino - ¿Hay que ir de etiqueta?

-Sí, es lo que menos me gusta. Tendré que llevar un kimono de cuatro capas con seis litro**-s-** de almidón por centímetro cuadrado... Vosotras podéis llevar un vestido elegante.

Ino desapareció en un torbellino de aspavientos y cavilaciones sobre qué ponerse y cómo peinarse.

Tenten se quedó con Temari, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad e intriga.

-Te noto diferente.

-Tengo motivos para estarlo –dijo Temari – Me han preñado. Tres minutos después, Tenten pudo articular palabra:

-Jo-der.

00000

El baile anual del Kazekage llevaba celebrándose más de dos siglos. Reunía a buena parte de las familias prestigiosas de la Arena, además de algunos invitados de aldeas cercanas. Todas las damas estaban embutidas en sus kimonos, saris y vestidos de gala, y los hombres estaban rígidos dentro de los chaqués y los almidonados _hakama_.

La batalla por los canapés había comenzado, y Chôji había salido victorioso, portando una bandeja llena de tierno _maki_ de atún. Le ofreció a Ino mientras masticaba con fruición.

-Me ha dicho Temari que van a encender fuegos artificiales, podríamos ir a un rincón despejado del jardín y verlos mientras tomamos el postre.

-Como tú quieras, hoy estás tan guapa que no puedo negarte nada.

-Gracias –dijo ella, haciendo una elegante inclinación que provocó un sinfín de frufrús entre las capas de su kimono de tonos soleados. Se las había apañado para recoger todo su pelo en un limpio y apretado moño coronado por un broche de madera en forma de orquídea.

Tenten apareció frente a ellos, con un vaso de té _oolong_ con hielo. Se había puesto un vestido sin mangas, de cuello chino, color negro azulado. El complicado recogido cuajado de agujas había sido obra de Ino.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Kankurô? –preguntó Chôji.

-Está saludando a una multitud, en seguida huirá y vendrá con nosotros. Está molesto por toda la etiqueta, así que no os ofendáis si su conversación es un poco... árida.

-Lo del maquillaje debe haber sido un duro golpe –dijo Chôji.

-¿El maquillaje? –preguntó Ino.

-Sólo permiten marcas de clanes, y esas están tatuadas. Lo de Kankurô se considera... desaliñado –explicó Chôji.

-Estuvo rezongando durante tres horas. Se puso tan pesado que acabé diciéndole se tatuase directamente. Me aniquiló con la mirada. "La naturaleza cambiante de mi maquillaje simboliza mi evolución como _ninja_, mujer", me dijo.

-¿Estás riéndote de mí delante de tus amigos, Tenten-_chan_? –la voz de Kankurô era un murmullo lúgubre. Una mano como una garra apretó el hombro de la _kunoichi_ ofensora.

-Te mereces que me burle, a veces eres como un niño –dijo ella. Cogió al vuelo un par de trozos de anguila a la brasa – Toma, come algo, no has parado desde que han llegado los embajadores de la Ola.

Al otro lado de la sala, Gaara se ocupaba de estrechar muchas manos y esbozar muchas sonrisas diplomáticas. Temari estaba a su lado, haciendo reverencias e intercambiando saludos con la sección femenina.

-Se la ve radiante, Temari-_sama_.

-_Arigato gozaimashita_, Itsumi-_san_.

-Me dijeron que se había casado recientemente, ¿podría presentarme a su marido?

La sonrisa de Temari no llegó a sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, si le disculpa un momento, hace poco le vi enfrascado en una conversación con algunos miembros del equipo de estrategia... Allí está.

Ambas se aproximaron hasta el grupo. Shikamaru alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño levemente. No sólo por toda esa parafernalia diplomática, sino porque Temari parecía más decaída de lo normal

-Te presento a Itsumi Hanano-_san_, esposa del capitán de la guardia real.

-_Yoroshiku_(2) –dijo él, inclinándose.

-Le presento a mi marido, Nara Shikamaru, de la aldea de la Hoja.

-Vaya, parece que han hecho una alianza muy provechosa.

-Es usted demasiado amable –dijo Temari – Si me permite, hay un par de personas a las que me gustaría presentarle. Si nos disculpas –añadió, volviéndose hacia él.

Demasiado perplejo, Shikamaru sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo se había transformado su relación en esa muestra de educación de cara a la galería?

Las advertencias de Gaara todavía hacía eco en su cabeza cuando fue arrastrado a otra conversación banal con un montón de desconocidos.

00000

Temari lloraba. No lo hacía muy a menudo, pero ese día se había sentido lo bastante miserable como para exprimir un par de lágrimas a escondidas.

El par de lágrimas se había convertido en un torrente que escapaba entre sus dedos, apretados contra su rostro. Le dolía la garganta de contener los sollozos. Sus labios estaban secos, su piel enrojecida. Todo su cuerpo lloraba.

Se había escondido en el invernadero, de espaldas a la puerta, apoyando ligeramente el hombro izquierdo en uno de los almendros de tamaño normal que bordeaban un pequeño jardín de especias, con cuidado de no mancharse el kimono de gala.

Escuchó un crujido tras ella. Se quedó rígida un segundo, pero regresó a su llanto (un poco más comedido) al ver que era Tenten.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó, pasándole el brazo por los hombros – Es por él, ¿verdad?

Temari asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz. Sacó un pañuelo de su manga y se secó la cara.

-No... no sé por qué me ha dado tan fuerte. Pero en la ceremonia hemos tenido que actuar como si... como si fuéramos algo. Me he sentido ridícula. No tenía que haber empezado esto, fue una locura. Y ahora voy a tener un...

Se le quebró la voz. Tenten le frotó la espalda, consoladora.

-Y él se va mañana... –continuó Temari – Ya sé que fui yo quien puso el ultimátum, pero... Joder –se sonó – Esta mañana me decía a mí misma: "no te preocupes, no vale la pena". Pero sí que vale la pena, Tenten, cada minuto de bronca constante, cada vez que me toca... aunque luego se arrepienta.

-¿Se arrepiente? –Tenten esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Sí, siempre termina la jugada con un "ha sido un error" "no volverá a ocurrir". Tal vez no debí entregarme tanto, pero es que... ¡para un poco de iniciativa que tenía, tenía que aprovechar!

-Temari, eso del arrepentimiento es una gilipollez. Suena al tipo de cosas que dicen los adictos cuando tienen una recaída. En realidad, eso es lo que le está complicando su pequeña lógica retorcida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Temari.

-Él pensaba que iba a salvarte de tu propia estupidez participando en el torneo, ¿verdad? Y que luego él se podría quedar contigo, tranquilamente, dentro de un matrimonio de pacotilla, sin que ninguno de los dos se implicara. Bueno, pues le ha salido rana, porque le gustas demasiado. Y ya no puede protegerte si está loco por ti.

Temari se sorbía los mocos, pensativa. Al cabo de cinco minutos se recolocó el kimono y se secó completamente el rostro.

-Gracias por escucharme –le dijo a Tenten.

-¿Vas a hablar con él? –le preguntó. Temari se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, a estas alturas puede que no tenga solución – abrió la puerta del invernadero, pero antes de salir se giró hacia la _kunoichi_, sonriendo – Si le cuentas a alguien que me has visto llorar, te mato.

00000

Tres horas después, el baile había pasado a ser un pequeña orgía bacanal. La comida se desbordaba por las mesas, la bebida corría como un río. Casi todos los invitados estaban borrachos, y las conversaciones serias en pro de las distintas naciones habían quedado olvidadas en el fondo del primer vaso de vino.

Gaara observó, satisfecho, que todos estaban demasiado interesados en pasarlo bien. Eso se traducía en tranquilidad para él, y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Oteó la sala, buscando a Naruto. Estaba hablando con Chôji y Shikamaru. Afortunadamente, Kankurô se encontraba cerca de su objetivo.

Se aproximó a la mesa con paso vacilante. Kankurô le miró, preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me siento demasiado bien – frunció un poco el ceño, componiendo una expresión atormentada – Voy a salir un rato al invernadero, a ver si me despejo.

-Naruto –dijo Shikamaru - ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, perdona.

Gaara luchó contra la sonrisa que pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro. Abandonó el atestado comedor, refugiándose en la cálida humedad del invernadero. Deambuló por sus caminos bordeados de árboles exóticos y plantas venenosas, esperando. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó el tintineo de la puerta acristalada al abrirse.

Naruto entró, vacilante. Los olores exóticos de las flores nocturnas le aceleraron más aún el corazón. Empezó a sudar ligeramente.

-¿Gaara? – un silencio pesado y húmedo fue la única respuesta que recibió. Caminó entre la vegetación, hasta dar con una escalera, al final de la cual había una puerta. Probó a abrirla. Tras ella se escondía un cuarto pequeño, con una mesa, un futón y una pequeña cocina.

-Aquí es donde debió quedarse Sakura mientras hacía esos estudios de plantas curativas... –musitó, echando una ojeada. Al ir a cerrar la puerta, topó con algo cálido. Algo vivo.

Se giró y casi se salió de su propia piel al ver a Gaara.

-No aparezcas tan de repente, casi me da un ataque –dijo. Respiró hondo un par de veces, con la mano en el pecho - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Como nunca –dijo el otro.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero lo olvidó cuando Gaara se aproximó a él, hasta quedar a tres centímetros escasos de su cara. Había apoyado las manos en sus caderas, y agarraba con algo de nerviosismo la tela de su camisa.

-Sabía que vendrías –dijo, con una pizca de satisfacción personal.

-Lo... ¿lo tenías todo calculado? Pero eso es...

No pudo continuar. Gaara había decidido besarle, y estaba poniendo mucho empeño. Naruto sintió como caía en una espiral de deseo reprimido y feromonas. El olor de Gaara y el de las flores se entremezclaba, intoxicándolo. Su espalda dio con el suelo cuando el _ninja_ de la Arena le empujó con decisión, sujetándole enseguida por las muñecas para que no escapara. Volvió a besarle, pero llegó un momento en que el contacto de sus bocas le resultó insuficiente. Se quitó el foulard y le ató las manos, haciendo un nudo apretado. Naruto hizo una mueca, incómodo, pero Gaara pensó que era mejor ser precavido que considerado.

-Estate quieto –dijo, con la voz algo ronca. La mirada de sus ojos verdes era inmisericorde. Naruto tragó saliva, contemplando horrorizado cómo el Kazekage desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Gaara le miró mientras besaba su torso, pendiente de su reacción. Mordisqueó la piel erizada. Se sentía más seguro mordiendo que besando, formaba parte de la reminiscencia bestial que todavía guardaba dentro de sí.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, jadeando más fuerte. El roce de los dientes de Gaara le estaba llevando más allá de la frontera de la cordura. Empezó a murmurar ininteligiblemente cuando el _ninja_ de la Arena descendió por su estómago, lamiendo las líneas que, formando valles y colinas, trazaban sus músculos abdominales.

El rechinar de las ligaduras de Naruto aumentó cuando escuchó el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones al ser bajada..

Gaara se percató, sorprendido, de que su respiración se había acelerado más que nunca. También tenía mucho calor. Demasiado. Se quitó el _haori_ de gala a tirones, y lo lanzó con rabia al otro lado del cuarto. Un burbujeo frenético le recorrió al ir percibiendo, poco a poco, la magnitud que alcanzaban los acontecimientos. Con Naruto desnudo bajo su cuerpo era difícil no intuir que algo importante e increíblemente satisfactorio iba a suceder.

Naruto se debatió con sus ataduras hasta que, finalmente, pudo aflojarlas y liberarse. Gaara se apresuró a sujetarle de nuevo contra el suelo, usando manos, piernas y una buena cantidad de peso dirigida instintivamente a su pelvis.

El _ninja_ de la Hoja puso los ojos en blanco, obnubilado de placer. Se alzó como pudo, en medio de la neblina sensorial, para besar al otro.

Gaara, anotándose una pequeña victoria, le dejó hacer. Al separarse, hubo una ligera pausa, durante la cual los dos _ninjas_ se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Tras un acuerdo que no llegó a pronunciarse, ambos se alejaron un poco el uno del otro, para terminar de desvestirse.

El serpenteo alabastrino de los sutiles músculos de Gaara hipnotizó a Naruto como un canto de sirena. Se aproximó y le rozó la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, besando aquí y allá la suave piel. Gaara echó el brazo hacia atrás para poder acariciar el cabello del _shinobi_. Tironeó inconscientemente de él cuando Naruto pasó a mordisquearle el cuello, la nuca y los hombros.

No pudieron aguantar mucho más con el jugueteo. Iban perdiendo la noción de la realidad a medida que su excitación aumentaba. Sólo había imágenes parciales, como fotogramas, resumiendo sus manipulaciones en busca del éxtasis. Gaara sentado, erguido sobre las caderas de Naruto. Sus manos afianzadas en los hombros besados por el sol. Sus pupilas verdes veladas por el deseo y una pizca de miedo a lo desconocido y a sí mismo. Las gotas de sudor que caían por el rostro de Naruto. Sus dedos hundiéndose suavemente en la cintura de Gaara. Sus ojos azules entreabiertos, sin poder abrirlos por el placer que culebreaba por todo su cuerpo, sin poder cerrarlos por no dejar de contemplar al _shinobi_ de la Arena.

El orgasmo les golpeó, como un oleaje, dejándoles estremecidos y medio inconscientes en una marea de endorfinas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**tatatacháaaan**!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, se juntaron varias cosas, como las clases, el nuevo trabajo, los nuevos proyectos y mi ordenador volvió a dejarme tirada.

Pero ya está, ya hemos alcanzado el penúltimo capítulo, ya no queda nada.

Espero tener el último para la semana que viene, haré lo que pueda.

Besos y review!!

00000000000000000

Aclaraciones:

1-_Ippon_ : primer golpe.

2-_Yoroshiku_: encantado/ sea amable conmigo (sí, lo sé, pero los japoneses son así)


	14. Cap 13: Despedidas

**Capítulo 13: Despedidas**

Hacía calor esa mañana. Un calor sofocante. Shikamaru se desabrochó el chaleco, pero no notó ninguna diferencia. Maldijo entre dientes al pensar en la travesía que le quedaba por delante, cruzando el desierto.

Ya había recogido sus cosas. Sólo le quedaba una asunto por zanjar. Llamó quedamente al dormitorio de Temari, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Entró despacio, paseando la mirada por toda la estancia, bebiendo de los diversos objetos que había esparcidos por el cuarto, imprimiendo su recuerdos en la memoria.

Temari dormía, dándole la espalda. La suave luz que entraba por la ventana volvía transparentes las sábanas, permitiendo que vislumbrara su silueta curvilínea.

Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella. Extendió la mano y tocó su cabello.

Temari estaba apretando los labios, conteniendo los hipidos ocasionales que le provocaba su llanto silencioso.

Shikamaru notó que temblaba.

-¿Temari? –ella se incorporó, con la mirada gacha, y se arrojó a sus brazos, estrechándole con fuerza, casi con rabia. Shikamaru notó un nudo en la garganta. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, intentando que la emoción de ella no le arrastrara.

"-Esto –se dijo – es por el bien de los dos. Está claro que no sabemos estar juntos"

Cinco minutos después, ella se apartó. Shikamaru se levantó de la cama, abandonando la habitación, la casa y, finalmente, su vida.

00000

Naruto se negó a abrir los ojos, a pesar de que ya se había despertado. El calor sofocante del invernadero hacía que se le pegaran las sábanas. Notaba cada gota de sudor y humedad concentrada deslizándose por su frente.

Y, a pesar del calor, Gaara no se había despegado de su lado en toda la noche. De hecho, le estaba abrazando con cierta agresividad adormecida, como si no se fiara de él y creyera que podía escaparse de un momento a otro.

-Gaara... –dijo Naruto, con tono lastimero – Me estoy asando...

-_Mnurusai_... –respondió el otro, pero aflojó un poco el brazo con que rodeaba la cintura del otro.

Naruto se giró, destapándose. El aire cálido enfrió algo su cuerpo al hacer contacto con la piel húmeda, pero la sensación de frescor no duró mucho. Abrió los ojos finalmente, sólo para clavarlos en el plácido rostro de Gaara, tratando de molestarle, ya que el calor no era suficiente.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó el Kazekage, sin despegar los párpados.

-Me estoy cociendo aquí dentro –protestó de nuevo el _ninja_ de la Hoja. Apoyó la mano en el pálido pecho de Gaara, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo te las apañas para estar tan a gusto?

-No lo sé... Debo estar acostumbrado.

Naruto siguió acariciando el torso del Kazekage, trazando dibujos al azar, su mente todavía inmersa en los misterios de la adaptación del ser humano al medio.

Gaara tragó saliva con algo de énfasis cuando los dedos distraídos de Naruto bajaron por su estómago.

"-Todo esto que me está diciendo –pensó - ¿no será una indirecta?"

La mano exploradora siguió bajando, rozando los músculos de su pelvis.

"-Esta claro. Es una indirecta"-se dijo, resolutivo. Abrió los ojos y se inclinó sobre Naruto. El _ninja_ de la Hoja alzó la mirada, algo sorprendido.

La boca de Gaara atacó la suya una, dos, tres veces, con los ojos entrecerrados, ronroneando débilmente. Naruto respiraba con aspereza cuando se separó de él.

-¿Qué...? –musitó, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sabes, ese calor del que hablas... – le besó en la clavícula, sonriendo – Me parece que ya empiezo a notarlo.

00000

Neji abrió los ojos y gruñó de una manera muy poco femenina cuando la cuchilla de la resaca le atravesó la cabeza. Afortunadamente, era el único que estaba despierto. Se levantó algo tambaleante entre los cuerpos dormidos, restos de la última fiesta.

Hinata se había quedado dormida sobre una de las mesas. Neji le tocó la mejilla suavemente para que despertara, y la indicó con una seña que le siguiera.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó ella.

-Mejor no –susurró él – Pero creo que me tomaré un té –dijo, llenando la tetera de agua caliente. La movió en círculos unas cuantas veces, hasta quedar satisfecho con el color de la infusión. Sirvió a Hinata y después a sí mismo. El primer sorbo le hizo resucitar.

-¿Tenías algo que decirme? –preguntó Hinata.

-Creo que el momento se acerca –dijo Neji – Las cosas están poniéndose extrañas en esta casa. Hay más susurros de lo normal.

-¿Sabes quién...?

-No, todavía no. Pero creo que la cena de esta noche va a estar demasiado entretenida.

00000

Tenten afilaba sus _kunai_ a la luz del primer sol. Cavilaba, malhumorada, frotando el acero con la piedra de afilar, mirando al vacío. Escuchó ruido de pasos no muy lejos.

-Hombre, Shikamaru –dijo, con una sonrisa que no tenía ni pizca de humor – Hablando del diablo...

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él. Tenten le observó de arriba abajo. Llevaba la mochila a cuestas, y ropa clara, para viajar por el desierto.

-Así que te vas de verdad.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

-Sí –dijo. No tenía sentido ocultar la verdad, todo se acabaría sabiendo con el tiempo.

-Eres un estúpido.

-Me parece que las personas ajenas no deberían meter las narices –contestó él.

Tenten volvió la mirada a sus _kunai_, y el _ninja_ temió por su vida durante un par de segundos. Al ver que ella no decía nada, siguió andando.

-Es evidente que estás cagado de miedo –dijo ella.

Decidió no responder. Ya había malgastado bastante tiempo buscando excusas.

Tenten sonrió amargamente para sí mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose.

00000

-¡¡QUÉ ESE BASTARDO HA HECHO QUÉ??

Temari se encogió un poco ante los gritos de su hermano mayor.

-Le voy a matar. Le voy a sacar las entrañas con mis propias manos. Le voy a dar tantos golpes que...

-Cálmate, Kankurô –dijo ella.

-¿¿Qué me calme!! ¡¿Cómo narices voy a calmarme si el cabrón de tu marido acaba de abandonarte?!

-¡No me ha abandonado, nos hemos separado!

-Para el caso es lo mismo.

Temari se retorcía las manos, inventando excusas a toda velocidad, pero sabiendo que ninguna de ellas serviría para nada.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte...

Kankurô interrumpió la arenga de murmullos siniestros y la miró, sinceramente preocupado.

-Temari, apiádate de mí –suplicó – No arrojes más muertes sobre la espalda de tu hermano, con tener que cargarme a Nara ya tengo bastante...

-No es nada de eso.

La kunoichi respiró hondo. Se mordisqueó las uñas unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y soltar la noticia.

-Voy a tener un bebé.

Tres segundos de silencio antes de la explosión.

-¡¡VOY A SODOMIZAR CON UNA LANZA A ESE HIJO DE...!!

La llegada de Gaara le interrumpió. Temari y Kankurô miraron a su hermano pequeño. Traía la ropa descolocada, el pelo despeinado y sudaba ligeramente. Lucía una mirada lánguida, casi somnolienta, y Temari vislumbró una cadena de moratones entre los pliegues de su foulard.

-¿Y tú de donde vienes? –preguntó Kankurô, de malos modos.

Gaara alzó una ceja inexistente que silenció de manera eficaz a su hermano.

-Voy a darme una ducha –informó, magnánimamente - ¿Estáis discutiendo?

-Acabo de contarle a Kankurô lo de –se dio dos palmaditas en la tripa. Gaara asintió, comprendiendo.

-Bueno, no deberías enfadarte –le dijo al otro – Es cosa suya.

-¡¿Es que soy el único que siente un mínimo de preocupación por esta familia?! Ésta, quedándose preñada y siendo abandonada, tú escapándote de tus obligaciones en la fiesta de anoche, regresando a casa a las mil...

-No he salido de casa, estuve en el invernadero –se justificó Gaara.

-¿Y qué carajo has hecho en el invernadero toda la santa noche?

-Eso es cosa mía –dijo Gaara, ceñudo – Pervertido –añadió.

-¿Perver...? –Kankurô sumó dos y dos – Oh.

00000

Neji pulsaba el _samishen_, mirando con disimulo a los invitados. Hinata bailaba la Danza del Reencuentro, enarbolando con habilidad su abanico, distrayendo al gentío para que Neji pudiera usar el _byakugan_ con más libertad.

De momento, no había visto nada peligroso. Ningún invitado llevaba armas a la vista, pero eso no le tranquilizaba. La fiesta estaba aproximándose al momento culminante, cuando todo el mundo había bebido demasiado y empezaban a intentar desenrollar los _obi_ de las chicas.

Neji y Shizuno, la _maiko_ que tocaba el _shakuhachi_, finalizaron su canción. Hinata bajó del escenario, haciendo reverencias corteses a los admiradores que le llevaban obsequios. Uno de ellos se acercó con un papel.

-Hinata-_chan_ –comenzó, con una sonrisa húmeda y ebria – Nada me haría más feliz que hacerte el favor de ser tu esposo. Por favor, firma este documento y nos dirigiremos juntos al mañana.

Neji tardó 2,4 segundos en llegar hasta su prima. Hinata salió a su encuentro, tomándole de la mano, fingiendo guiarle.

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero prometí a mi padre en su lecho de muerte que permanecería soltera para poder cuidar a mi pobre hermana ciega.

El pretendiente se quedó callado, mirando a Neji.

-¡Me las quedo a las dos!

Neji tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo podían salir del lío sin delatarse ni acabar en la casa de un viejo vicioso y borracho el resto de su vida.

Afortunadamente, un alarido histérico frenó los acontecimientos. Neji vio a Shizuno saltar en el aire. Se llevó el _shakuhachi_ a los labios, lamiéndoselos antes de soplar.

-¡¡Tápate los oídos!! –gritó Neji a Hinata, antes de efectuar su técnica del Círculo de los Signos _Hakke_. Sintió cómo las agudas notas chocaban contra las pareces invisibles de su defensa. Aprovechó los instantes en que la _kunoichi_ enemiga tomaba aire, lanzándole tres _kunai_. Acertó en el _shakuhachi_, cortándolo por la mitad.

Shizuno miró su instrumento roto, consternada, y luego alzó la vista hacia Neji. Se arrojó sobre él, sosteniendo una espada en alto. Neji se apartó sin esfuerzo, esquivando sus embates. Le colocó cuatro golpes, bloqueando el _chakra_ en sus manos y piernas.

Agotada y sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando, Shizuno se dejó caer. Hinata apareció detrás de ella, sosteniendo un _kunai_ contra su garganta.

-Vaya –dijo su prima, mientras la ataba – Ha sido demasiado fácil.

-Desde luego –contestó él – No tenía por qué travestirme para llevar a cabo esta misión.

Se quedó callado como una tumba al darse cuenta de que había revelado su secreto. Los invitados y las demás _geishas_ y _maiko_ le miraban con la boca abierta.

"-Esto no voy a poder arreglarlo con una sonrisa y una reverencia..."

00000

Una hora después y con una taza de té, todo el mundo se mostraba mucho más comprensivo. Neji se había puesto su ropa normal, y Hinata pudo apreciar que se sentaba con la espalda imposiblemente erguida, seguramente para sacudirse de encima cualquier resto de ambigüedad y androginia.

-Así que sois _ninja_ de la Hoja... –musitó una _maiko_, arrebolada de emoción. Hinata asintió, sonriendo – ¡Y yo que pensaba que Nejibana-_san_ no podía ser más increíble!

-Es verdad –dijo otra - ¡Y sigue siendo igual de guapa!

Neji se sintió absolutamente derrotado por un par de crías.

Miró a Hinata, suplicante. Ella sonrió para sí. Era demasiado divertido ver a Neji tan mortificado. Decidió dejarle sufrir quince minutos más.

Una de las _geishas_ acarició con reverencia las puntas del cabello del _ninja_.

-Claro, con una melena tan hermosa y unos rasgos tan delicados, era normal que nos engañara a todos...

-Es verdad, ojalá tuviera yo una piel tan fina...

Todos asintieron, pensativos. Finalmente, uno de los pocos clientes que quedaban en la sala se acercó a él, tomándole de las manos.

-A... ¡a mí no me importa que seas un hombre! ¡Eres demasiado hermoso como para dejarte ir!

Todos estaban bastante emocionados con el gesto. Neji aullaba, horrorizado, detrás de su sonrisa cortés.

-Lamentándolo mucho, debo rehusar –contestó, desasiéndose de sus manos húmedas.

-¿Acaso hay alguien más? –preguntó el otro, destrozado.

-Lamento informarle de esto –dijo Hinata – Pero a Neji-_san_ le espera una prometida en la casa Hyuuga. De no haber este pequeño contratiempo –continuó – estoy segura de que Neji-_san_ aceptaría su propuesta sin vacilar.

"-Vale – se dijo Neji – Te has pasado, Hinata"

-Debemos irnos –dijo, taladrando a su prima con una mirada punzante. Esa mirada prometía muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas agradables.

"-Ya le haré cambiar de opinión" –se dijo ella, tranquilamente.

00000

La despedida fue, como casi todas, triste.

Gaara percibía con más fuerza los pequeños rasgos que le gustaban de Naruto. El relucir de su cabello dorado, la profundidad de sus ojos azules. La espontaneidad de su risa.

Esa tarde el _ninja_ había reído más que de costumbre, seguramente para quitarle importancia al hecho de que se marchaba. Pero ahora, frente a las puertas de Sunagakure, la realidad se imponía, y no dejaba sitio al buen humor.

-Bueno... –empezó el _shinobi_ de la Hoja – Es hora de irme.

Nunca se le había dado bien todo aquello.

-Es la segunda vez que vienes a despedirme a estas puertas –comentó, intentando sonreír – Y vuelvo a sentirme igual de incómodo.

Gaara asintió, con la cabeza gacha. Acabó abrazándole, acariciando los suaves cabellos rubios, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello ajeno.

Naruto tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Aún después de lo que habían compartido, no podía decir que estaba irremediablemente enamorado del Kazekage. Pero lo que sí sabía era que iba a echarle muchísimo de menos.

"-Esto es jodidamente triste... –pensó - ¿Quién iba a decirme que iba a afectarme tanto?"

Gaara se separó de él a regañadientes. Tenía un peso incómodo en el pecho.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto –dijo.

-Quizá puedas escaparte un par de días y venir a Konoha –contestó Naruto.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Ino, a lo lejos - ¡Venga, se nos hace tarde!

-Tengo que irme –dijo, con la voz algo temblorosa. Se acercó una vez más al Kazekage, besándolo brevemente antes de salir corriendo tras Ino y Chôji.

Gaara se quedó allí, respirando hondo deseando que el viento cálido y ligeramente arenoso pudiera llevarse su pesadumbre.

0000000000000000

Awww...!! Que penica, madre mía!! T.T ¿Cómo puedo ser tan zorra con mis dos niños? Pero bueno, tenía que ser así. Sé que dije que este era el último capítulo, pero me parecía chapucero terminar la trama en uno sólo. Además, quería dejar lo de Neji y Hinata atado antes de ponerme con el final-final.

En fin, espero que os guste y os ayude a matar el gusanillo. Besos y REVIEW!!


	15. Cap 14: Maldito Torneo

**Capítulo 14: Maldito Torneo**

El sonido del viento era estruendoso. Hería las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, y hacía que le escocieran los ojos. El ninja se llevó la mano enguantada a la cara, secando las lágrimas y el sudor.

Vio llegar sus sombras, avanzando, trémulas, por la espesura. Su propia sombra se deslizó como una serpiente hasta tocar las de los otros. Se unió perfectamente a ellas, siguiéndolas. El ninja saltó de rama en rama. Sus sandalias tocaban, silenciosas, la corteza suave de los árboles, limados por el viento.

Los dos hombres siguieron su camino, mirando ocasionalmente a derecha e izquierda, pero nunca alzando la vista. Ese fue su error.

El ninja juntó las manos, cerró los ojos y atacó.

El viento le cortaba los labios. Se llevó la mano enguantada a la cara, secando la sangre y el sudor.

00000

-Aquí está.

La Godaime miró el pergamino que había ahora posado en medio del papeleo. Alzó las cejas al ver que tenía tres huellas digitales impresas en sangre.

-¿No te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio? –le preguntó. Shikamaru se encongió de hombros, mirando distraído sus uñas manchadas de sangre y mugre.

-¿Hay alguna otra misión? –dijo, tan sólo.

-Acabas de llegar, será mejor que descanses.

-No me apetece descansar.

Tsunade miró al pequeño de los Nara, frunciendo el ceño.

-Algo te reconcome la conciencia –le dijo, repantigándose en su sillón. Shikamaru miró al techo, impasible.

-¿Hay algo para mí o no? –insistió. Tsunade se sirvió una copa de sake, demorando su respuesta. Había suficientes misiones como para mantenerle ocupado otros seis meses.

Sin embargo, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Shikamaru asintió, indudablemente molesto, y salió del despacho.

00000

El agua caliente del onsen relajó sus maltrechos músculos. No así su agitada conciencia.

Shikamaru se miró las manos a través del agua, pálidas y fantasmales.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Lo único que le permitía alejarse de los recuerdos y la añoranza era el ajetreo de las misiones, la necesidad de concentrar los cinco sentidos en el trabajo. Pero no duraba mucho. Las misiones terminaban, y ella volvía a emerger.

Se sumergió completamente en el agua, dejando que abrasara su rostro.

Algo cayó en el onsen, con un estruendo de mil diablos.

Shikamaru salió a la superficie, frotándose los ojos. Se encontró con la cara sonriente de Naruto.

-¡Que raro verte por aquí! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos, cuatro meses?

Shikamaru sonrió, medio disculpándose. Quépropio de Naruto no enfadarse.

A esas alturas, el grupo que había ido a la Arena sabía que Temari y él se habían separado. Tras los gritos de Ino, las miradas preocupadas de Chôji y las voces de Naruto dando soluciones alternativas, todos acabaron por resignarse. Él había empezado a aceptar misiones con un entusiasmo que rallaba en lo suicida, evitando pensar, evitando descansar. Evitando encontrarse con miradas acusadoras.

Pero Naruto nunca le había mencionado el tema. Se limitaba a aprovechar los raros momentos en que se encontraban, charlando despreocupadamente.

Con Ino era imposible. En cuanto se veían, ella le sermoneaba. Y Chôji tampoco ayudaba. Sus miradas y su silencio eran lo peor de todo. Prefería los chillidos de Ino mezclados con los de Naruto antes que la incomprensión y decepción que veía en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Te han dado un par de días libres? –preguntó Naruto.

-Más o menos. La Godaime dice que no tiene misiones.

-¿Eh? –Naruto se frenó antes de decir nada más. Sabía que en la Oficina de Acción Shinobi estaban saturados. Pero intuía las intenciones de Tsunade. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Voy a ir un par de días de misión. Tengo que recoger un pago y traerlo de vuelta.

Shikamaru asintió, instándole a continuar.

-Va a ser un rollazo, pero quién sabe, siempre puede ponerse complicado. La travesía es larga, y me vendría bien tener un compañero.

-Vale –dijo el otro, sin pensarlo - ¿Dónde tienes que ir?

-A la Arena.

00000

Kankurô miró hambriento el banquete que se le ofrecía. Se relamió mientras se acercaba. Probó sólo un poco al principio, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua, paladeando después. Mordió un poco, gimiendo profundamente. Lamió largamente, sintiendo el rubor acumulándose en sus mejillas.

-Kankurô, por lo que más quieras, cómete ya el puñetero helado.

Tenten se abanicó, furiosa, a pesar de que no hacía nada de calor. Kankurô la miró, con los ojos brillantes.

-Es lo mejor que he probado en la vida... –murmuró, antes de asestarle otro bocado.

-Me parece increíble que nunca hubieras comido helado, teniendo en cuenta que vives en un país que alcanza los 50 grados a la sombra en verano.

-Precisamente por eso.

Tenía su lógica. Tenten miró al ninja con una sonrisa benevolente en los labios. Le acariciaba el cabello de cuando en cuando. Kankurô terminó su postre y la miró, como esperando más.

-No quedan más –dijo ella – Te has comido cuatro de una sentada.

-Pues vaya... –refunfuñó él. Se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la kunoichi, entrecerrando los ojos cuando ella le tironeaba del cabello. Alzó las manos y las entrelazó tras el cuello de Tenten, empujándola para que descendiera hasta sus labios.

La besó despacio, acariciando su boca, ardiendo contra la suya después de tomar el helado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –le preguntó, cuando se separaron.

-¿Cuántas veces me lo has preguntado ya?

-Sólo responde.

-Siete meses, tres días y dieciséis horas.

-Bien –dijo él, como siempre. La kunoichi le revolvió el pelo, sintiendo algo grande revoloteando en su estómago al ver la cara de complacencia del ninja.

00000

"-Maldito Naruto".

Shikamaru caminaba detrás de él,clavándole los ojos en la nuca, intentando transmitirle lo traicionado que se sentía.

Pero, ¿por qué no se había negado? Podía haberle dicho que no, lo hubiera entendido.

"-Porque en el fondo necesitas una excusa para ir a verla" –se dijo – "Tal y como hacías antes, escudándote en supuestas obligaciones, yendo siempre a regañadientes..."

Su auto-regañina libró a Naruto de más miradas torvas durante el resto del camino.

La Arena les recibió al anochecer, con el brillo de sus hogueras y las miradas risueñas de sus mujeres. Naruto saludó a los centinelas. Shikamaru no tenía intención de hacerlo, estaba seguro de que no iba a ser bien recibido por las gentes de Sunagakure después de haber abandonado a Temari.

-¡Nuestro señor Shikamaru ha regresado al fin! –gritaron, para su asombro, los dos centinelas. Una pequeña multitud se acercó para darle palmaditas en los hombros, y uno de ellos incluso sugirió que lollevaran hasta el Dome del Kazekage en un palanquín.

-No, no hace falta, en serio... –balbuceó Shikamaru. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, le habían metido en una cabina dorada con cortinas púrpuras. Naruto, sentado frente a él, estaba igual de sorprendido.

-La gente de esta ciudad –dijo Shikamaru, dejándose caer sobre los cojines, súbitamente exhausto – no está bien de la cabeza.

Diez minutos después aterrizaron frente a la cúpula, en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de rosa. Naruto llamó a la puerta, sin decir una palabra.

Una chica del servicio les hizo pasar al salón. Naruto le había mandado una nota a Gaara un par de días antes de partir, así que debía estar esperándolo. Caminaron hasta el comedor contiguo, donde se suponía que los tres hermanos estaban cenando.

Shikamaru entró con la cabeza gacha, medio devorado por los nervios y sudando ligeramente. Cuando al fin se atrevió a alzar la mirada, dispuesto a enfrentarse al peligro de volver a ver a Temari, se encontró con dos problemas: uno, la kunoichi no se encontraba en el comedor; dos, las manos de Kankurô estaban a dos centímetros de su cuello y, por la expresión del ninja, no tenían otro fin que ser altamente mortales.

Retrocedió por instinto hasta la pared del salón, esquivando por los pelos tres kunai que se clavaron a un palmo de su cara.

-Joder, lo que menos necesito es tener una pelea con mi cuñado... –masculló, esquivando los shuriken que le lanzaban ahora.

-Vale ya –dijo una voz femenina. Tenten agarró con una fuerza considerable a Kankurô y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la estancia.

-Pero... pero... ¡No puedes entrometerte! ¡Me dijiste que podría darle una lección!

-Me dijiste que sería una charla muy seria, de hombre a hombre. De la sangre no hablamos –el ninja intentó replicar – Silencio. ¿Sabes qué significa toda esta situación? Que me mentiste, Kankurô-chan –puso una sonrisa siniestra – Castigado.

Shikamaru respiró hondo, aliviado. No sólo de que se fuera Kankurô, sino también Tenten. No le parecía que ella estuviera muy contenta con él, a pesar de que le hubiera ayudado.

Y, finalmente, Gaara les hizo entrar al comedor. Naruto se sentó, sonriendo incómodo. Shikamaru tomó asiento también. A los pocos segundos, unas criadas les trajeron platos y una fuente extra de comida.

-Debéis estar hambrientos –Naruto asintió, sirviéndose una generosa porción. Shikamaru se sirvió también, para no parecer descortés, aunque esa serie de acontecimientos extraños le habían quitado el apetito.

-¿Qué tal por la Arena? –dijo Naruto, devanándose los sesos por encontrar algún tema de conversación.

-Nada en especial. – contestó Gaara. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Shikamaru – Así que aquí estás.

El ninja de la Hoja guardó silencio.

-Después de seis meses –añadió el Kazekage – Tendrás mucha suerte si mi hermana se digna a respirar el mismo aire que tú.

Shikamaru sentía que se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Gaara tenía motivos suficientes para ser así de abrupto.

-Si yo fuera tú, ni siquiera habría contemplado la posibilidad de volver, después de tanto tiempo.

Shikamaru seguía callado.

-Has visto que Temari ha preferido no hacerlo público. Era lo único que podía hacer para mantener su dignidad ante el pueblo.

Naruto había tenido suficiente. No había recorrido cien kilómetros de desierto para quedarse sentado mientras Gaara le echaba la bronca a Shikamaru.

Apoyó la mano, bajo la mesa, en el muslo del Kazekage, aprovechando que había guardado silencio. Gaara bajó la vista, como si pudiera ver la mano de Naruto acercándose a su ingle a través de la madera de la mesa.

-Me parece –dijo el ninja de la Hoja – que no tengo hambre. Subiré a acostarme, si no os importa.

Antes de salirse estiró, arqueando la espalda con hedonismo felino. Su cintura morena se atisbó sólo un instante.

-Mi hermana está en su habitación, lárgate a hablar con ella –dijo Gaara antes de desaparecer, sin necesidad de jutsu ninguno.

00000

Las escaleras parecían más altas que nunca. Cada vez que los escalones crujían, Shikamaru daba un respingo. Tenía la boca seca, y el estómago tan tenso que agradeció no haber probado bocado.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo le recibiría ella?

"-Con un buen golpe en toda la cara, seguro" –pensó.

Cerró la mano sobre el pomo, pero se lo pensó mejor y llamó. No era una buena idea irrumpir en su habitación de repente.

-Adelante –escuchó. Le temblaron las piernas al oír su voz.

El interior del cuarto olía a leche corporal y champú. Había, además, una leve neblina de vapor saliendo de la puerta del baño. La vio antes de que ella le viera a él. Estaba sentada en una butaca, tapada con una manta suave. Se secaba el pelo con una toalla, lenta y relajadamente.

-¿Eres tú, Gaara?

Shikamaru siguió avanzando, sin decir nada. Estaba a dos metros de ella cuando por fin le miró. Sus ojos brillantes como el azabache pulido se clavaron en el ninja.

-¿Qué carajo...?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Menos mal que no esperaba que te arrancases con algo romántico.

-¿Cuándo...?

-Hace unos minutos. Habría venido antes, pero me he entretenido un poco con el intento de asesinato de tu hermano mayor.

Temari abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero terminó callándose. Retorcía con nerviosismo la manta que la cubría, subiéndola un poco más cada vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –saltó ella, como un resorte.

-Parece que tienes frío –respondió Shikamaru, señalando la manta.

-Estamos en otoño, ¿qué esperabas?

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho público? –dijo él, de pronto. Temari se ruborizó un poco.

-Me daba vergüenza – dijo - No es fácil ser la mujer despechada.

Shikamaru se desinfló un poco. Había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que ella le hubiera estado esperando.

-Eso hace las cosas más difíciles, ¿no? –dijo ella, con voz sombría – Porque me imagino que habrás venido a hacerlo definitivo.

Se puso nerviosa al ver que él guardaba silencio.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Temari yo...

-¡Calla! –dijo ella. Shikamaru la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y frustración – Antes que digas nada... escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Shikamaru se sentó en la cama, frente a ella.

-Yo... he sido una estúpida.

El asombro del ninja podía haberse medido por arrobas.

-¿Eh?

-He retorcido los eventos, y nunca he dicho lo que quería decir cuando quería decirlo, y eso ha causado un montón de dificultades. Quizá si me hubiera limitado a ser sincera desde el principio, todo nos habría ido mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, aterrado, pero algo eufórico. Intuía algo grande, importante y satisfactorio detrás de las palabras aturulladas de Temari.

-Imagina... Imagina que hay alguien que es diferente. Que te resulta más interesante que los demás. Ese alguien decide ir a donde vives, salvando una distancia que, pese a no ser muy grande, siempre está ahí.

Temari hizo una pausa. Se subió más la manta.

-Sabes que, pese a llevarte bien con esa persona, puede que no quiera acercarse tanto a ti como tú a ella. Y, de repente, por una mezcla de aburrimiento e impaciencia, decides hacer algo que le haga aproximarse. Sabes que, aunque quizá no dé un paso si se lo pides, no dudará en ir a ayudarte si estás en peligro.

Shikamaru asintió. No terminaba de coger todo el significado.

-Y se te ocurre hacer un sorteo en el que el premio seas tú. Entonces, piensas, él hará lo posible para que ningún otro se haga contigo y te haga daño. Aunque tenga que sacrificarse a sí mismo –tragó saliva, esquivando su mirada – Así... así por lo menos se acercará, y quizá se dé cuenta de que... de que...

No pudo terminar. Shikamaru se puso en pie y empezó a recorrer la habitación, mirando al suelo, negando con la cabeza, con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Serás idiota! –exclamó, finalmente. Temari se encogió un poco - ¡Podían haberte... si yo no hubiera... tú...!

-Pero tenía las espaldas cubiertas –argumentó ella. Le explicó el papel que Gaara había tenido en el complot, para evitar que corriera peligro. La ira de Shikamaru no se aplacó con la aclaración. Apretó los puños, tomó aire, y volvió a gritar:

-¡Eres la mujer más irreflexiva que he conocido! ¿Y si te hubiera matado? Dios mío, ¡estuve a punto de matarte!

-Pero... pero no lo hiciste. Además, Gaara no lo habría permitido...

-Basta –le interrumpió él – ¿Te das cuenta de que has metido a un montón de personas en un complot tremendo, sólo porque no eres capaz de ser sincera conmigo?

Temari frunció el ceño. Se levantó lentamente de la butaca. La manta cayó al suelo.

-¿Tú me hablas de sinceridad? ¡Por lo menos yo no intenté disimular lo que sentía por ti! ¡Puse el corazón sobre la mesa mientras estuvimos juntos! ¡Yo...!

Se quedó callada al ver que él había enmudecido, y que tenía la vista fija en su estómago. Se llevó las manos al redondeado vientre, y maldijo la camiseta ajustada que llevaba, revelando todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando.

-¿Qué... qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó él, pálido.

-¿No es evidente?

Shikamaru se adelantó, cogiéndola por los hombros. Le clavó los dedos sin darse cuenta, y fijó en su rostro unos ojos helados e iracundos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –ella quiso contestarle, pero él no le dio oportunidad – Ah, entiendo. ¿Quién es el afortunado padre? –dijo, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

La mano de Temari alcanzó una velocidad de 120 km por hora al surcar el aire y estrellarse contra la mejilla del ninja. Shikamaru la soltó, impulsado ligeramente hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

-Deberías cerrar esa bocaza. Puedes acabar insultando a la gente.

Él se frotó la cara con rabia, intentando paliar el dolor.

-No te dije nada –continuó diciendo ella – porque no quería arrastrarte hasta aquí contra tu voluntad. Te hubieras seguido quejando de tu mala suerte por tener que quedarte en la Arena, echándome la culpa de todo. ¿O me equivoco?

Él desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-Pero...

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Aunque, no sé, a lo mejor te habría dado igual... Que vaya a tener un hijo tuyo no significa que tengas que estar a mi lado, no soy ninguna blandengue que necesite un "papá" a su lado.

-Ni loco dejaría a mi hijo solo contigo y los desequilibrados de tus hermanos – masculló él.

-¡Mis hermanos, a diferencia de ti, no me abandonarían jamás, así que no estás en posición de criticarlos!

Se miraron en silencio, respirando con fuerza.

-¿Qué... qué va a ser? –preguntó él, mirando a todas partes excepto a ella. Temari se ruborizó también.

-No he querido saberlo –contestó – Sólo lo sabe Gaara. Yo no tengo preferencias.

-Yo tampoco –dijo él – Aunque estaría bien que fuera una niña.

-¿No son demasiado problemáticas para ti? No has aprendido nada sobre mujeres, por lo visto –dijo ella, sonriendo, un poco más relajada. Shikamaru también sonrió. De repente, ahora que no tenían nada sobre lo que discutir, ni ninguna ira que lo sostuviera, se sintió agotado.

-¿Te importa si me ducho? –le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes usar mi baño, si quieres –él asintió y empezó a quitarse el chaleco. Temari desvió la mirada a toda prisa, sintiendo que se sofocaba – Iré a buscarte algo de ropa.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con sus hermanos, cada uno apoyado a un lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué queréis?

-¿Podemos matarlo ya? –preguntó Kankurô - ¿Te has despedido?

-Cállate, Kankurô.

-¿Va a quedarse? –preguntó Gaara.

-¿Quieres que se vaya? –dijo ella secamente.

-No, quiero saber si va a ser definitivo –contestó el Kazekage.

-No lo sé. De momento, va a quedarse esta noche. Y ya sabe lo del niño. Supongo que, por ahora, es suficiente.

-De momento – sentenció Gaara, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo a oscuras.

00000

Shikamaru dejó que el agua templada le corriera por el cuerpo. Los nervios le atenazaban el estómago. Ella había dicho muchas cosas. Cosas fantásticas, cosas que daban un poco de vergüenza. Cosas que le infundían ánimos y le instaban a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras de su propia cosecha.

Rebuscó en el barreño lleno de cosas de baño que había dejado Temari. Destapó los frascos, oliendo su contenido. La mayoría olían a almendras o a aloe vera. Cogió una pastilla de jabón y un poco de champú. Era de chica, pero tendría que servir.

Se enjabonó con minuciosidad. Tenía que estar presentable cuando saliera del baño. La situación lo requería, en cierta forma.

00000

Muy lejos de la Arena, Hyuuga Neji se mordía la lengua.

No podía permitirse hacer ningún ruido. Cualquier movimiento en falso acabaría en desastre.

-Mnh... –gimió, a su pesar. Hinata separó sus labios del níveo cuello de él, sonriendo.

-No hagas ruido –le reprendió, susurrando sobre su boca.

Se habían tenido que refugiar en el armario de los futones del cuarto de Hinata, después de un beso que se había vuelto bastante tórrido. Ni ella ni él habían tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para contenerse hasta encontrar un lugar más tranquilo.

La kunoichi descendió por el cuerpo masculino, hasta que su frente quedó posada en el vientre de él. La concentración de Neji amenazaba con irse a un lugar muy lejano en breve, así que apretó el puño contra sus labios, mordiéndolo para evitar cualquier sonido. Las manipulaciones de Hinata, cada vez más audaces, le transportaron a un paraíso agridulce en el que la alerta constante y el placer más absoluto danzaban unidos.

00000

Temari se había sentado de nuevo en la butaca. Desde que sus dimensiones se habían metamorfoseado ligeramente, no estaba muy cómoda totalmente erguida, o arrodillada en el tatami. Al oírlo, Kankurô se había puesto manos a la obra, y sierra y martillo en mano, había construido El Sillón de Temari.

De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la puerta del baño. Escuchó sonidos que parecían anunciar la salida de Shikamaru. Se sentó algo más derecha y reprendió a su mano por haberse ido por cuenta propia a arreglar su pelo.

Shikamaru salió, cubierto con una toalla, secándose el pelo. Temari se levantó, apoyándose con firmeza en los brazos de la butaca, y le acercó la ropa que había conseguido para él.

-Gracias –dijo él. Temari asintió y se dio la vuelta, roja como una cereza.

"-Parece mentira –se dijo -, que ya no tienes edad para sonrojos..."

Shikamaru respiró hondo un par de veces, dispuesto a ser sincero con ella, a soltar todo lo que tenía que decir. Pero cuando Temari volvió hacia él sus serenos ojos oscuros, se sintió traspasado. Regresó al baño para dejar las toallas húmedas, intentando tranquilizarse, huyendo de ese rostro que le hacía sentirse tan insignificante.

00000

Naruto masticaba con fruición un bocado de pastel de chocolate. La masa se le deshacía en la boca, y los pedazos de almendra caramelizada que ocultaba en su interior le tenían fascinado.

-Oye, dame un poco –dijo Gaara. Se había echado boca arriba, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. Naruto le miró, con una sonrisa maliciosa y las mejillas llenas de pastel.

-Antes has dicho que no querías, mantén tu palabra como un hombre.

-Antes era antes, y ahora es ahora. Estaba demasiado cansado como para comer...

-Ah... eh... ya, claro –balbuceó Naruto, removiendo las migajas.

-No sé cómo has podido comer tanto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me entre hambre después de... después de... No tengo la culpa de que me entre hambre después – terminó.

-¿Te lo has acabado? –la voz de Gaara sugería tormentos infinitos si así era.

-Queda una porción más – reconoció Naruto, a regañadientes. Había albergado la esperanza de poder comérselo cuando Gaara se durmiera.

-Dame.

Le tendió el plato inmediatamente. Al Kazekage no se le hacía esperar.

00000

Había transcurrido una hora. Una hora algo incómoda durante la cual ambos se dedicaron a cenar un poco. En realidad, Shikamaru cenó suficiente comida como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, y Temari picoteó un montón de dulces y frutos secos.

-¿Has tenido algún problema? –preguntó él, deteniendo su batalla contra el plato para beber un sorbo de agua.

-¿Cómo?

-Durante el embarazo –ambos se ruborizaron .

-No, en realidad no. Bueno, descontando que hace tres semanas que no me veo los pies.

-¿Ha sido difícil? –preguntó él, removiendo la comida con los palillos. "-Claro que ha sido difícil, ha estado sola todo el tiempo, intentando mantener la dignidad mientras tú estabas correteando de misión en misión" –se dijo.

-Un poco. Sobre todo la parte de las náuseas. Pero ya estoy bien, sólo queda esperar.

El ambiente se espesó un poco.

"-Tengo que decirle que me voy a quedar con ella, aunque tenga que pasarme la vida esquivando a sus hermanos".

"-¿Cómo le pido que se quede sin que suene a súplica? ¿Se sentirá presionado por el bebé? Joder, que complicado es todo, y qué hambre tengo"

Un par de chicas vinieron a recoger la mesa. Temari se guardó un cuenco con albaricoques secos, y pidió que les llevaran té.

La única iluminación que había ahora procedía del fuego de la había intentado leer un libro, pero los nervios y la escasa luz no se lo permitían. Temari estaba sentada, saboreando la fruta con la mirada en el fuego, pero sin verlo.

Shikamaru le lanzaba miradas furtivas por encima del libro. Sin poder resistirse más, se arrastró hasta ella, medio arrodillado medio acuclillado.

Temari se encontró de pronto con el rostro inseguro del ninja a sus pies.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó.

-¿Puedo apoyarme en tus piernas? Me duele un poco la espalda.

Ella asintió, sin tenerlas todas consigo. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas con fuerza, y se le quedaron las manos heladas cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca en la suave rodilla de ella. Su cabello suelto le hacía cosquillas en los muslos.

"-Maldita sea, tenía que haberme puesto los pantalones largos..." –pensó.

Shikamaru estaba nervioso también. El calor de las piernas de ella le llamaba como un canto de sirena. Intentó actuar con naturalidad.

-Dame un trozo de lo que estás comiendo –pidió. Temari se lo acercó a la boca, algo turbada, pero decidida a no darle importancia. Ya no era ninguna adolescente, y él...

"-... el es mi marido, le guste o no" –se dijo.

Shikamaru tomó el bocado de albaricoque, rozando los dedos de la kunoichi, quien los retrajo instintivamente. Luego volvió a apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados. Temari tomó un mechón de su cabello, intentando parecer inocente. Disfrutó del placer de enterrar los dedos en la melena del ninja, su respiración acelerándose un poco. Sus acciones iban a perder la inocencia muy pronto, a su pesar.

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío fantástico cuando ella empezó a juguetear con el pelo de su nuca y el de detrás de las orejas. Giró instintivamente la cara, y se encontró con la suavidad sedosa de la mano femenina. Enterró la nariz en el hueco caliente y fragante, aspirando el aroma a albaricoques y miel.

Besó esa maravillosa mano, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse. Ascendió por la muñeca temblorosa, sintiendo como se espesaba la respiración de ambos.

Los dedos de Temari se congelaron, y la atmósfera se volvió tan silenciosa que les dolían los oídos. Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella, aún arrodillado, y besó los muslos de seda mientras ella suspiraba quedamente, sus manos aferradas a los hombros del ninja.

Temari gimió más alto cuando él lamió el interior de sus piernas, dejando arabescos húmedos que enfriaban la piel al rojo blanco de ella. Shikamaru se levantó y la cogió en volandas, llevándola a la cama.

-Joder –dijo Temari.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él, apartándose de ella y mirando preocupado su estómago.

-Estas sábanas están frías como una mortaja –contestó ella. Se calló, avergonzada, al ver que había estropeado un poco el ambiente.

Shikamaru sólo sonrió, aliviado. La besó de nuevo, acariciando con dulzura su redondo vientre.

-Tranquila, no creo que estén así de frías durante mucho tiempo.

-Ja, ja –rió ella, sin humor – Desde luego, estás hecho un poeta.

-Sé que sólo lo dices porque estás muy turbada por mi presencia. No tengas miedo, es comprensible, un hombre como yo no se te sube a la cama todos los días.

-No, es cierto. Sería más correcto "una vez cada seis meses".

-¿Es una indirecta para decirme que quieres que te lo compense?

-Cállate –dijo ella, tirando de su camiseta. Se desnudaron a toda velocidad, quitándose la ropa a manotazos y arrojándola con rabia fuera de su vista.

Shikamaru se inclinó sobre su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueando la piel ligeramente húmeda. Temari le acariciaba los brazos, deteniéndose brevemente en las nuevas cicatrices, frunciendo el ceño si éstas eran muy profundas. Tentó las costillas, el torso, las caderas, dirigiendo al techo una mirada de desaprobación.

-Estás muy delgado –murmuró. Él la ignoró y continuó besando su clavícula, hasta llegar a la elevación de sus senos. Contempló las formas voluptuosas de la kunoichi, esbozando una sonrisilla satisfecha.

-Pues a ti se te han puesto enormes –dijo.

-¡Shikamaru! –insistió ella, la preocupación pintada en su cara.

-¿Te lo tengo que contar ahora, Temari? –se quejó él.

-No, ahora no –concedió ella – Prefiero que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo. Pero luego tendrás que ponerme al día.

-Ya, ya... –dijo él, antes de besarla.

Una mano exploradora serpenteó por el cuerpo de Temari, hasta posarse trémulamente entre sus piernas. Se ruborizó a medida que el cosquilleo se transformaba en convulsión, agitándola sin remedio. Los besos largos y húmedos del ninja no hacían más que aumentar su excitación.

-Shikamaru... hazlo... –murmuró ella, entre beso y beso. Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, no me metas prisa –gruñó. Ella jadeó cuando imprimió más fuerza a su caricia – He estado seis meses en ayunas, déjame darme un banquete. Además – dijo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, bajando hasta su estómago – no recordaba que olías tan bien, ni que tenías la piel tan suave...

Temari miró al frente con resolución. Alzó la pierna derecha un poco, lo suficiente como para que su rodilla hiciera contacto directo con cierta zona de la anatomía de Shikamaru. Una zona bastante inestable en esos momentos.

-¡Serás...! –masculló, encogiéndose, pero incapaz de separarse de la fricción de su suave rodilla. A regañadientes, se situó entre las piernas de ella.

-Buen chico –dijo Temari.

-Tirana –jadeó él, sintiendo que el mundo era un lugar más feliz y menos sólido al introducirse en ella – La próxima vez tráete un látigo.

Temari, padeciendo de pronto un ataque de poca elocuencia, se contentó con poder mantener la respiración. Una supernova se expandió en sus entrañas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera pudo gemir, o gritar, o rugir. Sólo se quedó sin aire, arrasada por la marea, demasiado aturdida como para hacer nada.

Shikamaru se conformó con exteriorizar la amalgama de sensaciones que le estaba traspasando con un gemido ahogado. Se dejó caer al lado de ella, para no aplastarla.

"-Aplastarlos" –se corrigió. Una amplia sonrisa le surcó el rostro.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes? –masculló Temari, antes de quedarse dormida.

-Estoy contento, eso es todo. Soy feliz.

El silencio tras sus palabras era más denso de lo normal. Shikamaru giró la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la mujer que llevaba años trayéndole de cabeza. Temari le observaba también, y se le encogió un poco el corazón al ver en su pose una tensión de animal herido.

No era normal en él ser tan estúpido.

-Esa ha sido una constante contigo -dijo, buscando la mano de ella y apretándola contra su pecho -. Pase lo que pase, lo único que siempre permanece es lo vivo que me siento al estar contigo. El aire es más limpio, el agua más fresca.

Temari intentó tragar, pero la euforia le atravesaba la garganta como alfileres. Una sonrisa descontrolada y casi feroz le pinchaba las mejillas, y no sabía si el latido de cuerpo entero que la estremecía venía de ella misma o del pecho de Shikamaru, donde su mano se refugiaba buscando el calor, el contacto y la confirmación de que todo era real.

-Espero estar a la altura -dijo finalmente Shikamaru, asiéndola entera contra su cuerpo.

-Crucemos los dedos -dijo Temari, sonriendo contra su boca. Un cosquilleo de risa incontrolable la sacudió, y su carcajada quedó atrapada en el beso.

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

La mayoría de vosotros quedaréis descontentos con esto, pero necesitaba cerrar esta historia. Yo siempre me había quedado bastante contenta con el final natural, a pesar de que se que se queda colgando, y que no da un desenlace de libro a la historia. Prometí el epílogo en su momento porque estaba metida hasta las cejas en el fandom de Naruto, y francamente escribir esto me había hecho muy feliz, y no quería dejarlo.

Al final me fui alejando de Naruto (básicamente porque me frustré con Kishimoto), y nunca ví el momento para reenganchar este fic y darle el prometido epílogo.

De manera que, lectores míos, que no me habéis dado más que apoyo, os quedáis sin él. Lo lamento profundamente, pero creo que lamentaría más escribir algo inconexo tras tanto tiempo sin estar en contacto con el comic original. Hubiera sido una historia del montón.

Os doy, sin embargo, algo más de cierre en el romance Shikamaru/Temari. Se lo debía a ellos tanto como a vosotros.

Gracias, de nuevo y siempre.


End file.
